To be with you Forever
by Cheekbonesandcoatcollar
Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn’t stay away, the truth is, I didn’t want to. Damon/OC
1. Prologue

To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC

Chapter 1- Prologue

Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC

-

So my new obsession is Damon Salvatore, yes I know, he is beautiful, I havent actually read the books but I am a fan of the show so I think I can keep Damon in character! I'm sticking with the Mystic falls and Elena is human. (whether she actually becomes a vampire I don't know!) Also because I am not very far into the tv show and havent read the books theres pretty much going to be my own story arc here, after all, if you've already read the books and seen the show, why would you want to read it again?

The Salvatores have been in Mystic Falls for a while now!

**-**

**I always knew he was going to kill me. **

**It was inevitable, like a white dwarf heading for a black hole, like the irreversible process of ageing.**

**Most people, when handed the rare chance of knowing exactly what would end their life would, if possible, do all they could to stay away from it. If someone was told that by driving a car into a river they would drown, they would avoid that situation at all costs, and I knew that I should do the same, I should pack my bags and run as far as I could go. But I couldn't, because though I knew he was going to kill me, though I knew that there was nothing he wanted more than to do so, though I knew that everyday was a struggle for control and power, the one thing I could not do, was run.**

**At first I couldn't understand myself, why my body refused to move when my mind screamed at me to leave, why my heart refused to acknowledge what my mind had realised straight away, because whilst my mind screamed, **_**danger, danger! **_**my heart told me that whilst Damon Salvatore was a lot of things, beautiful, mysterious, intriguing, arrogant and just an overall jerk, he was not evil, dangerous yes, but not evil.**

**When my mind told me that I should keep away, maybe even fear him for reasons I could not fully grasp, my heart said that he couldn't be all bad, there had to be something within him, something kind, something worth caring for.**

**At the time of our first meeting, I had no idea why my first instinct was to run, or for that matter, why I ignored that instinct. Maybe it was his all knowing smirk, his flawless appearance, maybe it was the smug ring to his voice, or the way his eyes seemed to pierce through my own and stare deep into my soul. Maybe it was his black clothes and leather jacket and overall 'bad boy' look. Or the way he seemed to smirk every time my heart sped up as if he could hear it from where he stood, maybe it was because he was so completely sure of himself, so generally arrogant with an annoying persistency and a certain something that reminded me of a stalker or a creepy serial killer. **

**I also don't know why I was so drawn to him, apart from the glaringly obvious perfection that was his face and body and the mystery that was his life, but there was something else, always something tugging me towards him, something that never seemed quite right, like he was different to anyone else I have ever met, infinitely better. **

**He was as endearing and wonderful just as he was arrogant and annoying, the way he would know when to say nothing, though it was obvious he found it difficult not to crack some smart ass comment, the way he always seemed to show up when I most needed somebody. The way he noticed me in a crowd and when he looked at me, I felt as if I was the only thing of importance in the world.**

**And as time wore on, as I learned things that no seventeen year old should have to learn, as warnings of Damons danger and mind games went through one ear and out of the other, as I saw things that not even my most vivid of nightmares contained, I became increasingly sure that he would kill me. And at the same time increasingly sure that when the time came, I wouldn't mind at all.**

**This was Damon Salvatore.**

**This could never end well.**

**This is my story.**

**-**

**So this is the prologue **

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**


	2. A glance through the fire

**To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC**

**Chapter 2- A glance through the fire.**

**Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC**

-

**A big thanks to LoverPR-SN-HP, for being the first to put my story on alert =] so THANKYOU! =]. Please let me know what you think =] **

-

I leaned against a thick tree trunk, panting slightly, hands on my knees, my ears were ringing and I could feel a headache starting to push against my skull, I could hear the party still going on behind me, hundreds of kids I didn't know screaming, dancing and laughing, their voices raised over the pumping music. I had been here just over an hour and hadn't yet spoken to anybody, so I didn't feel bad to be stepping away for a while.

It had been my fathers idea for me to come, though I had no one to come with, and I had been driving for over an hour in what seemed like circles before I had seen the lights and found my way here. I shivered, pulling my jacket tighter around my body, how could some of those kids be wearing such little clothing?

It was dark this far out, the only lights coming from behind me, and I couldn't really see too far ahead of me, maybe a few feet, and just thick outlines of more trees, back in England where I had moved from less than a few days ago parties like this would have been illegal, and maybe they were here, to be honest I had no idea, as I had said before, it had been my fathers idea for me to come, If I had, had my own way I wouldn't be meeting new people until Monday, when I started school. I had arrived in Mystic Falls Thursday, which meant that tonight was Saturday, or maybe early Sunday morning, I wasn't too sure, so it wasn't too long before I would have to start at Mystic Falls High where I would be in my senior year.

We had come to Mystic Falls for 'a change' so my father had said, and I didn't have the heart to tell him that I was well aware that we moved so far away to escape the memory of my mother, who had passed away a few weeks ago. I would be the first to admit that the small two bedroom house the three of us had shared back home was shrouded in misery and loss and like my father I had been praying that we could leave.

My mother, Melissa, had been bedridden for a month before her death, and ill for a year before that, her untimely death had been an inevitability that my father and I had been well prepared for, but preparation had not made it hurt any less.

My mother had always been an optimistic person, and she had raised me on the motto that 'life goes on.' So after she had passed my father and I had decided to grab life by its reins and live and the move to Mystic Falls was the beginning of our new life.

I was snapped from my thoughts by something cracking just ahead of me, I squinted, straining to see through the darkness,

"Hello?" I whispered loudly, "Is someone there?"

The next noise seemed louder, closer, but higher too, above me almost, I scanned around the tree lines, glancing at the individual branches, there was nothing, at least nothing I could see, I wish this area was better lit. I decided I would go back towards the party, it was probably nothing, an animal of some kind, but I didn't like it.

My steps were faster than I would have liked, bordering on a jog, I felt stupid to have been startled by what was probably just a small animal, I heard another snap to my right, very close and stopped, holding my breath, much more scared than I should have been. I scanned around me again and frowned when I saw what looked like an outline of a figure, leaning against a tree a few feet away,

"Excuse me?" I called, "Hey! This isn't funny"

I took a step forward but noticed the figure seemed to be gone, I laughed nervously to myself, feeling foolish for talking to something that wasn't there. Of course no one was here but me, no one was mean enough to mess with a kid in the middle of the woods, surely.

I turned back in the direction that I was heading before, jumping as I heard another crack, followed swiftly by another, I picked up the pace again, power walking almost blindly towards the lights and noise in front. I could feel my decorative scarf that I had put on tonight unwind and slip from my neck but once it had fallen to the ground I could not see it to pick it up again so decided to leave it behind, I would come back in the daylight and search for it then, after all it was one of my favourites, a silvery white colour with small pink roses, a soft silk like material, purely for decoration and not warmth.

I breathed a huge sigh of relief, still feeling foolish, as I stepped through the trees, back into the party, the crowds, the safety, colliding with something hard, "Ow, sorry!" I cried immediately as strong hands righted my balance, not having moved an inch himself.

"It's no problem," the stranger smiled, and my first thought was of how beautiful he was, strong chiselled cheekbones, squared jaw, tall and lean, "Are you okay? You look kind of spooked."

"Uh, No, Yeah, I'm okay" I stammered, my heart still pounding.

He looked dubious, so I continued with , "I just, it seemed like someone was following me back there, Its okay though, I probably just imagined it."

He frowned, something that I didn't think suited him, "You'd be surprised" he mumbled, tensing, though it was barely noticeable, "Its probably best to stay out of the woods alone, there's been a few kids in hospital lately, animal attacks you know?"

"Oh? Thanks"

"I'm Stefan Salvatore, and your new" he said running a hand through his dark hair.

"Yeah I am, I'm Kaye Holt, It's nice to meet you, thanks for stopping me from hitting the ground then"

Once Stefan had established, once again, that I was okay, he left me to go and find his girlfriend whom he explained he was searching for before he 'bumped' into me. I found myself thinking that she was an extremely lucky girl to have a boyfriend who would make sure a complete stranger was okay before his own enjoyment, and I decided I would thank him again later. I made my way over to the fire in the middle of the clearing, the warmth emanating from it killed my chills and made me feel much more relaxed, I closed my eyes and let the warmth surround me, until a body stumbled into mine, I opened mine to see a petite blond saying something that sounded like "sorry" but her words were slurred and she was already running past, I smiled, staring now, deep into the flames, watching as the fire licked and grew, it could be a while before I had friends I knew well enough to drink or party with, but I couldn't wait until that time.

I lifted my eyes from the fire and noticed someone ahead of me, someone that I couldn't seem to look away from, he was stood idly, eyes moving fluidly around the party, he looked bored but I somehow knew he was taking in every minute detail. His face was strong, chiselled and reminded me of one of those sculptures from ancient Rome, a small smirk played on his lips and his flawless skin looked slightly orange by the light of the fire, his mop of black hair was thick and shiny, like the sort you would see in the shampoo adverts on the television, to describe him as perfect would have been an understatement. I felt a shiver run through my body as his eyes met mine, the smirk still firmly in place, he obviously knew how good he looked in his tight black t-shirt, dark jeans and boots and thick leather jacket, his eyes though were the most intriguing thing, they were a bright blue, even as far away from me as he was and in the light of the fire, an almost unnatural blue, as he stared at me, I felt like he was looking into my soul and for some reason I couldn't quite fathom, I was nervous, scared even, like there was something not quite right. It could have been hours that I was stood there, unable, or maybe unwilling to move, though in all reality it was probably minutes, why couldn't I tear my eyes away?

"Kaye?" I heard a voice say, "Kaye?" I only turned to the voice when the blue eyes slid to the person next to me, Stefan, narrowing slightly.

"What were you staring at?" he asked, his eyes following to where mine had just been, revealing an empty space, the piercing eyes and the stranger were gone.

"Nothing" I said, because it seemed like I should.

"Come on, come meet my friends" he grinned, "I'm sure you would like to know some people before you start on Monday"

"Okay," I smiled, still shaking off the strange feeling I was left with, the feeling of eyes lingering over my body, goose bumps raising on my skin, I felt creepy, violated even, like those eyes had seen through my soul and gouged out my darkest secrets and desires. I shivered again as I followed Stefan through the dancers towards a group of people near the edge f the clearing, the sounds of students laughing and dancing, smoke and the smell of alcohol invading my senses. The loud shriek of a crow disappearing into the night.

-

**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thankyou =]**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**


	3. Talking to animals

**To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC**

**Chapter 3- Talking to animals**

**Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC**

-

**Thank you to my reviewers, they happened very quickly! Which is a great start! And thanks to K8ex10 for pointing out the punctuation, I'll try my best to improve! =]**

-

I woke Monday morning, with a headache and barely rested, I had been awake all night tossing and turning, panicking, imagining all of the worst case scenarios that could befall me on this day. Of course Stefan and his friends had been very kind Saturday night and promised to meet me at the school gates and help me to settle in, there had been Elena, a petite, beautiful girl with a quick and genuine smile, a darker skinned girl named Bonnie, who was very talkative and had very interesting ancestry leading back to witches and the founding families, a small blonde girl named Caroline who didn't seem as genuine as the others and seemed quick to criticize people. The last member of the small group was Elena's younger brother Jeremy, who seemed nice enough though he didn't stay with us for very long. Even though I knew I would be meeting these people today I was still very nervous, after all, they were probably just being nice until I had gotten settled in and made friends of my own.

I was pulled from my thoughts by a soft knock on my bedroom door and I heard my father calling my name through the door.

"I'm awake dad," I replied, "I'll be downstairs in a little while."

If he replied I didn't hear, but his footsteps faded away as he made his way down the stairs. I climbed from bed and gathered my things for my shower, making my way into my en suite bathroom, something I wasn't entirely used to, back in England we had shared one bathroom between the three of us, but here our house was much larger and we had more rooms than we needed. Our recent flux of money had come from my mothers life insurance payout, though she had been very optimistic she had also be very cautious and for a while we had refused to use any of it but realised that until my father found a job over here, we would have to.

Once I had finished with my shower and dressed in the bathroom, a habit from back home, I packed my bag, a few pens and an empty writing book, and trotted down the stairs, into the kitchen.

"Hi dad," I said, pulling out a chair, dropping my bag onto the kitchen table.

"Hi, Kaye, do you want any breakfast?"

My stomach lurched, "No, thanks, I feel sick."

"You'll be fine darling" he grinned, "You always made friends fast."

I smiled and watched as he made himself some slightly burnt toast, and took a seat opposite me, chewing on the burnt bread. I grimaced, my nerves always made me feel physically sick, my mother used to sit me down and make me eat something and I was thankful that my father wasn't doing the same. A loud bang against the kitchen window made the both of us jump, heads shooting in the direction of the window, where a large crow saw, wings spread wide, almost covering the entire window, seemingly staring through the window.

"What in the world? Shoo! Shoo!" My dad said stepping towards the window, raising his voice in the hopes of scaring the creature away, but instead of flying away it tucked its large wings into its sides and stayed perched on the window sill, sleek black feathers reflecting the sunlight from above. "Shoo!" my dad shouted and again the bird stayed put.

"Stop it dad," I scalded, "Maybe it's just hungry or something?"

I pushed my seat back and grabbed a piece of bread from the counter, leaned over the counter and pushed the window open, the window opened outwards so the crow spread its wings and flew upwards, swiftly landing again once the window was fully open.

"Hey there birdie," I whispered, ignoring my dads disapproving sigh from behind me, "You hungry?"

I ripped the slice of bread in my hand, slowly inching my hand towards the huge bird, "Here we go." the birds beak opened and then closed over the bread.

"Now you've fed it, the thing will keep coming back" my dad grumbled, taking his seat once more, he added, "You might want to think about leaving soon too"

"Yeah your right" I agreed, dropping the last of the bread through the window and trying to shoo the bird away, but like when my father had tried, it didn't budge. I shrugged, "You're a weird little thing aren't you?"

I left the window and grabbed my bad, stepping into my shoes, "Dad, you'll just have to close the window when it flies off, it doesn't seem to be budging right now."

"Sure thing honey, have a good day."

"Thanks dad," I leaned down to kiss his cheek and heard the rustle of wings as I did so, when I looked towards the window I saw that the crow had flown away so, knowing that my father would more than likely forget, I closed the window myself.

It took me about ten minutes to drive to Mystic Falls High from my house, and I parked in what I assumed was the student lot, and climbed from the car, eyes roaming until I saw hands in the air, waving, I recognised them as belonging to Elena and Bonnie, and made my way over to them.

"Hey Kaye!" Bonnie said as Elena smiled widely, "So you found it okay? That's good!"

"Hi, " I grinned, as she answered her question herself.

"So, we're going to take you to the office for your schedule and stuff" Elena informed me, "Seeing as your from England and all, we figured its probably completely different for you"

"Yeah, very" I said, scanning the building in front of me, "for starters we don't have parking places on our school grounds in England."

Elena and Bonnie laughed and one of them said, "This way"

As I followed them into the building and down the halls Elena turned to me and said, "Stefan said he's sorry he's not here to help out, only he's having some problems with his brother, so he's going to be late today"

"That's okay," I said, "I hope everything's okay"

"Yeah, I'm sure it is, Stefan's brother is trouble so he has his work cut out for him"

"Makes me glad I'm an only child!" Bonnie interjected with a grin.

Once I had introduced myself to the plump lady on the reception desk and been given my schedule, Elena and Bonnie deduced that I would be in class with at least one or both of them at all times and most of my lessons were with Stefan too. I smiled, it was nice that they were comparing our schedules, maybe that meant that they wanted to be friends with me and not just show me around, I then grinned at how ridiculously desperate that sounded.

The day passed pretty much how I had expected it to and luckily none of my imagined worst case scenarios had played out. I hadn't crashed my car, or ran anybody over as I tried to park. I hadn't tripped over or dropped food over anyone at lunch and I hadn't made a complete fool of myself in class when I was asked a question. This was mainly because Stefan had arrived in third period and whispered than answers to me, the teacher seemed to be the kind of guy who liked to embarrass the students with the things they didn't know. "Thanks" I had mouthed to him and he had rolled his eyes causing Elena to giggle. That lunchtime I had sat with Stefan and the girls and Jeremy had joined us too, it had been a quick lunch where we had mostly gotten to know one and other and at times, laughed so hard that our ribs had hurt.

I had learned that Jeremy and Elena's parents had died not too long ago in an accident and Stefan had moved here not long after. I had told them that I understood and told them about my mothers illness and moving to Mystic Falls. Bonnie had explained more about her heritage and her grandmother and how sometimes she seemed to just 'know things'. Caroline had spoken mostly about her mother who she had deemed to be overprotective and Stefan had been relatively quiet, offering only that he had moved here when Elena had said and had no family other than an older brother, I decided not to mention anything that Elena had said about his brother being trouble as I noticed his shoulders visibly tensing, much as they had Saturday night, when his brother was mentioned.

"Thank you guys, for helping me out today, for being so kind" I said as we all made our way to our cars.

"It's no problem! We like you!" Bonnie answered sweetly before leaving towards the exit, Elena nodded and Stefan grinned.

"So we'll see you tomorrow?" Caroline asked, not as in genuine or mean as I had originally perceived her to be.

"Of course," I answered as I reached my car, "Thanks again!"

I saw them waving as they climbed into their own cars and threw my bag into the back seat, startled as a black crow landed on the roof of my car.

"Woah! You scared me!" I laughed, glancing around to make sure no one could see me talking to a bird, "Are you the same crow as this morning?"

I waited, grinning, "No answer? Nah I didn't think you were. Come on, off you go! I've got to be going home now!" The crow stayed motionless, and I laughed, feeling completely crazy, "I don't have any food, go get a rat or something! Please get off of my car?" The bird spread its wings and flew into the sky.

"Huh? Strange." I shook my head as I climbed into the car. Of course it wasn't the same crow as this morning and of course it hadn't flown away because I had said please, it was an animal, it didn't understand human manners!

I started my engine and glanced out of my windscreen as I heard a loud shriek, noticing the bird perched on a high tree, staring my way.

"The animals in this place are weird," I said aloud, "and I really need to stop talking to them." I laughed, "And to myself for that matter!"

-

**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thank you =]**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**


	4. Stupid and Reckless

**To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC**

**Chapter 4- Stupid and reckless.**

**Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC**

**So I've had a few messages asking me when Damon and Kaye are actually going to meet and the truth is… I have noooo idea! To be honest, Ive only really planned out the major things and whilst obviously that is major, I haven't really decided, who knows it may even be this chapter! We'll see how it pans out =] Thanks for reading!**

**Also.. Should I add in some of Damon's point of view later on in the story? Cause I only will if people think it's a good idea =]**

"Jenna!" Elena called as we stepped through the threshold into her hallway, "Bonnie and Kaye are here!"

"Hey Elena!" I heard a voice from what was probably the kitchen, "Who's Kaye?"

Elena grimaced and whispered what sounded like, "She's very blunt" as a young strawberry blond woman with the same delicate features as Elena bounded from the kitchen.

"Hi," I grinned, "I'm Kaye, I just moved here."

"You're English right?" she asked, shaking my hand and as I nodded she said, "I'm Jenna and I'm attempting to make cookies again, like Elena's mother did, I've only succeeded once, I'll call you girls down to try them when I'm finished!" Then she bounded back into the kitchen from which I now noticed the faint doughy smell of rising cookies.

"They smell good" Bonnie said, echoing my thoughts.

"Sorry about Jenna," Elena whispered as we ascended the stairs having kicked off our shoes by the door, "She can be a little in your face!"

"It's okay, she seems great"

She led us up the hall pointing to various doors, "Bathroom, Jenna's room, Jeremy's room," She knocked on the door lightly, "Hey, Jer, I'm home!"

I heard a muffled "Hey" from inside and we continued towards the last room, "This is my room, obviously" She threw her school bag onto chair by the desk and Bonnie followed suit, jumping onto the neatly made bed, ruffling the flattened sheets and knocking a pillow onto the floor, something she had obviously done many times before since she and Elena had been best friends since 'before they could remember' they said.

I stood, awkwardly in the doorway and set my bag onto the floor just under the desk.

"You can come in," Bonnie grinned.

I laughed, "Thanks,"

"So are you liking school so far?"

"It's… different than I expected," Bonnie raised her eyebrow and Elena smiled encouragingly, "I kind of expected the stereotypical high school, with the cliques and stereotypes, bullies and goth kids you know? But so far everybody's been okay"

"Oh we definitely have the stereotypes!" Elena laughed, "We have the cheerleaders, I used to be one, but we're not all arrogant bullies"

"Only some of them!" Bonnie interjected.

Ten minutes later, we heard Jenna's voice call from below, "Girls, Jeremy! Come here! I want you to try these!"

We filed from Elena's room, meeting Jeremy in the hallway who rolled his eyes with a playful grin and whispered, "Cookies again."

In the kitchen both of the Gilberts reluctantly plucked a cookie from the tray, Bonnie and I followed suit, though with less obvious reluctance so as not to insult Jenna.

"Like I said before, I've only managed to make them right once and I haven't been able to remember exactly what I did" she smiled sheepishly, "So? Elena are they right? Do they taste good?"

I watched as she slowly raised the cookie to her mouth, ready to pop the whole thing in, the changing her mind as she saw Jeremy's look of horror and took a tiny bite instead. She chewed slowly, and swallowed, grinning, "These are great Jenna!" before taking another bite, Jeremy gave an audible sigh of relief and took a bite of his own, Bonnie grinned, shrugged and took a bite of her own, so I decided I would too, I wasn't usually a fan of junk foods but Elena had said they were good and I didn't want to insult Jenna.

I bit down on the cookie and regretted it instantly as I realised what Elena had done. To put it simply, she had lied, the cookie was awful, bitter and salty, completely wrong, I slid my eyes to Bonnie who was chewing slowly on her cookie, the same recognition reflected in her eyes. I didn't dare glance at Jeremy who was stood next to Jenna in case I caught her eye and she saw the truth, but I was sure he looked the same way.

"Great! I'm glad you like them! Feel free to finish them off! I'm going out!"

"Bye Jenna, thanks for these!" Elena called over a mouthful of cookie as we heard the front door open and Jenna say, "Oh hey Stefan, they're in the kitchen."

Once the door had closed behind her and we heard Stefan's footfalls along the hall I spat the chewed up cookie into my hand, and saw that Jeremy and Bonnie were doing the same, poor Elena had swallowed hers.

"Oh God," Jeremy groaned, "We really need to convince her to stop baking, I'm gonna go to my room and burn my tongue off"

This earned him a slap on the arm from Elena who said, "They're not that bad" eyeing Bonnie and I as we tipped our cookie remains into the bin.

"Sorry honey, but your aunt cannot bake," Bonnie said, as Stefan stepped into the kitchen, and Jeremy left still grimacing.

Stefan chuckled, a musical sound, "Did I miss something?"

Elena laughed, sidling up to him, with a mischievous grin, kissing his cheek and handing him a cookie of his own, "No, you didn't miss anything, have a cookie?"

"Dad! I'm home!" I called, closing the front door behind me, "Dad? You here?"

I stepped through into the kitchen, glancing at the clock, 10.15pm. Had I really stayed at Elena's that long? It only took fifteen minutes to get from hers to mine.

I hoped I hadn't woken my dad when I'd come in so I dropped my shoes in the hallways and tiptoed up the stairs. Once I had safely made it to my room, I changed into my pyjama bottoms and vest top I usually slept in and climbed into bed.

_Bang. _I shot up from my pillows as something thudded against my window, I held my breath, gasping as the noise occurred again. I climbed from bed, shuffling to the window and slowly drew back my curtains, I could barely see anything outside so I pressed my face against the glass, frowning as I saw a large crow perched on the tree opposite, "What the hell?" I opened my window wide and leaned out, hoping to get a better look, but I could no longer see the bird.

"Huh, this place really is making me crazy."

As I pulled the window back, I heard a loud crack somewhere beneath my window and called down, "Who's there? Is someone there?"

I hadn't exactly expected an answer, and I knew that what I as planning to do newt was completely stupid and reckless and probably very dangerous, but I did it anyway. I pulled on a thick jacket from my wardrobe and snuck back down the stairs, cringing at every little creak that sounded like an explosion in the silence of our house.

I tried to justify my reason for doing this, for walking straight into possible danger, it could be an injured animal, or it could be a rapist or a murderer, either way, I had no idea why, but I felt like I needed to check. Maybe it was my overdeveloped morals, or my lack of self preservation, I didn't know, but I was already outside, leaving the front door on the latch, edging around the side of the house. I could see the light in my bedroom above me so I knew I was in the right place, I stood for a moment, allowing my eyes to fully adjust to the lack of light, back against the wall of the house.

I heard another snap, reminding me of when I was alone in the woods Saturday night. Could this be the same person? Surely not. It had just been an animal in the woods and it was probably just an animal now.

Yet I still asked, "Is someone there?"

I heard another snap, distinct, like a foot stepping on twigs, undeniably human. I contemplated running like my mind screamed for me to, _Run stupid Run! _But I stayed on the spot and asked, "Who's there?" My breath quickened, my chest felt heavy and a cold sweat broke out across my brow as I noticed a figure not far off.

"Hello? Who are you?" I noticed the figure was slightly hunched, "Are you okay?"

I blinked in the darkness and in the split second it took for my eyes to close and then reopen, the stranger stood in front of me, close.

I felt my heart speed up, recognition colouring my cheeks, this was the guy I had practically stared at through the fire on Saturday night, I could tell, though I could barely see his face, only the piercing blue eyes that had been so radiant the other night too, up close they were much colder, icy, soul baring. I opened my mouth to speak and stuttered as I felt a hand on my arm, the warmth burning through my jacket, the only warmth at all as right now I was freezing, shaking, maybe this was what real fear or dread felt like.

"W-Who are you?"

"Sssshhhh" the stranger said, as a finger pressed against my lips, effectively silencing me, I frowned, I didn't want to be quiet but I couldn't bring myself to speak, his intense stare was making me nervous and slightly terrified, but as soon as his deep voice told me "Don't be scared of me" I immediately felt relaxed and though my mind was telling me that something was really not right, I could hear his voice in my head, overpowering my own thoughts, "Don't be scared of me"

"I'm not" I whispered, though that was completely wrong, I was more scared than I'd ever been in my life, this was wrong."

"I'm not going to hurt you" he said a the same time as I thought _You're lying_ but I wasn't able to voice my opinion, it was like there was a barrier, a wall, blocking any rational thought or fight.

"See, I'm really hungry." His voice said, his lips close to my ear and then there was nothing.

**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thank you =]**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**


	5. Something's wrong

**To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC**

**Chapter 5- Something's wrong.**

**Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC**

**Should I add in some of Damon's point of view later on in the story? Cause I only will if people think it's a good idea =]**

I woke the next morning to a shrill cacophony of sound, the incandescent ringing seemed to claw at my eardrums and I groaned pulling my plush pillow over my ears and snuggling deeper into my bed. "Go away!" I mumbled, as I recognised the song playing as my ring tone, a ring tone that was far too loud and I was definitely going to change when I was fully awake.

I pressed my pillow harder over my ears as the ringing continued, who would be ringing me at this hour, it wasn't even light out, was it? I wasn't looking forward to the task of checking, my eyes hurt as they were now, scrunched up under the darkness of my sheets and pillows pressed firmly over my face. I pushed back the sheets, hissing like an animal at the intruding sun that seemed content to completely drown me in blinding light. "Ow, my eyes" I groaned.

I felt completely hung-over, but I knew for certain I hadn't drank anything the night before, or at all in the last month or two for that matter. Maybe it was Jenna's cookies from the day before? It could be food poisoning. No surely not, I hadn't eaten enough, let alone swallowed any, besides I didn't feel sick in any way, just tired and strangely weak. I sighed, relieved as the phone stopped ringing, and rolled over ready to fall back to sleep, but the same damned song started playing again.

I groaned again, "Leave me alone," I whined as I leaned over to my bedside table, picking up the evil object that continued to ring aggravatingly.

The caller ID on the screen was slightly blurred, my eyes were still sleepy and I could barely focus. I flipped open the phone and snapped, "What?!" instantly regretting doing so when Elena's voice answered from the other end, "Kaye? Are you okay? Why aren't you in school?"

"School?" I asked, my voice cracking from lack of use.

"Yeah," she laughed, "You know? That place we go to learn?"

"What time is it?"

"11.15, you've missed some periods already, I managed to sneak out to call you."

"You're joking"

"I wish I was, then you might not be in as much trouble, you should get in as soon as you can!" Elena said.

"Yeah," I groaned, "I'll be right there"

I snapped the phone shut and sat up wearily, rubbing my temples, I had to move if I wanted to lessen the trouble I was already in.

I stumbled to the bathroom, almost slipping on a discarded towel, and showered and changed in record time, not bothering with the my usual minimal make up. I grimaced as I glanced in the mirror, I had purple lines under my eyes as if I hadn't slept for days and I looked pale and drawn. My neck was stiff and my head pounding, so I decided to grab some painkillers on my way out, along with my bag.

I sped to school and lost count of the numerous speed laws I had probably broken, thanking my lucky stars that there were no police around at the time I was speeding through town. Once I had parked and locked up my car I scurried into the building, down the halls and into the lunch hall where I knew Elena and the others would be eating their lunch at this time.

"Kaye! Hey!" I heard someone, it must have been Bonnie, call.

I meandered my way around the tables and took an empty seat at the end of the table.

I noticed everybody eyeing me wearily, even Jeremy looked slightly curious, "I overslept" I said by way of explanation.

"Are you sure?" Elena asked dubiously, "You look like you haven't slept at all!"

"You look hung-over" Jeremy added.

"Gee, thanks guys" I mumbled, dropping my head onto the clean lunch table.

"Were you drinking last night?" Bonnie asked, a gentle hand placed on my shoulder.

"No, I was with you and Elena, then I went straight home and went to bed" I replied, frowning onto the table. I lifted my head and saw Caroline smirking, "Did you invite a guy over when you went to bed?"

"What? No!" I shook my head, truthfully I couldn't really remember what had happened last night, everything was hazy, like after you've gotten extremely drunk and everything is patchy, I remembered hearing something outside, going outside, then I woke up, I remembered muffled words, "Afraid… hungry" and then nothing.

I noticed that Stefan was staring at me intently, the same frown he had worn on his face Saturday night when I had told him about something following me in the woods, was in place, a deep line between his eyebrows, I was again struck by the thought that it didn't suit him.

"What lesson do we have next?" I asked to break the awkward silence that ad descended on us when I had all but snapped at Caroline, something I should probably apologize for later, when I wasn't so tired and out of it.

"Gym" Bonnie answered with an audible groan.

"Oh God, Why do you hate me?" I complained, leaning back in my seat, eyes on the ceiling, ignoring Stefan's curious stare and everybody else's questioning eyes.

"Come on Kaye! Get moving!" Elena cried as the girls began to leave the changing rooms for gym, Elena was dressed in the gym shorts and tank, and I was still curled up on one of the benches, "We're going to be late"

"You go on." she hesitated, "Ill be five minutes" and I threw in a smile for good measure.

Once the door had closed behind her I slowly began to change into my gym kit, flinching as I moved my right shoulder, I flexed my neck, cringing again, why did everything hurt?

"Kaye? You ready, Mr S is rea.." she gasped, I frowned.

"What?" I asked, turning and taking in her horrified stare, "Is there something on my face?"

"Uh, no," she answered quickly gathering herself, "Kaye? Do you have a dog? Or a pet of some kind?" she asked, sounding almost hopeful, like she wanted the answer to be yes. I shook my head, no, frowning, what was she talking about?

"Then where did you get these?" she asked, stepping closely, pressing a finger gently onto two places, one on the side of my neck and the other on my right shoulder, I flinched and sucked in air both times, "I don't know" I replied, stepping in front of the mirror, examining the areas, "What the hell?" I whispered.

I saw two large, what looked like bite marks, one on the neck and the other on the shoulder, both were red and slightly raised, and ached when I pressed my fingers against them, "Where did they come from? What are they?" I looked to Elena who was staring at my reflection in the mirror, her mouth a prim line, pretty face bitter.

"I'm sure it's nothing" she said after a while , "Maybe your allergic to something"

"Yeah.." I hesitated, "Of course, they look like teeth marks though"

"I'm sure they're not, I mean what would have bitten you? Surely you would remember." she replied, her speech fast, voice almost nervous.

"Yeah," I frowned again, wincing at the gross looking marks and decided to pull on my jacket over the tank top, didn't want people asking questions that I couldn't answer, or assuming falsities about my extra curricular activities.

"Let's go" Elena said, seemingly still on edge.

I followed her into the gym, mind reeling, what the hell were those marks? Where had I gotten them? What had happened last night and why couldn't I remember much of anything? What the heck was happening in this town and where did I fit in?

**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thank you =]**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**


	6. Brother's angry

**To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC**

**Chapter 6- Brothers angry.**

**Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC**

**So people told me that I should add Damon's point of view and so I did =]**

**Thank you to everyone whose reading this, Ive never had a story take off so quickly and Ive never updates do consistently! This is awesome! Though I always feel really nervous when I open up the reviews cause I think they might be bad! So thanks for being nice! I hope I can keep Damon in character =]**

**Damon P.O.V**

I heard the angry footsteps first, human pace, angry, followed by the rapid jut of the key in the lock and the loud slam of the door, then the frustrated sigh as he made his way to my room. Stefan was angry, which meant today wouldn't be so boring after all.

"Brother" I grinned, as I sensed him at my door way behind me.

"What were you thinking?" he growled, "I thought we had a deal!"

I turned in my chair, a smirk pulling at my lips, "Not even a good afternoon Damon? Are we skipping any pleasantries today?"

"Damon" he repeated, a warning tone evident in his voice.

"Truthfully brother," I grinned, "I have no idea what you mean."

"Elena came to me today, after gym."

"How nice for you" I interrupted, ignoring that my voice may have sounded just a little bitter, nonchalantly picking up one of the old books from my desk and gently leafing through the aged pages, making a good show of being interested in the words that I had memorised over and over again through the years.

He ignored me and continued, "She saw bite marks on her friend and I certainly didn't do it, Anna and her mother are gone and if it were another vampire she more than likely would have been dead. So Ill say it again, I thought we had a deal."

I closed my eyes, giving a long suffering sigh that I knew would irritate him, "Which friend are we talking about here?"

"Kaye" he said shortly.

"Hmm? Kaye?" I frowned, closing the book, pretending to think, though I knew full well who he meant. "Kaye? Pretty blonde thing? Quite tall? Blue eyes? New in town?"

Stefan nodded, grinding his teeth together.

"Nope, never met her" I said turning away, knowing full well the look of anger that would mar his features now.

"You're lying" he spat angrily.

"Yes I am," I replied, turning back, grinning again, this boy always made me grin, "Relax brother, I only took a little and she wont remember a thing"

"You didn't just take a little Damon" Stefan replied angrily, stepping towards me.

"Do you really want to start a fight? You always lose"

He ignored me again, he had a tendency of doing that and repeated, "You didn't just take a little Damon, she was completely out of it today, I could sense it, not only was she confused and blank she was totally weak, she could barely move, besides when you take a little you don't need to bite more than one area!" he was in my face now, I had to hand it to him, even without drinking the good stuff he was still pretty fast.

"Don't come at me all threateningly like that brother, it doesn't become you, violence is more my thing."

"Damon! What did you do? Elena's livid, you said you wouldn't drink from her friends."

"One," I said sitting down, "I didn't know she was her friend" _Lie. _"Two, I didn't do anything. I just drank from her"

"Then why was there two bite marks?" Stefan spat, I could almost feel the anger burning through him which made me smirk again.

"Maybe I got a little carried away"

I felt his hand wrap around my neck and my back slam against the wall, "What did you do to her?"

I rolled my eyes and pushed him away, watching with acute satisfaction as he slammed against the opposite wall, landing in a messy heap on the floor. "Really Stefan?" I laughed, "It's not even fun anymore! You're far too easy!"

"Answer my question Damon" he said, spitting my name as if it were poison to his lips.

"Nothing," I said, rolling my eyes again, "She just tasted better than I expected, that's all" Remembering the sweet warmth of her blood as it slipped down my throat, thick and probably the tastiest I had ever had. Remembering the scent of it as I smelled her from across the fire, the night of that stupid party when I hadn't even been hungry, just extremely bored, hearing the sound of her heartbeat, nervous, scared even as her eyes met mine. She had every reason to be scared.

"If I find out any different, I'll…" Stefan started, I smirked.

"You'll what, Stefan? Kill me? You always did get attached to the humans very quickly"

"She's Elena's friend. You stay away from her, or I will kill you"

I laughed as he stormed from my room, no doubt to go and find his aforementioned Elena, "You can try" I said at normal volume, knowing he would hear me"

I fell back onto my bed, bouncing slightly, and rested my hands beneath my head. Truthfully I didn't know what had happened, the night I had seen her across the fire, I had seen her first in the woods, she had been alone and I was content to just watch, and smell, I'd seen her as just another food source, though I wasn't hungry at the time, she smelt good enough and she would do for later. I had scared her in the woods, I could smell her fear, then of course she had ran into St Stefan, who else?

I'd followed her as the crow, scoped out where she lived, who lived with her, how easy it would be to get to her without drawing any attention to me, how easy it would be to dispose of her once I had drained her, how many people would miss her. I was bored, what could I say? I don't know when I stopped watching for research, when I stopped scoping out her life and just watched her. She was pretty, beautiful even, which made the watching more pleasurable on my part and I was more than surprised when she had opened the window to me that breakfast time, most people sensed straight away that there was something wrong, like her father had, but not her, which told me she was probably naïve, or didn't listen to her instincts. I had followed her everywhere, school, though only when I knew neither Stefan or Elena would see me, and had perched on her window at night, watching as she slept, ignoring the fact that it was completely creepy, I was a vampire, the immortal undead, surely I was meant to be creepy at some point.

I had eventually grown hungry, and decided that I was finished watching and was going to do something about it.

I thought I might have had to compel her to come outside, but I'd been lucky and she had rather stupidly came of her own accord, her mind probably reeling, creating lots of worst case scenarios but she had come down anyway. I had compelled her not to fear me and though I could tell she was fighting with herself, like everyone else she had succumb.

The first taste had been thrilling, much like it always was, but then something had changed, I could hear her heartbeat rising, hear her small whimper as she felt her own blood leaving her body, there was something different about her blood, not vervaine different, different in a good way. Sweet and bitter at the same time.

Something I had never tasted before. I pulled away, felt her body weakening where she was pinned between me and the wall, frowned, then bit her again, on her shoulder this time, knowing somewhere in my mind that I shouldn't kill her, because that would be stupid, because then I couldn't taste this again, but also knowing if I didn't stop she wouldn't last much longer. Things like this happened rarely, Caroline had been very similar, though intensely annoying and clingy her blood had tasted awesome and it didn't hurt that she was good in bed either. I rarely kept people alive, though I had done a lot more since I had arrived at Mystic falls thanks to Saint Stefan. I pulled away, it seemed I couldn't remove the frown from my face, I looked into her eyes, holding her up straight, "Go back inside, lock everything up, take of your coat, then go to bed, an forget this ever happened."

She blinked, nodded and I let her go.

I felt myself come back to reality, still led on my bed, in the same position, frowning again, of course I had no intention of staying away, I was going to drink all I could before I eventually had to get rid of her.

That was what I did, I played, I drank and I enjoyed it.

**Hmm?**

**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thank you =]**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**


	7. Come in

**To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC**

**Chapter 7- Come in.**

**Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC**

**So, we're back to Kaye now =] I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter, were they not very good? Is the story getting bad already? Lol… Let me know if you could =]**

It had been a few days since Elena and I had noticed the strange bite marks on my neck and shoulder, and she and Stefan hadn't stopped eyeing me strangely since, what did they think that I was hiding some kind of illegal dog in my house or something? So I was thankful when the weekend came around, today had been tiring, Fridays always were, the last push before the break, when everybody was on their last reserves of strength.

I flopped onto my sofa, crumpling up the note that my father had left on the hallway table, telling me that he was going to be out for a while, he hadn't gone into detail and I didn't mind, I was sure he would tell me all about it when he returned home anyway.

There was nothing on the television and I was feeling far too lazy to go up to my room and grab a book or a magazine. I led my head back on the sofa, thinking back to an earlier conversation I had, had with Elena after that gym lesson, Stefan had met her briefly at the end of the day, then run off with barely a goodbye to anyone. Elena had explained to me that he had to run off to sort out his brother again.

"What's the problem with his brother anyway?" I'd asked her, feeling brave.

Elena had hesitated before replying, "He's a bad person.. He uses people, hurts them, gets into a lot of trouble, he's charming and … alluring, but he'll only end up hurting you." and strangely enough, I felt like she was directing this speech at me and me only.

"He's not the sort of person you want to invite into your house, Kaye"

That sentence had seemed strange, she seemed to be emphasising the part about inviting him into the house. Of course, it didn't matter, I would never meet the guy anyway. I don't even know why that conversation was at the front of my mind.

I groaned audibly as I heard a loud knock on the door, another followed in quick succession, I contemplated ignoring it, but maybe my dad had forgotten his keys, or it was an emergency of some kind.

"I'm coming!" I called, as another knock sounded.

I stumbled over my own shoes as I made my way to the door, but once I had righted myself I pulled it open, "Hey" the strangers voice said, smooth and charming.

"Hi," I said, recognising his face from somewhere.

The smirk was familiar, the flawless face, piercing blue eyes, thick dark hair, leather jacket, "I'm embarrassed to ask," the smirk fell, replaced by a charming grin, almost like another person had taken over, the two mouth shapes made for a completely different person, "but, my car broke down," he indicated to a sleek black car, the bonnet open, smoke rising and swirling from the engine, "and my phone died," he flashed a phone, the screen black, "Could I maybe use your phone to call a mechanic?"

I blinked, having barely heard his question, embarrassed at being enthralled by such a beautiful face, yet it wasn't his face, not really, it was those eyes, intense and unblinking and eerily familiar.

"Well?" he asked, chuckling lightly.

"Uh, yeah, sorry, of course you can." I turned to make my way into the house and noticed he hadn't followed, he was still stood, politely at the door, having not stepped across the threshold.

"Come in" I laughed, finding his politeness, or maybe it was reluctance, rather endearing.

"Are you sure?" he asked, "I mean, I can make the call from out here if you bring me your phone, if your uncomfortable with me coming inside?"

"Well, thanks for the offer, but you can come inside, it may be a while before the people you call get here, you don't have to wait outside."

He smiled again, "Thank you" before stepping inside.

I led him through to the kitchen and pointed out one of the cordless phones, he smiled gratefully and took it, keying in the number, I tried hard not to listen, but his voice was rather.. Enticing. Smooth and rich. Plus, I knew nothing of cars so everything he said was gibberish to me anyway.

"I'm done." he said, replacing the phone.

"How long will they be?" I asked, almost eager for him to say quite a while, after all it wasn't everyday that you had someone who looked like this in your kitchen.

"They said about fifteen minutes, I'll wait outside."

"No, wait, your already inside now, why don't you wait in here, I don't mind"

He nodded, "Sure"

"Do you want a coffee or something? Tea?"

"No thanks, I only drink certain things" I nodded, taking a seat at the table and gesturing for him to take another, he pulled of his thick jacket as he did so, his tight shirt, pressed against sleek lines and washboard abs, it was hot in here, or maybe that was just me.

"Ive seen you before," he said, "Were you at that party Saturday night? In the woods?"

"Yeah"

"Then maybe that's where I know you from," he smirked, "I think I glimpsed you through the fire, then you disappeared. What's your name anyway?"

"Kaye"

"Well Kaye, I'm Damon and it is a _pleasure_ to meet you."

"You too." He smirked again.

"So are you home alone?" Not an intrusive or entirely strange question to ask, but my heartbeat seemed to speed up anyway and I noticed his smirk widen.

"Yeah, my father's out" and I felt the need to add, "he should be home soon though."

"Good, you know, I think I am thirsty actually"

"Right," I said, almost too cheerily, taking this opportunity to jump from my seat, his stare seemed too intense, unblinking and I felt strangely naked, strangely _seen_ and _known_. I turned to the counter, "Coffee? Tea? Water? I think we might have some orange juice or some…" I drew in a deep breath as I felt a hand on my arm. I raised my eyes and met his in the reflection in the window.

"Don't be scared of me"

I swallowed, _I am, I am_! "I'm not" _Run! _"What do you want?"

"You" he replied, with a smirk, his breath tickling my ear and neck, I could almost feel his lips against my skin. I shuddered, feeling his body pressed against mine, the counter digging into my stomach.

"Damon.."

"Sssshhhhh" he pressed a small kiss just below my ear and I shuddered again, knowing that I shouldn't like how that felt.

"What are you doing?"

"Just stay still," his eyes met mine again, intense and direct, "and this wont hurt a bit, well, not much"

I tensed, he ran his hands down my arms and whispered, "Relax," I felt my body relaxing, but my mind screamed at me to run, to cry for help! But then, another part of me said, it's not so bad. I decided that was probably not a good thing though.

He trailed his lips, gently, from below my ear to the base of my neck, where my shoulder met my neck murmuring, "You smell very good", I shivered at the light touch. I felt something sharp graze my neck and sucked in air, my eyes found his face in the reflection but something was wrong, his face was distorted, whiter than white, black veins running over his eyes, that were now black as night, "What are you?"

I didn't receive a reply, instead I felt a sharp pain in the same area, and then he was latched to my neck and I could feel my blood leaving my body, a dull ache where his mouth was, my head was aching too, my eyes growing heavier and soon I couldn't hold my own weight, lulling back onto his solid body, hands relaxing their hold on the counter. I felt him leave my neck, but felt too weak to open my eyes, heard him murmuring something though I couldn't understand what he was saying, a loud ringing in my ears blocking out most of the other sounds.

I felt a gentle hand, a thumb, stroking, where his teeth had been moments before, the other clamped roughly on my forearm, holding me up, bruising.

"What are you?" I mustered up the strength to repeat, with a barely concealed tremor in my voice.

"I'm someone with.. particular tastes."

"You're not human" I stated.

"No"

I woke up to the shrill ringing again, it seemed my phone had an annoying tendency to wake me up, I groaned, stretching, reaching out towards my bedside cabinet where I always kept my phone, my hand grabbed nothing but air and I rolled off of my bed, hitting the ground with a thud. I shot up, groaning louder, rubbing my head and realised that I wasn't in my room, instead I was on my living room floor, I must have fallen from my sofa. My phone stopped ringing, I didn't know where it was, so I pulled myself up, still rubbing my head. What the hell had happened?

I'd been sat on the sofa. Someone had knocked on the door, the beautiful stranger, Damon, he was charming and slightly arrogant, he'd phoned a mechanic, and asked for a drink then… then he, I, then what had happened? I must have gotten him a drink, and we had waited for the mechanics and tow truck or whoever he had called to arrive.

Then he must have thanked me before he left, told me he was glad he had met me.

Why was everything so hazy? This had happened to me before, a few nights ago. Everything was blurred and strange, and though my memories of a polite conversation at the kitchen table with this beautiful arrival seemed right, I couldn't remember any specific details, no topics of conversation, not one single thing. No facial expressions, no comments. The memories seemed slightly fake, like a lie I had been telling for a long time that felt real yet obviously wasn't.

My phone began ringing again, I groped around the sofa, pushing my hand down the back of the cushions and finding it tucked down the back. The volume grew as I put the phone to my ear, answering with a, "Hello?" I didn't recognise the number.

"Hey, It's Bonnie!"

"Oh, hi Bonnie," I made a mental note to save the number for future use.

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

"No, Ive got nothing planned"

"Well, if we remember correctly, which we do, then it was a week today that we first met you!" she said, I could hear her smiling.

"You remembered correctly, I arrived on Friday, though I didn't meet you until Saturday." I grinned, feeling my headache slipping away.

"Sshh" she laughed, "So anyway, we would like to invite you, to Mystic Grill tonight to celebrate you surviving a week here in Mystic Falls"

"Surviving?" I knew she was joking, but it still seemed like an odd choice of words.

"Yeah, so will you come? Stefan and Elena will be there, Caroline and Matt, maybe Tyler and a few others you haven't met yet." I hadn't met Matt or Tyler yet, but I was excited enough to be getting out of the house ad if they were like everyone else around here, they were probably nice. "Jeremy will probably turn up too" Bonnie added.

"Sounds great" I grinned, "When will you all be there?"

"Seven? Will you be able to find it?"

"I'm sure I will, see you there Bonnie" I said , snapping the phone shut.

**So a slightly longer chapter but the end was pretty much a filler but next chapter will be more into the actual story!**

**Hmm?**

**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thank you =]**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**


	8. Mystic Grill

**To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC**

**Chapter 8- Mystic Grill.**

**Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC**

**Some people have asked me when I'm going to have Damon not erase her memory and I do have a particular reason for having him do so, I cant make her remember just yet because of upcoming events, plus its only the eighth chapter and I myself am not a big fan of stories that go too quickly, where they fall in love in the like 3****rd**** chapter, after knowing each other a day, I don't think its very realistic. Plus.. This is Damon Salvatore were dealing with, he only cares for himself and Katherine and in my opinion Kaye is going to take a while to change that in even a small way… right now she's just a very tasty meal. **

**Also, no this is not going to be like an Edward/Bella Twilight thing, where her blood is like a drug or whatever, it just tastes slightly better is all =]**

**Rant over! Please enjoy! =] **

Finding Mystic Grill had been harder than I had originally thought it would be and had taken longer than I had anticipated, meaning the fifteen minute window I had allowed myself for travel, was nowhere near long enough and I'd arrived just over twenty minutes late. I found the grill, there was nothing really Mystic about it, quite average actually, your usual place. As I rushed through the doors I noticed Elena, Bonnie and Caroline and Stefan's solid form, next to Caroline, tentatively holding her hand was a good looking blond boy I hadn't yet met, and next to him was a much taller dark haired boy with strong features.

Bonnies head turned in my direction at the sound of the door, and she grinned, waving me over.

"Hi guys," I said breathlessly, slipping onto the seat that Bonnie patted next to her.

"No problem finding this place then?" Bonnie grinned.

"Ha ha" I mumbled, earning a laugh from Elena, who snuggled warmly into Stefans shoulder, who was grinning himself.

"Kaye," Caroline said, "This is Matt, my uh, boyfriend?" though it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Yeah, I'm her boyfriend" the blonde I now knew as Matt, seemed to confirm, their relationship must be rather new, "and this is my best friend Tyler" Matt added, indicating the other nameless boy.

"Hi," I said to both, "It's good to meet you both"

"Why haven't we met in school already?" Tyler asked.

"Because Elena and Bonnie are rude" Stefan interjected with a grin, earning a useless slap from Elena.

"So your parents were okay with you coming?" Bonnie asked, "It was quite late notice."

"Yeah, my father was fine, he was in bed early anyway."

"What about your mum?"

"Uh, my mums not here, she passed away a few months ago, before we moved here." my statement was met by awkward silence, Elena cleared her throat surreptitiously, then said solemnly, "I'm sorry," I noticed some of the others nodding in agreement, I smiled, "If you need to talk to someone… well I can sympathise."

Of course she could, she had just recently lost her parents too, I also noticed Bonnie nodding glumly and remembered a previous conversation where she had mentioned losing her grandmother, who had been like a mother, very recently.

What a morbid group we were.

It seemed Caroline agreed, as she not so subtly, changed the subject to happier things.

I had been less than ten minutes before we were interrupted, I noticed Stefan's body stiffen as I heard the sound of the door and Elenas quickly followed suit. Bonnie frowned about the same time I did and felt her body stiffen also, it seemed a heavy silence had fallen over the group until a smooth voice said, "Brother"

I turned along with Matt, Tyler and Caroline who looked slightly terrified, to see Damon, the guy whose car had died outside of my house today. He was wearing the same leather jacket and what looked like the same jeans, maybe the shirt was different I wasn't really sure. He was also wearing the same arrogant smirk, I had noticed a few times today.

Stefan looked like he was grinding his teeth together, and Damon grinned, "Elena" nodding at the namesake. I frowned, slightly confused as he aimed the next word at Bonnie, "Witch." He then threw "Annoying" at Caroline and "Other people" at Matt and Tyler, neither of which looked happy at the rather rude dismissal.

Well, this wasn't the same guy who had used my phone today, maybe it was an evil twin? Or maybe the guy today was just a complete fluke? Or, and this one was more than likely the correct one, I had been totally played and he was just pretending to be charming so I would let him use my phone and hang out for a while, though my memories as to what actually happened when we hung out, were still very hazy. Maybe I would ask him? Yeah, right! Then you'll look either crazy or forgetful!

"What do you want Damon?" I heard Stefan ask stiffly, though Damon ignored him and favoured me with his stare instead, I felt myself shiver involuntarily at his icy eyes.

"Oh!" he said, as if he hadn't noticed me before now, "Kaye? I didn't know you were friends with my brother?" Brother? Stefan was Damons brother? Which meant that Damon was the brother that Stefan so despised and Elena and the others said was trouble. They were one and the same. Small world, what were the odds that it would be the same guy?

"You two know each other?" Bonnie asked, eyes narrowed at Damon.

"Yes." he said dismissively, then to me, "Thank you again for your help today, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there, I wouldn't have been able to eat for a long time, if you hadn't helped me get home" Strange comment, but then again it seemed a lot of things were strange about this guy.

I saw Stefan stiffen again, his teeth obviously grinding.

"It's no problem" I said, quite meekly, cheeks brightening under the groups gaze.

The smirk returned, "Maybe I could buy you.."

"Maybe you should leave Damon." Stefan growled, his voice more penetrating and angry than a shout would have been. The warning was clearly evident, Leave us alone or else.

"I only came to grab a drink little brother, I believe we were brought up to believe it impolite to ignore our siblings." he smirked.

"Well you didn't ignore me. You can leave us be now."

"Fair enough," he replied, "I'll see you soon" he said to the group as a whole, though it felt strange, like it was aimed directly at me. I shuddered again, involuntarily, something was seriously up with Damon, maybe he was a split personality or something, he was totally different to how he had been today at my house. At mine he had been charming, likeable even, but here he was being a complete jerk.

I noticed that Caroline remained quiet, meek even, huddling close to Matt, and I made a mental note to ask Bonnie about it later once se was out of earshot. I would have asked Elena, but the way she was glaring at the back of Damons head as he sauntered towards the bar in the corner, revelling in the stares of pretty much all of the women in the place, I had a feeling that Damon wouldn't be her favourite topic of conversation.

"Matt, could we go?" Caroline asked, glancing towards Damon, who was now propped on a stall, his back to us, "I don't really feel like being here anymore"

"Sure, we're gonna head of guys" Matt said, both blondes rising from their seats.

"Lift home?" Tyler asked, standing too, to which Matt nodded. The three exited swiftly, leaving Bonnie and I with Elena and a still very angry looking Stefan, who was whispering in Elena's ear. She didn't look happy so I guessed it wasn't sweet terms of endearment that he was whispering.

After a while, filled with the deep silence that had settled at Damons arrival, Elena suggested that we leave too, "The night stopped being fun" she had said bitterly and I found myself wondering, what Damon had done that was so bad, that his own brother hated him, along with everybody else it seemed.

Elena had said that Stefan was going to stay behind, and I didn't voice my opinion that it was no doubt to argue with Damon in someway, though I had immediately felt bad for thinking it, I barely knew the Salvatores and I knew pretty much nothing of Damon, so I really had no right to an opinion.

"So, how did you help Damon exactly?" Bonnie asked as soon as the door had closed behind us, something I could just tell she had been dying to ask for a while now.

"His car broke down outside my house today, just after I got home from school." I answered, feeling nervous, like I was in a dank interrogation room in a police station and Elena and Bonnie, were good cop bad cop. From the dour expression that remained on Elenas face, I would have taken her for the bad cop.

"Did you invite him in?" Elena asked, sharing a look with Bonnie.

"What?" I asked, frowning, what a strange question to have asked.

"Did you let him in your house? Did you invite him in?" A strange urgency laced her voice.

"No" I lied, "No, I didn't."

I made my way to my car, shaking my head, wondering why in the hell I had thought it would be a good idea to lie to my new friends, who had been so gracious to me ever since I had arrived, however, no matter how much I berated myself for lying, somewhere deep inside I had the undeniable feeling that I had done the right thing.

Damons P.O.V

I watched as Katharines look-alike led the witch and Kaye from the grill, not bothering to hide my obvious staring from Stefan who was stalking towards me now with barely concealed rage in his eyes. Elenas face held a similar rage, though much less animalistic than Stefan's. The witch looked angry, though there was the underlying fear in her face that there had always been since I had attacked her and Kaye just looked bewildered and slightly weary, like she didn't know what was going on and wasn't really sure she wanted to.

"What did I tell you Damon?" he demanded, looking just about ready to punch me.

"Really brother?" I asked sipping on my scotch, "You're going to start this here? In public? And here I was thinking that you didn't want us to be exposed."

"Then lets step outside!" he growled, under his breath ensuring that only I would hear him.

"No thank you, I'm content to just sit here and watch you seeth, I cant really be bothered to beat you right now. Now what is it that you wanted?" I asked, knowing exactly what he was about to say, nonchalantly watching as Elena and the witch seemingly interrogated Kaye, about me no doubt, I could have concentrated harder and heard, but I didn't need to confirm what I already knew. I saw Kayes lips form the word "No" and then something else, before the girls parted for their own cars.

"I told you to stay away from her and now I hear your turning up at her house! Did she invite you in?"

"No sibling, I stood outside, she's a smart girl" I lied, at least for now I would let him believe I had only been outside, I was sure Elena would pry the truth from Kaye anyway.

"Why were you there?" he asked.

I smirked, "Why do you think?"

He growled lightly, "My car broke down, outside her house, conveniently enough."

"Right, you expect me to believe that? You take better care of your car than anything else." he stated.

"You got me, so I may have stuck my hand in a pulled at a few things, the smoke coming from the engine looked convincing enough though."

"What are you doing Damon?" he asked me, that annoying motherly tone in his voice again, "Why are you still here?"

I ignored him, he persisted, "Katharine's not in the tomb, you know that now, why aren't you out there, searching for her? Why are you still here in Mystic Falls, bugging me like a bug on the windscreen?"

"Nice metaphor brother." I smirked, slipping off of the stool gracefully, shooting what I knew was a disarming smile at the woman behind the bar, who had been staring at me since I had arrived.

"You never answered my question Damon!" Stefan called after me, attracting more attention from the other customers in the grill.

"I don't have an answer baby brother!" I called back, then turned away letting the door close behind me.

**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thank you =]**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**


	9. Grocery stores and Stories

**To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC**

**Chapter 9- Grocery stores and stories.**

**Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC**

**I'm really trying my best to say the more Americanised words, because most of my readers are American! But as I am English it may not be totally!**

**From this chapter I'm going to start skipping some time and getting into the main plotline and not going day by day, because I think that Kaye is properly engrained and after this chapter will be more engaged with Damon, something she will remember! Outside of the vampiric side of him,**

Saturday morning came quickly, I'd gone to bed as soon as I had arrived home the night before and hadn't woken until late the next morning, still slightly disappointed that our time at Mystic grill last night had been cut so short and still slightly curious as to why it had been, at Damons arrival.

I had skipped breakfast and offered to do the grocery shopping for my father, who had never been a fan of the weekly shop and was grumbling about it as I entered the kitchen.

I then found myself parking outside of the large store I passed on my journeys to and from school but hadn't yet been in. I grabbed my dads list from the dashboard and locked the car, unlocking a cart from outside, and pushing it through the entrance, cursing the wobbly wheel that always seemed to be on the cart I chose.

I wandered down the aisles leisurely, at least that's how I wanted it to seem, truthfully I had no idea where the things I needed were so I was taking my time to search every single aisle. I also realised that foods and groceries in America were named and packaged completely different to those that I was used to in England.

After a while, and a whole lot of contemplating, I started to find the things I was looking for, at least I hoped they were the right products. It was then that I noticed, one of the products my father had specifically asked for, a case of some energy drink he had become almost addicted to since we had arrived, on the top shelf, far beyond my reach. I wasn't short by any means, but it seemed that this store had extremely high shelves and there was no way I was reaching them on my own, I looked around helplessly, the aisle I stood in was completely empty, apart from me and my cart. I sighed, I couldn't not buy them , dad would be devastated, and I didn't think it was a good idea that I moved away to find someone because knowing my luck I would return and the case would be gone, since it was the last remaining.

I reached higher, maybe if I could grab the corner and pull it towards me, then hoist it or… no that surely wouldn't work, it would end up landing on my face, but there was still no other souls here and I was at a loathe to call out for help. I reached for the corner, fingers brushing it, then jumped, pulling at the plastic surrounding the bottles, it budged towards me slightly and I smiled in triumph. I jumped again, yanking at the plastic and as my feet hit the ground the bottles slid towards me, unexpected weight crashing into my arms. Just as I thought I was going to drop them strongs hands caught the bottles, lifting the weight from my arms, with an accompanying chuckle.

"That's got to be one of the funniest things I've seen all day"

I recognised the smooth voice and watched with a small smile as the leather clad arms dropped the case into the cart. Damon turned back to me, as beautiful as I remembered him, with that God awful smirk plastered across his face.

"All day?"

"Yup, all day" he replied, arms crossed over his broad chest.

"It's only noon." I countered, a smile pulling at my face, I found I strange that I felt so at ease already, after witnessing him be such a…jerk last night, watching how everybody reacted to his presence, it shouldn't have felt so easy and care free, yet we had only conversed with four lines and I felt like we had been talking for hours. Plus, he had just saved me from mortifying embarrassment.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked, as he stared at me in that same position, piercing eyes feeling like they were burning a hole into my face or everywhere else he looked.

"Shopping." he said, his voice arrogant, confident, with a smile.

"I see you've done a lot of that" I said sceptically, one eyebrow raised, taking in the lack of groceries or bags or anything on his person.

"I'm shopping with you" he stated with a shrug, pushing the cart forward and taking a few steps, calling, "Are you coming? Peanut butter is this way."

"How does he know what's… strange" I mumbled, jogging to catch up and I thought I heard him chuckle. I looked at him strangely as he walked beside me.

"I didn't see your car outside."

"I walked. I fancied a walk, walking is good, keeps you healthy" he replied, puffing out his chest in a similar way than would a body builder.

I grinned, "So you were just passing by?"

"Yes, then I saw you and I thought, hey! Maybe I'll say hello! And Ta-da, you're graced with my presence!"

"You have a very high opinion of yourself, Damon." I stated, a mocking tone to my voice.

"Wouldn't you? If you looked like me?"

I laughed incredulously, I couldn't believe he had actually said that, I had never met someone so arrogant… or so charming in being that way.

"If I looked like you, I would be seriously questioning my gender." I quipped, knowing full well I was probably making a fool of myself. We dawdled on for a few more minutes in silence and I noticed that Damons eyes hardly ever left my face, it was both unnerving and endearing and made me feel both nervous and strangely excited.

Or maybe it was wishful thinking, and I had something on my face. Oh God! Please don't let me have something on my face! Every now and then I would glance his way, on the few occasions when his eyes did wonder into another direction, I noticed something there, beneath the excruciating good looks and cocky façade, there was something else, a sadness in his eyes, an underlying misery, or loneliness that you could almost sense and feel if you looked hard enough.

"So what's your story?" I asked, before I could stop myself.

"Ill show you mine if you show me yours." he smirked, sending a disarming smile my way.

"You first."

"Ladies first." I grinned, so this was how it was to be then? Our conversations consisting of one liners? I could deal with that for now, besides, I was meant to be avoiding this Salvatore like the plague, even one liners were wrong and a bit of a betrayal to my new friends, but I found I just couldn't help myself.

I pulled another item on the list from the nearest shelf, placing it in the cart as I began to tell him about my mother, dying in England, my father wanting, needing to get away from everything, the sympathetic stares and "I'm sorry for your loss" comments and my first week here.

"Your turn" I finished, jumping again to reach another product, why did my dad only ask for things on the highest shelves. I shivered as I felt his head lean close to mine form behind, lips close to my ear, breathe warm as he asked, "Need help again?" easily reaching over me, the hard plains of his chest pressing against my back, until he grabbed them and dropped them in the cart. I frowned, why did that feel so familiar? I tried to think back to the day his car had broken down, I was sure we hadn't gotten that close then.

"Well," he continued, again pushing the cart, "Stefan and I, we loved the same girl a long time ago, she played us both and then she was taken away, we haven't seen her since, and we haven't really gotten along since."

That was pretty vague, but explained a lot I guess.

"Do you miss him?" I asked, leading the way to the check outs, smiling politely at the young redheaded cashier, who completely ignored me and favoured to pretty much gape at Damon, who sent her his smirk and lifted the case of energy drinks onto the till.

"Not really" he said as a reply, piling thing onto the till as the cashier began scanning things quickly, eyes returning to Damon as often as possible. He seemed hardly phased and I guessed he must get looks like this a lot.

"I envy you, I'd always wanted a little brother or sister."

"You can take mine"

"You really don't miss him? Even a little bit? You don't ever look at him and think, he's still my brother?" I asked, I knew I was pushing it, and I didn't really have a right seeing as this was our second proper conversation but I couldn't take it back now.

"You know, it seems like hundreds of years since we got along besides," he paused, leaning close to my ear and whispering, "I enjoy giving him hell"

I chose not to react as I noticed the red heads eyes boring into us as he repeated, "37.50 please" slightly impatiently.

I pulled the money from my pocket and waited as she handed me the change.

"I'll carry these to our car" Damon said, hefting most of the bags, I sighed, scurried after him calling a "Thanks" to the glaring cashier.

"Damon!" I called as the doors closed behind me, "Did you have to say _our_ car? If looks could kill I would have been dead!"

He laughed, waiting by the boot as I fumbled in my pocket for my keys and he dropped the bags in before I closed it up again.

"So, thanks for the company." I said, at loathe to leave, but needing to get the groceries home before my dad had a fit, "I'll see you around?" it sounded like more of a question than a statement.

"Of course you will" he stated, with that smirk, opening the drivers side for me.

"Do you need a lift home?" I asked.

"No. I can make it from here" he grinned as I slid into the car, closing the door with a small wave. I started the engine, smiling, when I heard a knock on the window. I lowered the window and raised an eyebrow to ask what he wanted.

"By the way, that shirt you're wearing…very see through,"

Then he was walking away.

**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thank you =]**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**


	10. We have to sort this

**To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC**

**Chapter 10- We have to sort this.**

**Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC**

**I'm so sorry for the mix up guys! I uploaded to new chapters that were from an original draft and to be quite honest sucked! So here's the real one!**

**To make up for it, Ive done this in Damon's P.O.V cause my lovely readers seemed to like that before when I did it =] Enjoy!**

**Like I said, I'm differing form the main plot, soooooooooo I'm not going to have all the stuff with Matt's mum, cause she's lame!**

Damon's P.O.V

I sat in the comfortable chair near the fire nonchalantly, glass of scotch in hand, watching with a slight smirk as Stefan paced the room in front of me. Though I looked relaxed, I was anything but, Pearl and Anna's visit had, unnerved me and not to mention my eyes still hurt like hell, stupid bitch! Even I hadn't expected her to be that strong, but as she'd said, she had a couple hundred years on me, I was a child to her.

I pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger and frowned as Stefan said, "Run it by me again, what exactly did she say?"

"Baby brother, I have told you three times now, I'm not going to say it again."

"Damon."

"Stefan." I heard his give an exasperated sigh and rolled my eyes. "Brother, the bitch messed up my eyes, I have a headache and I do not have the patience to tell you again."

"I was sure Anna and Pearl had left! They left, you said so yourself. I cant believe Bonnie and her grandma didn't close the seal properly." he mumbled to himself/

"Hmmm, bad times huh brother, they should have just left us in there for all eternity right?" I asked.

He favoured my question for one of his own, "They want to take back Mystic Falls?"

"I've told you this already."

"And they want your help?" Stefan asked, still pacing, his constant movement was making my eyes ache so I closed them and sighed again, a little more dramatically than was probably needed.

"Yes"

"And you said no?"

"Well, I seriously thought about it, you know, about the same time she pushed my eyes back into their sockets?"

"Damon."

"Of course I said no Stefan, I got over the whole 1800s spectacle a long time ago, I'm not one to… hold grudges."

"That's funny" Stefan mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Now, now brother, sarcasm doesn't become you."

"This is serious Damon, you know Pearl, she doesn't stop until she gets what she wants" Stefan exclaimed, "What about Mystic Falls? And the people in it?"

"To be honest with you," I stated "I couldn't care less."

"What about Elena?"

"Last time I checked, she was your burden, not mine." I replied, with a small wink that I sent his way.

"Damon."

"Really brother, I do know my name, I've not forgotten, though you keep saying it as if I have."

"Damon, I.."

"Uh, there you go again."

"If we let her do this, if they all get out of that tomb, not only will they all be extremely hungry, they'll be pissed too, out for revenge, just like Pearl. It'll be just a few days until everyone is dead. We don't have enough vervaine for everyone." My brother stormed, panic evident in his face, eyes wide. I rolled my eyes, gave a long suffering sigh and said, "Give the vervaine to Elena and the others you think are important and let the others save themselves."

"Are you really that heartless?" He raged.

"Yes. But you knew that already."

"What about Kaye?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Who?"

"Dam-"

"Stefan! Really! I know my name! Kaye was a couple of meals, I haven't seen her for weeks and I don't particularly want to, so, if you feel the need the give her vervaine then do so. As I said before, I couldn't care less." I downed my scotch, and refilled it generously, blinking my eyes against the small amount of light that came from the lamp next to the bottle. Stefan had no idea what he was saying, as if mentioning that girl would hurt my resolve in any way. No matter how good she tasted, no matter how cute she had looked when the blood had rushed to her cheeks when I'd mentioned her see through shirt. He really was stupid if he thought a mention of her would change anything.

"Really?"

"Really."

"So you watch her through her window, why exactly?" He asked. My hand, holding the scotch paused mid way on its path to my mouth, I stiffened, put the glass to my mouth and drank slowly, when I'd finished, I poured another and answered, "Maybe I'm hungry again."

I felt the breeze made by his movement, before I felt the blow, my body sailing through the air, towards the left. I groaned as my back slammed into the bookcase, hundreds of paper backs and hard backs, volumes from all the years landing like an avalanche on my back.

"Ouch. You can be violent cant you little brother." I rolled my neck from one side to the other as I stood, "Now, you cant tell me that you actually had a reason for doing that"

"I told you to leave Elena's friends alone."

"So is this the part where you kill me?" I asked.

"Do you want it to be?"

"Stefan, I've told you before, it's not even fun anymore." I smoothed my shirt down and reached for my leather jacket, pulling it on I gestured to the mess on the floor, "I'm not cleaning that up."

As I stalked from the room, towards the boarding houses front door Stefan called after me, "Damon! We still need to sort this out! Pearl will do all it take to get you to help her with this, she'll go after everybody important to you until you help her."

"There is no one important to me Stefan." I replied, knowing that it would cut him, no matter how much I irked him, his overstuffed heart still meant that he had to care about me in some way, we were brothers after all.

"What about the people important to me huh? We need to sort this Damon!"

"Sort it yourself brother." I stated before closing the door behind me, and heading towards the one place Stefan had asked me not to go. Kaye's.

Kaye's P.O.V

"Dad, really, I'm okay."

"You're sure?" he asked, standing in the doorway, jacket pulled tight over his shoulders, hair combed to perfection.

"Yes."

"No parties."

"Right dad."

"No boys."

"Yes dad."

"I'll see you later honey, I don't know what time Ill be in."

"Okay dad, have fun on your date."

"It's not a date."

"Mhmmm"

"It's just a drink"

I grinned, "Bye dad." and closed the door on him, I was happy he was getting out of the house. He'd come home yesterday, gushing about this woman he had literally run into in town and how they were meeting for drinks tonight. I hoped it would go well, since mum he hadn't had much fun in his life, and God knows he deserved it.

I flopped down onto the sofa and began to flick through the television.

"Crap. Crap. Crap. Why is there nothing on the television?"

I was pulled from my browsing by two loud raps on the door. I frowned, I hadn't invited anybody over tonight, maybe Elena or Bonnie had decided to pay me a visit, but then again that was pout of the question because they didn't know where I lived, none of my new friends had been here for that matter.

"I'm coming!" I called, stumbling over my own shoes that I had left in the hall and pulling the door open, what was he doing here? I shivered under his stare, the smirk on his face as alluring and infuriating as it had been before.

"Damon."

**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thank you =]**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**


	11. An interesting development

**To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC**

**Chapter 11- An interesting development.**

**Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC**

**Hope you enjoy this.**

**Thanks to Random for reviewing the latest chapters first =]**

"Hey there," he smirked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, grimacing as I did so, I hadn't meant to sound so rude, "I mean, I don't mean to sound rude, I just-"

"It's okay," he grinned, "I was passing by and I saw your dad leaving, thought I would come and say hi."

"You want to come in?" I asked, opening the door wider, grinning as he stepped through, "Just follow the sounds of the T.V." I said, though he was already walking into the living room as if he'd been here hundreds of times before. I shrugged and followed him in, to find his thick jacket folded across the chair and him lounging across the sofa, as if he lived here.

"Comfy?" I asked, taking his jacket, and hanging it on the pegs in the hall, to which I heard him call, "Very"

I returned to the living room and sat where he patted the sofa, "You shouldn't be here you know."

"I know, your dad said no boys"

I laughed, "No, I meant that Stefan would kill me."

"No, he'll try and kill me first, then he'll come for you."

"Yet you're here anyway" I said, watching as he pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, "You okay?"

"Yeah, headache"

"You want some painkillers or something?"

"I'll be fine" he replied, then added, "Thanks anyway" I watched as he lifted himself from the couch, and drew my knees up onto the couch, he made his way to the mantle above the electric fireplace we never used and lifted a frame from it.

"This your mum?"

"Yeah." I replied, not needing to look at the picture to see what one it was, it was an older one, she was about twenty one, it was the day of her wedding to my father, her hair had just been styled and finished and she was wearing pyjamas, her dress was in the background hanging on the wardrobe and she was looking just off from the camera, towards my grandma who was stood to the left. My dad had always loved that picture and said it was the most beautiful one he had ever seen, he said the natural photos were always the best ones.

"You look just like her, she must be what nineteen?"

"Twenty one."

"She was beautiful." he sent a wink my way, and I felt my cheeks reddening at his tactfulness, very smooth indeed.

I cleared my throat, "So what about you? Where are your parents in all this?"

"Dead. A long time ago now." he stated, his voice emotionless.

"I'm sorry." I said, slightly taken aback by his bluntness, "So Stefan's all you've got?"

"Yep."

I suddenly felt the need to change the subject and said, "So, uh, do you want a drink or something?"

"No, I'm fine." he replied, returning to the opposite end of the couch, with a grin.

"Okay" I said quietly, fidgeting under the weight of his stare that had returned to me the moment he sat down.

We sat for hours, most of it in comfortable silence, flicking through the channels, talking only when the need arose, settling on some re-run of a popular show, I watched as Damon laughed at some over the top physical stunt, his eyes shining. I wondered why exactly he had come over, he had said he was just passing by, but I couldn't bring myself to believe him, or maybe I didn't want to, maybe I wanted him to have come by to see me by choice, not just because he was passing by. I suppressed a giggle as he scrunched his nose at something that was said on the television, surprised at how cute it made him look, in comparison to his usual bad guy image.

"You see something you like?" he smirked, sliding his eyes towards me, I blushed, _shit, he'd seen me staring. _My mind began to work overtime trying to think of something to say to get my self out of the inevitable embarrassment that I was about to feel.

Luckily a loud bang on the door interrupted any oncoming mocking, I jumped but Damon remained still as if he'd known someone was coming.

"Someone's at your door." he stated the obvious, as another knock sounded, in quicker succession. I glanced at the clock and cursed, I hadn't realised it would be so late, this had to be my dad.

"I'll wait here, if you can get him into the kitchen or upstairs I can sneak out." Damon said, standing with me, as if he could read my mind.

"Thank you" I breathed, stumbling into the hall, I opened the door and gasped as my fathers body fell inwards, knocking me to the ground.

"Dad?" I cried, watching in horror as he gasped for air, I could feel his warm blood on my hands and seeping into my jeans, "Dad?"

"What happened?" Damon emerged from the living room, eyes swiftly taking in the scene before him, "Help me!" I cried, Why was he just standing there?

He took a deep breath and ran towards us, hoisting his arms beneath my dad and lifting him effortlessly, "Where are you taking him?" I called after him, realising it was a stupid question as he began to ascend the stairs, barely drawing a breath under my fathers weight. I followed them up the stairs, into my fathers room, wondering how Damon knew which room was which when all of the doors were closed, when he had never been up here before, but my questions were ridiculous at such a time.

Damon laid him on the bed gently and began feeling around his neck, "Are you checking for a pulse? Is there one? Is he okay?" I rambled, panicking, _Why was he checking for a pulse? Was it that bad?_

He shushed me angrily and gave an audible sigh of relief before saying, "I found one, he's okay."

"What happened to him?" I asked.

He hesitated, then replied with, "I don't know."

I frowned, "Yes you do," he looked at me, stepping back from the bed, "What are you not telling me?" I don't know where those questions had come from, or how I knew, but somehow I did, Damon knew more than he was saying. When he didn't reply, I shouldered past him and sat beside my dad, moving his neck around, I gasped as my eyes found the marks, two of them, they looked like bite marks.

"Damon? What are these?"

"They look like animal bites. An animal attack maybe."

"You're doing it again," I stated, standing from the blood.

"Doing what?" he asked, eyes roaming over my jeans, smeared with blood, my reddened hands.

"Not telling me something."

"I don't know what you mean."

"You see this?" I cried, "Blood. My fathers. If you know something.."

"What would I know?" he replied, turning away, but not before I saw it, something, his face, was different, whiter, crumpled, deformed in a strange way. Strange black veins running over his eyes that had seemed so much darker in that glimpse.

"Damon?" he didn't reply, but I could see his shoulders rising and falling, "Damon? I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, how could you know anything? You were here with me. I'm sorry."

"It's okay"

"What.. What happened to your face?"

"Nothing, you should call a doctor for your father, I have to go." even as he spoke the words he was leaving the room, running even, faster than I would have thought possible, I shot a glance to my dad who was sleeping soundly and ran after him, "Damon!"

He'd left the front door open behind him and the cold air seemed strong enough to knock me over as I ran into the garden, whipping my head from side to side, but I couldn't see him anywhere. What the hell was wrong with this damn Mystic Falls? Why was everyone so strange? What the hell had happened to Damon's face as I had thrust my blood soaked hand towards him?

I ran back into the house, noticing his thick leather jacket left behind, still hanging on the peg, I would have to give it back to him. At that thought I ran to the phone and range the number for the doctor, praying he was still around.

**3****rd**** person P.O.V**

She watched as the eldest Salvatore brother ran from the Holt family house, where she had just left the father after taking a fair amount of his blood. She had smelt another vampire as she did so, an interesting development, along with another human scent. She had figured almost straight away that it would be one of the Salvatore brothers, though her first guess would have been the younger of the two, the one who didn't drink from humans, but at further investigation she had heard Damon's voice. She had smirked, he was obviously feeling better and up to his old tricks.

She had perched herself in a tree opposite, listening intently to what was happening inside, she had heard the daughters panic, heard Damon sorting out the father, then the daughter shouting, did she not know what he was? Surely if she did, she would not risk raising her voice to him. Then she heard, "What.. What happened to your face?"

"Nothing, you should call a doctor for your father, I have to go."

As she heard it she frowned, and burrowed herself deeper into the top of the tree, why was the eldest Salvatore running? Why didn't he bite her? Or at least finish off her father? She watched the vampire run, inhuman speed, his face still changed from his lust for blood. The girl followed shortly after, she was beautiful, blonde hair, blue eyes, almost angelic looking in away, she would have been worthy of a painting back in the 1800s if it weren't for her blood covered jeans and hands, panic stricken face, deep set frown as she searched for the vanished vampire. She looked like a kind of tragic heroin, terrified and angelic. An interesting development indeed.

If Damon Salvatore had managed not to eat this girl, or her father at the smell of his blood, then she must be at least a little important.

She could see the fading marks on the girls neck and shoulder, weeks old, no doubt Damon's handiwork which made for another question, Why hadn't he killed her yet?

Yes, a very interesting development.

**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thank you =]**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**


	12. Oppertunity had arisen

**To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC**

**Chapter 12- Opportunity had arisen.**

**Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC**

**Hope you enjoy this.**

**Please keep reviewing in guys! I like to know what is good and what needs improvement, even a smiley face if you like it would push me to update sooner =]**

**Damon's P.O.V**

The cold wind was bitter against my bare arms, and the smell of all the spilled blood at Kaye's still lingered in my nostrils, it seemed that no matter how far away I ran I couldn't get away from the smell. I longed for it, ached for it. I hadn't finished off a human for a long time and Kaye had been the last human I had tasted a few weeks ago now. I was growing sick of Stefan's whining and drank animals just to make him shut the hell up. At least as much as I could, usually around Kaye I ended up drinking anyway. I wasn't too sure why today was different, why I hadn't drank from her, but things had been different, I hadn't been completely seized by the need to take her, drink my fill and make her forget like I had many times before. That had been my plan, once I'd left Stefan in the boarding house, no doubt fuming and cleaning up the mess he had so delicately used my body to create. I would go to Kaye's, drink, then leave. When my intentions had changed I wasn't sure, I'd watched her father leave, then knocked on the door, debating whether or not to just bare my fangs there and then, revel in the fear I caused. Her evident surprise had been rather endearing, and I knew what she must be wondering, why was I at her house? And why was I smiling at her in that way? Ad so she should, she seemed like a smart girl, she knew full well what Stefan thought of our contact and she'd seemed worried when I'd told her I had a headache, left over from the ancient bitch who'd done my eyes in.

I'd considered jumping her when she'd asked me if I wanted a drink, but my mind spewed different images to the ones I was used to, when I imagined her neck by my mouth, I didn't see my teeth piercing the delicate skin, instead my lips grazing, gently pecking, and once I'd managed to snap from the daydream the urge to pounce had withered and I declined a drink with a frown.

It was safe to say time slipped me by, when your immortal, when you live forever, time doesn't really have meaning, and an hour seems like a second, the stupid television show was not nearly as interesting as I made it seem, and the conversation was sparse since I had mentioned her mother. I didn't know whether or not I had upset her by mentioning her lost mother or embarrassed her with my comments of their beauty, either way, her silence was endearing.

I knew she was staring, I could feel her gaze on my face like a burning laser, prickling my skin, I fought the urge to smirk, instead laughing at some ridiculous stunt on the show, something that hadn't been funny in the 50s or 60s and definitely wasn't funny in this day and age, the canned laughter annoyed me but I kept my eyes fixed on the screen as if I loved it, curious as to her next move.

I wasn't flattered by her attention as another man would have been, to be honest I was used to it, faces like mine didn't usually go unnoticed and if I was completely honest I was tired of it, unless I was extremely hungry and-or bored then it helped me to get what I wanted.

As soon as she began to laugh at me, hiding it as well as she could, I asked her, "See something you like?" Her blush brought smile back to my face, and I heard her fathers staggered footsteps before the colour had even managed to fill her cheeks, I had figured he had drank too much but was brought to my senses when she screamed at her father, I knew something was wrong and ran into the hallway, human pace, couldn't risk exposing us, the first thing to hit me was her panicked face, the terrorized frequencies that I picked up in her voice. Then her father, sleeping? And bloody.

I'd carried him to his room, ignoring the fact that I had never been in the upstairs part of her house, I'd watched her enough to know my way around this place like my own home, well the boarding house at least, I could barely call it a home.

She'd began panicking when I was checking for a pulse, and I couldn't help but let a sigh of relief escape my calm exterior as I found one, I don't know why I'd hesitated when she'd asked me what had happened, of course I knew, I'd noticed the bite marks probably quicker than she had even noticed the initial blood loss, usually I was so quick witted and had an answer or a lie for everything, why this time was any different I couldn't tell.

I'd been surprised though, when she'd called my bluff, for someone who was naïve enough to go outside in the dark and call for a stranger that she knew was out there, she was awfully perceptive.

When she'd called my bluff the second time, after Id told her it may be an animal attack, that was when I finally noticed the blood, the sickly sweet smell of it invading my nostrils, toying with my wants and needs, messing with my mind. For some reason, it wasn't her father I was drawn to out of this want, need for blood, it was her again, always freaking her lately! The blood was smeared over her jeans, her white shirt seeping red, her hands covered, a thin line had smeared onto her cheek and droplets littered her own fading bite marks. I finally had to turn away as she shouted at me, pushing her bloody hand towards me, I'd felt my face change and I'd heard her reaction, a frightened, confused gasp.

"Damon?" She'd said over and over, asking me what had happened to my face, apologizing, questioning, her voice scared and I didn't know why I couldn't just turn around and drink her there and then, I would have, should have. She'd seen me, who I was, she was covered in blood, she was scared and there, ready for the taking, and my mind screamed at me to drink her, kill her. Her seeing me gave me excuse enough, but I didn't, couldn't, wouldn't. I wasn't sure which.

Instead I instructed her to call a doctor and fled, something I hadn't done in a long, long time, tragically reminding myself of my aggravating little brother. Cursing myself the whole time, for not killing her. Cursing myself for wanting to kill her. Then cursing myself again to wondering why I wanted to kill her. I was a vampire, immortal, undead. She was Kaye she was seventeen, she was nothing. But I couldn't kill the damn girl when the opportunity had arisen. It wasn't until I was miles away I'd realised I had left my jacket in her hall, that the smell still followed me and her voice calling my name still rang in my ears.

I was then that I realised another thing I hadn't noticed at the time of my escape, another vampiric scent, familiar, but surely long gone now, after bringing Kaye's father back, after all, what need would they have to stick around the house? Kaya and her father were petty, unimportant in any unholy plans the ancient vampires may have.

Yes, long gone now.

I breathed deeply, and made my way at human pace back to the boarding house, maybe Stefan would have an animal or a bag of blood.

**So yeah, short, but I hope you liked it =]**

**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thank you =]**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**


	13. Leverage

**To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC**

**Chapter 13- Leverage**

**Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC**

**Hope you enjoy this.**

**Please keep reviewing in guys! I like to know what is good and what needs improvement, even a smiley face if you like it would push me to update sooner =]**

The walls were too white, lights too bight, everything was too crisp and clean, too sanitised and professional. There were many reasons why I hated hospitals but that was one of the major ones.

I'd spent enough time in hospitals in England, with my mum hooked to the various machines, especially near the end of her life, now it was my dad who was hooked to the machines, beeping.

The hallway was relatively empty, it was late, or early morning, the clock wasn't working and had read 10pm for the whole time I'd been here, there were few people around, the last had been an elder lady who was here for her husband, though she had been told he was fine and had gone home a long time ago. Every now and then a nurse or doctor would walk by briskly, not sparing a glance my way, and every time the doors opened I would straighten up, only to slump again when they were not here for me. I didn't know how my dad was, the doctors had been closed so I'd rang an ambulance explaining that it looked like an animal attack, and they'd arrived in record time, and worked quickly, one of the paramedics asking me how I had managed to get him upstairs, and after I had explained told me that my 'boyfriend' may have saved my fathers life. If we had left him downstairs for much longer, he would have bled out.

I didn't really feel much, except the bitter disappointment when I heard no news on my dads condition, apart from that I think I was numb, I wanted to cry, panic, scream at someone to tell me something, but I didn't. I just sat, I had thought about calling some one, Elena maybe, or Bonnie, but I didn't. I don't know why, I didn't want to burden them I guess, it would be hard enough to explain everything if my father was okay. No, _when_ he was okay and I didn't think I could do it now.

I pulled Damon's jacket tighter around me, knowing the shivers came not because the hall was cold, but from an internal chill, the coat did nothing to warm me from a coldness that emanated form inside of me. I told myself I wore his coat because it was the first one I grabbed, but then I remembered how my hand passed my own and wrapped around his and then I thought of my dad again and realised this was not the time for my thoughts to me on Stefan's mysterious elder brother.

"Miss Holt?"

My head shot up, "Yeah."

"I'm Doctor Peters, I'm attending to your father."

I nodded, climbing to my feet, "How is he?"

"He's lost a lot of blood, but he'll be okay, he's resting now."

"Can I see him?" I asked, eyes pleading.

"Of course, follow me if you will"

I followed him through the double doors that the nurse had ordered me to stay behind when he paramedics had rushed him inside and past three or four rooms before he turned into one, my eyes knew what they would find, my father hooked to machines, peaceful in sleep.

"Here we are," the doctor, I'd already forgotten his name, said, "Try not to wake him." I nodded and watched him leave, then called, "Doctor."

"Yes?" he asked politely, turning back to me, where I took the seat next to my fathers bed.

"Do you know what did it? What hurt him?"

"To be honest, Miss Holt, that is a job for the police, but in my professional opinion it would be the same thing that was attacking teenagers in the woods before. The police will find it."

"So I wasn't a person?" I asked, though I had no idea why.

"I don't believe a person could do this, see your father was… bitten and has lost a lot of blood, there's no doubt that it was an animal."

"Thank you doctor" He nodded before he left me, and I looked to my father, his face was pale and he was hooked to a drip, his heart rate was beating steadily and I didn't have a clue what the other lines on the screens meant, I took his hand in mine, it was warm and laid my head onto the bed. I was weary and my eyes felt heavy but I hadn't intended to sleep.

The next thing I knew, the sun was shining hot on my face and a hand was shaking me gently, "Miss? Miss?"

I opened my eyes, blinking against the light and took in the weathered face above me, the woman must have been in her early fifties, she had a plump face, softly wrinkled and immediately she made me feel comfortable. She smiled at me, "Hey there honey, I'm Jackie, the nurse, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, how's my dad?"

"He's doing great, he'll be out tomorrow I reckon, you go off to school and when your finished he'll be ready to go home. You mark my words."

"Thank God, it's only Sunday" I replied, yawning, knowing I wouldn't be able to handle school today, not in the state I was currently in, I realised how that sounded and explained what I meant.

"I know honey, you look shattered, maybe you should go home, you could call your boyfriend to come back?" she suggested.

I frowned, "My boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he was here not long ago, stood outside all on his own, I told him to come in, he said he was only here to check on you." she took in my expression, and continued, "Good looking guy, could be a model, tall, black hair, really blue eyes, piercing."

Damon. Why would Damon be here? "Oh, he didn't tell me he was coming." I said, once I'd noticed she was still watching me.

"He seems like a lovely boy, touching your hair he was, said you were wearing his jacket."

"Uh, yeah, I am." I said, trying to keep the confusion from my voice and added, "He is great."

"So," Jackie said in reply, "I'm going to change your fathers bags and things, he wont be awake for a while, why don't you go on home? I'll get the ladies at reception to call if there is any change."

"Yeah, okay sure, thank you" I stood, legs wobbling slightly and zipped up the jacket fully, "Did you say he left?" I asked, knowing she'd know who I meant.

"Yes, probably an hour ago now." I frowned.

"Have you got a way to get back home?" she asked, probably sensing my disappointment.

"Yeah," I lied, of course I didn't, I'd come in the ambulance with my dad, but it hadn't seemed too far, I could probably walk home, "I'll see you soon, Jackie, thanks again."

I left the room, walking swiftly down the hall, if I got home quickly then I could shower and change and get back to dad before much longer.

I wasn't looking where I was going, and banged, once again into a body, though this one was much softer and the "Sorry!" that erupted from it was obviously female. She was a beautiful woman, not very tall, dark haired, with little makeup.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I said, stepping around her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, you be safe now. Watch where you're going, wouldn't want to end up in here yourself would you?" she giggled.

"No, uh, you too" I said, leaving off down the hall.

**3****rd**** person P.O.V**

She grinned as Kaye hurried off down the hospital hallway, blonde hair messy, unbrushed, there were black bags under her eyes, she obviously had been here with her father all night. She had stepped into her path on purpose, knowing exactly what she would do now, how her plan would unveil. She'd been here when Damon had arrived, hidden, the stupid Salvatore had been too wrapped up in finding the Holts to notice her scent, much as he had been the night before when he'd fled from the house.

She'd watched him through the doorway, how he hadn't noticed her then she didn't know, the elderly nurse hadn't noticed her either, she was good at being sneaky when the need came. She'd watched, almost in disgust as the vampire had talked politely to the nurse facading as Kaye's boyfriend, that had been how she had learned the daughters name, when Damon had said it. She had also watched as he gently ran a hand over Kayes head, pushing hair from her sleeping face, frowning at his own actions. He'd looked completely confused, as if his hands had a mind of their own, he had pulled his hand away quickly, a if he had been burnt, but the small short live gesture towards the girl had given her all she needed. It was obvious to her that Damon cared for this Kaye girl, even if he was fighting it himself, the way his eyes had softened as he'd touched her had said it all. That, and the fact that she was still alive, and that he'd missed her own scent on his way in.

She grinned, Damon was stubborn, arrogant, annoying and did nothing for free, unless he got something in return.

She now knew what to do.

Damon was all those things, and Kaye was leverage.

**So yeah, short, but I hope you liked it =]**

**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thank you =]**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**


	14. The boarding house

**To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC**

**Chapter 14- The boarding house.**

**Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC**

**Hope you enjoy this.**

**Please keep reviewing in guys! I like to know what is good and what needs improvement, even a smiley face if you like it would push me to update sooner =]**

**A/N= Obviously I don't actually know **_**how**_** to get to the Salvatore boarding house, mainly because Mystic Falls isn't a **_**real**_** place, So I made it up =]**

They had let my father out Monday evening, as Nurse Jackie had promised me. He had woken up Sunday a few hours after I'd driven back to the hospital with no memory of his attack apart from crashing through the door as I had opened it. School on Monday hadn't been as hard as Id imagined it would be because I knew he was okay and wouldn't need me while I was away.

To my surprise Stefan already knew about my dads accident, I'd assumed that Damon had told him, but he said that the sheriff, Caroline's mother, had mentioned it at some point, which reminded me that the fact Damon had been to mine was to be kept a secret. I thought myself lucky I had opted for my own coat today.

"Kaye!" Elena's voice asked that lunch time, "I heard about your dad. Is he okay?"

"He's fine Elena, I've got to go and pick him up tonight"

"What happened?" she asked, so I gave her the condensed version of events, leaving out any mention of Damon, or the part about getting my dad upstairs before calling the ambulance, there was no way I could've done that without help.

"You want anyone to come with you tonight?" Bonnie asked, once I'd finished.

"No, I'll be fine, thanks anyway" I grinned, taking a bite of my sandwich, "He's doing fine, he's walking, it'll be easy as pie"

"Are they selling pie today?" Caroline asked from her seat next to Matt, "Pie sounds good right about now."

We laughed, and Stefan wrapped an arm around Elena's shoulder, eyeing me curiously, I averted my eyes to my lunch and kept my eyes away from him for the rest of lunch, feeling his probing gaze on my face the entire time.

It had been as easy as I'd said it would be to get my dad home, he'd had to ride in the customary wheelchair into the car park, and once we had gotten home he'd gone straight to bed, pleading tiredness, which was understandable.

First though he had asked me to help change the bandage on his neck, as we removed the one the hospital had applied, in the bathroom, I studied the mark, almost identical to the ones I had a few weeks ago, maybe a bit smaller, spotted with some dried blood that the doctors had missed in their frenzied cleansing. Once I had cleansed it and re-bandaged it for him, he went off to bed and I waited ten minutes before I grabbed my keys and jacket and quietly closed the door behind me. I cringed as the engine started, hoping my dad wouldn't stir and sighed in relief when his light didn't come on after a few minutes. Elena had told me before where Stefan lived and it was my assumption that Damon lived in the boarding house too. If he didn't, well, I didn't exactly have a plan B. I followed the roads as I remembered her saying, following signs and eventually found a wooded road. I drove cautiously through the darkness, headlights at their brightest, hoping the see the exit towards the boarding house.

I gasped as something banged against the roof, it couldn't have been any bigger than a football, and no heavier either, and when it happened again I sped up, which was probably stupid, and released an audible sigh of relief when the road cleared and the boarding house, it was more like a mansion, loomed ahead. I saw a few lights on in the front windows, though they weren't bright and Stefan hadn't mentioned anybody staying here so I figured it was probably Damon. I clicked my door shut and locked the car, hoping it wasn't too late or he wasn't busy doing work or something. _Or with another girl you mean_, were the words that ran through my head, though I ignored them as I folded his jacket over my arm and made my way towards the door.

The door opened before me, before I was close enough to knock and I was met with Damon's seemingly infamous smirk and the word, "Kaye."

"How do you do that?" I asked, "How'd you know I was here?"

"I'm psychic." he stated, I raised my eyebrows, strangely that was believable, back at mine he had known my dad was home before he'd knocked and he tended to always know the right thing to say, at my silence he stated, "I heard the car door, and the path is gravel."

"So, how did you know it was me?" I asked, "You said my name before you looked up."

"I smelled you."

"You what?" I scoffed, that was slightly weird.

"You smell like vanilla," I frowned and he continued, "I have a very good sense of smell."

"Right."

He laughed, "I'm joking, I looked through the peep hole." he indicated the little circle on the door and I felt myself blushing and feeling like a complete fool.

"Oh."

"So. You want to come in?"

"No." I replied, embarrassed, not wanting to be in the presence of his obvious mocking stare, "I just came to bring this back." I held out his jacket, which he made no attempt to take.

"You should bring it inside." he stated, and I felt that strange warmth again as I looked into his eyes, like I couldn't deny him anything, I wouldn't deny him anything.

I nodded, "Maybe I will come in after all."

He smirked, "Great." I followed him inside, through the hall, where he told me to drop his jacket over a randomly placed chair, and into the dimly lit, beautifully furnished living room, there were comfortable couches, an old looking chair and a brick fireplace, "This place is beautiful." I said, looking around, "This stuff seems pretty old." I ran my fingers along the spines of dusty hard backed books, noticing the book case was cracked and seemed to have been glued back together in one of the corners.

"Yeah," he replied, "This place has been in the family for years."

"What happened?" I indicated the bookshelf, the glued area in particular.

"I did. I tripped. Hurt like a bitch."

I laughed, "I'm sure it did."

"Sit down." he offered, indicating the sofa which I promptly sat on, he walked gracefully, almost too gracefully for someone of his size and, well, gender, towards a small table, sat on which was a large bottle of scotch and a few small glasses, piled one in the other. "Drink?"

"No, thanks anyway."

"I bet you've never had a drink before have you?"

"Um, A couple of times, you know, after my mum, but," I watched as he poured a generous amount of the liquid into one of the glasses, "Uh, I didn't drink the hard stuff, I, yeah." I said, having no idea why I felt so awkward answering that one question.

"Try this." he offered the glass.

"No, really I don't wa-"

"Try this." he interrupted a little more forcefully, eyes on mine.

"Sure." I leaned forward taking the glass from him, he poured another, a little more in this glass and sat on the chair opposite, turning it away from the fire, that I hadn't noticed until now was burning warmly and towards me.

He raised his glass, "Cheers," he said, as I did the same raising it to my lips and taking a sip. I winced as the bitter liquid burned down my throat, grimacing as he grinned, swallowing his in one.

"You drink a lot huh?" I coughed.

"When the need calls."

"Oh," I said, in mock anger, "So being around me makes you need to drink?"

"You have no idea." he stated and I couldn't help but let my face fall slightly.

"Thanks."

"What? You don't think I get this confidence naturally do you? I may look like this, but believe it or not I need the Dutch courage the beautiful ladies."

"You know, Damon." he raised an eyebrow at me, "You're smooth and all, but I don't believe a word your saying."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, there's something about you, your mysterious."

"And handsome." he added.

"Secretive"

"Sexy"

"You look at me strangely."

"Intensely."

"You seem to have a come back to everything that I say." I said, with a grin.

"That I do." he replied.

"Look." I said, turning serious, "I didn't just come here to give you your coat back."

"Oh you wanted sexual favours too?" he quipped.

"No!" I spat the scotch I had unconsciously brought to my lips, back into the glass, with a cough I continued, "I came here to thank you! For helping my dad! The paramedics said that you probably saved his life."

"Oh, no big deal, I'm just all heroic like that." he smirked, sending a wink in my direction.

"The nurse.."

"What about her?" he asked, standing by the table and pouring himself another drink, watching me at the same time, confirming to me with his question that I already knew the answer to what I was going to ask, if he knew who the nurse was then he obviously would know what I was about to say.

"She said, that you came to the hospital." I bit my lip and waited for him to reply, instead he swallowed his drink, poured another, returned to his chair and looked at me over the rim of his glass as he drank again.

"She thought you were my boyfriend, good looking guy, she said you could be a model, tall, black hair, piercing blue eyes, were her exact words."

"And I was the first person you thought of? I'm flattered" he said sarcastically, with a grin.

I laughed, "Yeah, well, you don't have to say anything, just thanks, for everything. I wont ask questions, but I also need you to know that I haven't forgotten, your face from that night, I'm still suspicious of you."

I stood and he followed suit, "You're right" he said, "I could be dangerous."

"You could be" I replied, he'd voiced exactly what my mind had said the first moment I saw him across the fire, what seemed like a lifetime ago now, "People say you are."

"Yet your still here."

"Yeah, I am." I bit my lip again and leaned up, pressing my lips against his cheek softly, "Thank you again." I tightened my jacket and hurried from the room, calling, "I'll see you around maybe" before I closed the door behind me and hurried to my car.

The journey home was much quicker now that I knew where I was going, even though the whole way I had cursed myself for the impromptu kiss, what the hell was I thinking? I'd literally told the guy moments before that I pretty much didn't trust him, then he'd confirmed that he was probably dangerous, then I'd kissed him. Even if he wasn't dangerous or bad, and I hoped he wasn't, then there was no way he would have appreciated the kiss. God dammit! He looked like that, he was him and I was me, it was wrong in so many ways. Plus, I had hurried off before gouging any sort of reaction from him. I was officially a ridiculous person.

Once I returned home, I parked quietly and walked up the driveway, jumping as the door opened before I'd even reached it. "Dad!" I said, "What are you doing up?"

"I'm feeling better Kaye, the doorbell woke me up."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to get it." I said stepping into the house behind him, "I went to Elena's" I lied by way of explanation, "So who was at the door."

"Actually, someone I would like you to meet."

"Oh?"

"My date, from that night." he whispered.

"I'd said goodbye to her before I was attacked, she came by once she'd heard I was home to check on me" he continued voice at normal level, then in a whisper, "She seems like a keeper!"

"Oh really?" I laughed, following him into the kitchen, noticing how his legs still shook slightly, no doubt he was still drowsy and in some pain, but was putting on a brave face for his lady friend.

I stepped behind him into the kitchen and saw the lady in question sat there, she had to be in her mid thirties, not too much younger than my dad, she was petite, with dark hair and the same coloured eyes, she was beautiful and had this serene elegance about her that probably wouldn't have gone amiss in the olden days of royal balls and horses and carts.

"Honey this is my friend, Pearl." She smiled widely, "Pearl, this is…"

"Kaye" Pearl interrupted, her voice was slightly musical, "I know," she sent my way, "I know all about you."

**So yeah, short, but I hope you liked it =]**

**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thank you =]**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**


	15. The infamous Kaye

**To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC**

**Chapter 15- The infamous Kaye.**

**Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC**

**Okay, so I wasn't originally going to add Pearl in so soon, but yeah I did anyways, I went ahead of myself. =].**

**Also, I wasn't planning on adding Damons P.O.V in yet but Azure-Eyed'Soul's review made me realise that it would probably be a good idea, then I got all new ideas so Im going off of my original course for a bit =] Hope you like it!**

"Kaye" Pearl interrupted, her voice was slightly musical, "I know," she sent my way, "I know all about you."

"Oh you do?" I asked, taking the empty seat as she returned to hers and my father went about fixing some coffee, he raised a mug to me and I shook my head no before turning my attention back to the new arrival in our house.

"You're father talks about hardly anything else." I heard my dad drop the spoon into the mug, I didn't think he had heard her, her voice had been almost too quiet for me too hear, I nodded in reply with a smile, keeping the secrecy with her.

"So," she said at normal volume, "your dad says your friends with the Salvatores? Stefan and Damon?"

"Yeah, I am" I replied, wondering at her statement, "They were the first people I met here. Well, Stefan was."

"And what about Damon?"

"I, I don't really know him, I've only met him a few times." I said, and it wasn't a complete lie, after all I had only met him a few times.

"Oh." she grinned at my curious look she said, "My daughter, Anna, she knows them, she's seen you with that group."

"Oh, I've never met her." I replied.

"I'm sure you will."

I smiled in reply, I didn't know whether she meant that because she was planning on being with my dad for a while or because Anna seemed to be friends with the group too. Truthfully, Pearl made me slightly uncomfortable, not in the good way that Damon did, the way she looked at me, the way she questioned me, she seemed like someone who was far too overprotective or like someone who was scoping me out for information. I hoped it was the first, I couldn't really imagine someone so petite and pretty, and seemingly kind, being a bad person, to be honest I wasn't even sure why I was having these thoughts. There was just something about her.

"So ladies" my dad said, putting two mugs on the table and sliding one towards Pearl, keeping one for himself, "What are we talking about?"

Pearl thanked him for the coffee, and told him to mind his own business with a wink towards me. I noticed my dad smile and thought that no, there couldn't be anything bad about her, she seemed to make my dad happy.

**Damon's P.O.V**

Surprise. That was the emotion I'd decided on, both when Kaye had reached up and kissed my cheek and then when I'd turned from where I stood rooted on the spot minutes after she'd ran out on me and came face to face with my second least favourite person on the planet, Anna. I hadn't sensed anybody here whilst Kaye was, so I figured she had only just arrived, maybe she hadn't even seen Kaye. Kaye, had kissed me, which was strange because though it wasn't anything erotic, or sexual in any way, or even on my lips it may as well have had the same effect. I'd felt my pulse, if you could call it that, speed up and had unconsciously raised my hand to my cheek where her lips had touched my skin, like those stupid people did in those ridiculous romance movies.

If my heart was beating it would probably have jumped from my chest at the contact, which was stupid considering she was. Just. A. Fucking. Meal. It was a few minutes after she'd left when I'd moved, finishing off my drink and turning towards the table where the rest of the scotch stood, which I was planning on finishing off and there stood Anna. All short and clad in black, smirking, obviously ready to piss me off.

"Wasn't that just… adorable" she grinned.

"Anna." I stated, "To what do I owe this… well I wouldn't call it a pleasure." I asked, stepping around her and pouring more scotch, with my back to her, I had to admit, scotch as starting to have no effect on me whatsoever, or maybe Anna's appearance had just sobered me up. A lot.

"Just thought I would drop by, you know."

"You miss me that much?" I asked, every sense on alert, ready at any minute to dodge an attack and retaliate with my own. Every moment my back was to her I was open for attack. But none came.

"So that's the infamous Kaye huh?" she asked, as I turned back towards her.

"Infamous" I mumbled.

"Yeah, you know, everyone knows about her, the human Damon Salvatore keeps alive, we've been wondering you know, what's so special about her."

"Nothing." I replied, "She's cute, she's a bit of fun"

"Obviously." An idiot could have sensed the disbelief in her voice. Then that made her the idiot, because Kaye was just a game. _Is_ just a game.

"What do you want Anna?" I asked, ignoring the defensive growl in my voice.

She smirked, "Mother sent me, to see if you'd reconsidered our little proposal."

"Yeah, I thought about it a lot, you know, about how ridiculous it is." I answered without hesitation.

"Why not? You have as much reason to hate this place and its founding families as we do, they took Katherine from you."

I blinked, grinding my teeth at the numb ache that the mention of Katherine always brought forth, and replied, "Katherine escaped. She didn't come and find me. I stopped caring."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So you don't even care that mother knows where she is."

I didn't answer, opting instead to finish off the last of the scotch, "Of course you do." Anna grinned, walking to the sofa where Kaye had been sitting not minutes before, "You wont find Katharine unless you help us, and I know that's what you want, Katharine. Isn't it?" She picked up the glass, half empty, Kaye had left on the table by the couch, "Or, maybe, you're in a slight dilemma." She raised the glass to her nose and sniffed deeply, "Maybe this girls presence is blurring your mind slightly, maybe you're starting to feel like Katherine isn't so completely important."

"Or." I countered, "Maybe, you're reading too much into it, maybe, she tastes good, maybe she's fun, maybe I was planning on getting her drunk, using her to my black little hearts content and offing her, here and now." I ignored the fact that I felt slightly sick at the thought, and blamed it on the scotch, maybe it was having an effect after all.

"Well, that's good then," she smiled, drinking the last of Kayes drink and licking her lips, "So maybe I could take a sip later? Even the scent of her still lingering here is… mouth-watering,"

I didn't know what I was doing until I had Anna pushed against the wall, had wrapped around her neck, her feet dangling off of the floor, growling. I could ignore most things about Kaye, but it was pretty much impossible to ignore the huge flash of rage I'd felt at the thought of Anna anywhere near her.

"I thought you didn't care." she laughed mockingly.

"I don't." I growled.

"Right."

"You just really piss me off." I dropped her, roughly and she laughed again as she picked herself up.

"Think about it Damon, which is more important, Katharine, or a stranger? A game?" her tone was knowing, smirk angering, "See you around."

"I don't think I need to say it," I called after her.

"Say what Damon?" a smile in her voice.

"You know what."

She laughed, "I wont touch the pretty blonde, but…"

"But what?" I growled, staring into the fire as she turned back to me from where she stood in the doorway.

"Mother said to tell you," she paused, probably for her own perverse need for drama, "that the pretty ones tend to scream more."

I heard the front door close behind her before I even had time to turn around and see that she was gone.

What the hell had I done?

**Kayes P.O.V**

Dad and I stood by the front door waving to Pearl as she climbed into her car, an expensive looking black thing with no roof, I watched her frown a little as she struggled with the key in the ignition, as if she hadn't been driving long, then she waved as she sped off.

"So what do you think Kaye?" My dad asked as he closed the door.

"She's great dad, she seems to make you happy too"

"She does, I don't know her too well, but I hope to."

I grinned and kissed him on the cheek, "I'm glad for you dad, I'm going to go to bed, it's late, you should too, you still need rest."

He smiled, "You know," he said, "There's something else, all that talk about Elena and Stefan and people, maybe you could invite them over for tea one night after school? I haven't met any of them yet"

"Sure, night dad." I called as I climbed the stairs, he was right, there had been a lot of talk about my friends, Pearl had been very interested in the Salvatores and Elena and the others. I yawned, it had been a long day, and I had to be up for school tomorrow, I fell onto my bed, fully clothed and slept almost immediately.

**Sorry for the absolutely dreadful chapter ending here! **

**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thank you =]**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**


	16. It started out fine

**To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC**

**Chapter 16- It started out fine.**

**Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC**

**I literally just pulled an all nighter to watch the Lost finale! Only because Ian somerhalder was in it! Basically, in England we watched it on a live feed from you guys in America to stop illegal downloads and viewings so where t was like 9pm for you guys it was 5am-7.30am for me, all nighter. Phew I'm tired. But I also cant sleep so I'm updating! =] Hope you enjoy!**

**P.S, He had what? Two scenes? Jeez! Though I thought the ending was beautiful! =]**

Tuesday, after school, I had the surprise of my life. Okay, maybe not 'of my life' but I was surprised nonetheless when I made my way to the parking lot, almost fifteen minutes later than everybody else, due to a lost book and came face to face with Damon, leaning on the hood of my car and smirking.

"Damon," I stated stupidly, "What are you doing here?"

"Leaning against this car."

"My car."

"Oh? Really?"

"Wait a minute. Did Stefan see you out here?"

"No, I only arrived a few minutes ago."

"So, how did you know I would be late?"

"Insurance." he smirked holding up the text book I'd been searching for since the last bell had rang, I gasped, grabbing the book from his hold and storing it in my bag.

"You stole it from my locker?"

He smirked in response, "I cant believe you" I mumbled.

"Lets go somewhere" he stated.

"What?"

"Lets. Go. Somewhere." he repeated slower than before.

"No, I heard you the first time, I just, where?"

"Walk with me, wherever our feet take us." I frowned, grinned at the pleading look on his handsome face and shrugged, "We'll have to come back for my car."

"Not a problem"

"Lead the way, Oh wise one." the Adonis before me grinned and grabbed my closest hand, dragging me forward like an excited puppy, across the empty road and into the woods opposite the school. I laughed, almost running to keep pace with him. Why was he in such a hurry?

"Where are we going?" I asked, pushing a branch away from my face as it scratched along my cheek, "You seem to be pretty determined, you have a destination in mind?"

I stumbled over a root, and sighed in relief as he caught my arms and steadied me and I was acutely aware of my hand, still safely cocooned in his.

"Where are we going?" I gasped again as I caught my foot on another branch but managed to steady myself without help. Where the hell were we going? Why the hell was I following someone I barely knew and had been warned away from on numerous occasions deep into the woods? Why was he still holding my hand?

"We're here." he said, pushing though some plush branches and stepping onto a clearer plane. I drew out a long breath, as I too stepped through the bushes and into the clearing, still aware of my hand in his and how good it felt. How somehow it seemed… right.

"Wow," I said finally, "That water looks beautiful."

"Go take a closer look" he suggested, and when I didn't move he said , "Don't you want to."

"You're still holding my hand" I replied, feeling my cheeks warm under his gaze, feeling far too disappointed than was a good idea when his eyes moved to our entwined hands and he dropped mine immediately, like he hadn't noticed and I had some sort of disease or something. I couldn't let him see the disappointment that I could feel etched into my face so I made my way towards the river, that I hadn't even known existed in this part of the woods. The water looked clear, shining and refreshing, and tonight had been a hot day, it couldn't hurt to just dip my toe in, I slid my shoes off and leaned over slightly, hoping to reach down to the water without tripping, but of course, being me, it couldn't go well.

I let out a shriek as my other foot slipped at the same time that I heard Damon call, "You should be careful."

The water was cold, much colder than I had imagined, I et my clothes grow saturated and heavier and my hands and knees hit the bottom of the river bed as it wasn't too deep, I rushed to the surface, gulping in oxygen and spitting water from my nose and mouth. I heard a chuckle above me, and looked up to see Damon grinning down at me, "I told you to be careful." he stated, his face smug.

"Ha-ha" I said sarcastically, "Help me out, this water is freezing."

"I don't know. I like the view, you're good with the whole see through shirt thing."

"Damon." I groaned, feeling my cheeks burn again, damn my pale skin.

"Here" he grinned, planting his feet steadily and reached a hand towards me, I gripped him tightly, taking in his broad chest above me, covered in a thin grey t- shirt that rode up over his stomach as he pulled me up. As I'd planted my feet firmly on the edge I reversed the weight and pulled as hard as I could. I hadn't expected it to work but I must have caught him off guard as he flew over me and hit the water with a loud splash, leather coat, shoes and all. I fell in again after but it was worth it.

Hi face as he pushed through the surface was angry and for a few moments I felt a flicker of fear, but then I took in the way the shirt flattened over his muscles, his hair matted to his face, falling this way and that, not its usual styled way and laughed.

"That wasn't very nice Kaye" he growled, and I laughed harder, backing away as he advanced until my back hit the river wall I'd just moments ago pulled him in from. I felt my breath catch as he advanced, yes focused on mine. Was he going to kiss me? Of course he wouldn't! But then, would it be so bad if he did? No. I didn't think it would be bad at all.

My skin tingled violently as placed a hand on my forearm and ran it from there to my shoulder, over my neck, the faded bite marks seemed to sting slightly, tingle just a bit more than other areas, as his hand ran over them.

I wasn't sure if his face was getting closer or if it was just the way he had angled himself over me, other hand pressed against the wall above my head.

I was sure he was moving closer when, "Hey guys!"

I saw Damons jaw clench, eyes close and I heard his growl as he turned towards the voice in a slush of water. Then I noticed his body tense before me, from my position I couldn't see who the new arrivals were and I didn't recognise the voice, though I knew it was female.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked.

"We saw you walking through and I wanted to say hello, I really wanted to meet your new girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend" he said, too quickly and I had to hold in the saddened sigh, the words produced.

"Well are you gonna let me meet her or what?"

"We had a deal." Damon growled, this growl was different, angry and menacing.

"I'm not breaking any deal." the newcomer stated, calmly, unaffected by the obvious anger in his voice, I don't know how she was so calm, I was feeling scared and it wasn't even aimed at me. What deal were they talking about? I stretched, trying to see over his shoulder, but saw nothing, the guy was just too damned tall.

Was she an ex girlfriend, maybe he had told her to stay away from his new… conquests? Was I a conquest? Who was she? I tried to step around him but he placed a firm hand on my arm, much rougher than he had been just minutes before. There was nothing about this that would lead to a kiss, no this was a warning.

"Come on Damon." the girl whined.

"Leave Anna." he stated, firmly and finally, indicating that there was to be no more discussion. I frowned, this was all too weird. Who in the hell was Anna? Where had I heard that name before?

"Fine! I'll leave! I'll see you around Kaye!" I saw Damon's jaw clenching as he turned back towards me, and said, "We have to go."

"Who was she?"

"Now, get out over there, lets go" there was an urgency in his voice that made it impossible to disobey him. One we were both out, he grabbed my hand again, as I slipped on my shoes and whispered, "Stay close by me." This time when he dragged me in the opposite direction there was nothing fun or romantic about it, instead his hand clenched mine too tightly, I could almost hear the bones grinding together. His pace was even faster than before and I was pretty much at a run to keep up. We'd made it back to my car in record time and I asked, "Damon? What's wrong? Who was she?"

"Kaye, listen to me. You've got to go home, do home work or something, just don't go out, don't let anyone in."

"Damon, what are you talking about?"

"Do you ever stop asking questions?" he snapped, making me jump, throwing my bag into the car that he had unlocked with my keys that I hadn't realised he'd had, being too preoccupied with my questions.

"I, I, I'm sorry, I, I just, You're scaring me, I need to know what's happening." I stammered, eyes wide.

He ran a hand through his still wet hair and stared down at me, "I cant explain Kaye, you're not safe."

"Damon?" I felt the piercing pain in my arm before I noticed anything else, it was burning, then, I noticed my car window, the glass flying outwards and inwards in shards, the heavy looking rock sat peacefully on the passenger seat. I winced as I pulled a few shards from my forearm, grimacing as I saw the blood. Then I noticed that Damon had taken a step back and seemed to be holding his breath.

"What the hell?" I mumbled, "Did someone just throw a rock at my window? Who did that?" I vaguely noticed I was asking questions again, but I was too angry about my car.

"Damon? You okay?" I asked, noticing he still hadn't moved. I muffled a scream with my hand as his hand shot forward, too quick for me to have seen it and gripped my bloodied arm roughly. His face changed, paler, the weird lack veins had returned and his teeth looked like they'd grown a few centimetres, almost like fangs. I felt my breath catch. What was he?

"Run." he growled, ripping his attention from me and glancing towards the edge of the lot, where a man I had never before seen in my life stood, he looked slightly mixed race, with dark close cropped hair and a moustache and small beard.

His face might have been handsome, had it not been like Damon's, creased and veiny, fan like teeth bared.

"Run!" Damon roared, pushing me roughly towards the school, I stumbled towards the school entrance, praying that it was open, I had no idea what was happening but I was terrified, their faces were not right, they were animalistic, dangerous, I was in danger and when faced with the choice of fight or flight, every time I would chose flight.

I reached the doors and cried out loud when they wouldn't budge, "Dammit!" I turned back to Damon who was running at the other man with impossible speed. They collided and I was reminded fleetingly of that baseball scene in Twilight, except there was no fun in this, no joy, there was only urgency and fear and impending pain.

I saw Damon's body lift off of the ground, into the air and straight back into the windscreen of my car, glass shattering beneath his body. I gasped, wondering what to do, do I keep running? Where to? Do I try and help him?

I decided on the latter, not that I would be able to do much against a guy who had just thrown Damon so far, but I could at least try, my father didn't call me reckless for nothing. I took a step forward, but got no further as an arm wrapped around my stomach, the other clasping over my mouth, I felt my feet lift off of the floor and screamed.

**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thank you =]**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**


	17. We're gonna make this okay

**To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC**

**Chapter 17- We're gonna make this okay.**

**Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC**

**This chapter is dedicated to Fan! =]**

**Fan: Hey there! I have no problem with you reviewing this way! Hopefully soon you will get an account so that I can read some of your own works, I bet they're great! And yeah your right I do need to slow down a little on some of the paragraphs I just get so carried away with it! Ha-ha! Thanks for such a great review it made me feel great and come straight on here and write another chapter! =]**

**Thank yous go out to Giio, Fan, Amycakes, Mandi575, HermioneandMarcus, Lisa Marie M, XxAnimecutiexX and Azure-eyed soul, for your fantastic reviews! Thank you!**

I struggled, tried to punch, kick, bite, anything to get this person off of me, I scratched at the hand around my stomach, though my stubby little nails did nothing to the skin, I inwardly cursed myself for not listening to my dad when he told me not to bite my nails.

"Get off me!" I screamed, though my voice was muffled by the rough hand clamped over my mouth, I was beginning to find it hard to breathe as it covered most of my nose too, to top that off I was facing in the direction of Damon who was picking himself off of my car, pulling shards of glass from his body as if they were nothing but fabric, I watched in morbid fascination as each small cut seemed to close over, like a sped up version of those science 'human body' films we used to watch back in England, where they showed us the sped up version of a wound closing over, only no scab formed on Damons wound, nothing but the same smooth skin that had been there before, save for the dried smears of blood. I struggled as Damon hit my car again, he was thoroughly losing, I saw that the other guy was saying something but I couldn't hear from my position, from the way my captor chuckled though, I guessed that he could. I noticed Damon glance my way as he stood again, his face was still deformed, changed, but I could see him in there, behind his eyes, black as night, there was some kind of emotion, fear? Disappointment? Anger?

"Stop struggling," my captor hissed in my ear, "You wont get anywhere."

I ignored him and scratched at his hands, his hand wrapped around my mouth moved to my neck, crushing me closer to the body behind me, and squeezing lightly.

"I don't want to hurt you yet," the voice said, "I have my orders, but I will if you keep struggling."

"What do you want?" I gasped.

"Salvatore was right, you do ask a lot of questions don't you." My eyes widened, how long had they been around? How much had they seen?

"I gotta say," the voice said, as if he'd read my mind, "I thought that your little cavorting in the river was very cute, Damon seems very enamoured with you."

"What do you want from me?" I repeated, choking on my words slightly as his hand tightened around my neck.

"I, personally would love your blood, but, the boss says that we need to make an example of you, a warning to Salvatore if you will."

My mind was reeling and my head felt thick and heavy, though that was probably from the lack of oxygen, my vision was blurring, I didn't know if I was crying or about to pass out, probably both, I could see Damon and the other man fighting still and was vaguely surprised that no one had won or lost yet, then again how long did vampires fight for. Vampires. It sounded crazy even thinking it, but crazy as it was it was also the most plausible explanation I could think of, their faces were different, Damon was almost impossibly beautiful, though I wasn't sure if it was some Twilight thing that they had to be, or if he just looked like that anyway, my captor had said he wanted my blood and there had been numerous attacks in Mystic falls, bushed off as animal attacks, my dad included. My dad and maybe myself, it explained the bite marks I had on my neck and shoulder, maybe one had gotten to me, Damon? Or someone else. I couldn't bring myself to imagine Damon biting me, he seemed so nice, yet I could see him there, his face animalistic and terrifying, moving and fighting with inhuman speed.

Vampires. It all made sense, in a kind of, supernatural, things that go bump in the night kind of way.

I groaned as my head got even lighter, too much thinking and a… vampire, clamped on your neck hardly made for he best feeling in the world.

I felt my body growing heavier, didn't he realise I couldn't breathe? Or maybe I was meant to die this way, maybe this is what he meant my 'make an example of me', not that it would affect Damon, why would Damon care?

I hit the floor with a thud, landing on my hands and knees, coughing spluttering, welcoming sweet air into my lungs, savouring the release I felt as I began to breathe properly again. "Get Kaye and get out!" I heard a familiar voice yell before soft hands began to grapple around my shoulders and pull me up from the ground. My eyes met wide, frightened brown ones, familiar, I couldn't wrap my head around it and felt dizzy at my sudden lunge from the ground.

"Kaye, Kaye!" I heard, the voice was muffled, like I had cotton in my ears, though I think it was actually the blood rushing around my head. "Kaye! We have to go."

My eyes focused in and I recognised the newcomer as Elena, I turned back to the scene and saw Stefan running towards Damon and the other guy, too fast to be human, "Where is he?" I cried, glancing around, "Where's the other one?"

"He's gone!" Elena tugged at my hand, "Stefan killed him! It's over let's go!"

"We're leaving him?" I asked, meaning to say 'them' instead my mouth forming 'him' as in Damon, he wasn't exactly looking too good.

"Stefan will help! They'll be fine" She ran, dragging me with her, in the same direction Damon and I had gone not long before, into the woods, whipping through the trees, panting, my legs were heavy, my head hurt, my neck was still throbbing and I thought I was going to be sick, I wrenched my hand from hers and tumbled to the floor, hand on my head, "Kaye! We have to keep going!"

"I cant" I panted, "I hurt, I cat breathe properly, just let me sit."

Elena, looking pretty shattered herself, in the same clothes she had worn to school that day, sunk to the floor next to me, panting heavily, "Are you okay?" she asked quietly, obviously feeling awkward, "Did he bite you?"

"Who?"

"Damon." I frowned and shook my head, leaning it back against the tree, shaking it again as she asked if anyone else had, I swallowed "Vampires."

"Yeah"

"Are real."

"Yeah" She looked at me, I kept my eyes raised above me, "It took me a while to get used to the idea as well."

"Damon.."

"And Stefan." she added, "That's why we told you to stay away from Damon, he's not known for letting people live, he's not a good guy."

"Well he didn't exactly seem like a bad guy when he was saving my life back there!" I snapped, immediately apologizing for being so rude she had gotten me out of there after all.

"It's okay." she smiled, placing her hand on my arm, "You're bleeding"

"Yeah, someone threw a rock in my car window, then Damon went all … vampire on me, yelled at me to run and then those others appeared out of no where." I gulped, vampire, I was finding it hard to say out loud.

"He told you to run?"

"Yeah, took a step back, then went all kung fu on the other guy."

Elena frowned, like she was finding it hard to digest what had happened.

"Kaye." she said finally, "I don't know, what's been happening between the two of you," I knew immediately that she meant Damon, "but, just because he saved you today, doesn't make him a good person. The Damon that you've probably seen and the Damon he really is, are two completely different people."

"Arrogant, self assured, cocky, rude." I listed, ticking it off of my hand finger by finger, smiling slightly at the look of amusement on her face, before she abruptly turned serious again.

"Okay, maybe not totally different, but you need to know, he only cares about himself and his own well being. If it doesn't suit him then he doesn't do it."

I frowned, unable, or unwilling to believe her, how did saving me suit him in anyway, how did anything he had done, like helping my father, suit him in anyway.

"Kaye, you have to stay away from him, you know why now, once he's tasted your blood, he wont stop, do you understand me?"

"What do you mean tasted my blood?" I asked, confused, Damon had never bitten me had he?

"I mean, just that, I don't know, it's all a game to him."

She was lying. Which was strange. As far as I knew Elena was a very truthful person.

"What do we do now?" I asked, that being the only thing I could think to ask, because it was really the only thing I wanted to know, what do you do once you hear a piece of news like that? People you know, your friends, were the living dead, immortals, drank human blood.

"Dinner, at yours, remember?" Elena said, as if it were the last thing she wanted to do right now. Oh crap, I did remember, I'd invited Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan over to mine for tea tonight, after my dads suggestion, unfortunately Caroline already had other plans with Matt, so it would just be the other three, Elena, Bonnie and a vampire. Inside my house. Damon. He'd been inside my house before. But he didn't want to kill me! Neither did Stefan, so it should be okay.

"Oh yeah." I sighed, "Maybe I can find an excuse to get us all out of it?"

"Stefan wouldn't allow that, he's all for the normal teenager experiences, we tried a double date with Matt and Caroline at his insistence, it was a nightmare."

I laughed, it seemed ridiculous that we should be talking about such normal things when just minutes ago, I'd found out that something I had always believed to be myth were in fact real and here in the town I lived in.

"Aren't you worried?" I asked, "About Stefan?"

"Of course, but the amount of times those guys have fought other vampires, as much as they hate each other, you know that they've always got each others backs, together, they're pretty much unstoppable." she said, so much pride evident in her voice.

I crossed my arms and said, "So what do we do now, right this minute I mean?"

"Now, we get you home and try and think of some excuse for your car being destroyed." she replied, standing and holding out a hand to help me up. "Come on." she said, We're gonna make this okay."

**Kaye's not too Mary Sueish is she?**

**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thank you =]**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**


	18. So wrong, so quickly

**To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC**

**Chapter 18- So wrong, so quickly.**

**Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC**

**Double update! Woop! Come on guys! Woop with me! =]**

**Thanks to Peachie X, for your review, I am in agreement with you and will try to work on that! =]**

We'd told my dad that my car was stolen, after Elena had text Stefan to, once they had gotten rid of the other vampires, take my car somewhere and dump it. It seemed strange, that we were talking about all of this as if it were the most normal thing in the world. That after the Salvatores had _killed_ the _other vampires _they would then trash my car before Stefan came to my house for a normal everyday dinner. I felt like I was dreaming, like I would wake up any moment. Of course, I didn't. He'd not been angry like I'd expected, instead he' d told me he was just thankful that I wasn't around when the car was taken, that I wasn't in any danger. _Little do you know, _I thought sarcastic.

Elena had decided to stay at mine, after all the others were due to arrive shortly and my dad seemed to love her already, she was of course charming and very polite and my dad had always preferred my quieter friends to the more brash ones.

I'd left them in the kitchen whilst I ran to my room to get changed, mainly because my clothes were damp and blood stained one of my sleeves, how my dad hadn't noticed I'll never know, he tended to over look things a lot which is why he'd always needed my mum and myself.

In my room I peeled my damp shirt from my body and inspected my neck in the mirror, it was red but I didn't think it would bruise, at least I hoped it wouldn't, that wouldn't be an easy one to explain away. I found my eyes drifting towards the bite marks on my neck and shoulder, the ones I ha no memory of receiving, very faded now, unnoticeable unless you knew to look for them. It was even stranger to see them now I knew what they were, vampire bites. I'd been bitten, drank from. I found I hard to believe and wondered why I didn't remember anything, making a mental note to ask Stefan if we got some time alone tonight. Had it been Damon who had drank from me? If so why did I find it so hard to believe? I knew he was capable of it, Elea had told me things, mainly about Caroline, who no longer remembered about the existence of vampires and a girl called Vicki. If Caroline no longer remembered then maybe that's what had happened to me, I'd been made to forget somehow.

Once I'd changed my clothes and pulled my hair into a pony tail I made my way down stairs to where Elena was helping my dad in the kitchen, as I made to take a seat the doorbell rang and my dad told me to answer it.

I padded to the door, feeling exhausted and in the mood for anything but this dinner, I opened the door to Bonnie and Stefan who both stood smiling pleasantly , only when I looked at Stefan I saw his face changed and terrifying and the smile didn't seem so pleasant. "Hey girl!" Bonnie said, pulling me into a hug, "Is Elena here?"

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen." I replied, pointing in the direction, she grinned and bounced towards y dads voice.

"Hey." I said awkwardly to Stefan who still hadn't made an attempt to come in side, I looked at him expectantly and he gave an awkward cough followed by, "I, uh, I need to be invited inside."

"Oh. Sure. Come in." He hesitated then took a step forward, thanking me. I nodded, and said, "Is it all sorted?"

"You're cars in a ditch a few miles away, we burnt it out."

"You know I didn't mean my car." I stated as he tried to step past me. He took a deep breath and said, "The other one got away, he was strong. Stronger than we've known."

"Why me?" I asked, surpassing the other question , how many other have you faced? How many others are there?

"Because of your prolonged contact with my brother" he stated, his voice sounded disappointed with an edge of anger, "We told you he wasn't safe." he snapped, though his words were less than a whisper.

"Stefan! I didn't.. We weren't, I, " I stammered to reply, explain myself, as if I owed him an explanation, but I couldn't think of anything that sounded right, I had essentially ignored everything he said and advised. "I'm sorry."

"Sure." Great, he was in a snit with me, "Here's your bag by the way, all your books are in there, so is your phone and we grabbed your I pod from the holder before we burned the car." I hadn't noticed the bag in his hand and I thanked him before I dropped it on the landing, finally taking in the smart shirt and trouser combination he wore, now I knew he was a lot older than he looked it didn't seem so out of place.

He nodded and made to head for the kitchen , "Stefan. Is Damon.."

"Kaye! Don't keep the guests by the door, hi there I'm Paul, Kayes dad, if she'd be kind enough to let you come through we'll start on dinner."

"It's okay, Mr Holt," he replied politely, all traces of his former snit gone, though I knew he still wasn't happy. "I'm Stefan"

"Nice to meet you Stefan," my dad said, " I hear you were the first person in Mystic Falls to befriend my daughter." His voice faded off as he and Stefan walked towards the kitchen, I groaned, I hadn't even had a chance to ask him the most important question, Was Damon okay? I made a promise to get him alone again tonight.

Dinner was slow, the conversation was polite, I left most of it to the others and my dad and sat opposite Stefan I was well aware of the way he pointedly ignored me. The food tasted great though, my dad had always been a good cook, and I was starving, I could've eaten the food raw if I'd had to.

Conversation had moved to my mother and Elena had very tactfully asked if she and Bonnie could see a picture, she had probably guessed from my lack of much to say that I was dying to ask questions, and I mouthed the word thank you as my dad lead them into the living room.

"Why do I get the feeling that was planned?" he asked, lowering his fork to his plate and finally looking at me.

"I think Elena can read my mind," I laughed, stopping abruptly when he didn't laugh with me, I cleared my throat, scratched the back of my head, he was angry, should I even bring it up? "Is Damon okay?" I asked, before I even noticed that my mouth was forming words. Stefans eyes bore into mine and I bit my lip, I probably shouldn't have asked that question. He clenched his jaw, "He's fine," he replied, frowning at my audible sigh of relief, "Kaye, what happened today, that was nothing compared to what can and does happen. We cant always be there to keep you safe."

"Damon was there." I argued.

"That's who we're keeping you safe from." he hissed, turning his head slightly as a loud noise came from the living room, then relaxing as we heard Bonnie's voice say, "When was this one taken?" I smiled, knowing my dad would enjoy telling the stories behind all of the pictures.

"Kaye, you shouldn't be around vampires, you cant be."

"Elena gets you!" I fought to keep my voice lowered, "We're around you all the time in school. Me Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, heck even Jeremy, aren't they all in danger?"

"No."

"How is that? You're a vampire too." I vaguely noticed that it was much easier for me to say the word out loud now.

"That's different."

"How? How are you any different?" I said, voice a little louder than it needed to be.

"Because I don't drink human blood and Damon does. He lives to feed Kay, feed and play, if you go near him, he'll drink from you again." He said, eyes unwavering, there was nothing menacing about his stare though, it didn't make me uncomfortable like Damons did, that was probably because he wasn't undressing me with his eyes all the time.

It took a while for his words to register and I felt my stomach drop a little as they did, "Again?" I whispered, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, he's drank from you before, many times," I shook my head, and he continued, "He's a bad guy, it's a miracle he's kept you alive this long, I tried to keep him away but,"

"Stop it!" I snapped abruptly, cutting him off mid speech, "Surly I would remember!"

"We do something, we call it compulsion, if we want you to forget then you will, those memory blocks, caused my Damon."

"You're lying." He leaned forward, his face steely determination.

"I'm not," he voice sounded harder, more commanding, "I'm telling you to remember Kaye." His eyes changed, his pupils contracted and I felt my head spin, slumping back into my seat.

Images flashed through my mind, things that never happened, yet they had to have or I couldn't possibly be seeing them so vividly, so clearly, like I was watching myself, watching them unfold before me.

_"Hello? Who are you?" _

_I blinked in the darkness and in the split second it took for my eyes to close and then reopen, the stranger stood in front of me, close. "Sssshhhh" the stranger said, as a finger pressed against my lips, effectively silencing me,_ Damon. Damons beautiful blue eyes, his face, his hand on my lips moving to my neck.

_"Come in" I laughed, finding his politeness, or maybe it was reluctance, rather endearing._

_"Are you sure?" he asked, "I mean, I can make the call from out here if you bring me your phone, if your uncomfortable with me coming inside?"_

He'd given me a chance, to change my mind about letting him inside, I clung to that notion, maybe he wasn't all bad. _He trailed his lips, gently, from below my ear to the base of my neck, where my shoulder met my neck murmuring, "You smell very good", I shivered at the light touch. I felt something sharp graze my neck and sucked in air, my eyes found his face in the reflection but something was wrong, his face was distorted, whiter than white, black veins running over his eyes, that were now black as night, "What are you?"_

_I didn't receive a reply, instead I felt a sharp pain in the same are and he was latched to my neck and I could feel my blood leaving my body, a dull ache where his mouth was, my head was aching too, my eyes growing heavier and soon I couldn't hold my own weight, lulling back onto his solid body, hands relaxing their hold on the counter. I felt him leave my neck, but felt too weak to open my eyes, heard him murmuring something though I couldn't understand what he was saying, a loud ringing in my ears blocking out most of the other sounds._

I choked on a sob, feeling angry and betrayed and completely exhausted.

"You see now?" he asked.

I took a deep breath, hearing my father and the others returning to the kitchen, I quickly wiped at a tear and straightened up, as Stefan set about looking nonchalant, like we hadn't just had a completely groundbreaking conversation.

"Well everyone, it was great to meet you, I'll be off upstairs now, have fun, I hope to see you all again," my dad said, wishing everybody goodnight.

"Night dad," I smiled, glad he didn't notice my wet eyes, "I'll clean all this up"

"Night honey." We stayed quiet until his footsteps had resided up the stairs and once his bedroom door had closed, Bonnie sent a sad smile my way as Elena hissed to Stefan "What did you do?"

"I made her remember."

"Are you crazy?" I frowned at their argument and stood, collecting the plates and cutlery, heading over to the sink, I heard Bonnie following suit and ran the hot water into the sink, looking out to the window, I couldn't get the image of Damon stood behind me, biting, drinking, from my mind, I wanted to cry, shout, scream, do something, instead I began meticulously scrubbing at the plates and utensils, ignoring the conversation behind me. "So you know too now huh?" Bonnie asked, "About Stefan."

"Yeah."

"It's hard to adjust to isn't it." she said, drying the plates I'd put on the side, with the towel she'd taken from the hook nearby.

"Yeah."

"It'll be okay though, the towns council do all they can to keep most of the vampires at bay, only a lot of them got out of the tomb so there's been a lot more recently. But I'm sure Elena and I can explain all of that later, you look exhausted."

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired" I said finishing up the last plate.

"Yeah, we should get going," Elena said, coming up behind me, "Ill see you tomorrow?" I nodded, following them to the door, Bonnie following close behind after finishing the drying and throwing the towel onto the counter.

"One more thing before we go," Stefan said, "You haven't invited anybody right? I mean anyone strange? That you might have been suspicious of?"

I frowned, trying to think, seemed like I frowned a lot lately, but couldn't think of anybody, sure dad's friend Pearl was strange but she didn't look like she wanted to drink my blood. "No, I don't think so."

"Did you ever let Damon in?"

"No." I lied, without hesitation or thought, "Never."

Stefan stared at me for a moment, contemplating then smiled slightly, "Good. Don't. Ever."

"I wont, I know better now." I bit my lip, "Thank you for helping me today."

He nodded, "See you tomorrow Kaye" Elena smiled sweetly.

I closed the door and sank down to the ground, crying openly. How had everything gone so wrong so quickly?

**Kaye's not too Mary Sueish is she?**

**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thank you =]**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**


	19. Headache inducing thoughts

**To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC**

**Chapter 19- Headache inducing thoughts.**

**Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC**

**Thanks again to Fan for your great review! I agree with you on your comments about Mary-Sue's. I myself have been flamed on another story about this story, and your right it is hurtful! I am currently looking for a way to quote you on what you said, looking for an appropriate place =]. I'm glad I'm doing good though =] And, No! You don't sound like a stalker, I'm glad to have you! I haven't yet had flames on this one but hopefully what you said will deter people =].**

**Mandi575: A Mary Sue is what fanfic people call original characters who like completely take over and become much more important than the actual characters. Not as in their P.O.V but, like more over the top and gets most of the stories, (Read Fan!'s review for further information if you wish)**

**Thank you to everyone else who reviewed also, there's far too many to list! I'm actually very surprised that I'm getting so may reviews each time! It makes me feel great though and keeps me going so thank you very much! This truly is for you guys! (Aha! That sounded like I doing my speech after winning some kind of award!)**

**Right! Sorry… On with the story! =]**

The week went slowly, too slowly, I felt that if it went any slower it might stop. I felt like the week before the exciting holiday that you just couldn't wait for, only for me there was no exciting holiday, I wasn't sure what I was waiting for.

Bonnie and Elena had explained everything to me, from the Salvatore past, everything about Katharine, how the vampires had been hunted and taken away, entombed below the church. How Damon had only come back to Mystic Falls to get to the tomb and when he had finally gotten inside, found that Katharine was not in fact inside. They explained how Bonnie and her grandmother, who were witches, had opened the seal to get the brothers out and not managed to close it properly, and the blood Damon had thrown into the tomb had served to awaken its residents. They also told me how they were now wreaking havoc in and around Mystic Falls and the council and the Salvatores were trying to find a way to stop it all.

Of all the things I was told, the main things that stuck with me were, well the fact that Bonnie was a witch, she'd shown me a small trick just in case I didn't believe it, though of course I did, I'd just learned that vampires were real why not witches too?

The other thing was Katharine, they'd told me she had been manipulative and charming, also that Elena was her ancestor and a dead ringer, but what I couldn't believe was how she had left Damon behind. From what I'd heard, Damon had loved, and still loved, her unconditionally and she'd walked away and left him behind, searching pointlessly for her. It made me angry to think of it, but then the thought of Damon himself brought on a whole new wave of different anger.

I was angry at myself too, for the little voice in my head that kept arguing that it might not be as bad as it seems, that maybe Damon was like this because Katharine screwed him up all those _hundreds_ of years ago. That he wasn't always that way, after all he had given me the opportunity to change my mind about letting him in and he's protected me from the other vampire in the parking lot, which meant surely there must be some humanity in him. Maybe he was a good guy and the vampiric animal instinct just over rode it all.

The thought of him drinking from me however made me sick, not the actual drinking itself but the fact that it had been against my will, and I'd been made to forget.

I'd hardly been able to concentrate in classes, especially History, the news that Mr Saltzman, the handsome and enigmatic teacher was in fact well aware of vampires and that his ex wife was actually Elena's biological mother who, wait for it, was also a vampire. The whole thing gave me a headache. And if I wasn't reeling from a thought induced headache then I was thinking about Damon, or scolding myself for feeling just a little bit sorry for him.

"Hey Kaye?" Bonnie's kind voice interrupted my thoughts Friday after school as I waited for Elena, I'd been grabbing rides from her since the ordeal with my car, which still hadn't been found, Caroline's mother, the sheriff was still keeping people on the look out for the car and possible thieves.

"Yeah?" I smiled.

"We're heading to Mystic Grill, like now? You want to come? Or do you want Elena to drop you home before?"

"You know what? I need a little fun." I grinned, "I'll come." I sent my answer to Elena who was walking up behind Bonnie, grinning.

"Why don't we make it just us girls?" Elena smiled, "Just us, extremely human girls!"

Bonnie giggled and I grinned.

"Hey guys," Caroline said, throwing a slender arm around my shoulder with a smile, "I cleared it with my mum, I'm on for Mystic Grill."

"Sweet" Bonnie laughed, I grinned, climbing into Elenas car, in the back seat with Caroline. It would be good to have some time away from the whole vampire problem and have some time with the girls, talking about normal girl things. What could go wrong? The grill was busy, busier than I'd expected at this time, maybe there was a party or something, I glanced around at the groups of people, there were a few men, crowded round a table, drinking much earlier than necessary and enjoying it. There were lots of people dotted around the bar, early drinkers by the looks of it. My breath caught in my throat as I spied him, the opposite end of the bar, blue eyes more beautiful then I remembered them being, skin smoother, face more handsome, all black clothes and leather jacket and messy black hair. I swallowed and felt Elena tug on my hand, and whisper, "Come on. Ignore him."

I followed her and a confused looking Caroline towards an empty table, feeling his eyes on my back the whole time. I cringed as I took a seat where I could still see him from the corner of my eye, he'd turned away and was staring down into his drink now, I couldn't ask Caroline to swap seats because she didn't know anything about what had happened, and unfortunately she was the only one who didn't have a view of him. My mood had declined hugely and I couldn't bring myself to smile when Caroline cracked a joke, even though Bonnie and Elena laughed much louder than the joke intended.

"You okay?" Bonnie asked me, once Elena and Caroline were deep into their own conversation.

"No." I replied honestly.

"Guys. I'll be right back." Elena said, pushing her chair back, "Cokes?"

**Damon's P.O.V**

I heard Elena coming way before she took the seat next to mine.

"What do you want?" I asked, sipping my drink.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware you owned this place." I smirked. She didn't say anything, except to order the drinks for her table, once the barmaid had left she looked at me, her eyes imploring. A few weeks ago her stare would have warmed me slightly, she was so much like Katharine it was almost unbelievable, but now it just aggravated me, I don't whether it was because she'd already shacked up with my brother, or because I'd found something else. Some one else, who made me feel that warmth.

I didn't understand the strange feeling I'd gotten when she'd followed them into the grill, the usual warmth but then something else, a pang, I was at a loathe to think of it as guilt, but, it probably was, I wasn't used to the feeling, I didn't like it. Almost as much as I didn't like the way her face had looked once she'd noticed me. Betrayed and broken.

"She remembers huh?" I asked, swirling my scotch in the crystallised glass.

"Yeah, Stefan did some mind thing and she knows everything."

I nodded, "You're quiet." she stated, and I shrugged, swirling my drink around in the crystallised glass, she stared at me some more, in a way which would have been unnerving were I not immortal and completely used to her ways.

"You feel guilty." she stated after a while.

"No I don't." I scoffed, glancing over to the table, where she deliberately kept her eyes trained on Bonnie in front of her and away from me.

"You do." Elena laughed.

"Shut up Elena." I growled.

"Whatever Damon." she said, before smiling to the barmaid who placed the four drinks in front of her. She grabbed the four drinks, balancing them precociously in her arms, and went to walk away, "Elena." I said.

"Yeah?"

"She's okay right? After everything?"

Elena shot me a small smile, a knowing smile, "She'll be fine, Damon."

**Shitty ending, but I sort of lost track of where I was! So Ill be updating quite soon, maybe even again tonight.**

**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thank you =]**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**


	20. I should hate you

**To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC**

**Chapter 20- I should hate you.**

**Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC**

**Fan! I mean Sensuale! You got an account! Yes! XD That makes me happy! And in reply to something you said in your latest review.. I don't need a break! I'll go crazy!**

**This chapter is for all of my dedicated reviewers- obviously Sensuale, Azure-eyed soul, mandi575, XxanimecutiexX and any others who regularly review, sorry if you weren't mentioned, I'm listing by memory and cant be bothered to go to my reviews as I'm not yet signed on! I'm evil I know! Sorry! Hope you enjoy!**

"Guys, I'm going to go home" I said, just fifteen minutes after Elena placed my drink in front of me, the mood had soured marginally, at least for me it had, I didn't know whether to feel angry, or completely broken. I didn't know whether to stalk over there and hit him with something hard or cry at his feet. It was ridiculous and I couldn't enjoy any girl time when he was so close, quietly mocking me just with his presence.

"Kaye! You don't have to go." Elena, said, eyes pleading.

"No, I know, I want to. Sorry, I just," I glanced towards the bar, "you understand."

She frowned and reluctantly nodded. Asking me if I would like a lift at the same time Caroline asked, "What am I missing here?"

"No, I'm okay, I think I would rather walk, I need some air."

"Are you sure?" she asked, still standing with me, I nodded and shot her a small smile as Caroline whined, "What is happening?"

"I'll see you on Monday." I said to the group collectively pulling on my coat and grabbing my school bag that I'd brought inside with me. Each said their respective goodbyes, Caroline still frowning in confusion and I meandered my way through the ever busying grill, it seemed Friday night was a good time for hanging with friends. At least for those who were blissfully unaware of the existence of vampires.

I breathed in deeply the cool air as I closed the door behind me, buried my hands into my pockets and turned left, towards the direction of my house. After I'd put the grill a few minutes behind me, I stopped and said aloud, "I wasn't sure if you would follow me."

"I did." his voice said, after a few minutes of silence.

I swallowed, bit my lip, considered walking away, stood still where I was.

"Yeah."

"So, Elena said that you remember everything." he said, as I turned towards him, he was a few feet away, almost just a shadow, I couldn't see his face, so I couldn't see any expressions or gouge any reactions.

I hesitated, at a complete loss for words, "Yeah."

No one said anything for a while, "Kaye.."

"Damon." I interrupted, "I should hate you."

My statement was met with silence, I didn't like that, I was so used to his smart arse comments, arrogance, witty remarks, obviously, this was not the best conversation for those but I expected something at least.

"I wanted to, all week, I was going over and over my newly acquired memories, you know the ones of you" I lowered my voice as a couple walked by, eyeing us suspiciously, "draining my blood, the ones I conveniently forgot."

Once the couple had passed, I raised my voice to normal level again, "I kept dreaming about it, remembering it, the pain, the fear that I felt over and over and I know that you probably don't give a damn, you didn't even bat an eyelash, but I was hurt. I felt, I feel, betrayed and angry, I trusted you and all along you were just using me as a meal."

I still couldn't see his face and he hadn't moved an inch, if I didn't know any better I would have thought I was talking to a statue. When had it gotten so dark outside?

"But then Elena told me about you and your past about.. About Katharine," I noticed him stiffen ever so slightly, "and the tomb, Bonnie being a witch, everything, and I was struggling with myself, trying to hate you, or being angry at you." I took a step towards him, then another, until I could see his face, he was expressionless as I'd thought he would be.

"As much as I told myself I should be angry, I should hate you, the truth is.. I pity you." He frowned, and raised an eyebrow.

"Katharine. She messed you up, she toyed with your heart, then she broke it and I pity you for that. I just want to know one thing."

"What?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Why me?"

He raised an eyebrow again and I noticed the smirk return to his face, "Why me?" I repeated.

"Wrong place wrong time I guess" he smirked, "You smelt good, you looked good. Why not?"

I clenched my jaw. Why was he being deliberately hurtful? He wasn't like this. Or maybe he was, now I knew what he was, he didn't have to pretend, and this is what he was like all the time. I started to feel angry again, my hands started shaking, I wanted to cry, I hated people like that. People who played on your emotions. His eyes bore into mine and I waned to scream. Instead I did something I hadn't planned, I drew back my hand that had at some point removed itself from my jacket pocket, a slapped him. Hard, across the cheek. He blinked in shock and I stumbled back, eyes wide, "I'm s-sorry." I stammered, immediately realising that it was a very bad idea, it would have been stupid if he were human, after all he seemed like the sort of guy to lash out. It was probably even more stupid to have slapped a vampire.

He raised a hand to his cheek, tracing the hand print lightly, he shot an icy glare my way, and growled, "Did you just hit me?"

I swallowed, "Um, I didn't mean to."

I watched him closely, what was he going to do? Would he hit me back? Rip out my throat? Kill me? Feed from me again? I waited for his face to change in some way, preferably not in the vampiric way. At first there was nothing, just the anger in his eyes, then his face changed, his mouth quirked slightly, his eyes warmed and a small noise escaped his lips. At first I didn't quite understand, then I realised he was chuckling, no laughing, full blown laughter. I looked at him incredulously, was this some kind of joke? Was he going to jump me at any moment?

"Are you laughing?" I asked, "Why are you laughing?"

Once he's composed himself, I ignored the fact that his laughter was probably one of the most beautiful things I'd ever heard, he took a step towards me and ran a hand down my hair, another unexpected move, one that caused a hitch in my breath, whether from fear or something else I couldn't be sure anymore.

"You're feisty. I knew there was a reason I kept you alive." he mused.

"Stefan said it was because my blood tasted good." I squeaked and he began backing me against the wall. Oh God, what now? He stopped, both of his hands flat against the wall, looking down on me, I hadn't realised just how tall he really was.

"Oh it does." he whispered, "and it smells," he sniffed deeply, if I didn't know what he was that would have been extremely creepy, "delicious."

"Okay," I whispered, making no attempt to move, he'd only stop me anyway, I couldn't stop my voice form choking, my breath from coming in short little gasps.

He lowered his face, not to my own but to my hair, my neck, _shit shit shit shit _I chanted through my mind, eyes widening at the thought of him being anywhere near that area, _again_.

"Are you scared?" his voice asked, hot breath on my neck.

I nodded, "Yes."

"Good." I could feel his body pressed against mine, my own chest heaving, I wasn't sure if that was al to do with fear though, or if my body was reacting this way by its own accord. I also realised that if anyone was to walk past we'd simply look like lovers, two kids who cant get enough of each other, instead of what this really was, some stupid egomaniac vampire trying, and succeeding, to scare me, "So why aren't you trying to run?"

I tried to ignore the tingle his breath left on my skin, or the loud sniff as he ran his nose from below my ear to the base of my shoulder. I also tried to ignore the fact that it was kind of sexy in a terrifying, I must be a complete masochist kind of way.

"Because I trust you" I said with conviction, grimacing inwardly as I reminded myself of every single one of those ridiculous human love interests in the vampire stories. Besides, I want even a love interest, I was a past meal.

He laughed again, but this time there was a slight bitter edge to it, a self depreciating frequency.

"You shouldn't" I tensed as his mouth moved closer to my neck, bracing myself for the sharp pain that I remembered so clearly now, but it never came, instead I felt a soft peck before he pulled away, frowning.

"I'm sorry Edward Cullen," I mumbled, slightly annoyed that he had moved so far away. He frowned again, grumbling something about being so much cooler than Edward Cullen and I laughed, feeling at ease, like we'd crossed some kind of threshold, covered some ground.

"Your stupid." I opened my mouth to argue, but he continued, "and reckless, I mean how many times are you going to go out in the dark with a dangerous, devastatingly handsome vampire like me?"

I scoffed and turned serious, "Just so you know, I'm still pissed at you."

"Then maybe your not completely stupid." I grinned.

"So what now?" I asked, a question it seemed I'd been asking numerous times lately.

He sighed, "Now, you stay away from me and I try my cotton pickin' hardest not to kill you."

"What?" I frowned.

"You heard." He started to walk away and I could feel myself getting a headache again, this guy had more mood swings than a friggin' pregnant woman.

"No. I." I went after him, "Why are you messing with me like this? I don't care what you are, I told you I trust you and I do. Despite everything." He ignored me and carried on walking, I grabbed at his arm and cried, "Stop doing this!"

The next thing happened to quickly for me to really understand it, one minute I was stood there, latched onto his arm and the next I was pushed against the wall again, rough pain shooting down my back, his hands wrapped roughly around my shoulders, his face was angry, but still human.

"Damon," I spluttered, wincing as the pain shot down my back.

"Do you know what its like?" he roared, "Those vampires got out of the tomb and they don't give a damn for human life, I haven't been able to hunt a human in a long time, just to get the council of mine and Stefans trail. Trust me, animals do not sustain us very well. I'm hungry and cranky and your blood tastes damn good, better than most, so don't push me!" he let me go, leaving me panting against the wall, he lowered his voice, mumbling, "I cant even remember the last time I ate properly."

I took a deep breath, calming myself, slowing my heart, quelling the panic that had washed over me when he'd pinned me to the wall for the second time in the same amount of minutes. To be honest, it was getting old.

But I knew what I was going to do. It was probably stupid, and yes, reckless, which made it a completely Kaye thing to do as my dad would say, Damon himself had called me the same things not long ago.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, not daring to touch him as I pulled a hair pin from my head, "I didn't mean to make you angry, I just, I'm so confused, It's still sinking in, I don't know how to act around you now that I know what you really are."

I stepped around in front of him, searching his eyes beseechingly, "I don't want to stay away from you, its probably going to sound completely cliché and ridiculous but even though I know I shouldn't and people keep telling me I shouldn't. I care about you."

He stiffened as my hands ceased their movements, realisation dawning, "What are you doing?" he asked, his voice more of a groan.

"Proving something."

He breathed deeply as his eyes found the small line of blood that I had caused on my wrist, "What could you possibly prove by doing that?"

"A lot of things, that I'm not scared of you, that you wont kill me." _Hopefully_, I added mentally, "That I'm extremely stupid and reckless." my last comment didn't derive a laugh and I hadn't expected it to. I raised my wrist towards him, lending him a small smile and whispered, "It's okay."

His hands grabbed my arm roughly, one on the elbow, the other my hand, holding me still, I couldn't move even if I'd wanted to, which I found that I really didn't. His eyes left mine, found the blood and his face changed, this time, since I'd been expecting it, it didn't come as such a shock. The change was as drastic as the last time, but I didn't struggle or pull away, this was still Damon. Sure he hadn't exactly given me any reason to trust him but what the hell I did anyway.

He drew my wrist to his mouth, eyes finding mine again, baring his teeth, I flinched and sucked in air, as they grazed the skin, and he bit down, gentler than before, my fingers clenched and my hand fisted as I felt the blood leaving my body into his mouth. Had I been watching this on television I would have cringed and changed the channel, but here it was real, personal and not half as bad as I'd expected.

His grip tightened on my arm, hurting now. "Damon." I gasped, "Damon, you're hurting me. Ah, Ow, Damon."

His eyes found mine again, and he pulled away groaning as if it had taken all of his resolve. "See." I whispered, holding the bitten wrist in my other hand.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, sinking down to the ground, his leather coat scraping down the wall.

"I don't know." I answered honestly, "But I'm still here."

Damon nodded, swallowed, and said, "Lets get you home."

Once we'd made it to a road just a few away from mine, Damon left abruptly, but not before he pulled me close to him, hands on my shoulders and kissed the top of my head gently, something I would never had expected from him. "Thank you" he whispered gently. I nodded, and he was gone before I could react in anyway. As I continued down my road, holding on to my wrist that thankfully was no longer bleeding I collided with another body, something I did a lot these days it seemed.

"Oh, I'm sorry" the man said, he had close cropped, sandy coloured hair and a charming grin.

"My bad," I replied, making to walk past.

"What did you do to your wrist girlie?" he asked, eyes on the wound, I covered it further.

"I, uh, I fell" I lied badly and I knew he didn't believe me, "I have to get home."

"What's your name?" he asked, a hand on my arm, stilling me.

"Kaye, Kaye Holt."

"It's a pleasure Kaye, I'm John Gilbert."

"Gilbert? Are you related to Elena?" I asked, or not, her adoptive family at least.

"I am, I'm her uncle, you know her?"

"I do, I go to school with her."

"Well," he grinned, "If you feel the need to tell me what really happened there, I'll be sure to listen."

I stared after him as he walked away, I had a feeling that for whatever reason, he wasn't a good person.

**Hope that wasn't to Twilightish =S and the Edward joke is just me taking the piss, I love Twilight, though I am a Jasper person all the way!**

**The blood part actually came from something that Sensuale said in her latest review, not actually planned but yeah =]**

**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thank you =]**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapte**

**r up soon =]**


	21. Why couldn't I stay away?

**To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC**

**Chapter 21- Why couldn't I stay away?**

**Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC**

**Wow! I'm actually ecstatic! Over a hundred reviews in 20 chapters! That may not seem a lot to more accomplished authors but to me that's amazing, the only other story that got that was my Covenant one in like 40 chapters so this is awesome! I wish I could buy you all presents but alas I cannot! So I'll keep updating and hope that that will do the trick =] **

**And! Be still my beating heart, we have Damon's point of view =]**

**Thanks to Sarah! (I know your name now!) This ones for you, because you gave my favourite review for my latest chapter. Also because you're a Jasper girl! And the Damon P.O.V again wasn't planned but she gave me the idea soooo- Everyone should love Sarah! =]**

**A/N: I am a Twilight fan! Just thought I'd tell you that I'm not slagging it off before you read on.**

**Damon's P.O.V**

She'd called me Edward Cullen tonight and now I was starting to act like the guy, lurking in the corner of her bedroom watching her sleep. Heck, it was one step up from when I'd watched her as the bird, I was sick it was official. Or unhealthily obsessed. Or about to jump her and rip her throat open. Either way, the outcome didn't look too bright.

I vaguely remembered a long ago conversation with Caroline, after I'd picked up one of the books from her collection, I hadn't understood the big deal with that Bella chick, she had described herself as plain, why do people bother if they're plain? I hadn't understood Edwards restraint, couldn't see why he didn't just jump her in the science room, make a meal out of the whole class, get the whole family involved if need be. Then head off to some other town. Not to mention the fact that they had glittered, what sort of vampires glittered. Not real ones that's for certain, most of us burned up, unless we were in possession of rings or other things that prevented it.

Anyway, slightly off subject, for some reason all of these stupid romance books about my kind angered me. Once my mind was off of those ridiculous stories I could focus solely on her again, she looked peaceful in her sleep, like nothing could bother her, no indication of the things that had happened before. There was no worry in her face and obviously since I couldn't see her eyes I couldn't see the immediate difference, the underlying fear that wasn't there before she'd learned of our existence.

I was still reeling from tonight, It had been easy enough to sneak past Elena, the witch and the other one and follow her outside but I didn't think she would have known, I thought she was leaving because she was upset and hurt, not because she wanted me to follow her. Kaye, as I had learned, was somebody who wore her heart on her sleeve and it was understandable that she felt so betrayed by my actions. She was a smart girl but it seemed that she lacked in common sense, she seemed very reckless, but not too spontaneous which was why I almost jumped when she called back to me, where I followed at a safe distance, " I wasn't sure if you would follow me."

I'd been momentarily caught of guard but once I regained my composure I said, "I did." _No shit Damon._

I could feel her discomfort as she drew out the word, "Yeah." Could almost feel her indecision, she didn't know whether to run or stay where she was, I could see her in the darkness, I knew she couldn't see me but of course superior eyesight served me well. I went to speak, managed to say her name, but instead she cut me off and told me that she should hate me. The words were expected, maybe not as bluntly as she'd said them, but I had expected them nonetheless. I didn't even consider a reply, she was probably expecting one.

She stood there, lecturing, explaining things, lowering her voice when a couple passed by, I deliberately ignored the curious looks they sent our way. I felt the heavy growth of what Elena had reiterated, was guilt as she talked about the pain I had caused her, and the fear. I stiffened angrily when she mentioned Katharine, I should have known it was coming, it was obvious that one of the Scooby gang would explain everything. She was coming towards me and I'd let the anger dissipate from my face, staying neutral, if I was good at anything it was keeping expressions and emotions off of my face. "I pity you." she finished, and I couldn't help the frown on my face, raising an eyebrow as she continued to tell me how Katharine had toyed with me, "I just want to know one thing" she asked.

"What?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest.

"Why me?" she asked twice before I answered.

I don't know where my reply came from, I hadn't necessarily meant to be so mean, so dismissive, but I could barely admit to myself that there might be another reason I had chosen her, let alone say it out loud.

She clenched her jaw and it seemed she had a knack of surprising me lately because she slapped me, hard, full on, my cheek stung and I couldn't help the look of surprise on my own face, mirroring her own, guess she had surprised herself too. I wasn't sure how to react, my initial reaction would have been to attack, had I been anybody else, but her own movements as she stammered a fearful apology was almost comical. And before even I knew what I was doing I was laughing, I hadn't laughed so hard in a long, long time, not in a hundred years it seemed.

"Are you laughing? Why are you laughing?" she asked quietly.

Still choking on laughter slightly I moved towards her and ran a hand down her blonde hair, I heard her breath hitch, heck it would have been obvious to a human with normal hearing.

"You're feisty. I knew there was a reason I kept you alive." I said honestly, unable to keep the smile off of my face.

I backed her against the wall slowly, I could hear her heart pounding, as she squeaked something about Stefan and her blood tasting good. I flattened my hands against the wall above her head and said, "Hmmm it does. And it smells." I breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of her and murmured, "delicious."

She didn't move as she said, okay, her voice was lilting and fearful at the same time as I lowered my face to her neck, feeling her tense beneath me, I grinned slightly, still drinking in the scent of her, hoping it could last and I would remember it for a long time to come.

"Are you scared?" I asked, feeling her shiver under my lips.

"Yes." Well, that was an honest response I guess.

"Good." her chest was heaving, ragged, cute little breaths, "So why aren't you trying to run?" I sniffed deeply, from ear to shoulder, greedily taking her in, waiting for her reply.

"Because I trust you." I frowned against her skin, then laughed bitterly, how ridiculous was she to have said that. _Stupid, naïve little girl!_

Instead of shouting I mumbled, "You shouldn't" then I kissed her neck gently and pulled away. She mumbled something about Edward Cullen, and I mumbled back how I was much cooler and infinitely better looking. Before saying much louder that she was stupid.

"Maybe your not completely stupid" I grinned after she admitted she was still pissed at me.

"So what now?" she asked as I turned away, and I told her that now we stayed apart and I tried my best not to kill her, the latter would be a struggle that was for sure.

"What?" She asked, quietly, betrayal and sadness evident in her voice.

"You heard." I said as I began to walk off, hoping she would stay where she was and not be stupid enough to follow me, this whole thing was starting to give me a headache.

She ran after me, of course, shouting something about me messing with her, I ground my teeth together, starting to get angry, didn't she understand? I shot around, arms grasping her shoulders, slamming her against the wall, deliberately ignoring her pained expression as I raged, "Do you know what its like? Those vampires got out of the tomb and they don't give a damn for human life, I haven't been able to hunt a human in a long time, just to get the council of mine and Stefans trail. Trust me, animals do not sustain us very well. I'm hungry and cranky and your blood tastes damn good, better than most, so don't push me!" I let her go, letting her lapse against the wall and mumbled, "I cant even remember the last time I ate properly."

I heard her apologising and telling me that she knew it was stupid but she cared anyway, except all of that meant nothing as soon as I smelled the blood, saw the cut, "What are you doing?" I choked, trying to step back, unable to move, transfixed by the sight, the smell.

"Proving something."

I frowned, "What could you possibly prove by doing this?" I asked, groaning as she raised her wrist towards me, listing off the things she was trying to prove, something about me not killing her, not being scared of me, I wasn't really listening, too transfixed by her blood, her amazing blood.

I grabbed her arm, roughly, and felt myself change, the sweet release that came with the change, my fangs. I barely registered that I was pleased that she didn't react badly, infect there was no reaction at all. I bit her, trying so hard to do it gently, though it probably wasn't as gentle as it could have been, her eyes widened as I pierced her skin but she didn't struggle, and I drank deeply sucking the blood from the wound, savouring every taste, every swallow, seemingly tasting better when it was consensual.

"Damon, Damon, you're hurting me, Ah, Ow Damon!" I could hear her, feel her pulling back, but I felt myself being carried away, the tide of emotions, taste, everything was overwhelming, and I knew she would die if I didn't stop. I tensed and pulled away, groaning.

"See." she whispered, holding her wrist, there was nothing smug about her voice, nothing condescending, just honesty and truth, she didn't look at me in fear or pain or betrayal, just her, no judgement or hatred, something I wasn't used to.

"Why did you do that?" I whispered, feeling wrong in some way, no longer guilty, but feeling like I should.

"I don't know, but I'm still here" she replied, so naively and gentle.

I glanced at her and decided that I should get her home, voicing my idea. We walked pretty much in silence, a few feet from each other, I could still smell her blood. I wanted to do so many things, drink from her again, drink her dry. I wanted to pull her close with me and just be there, something I hadn't wanted to do since, well the last time I saw, Katharine. I wanted to kiss her, touch her. I stopped abruptly and made excuses to leave, to get away, she looked disappointed and I was fighting an internal battle with myself to do all of those things, I dropped my hands onto her shoulders and pulled her to me, ignoring the blood rushing through my head at the closeness of her still bleeding wrist and kiss the top of her head, whispering, "Thank you." I don't know if she heard and I didn't wait around to find out, instead I ran.

I waited around for a while. Then I found myself outside her window, the climbing through the kitchen window that they always left slightly ajar, then I was in her room, lurking, Edward Cullen style in the corner, watching as she slept, breathing evenly, gently.

I made my way to her bed slowly, fingering strands of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear, she stirred slightly.

What was it about her that had me here now? Why was I so confused? I hadn't felt this way in a long time, not since Katharine. By no means was I in love with her, of course not, even I knew you had to truly know someone before that. By no means was I even falling for her, sure she was beautiful, kind, the exact opposite of how Katharine had been. She was just a human. Just Kaye. So why couldn't I stay away?

**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thank you =]**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**


	22. A normal day

To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC

Chapter 22- A normal day.

Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC

**My apologies for the last chapter being so lame =[ From your reviews it didn't seem to , I tried very hard not to just repeat what happened in a different point of view and change it around slightly. I'm sorry if it bombed! Hopefully this makes up for it! =]**

**Then again though a huge thank you to Eline for again, two wonderful reviews. Definitely my favourite reader I think =] And no worries! Just that your reading is enough for me =] and of course I added your views, you pretty much worded what I was thinking! So this chapters for you, for when you get back from school, also because you can only review once on each chapter so, you can have this one too! =] Hope you enjoy it!**

**A/N- I have no idea how to play American football, being English and all soooooooooo I'm going to skip the details =]**

**Also, sorry for it being underlined previous;y =/ Dont know why that happens =/ weird.**

It was hot that Saturday, the day after my last encounter with Damon and some last minute, early morning planning by Caroline meant that we were grouped on mismatched blankets in the local park, sunbathing and chomping on giant bags of chips that Caroline had brought with her. We were all there, the gang, my new friends, Caroline sat cocooned in Matt's arms, Tyler was next to them, sprawled out, taking most of one of the blankets, throwing grass at Matt when he wasn't looking. Elena sat with Stefan on the opposite side of the blankets, holding tight to Stefans hand, Bonnie sat next to me, wearing huge sunglasses and basking in the hot sun with a content smile on her face, Jeremy sat the other side of me, laughing every time Tyler annoyed Matt in some way.

"This is good." I sighed, stretching out on the blanket, it wasn't like Mystic Falls was constantly rainy or shrouded in bad weather, but according to the longer term residents they hardly ever got sun this hot either.

"Yeah." Bonnie said, the same contentment in her voice.

"Did you get much weather like this back in England?" Jeremy asked, grinning at me as I pulled my hair into a ponytail and adjusted my own sunglasses. I scoffed in response earning a laugh, "Maybe once of twice a year, the area I came from, the best you could hope for in terms of summer was less rain."

"That must suck." Caroline commented, biting down on a chip.

"You get used it when you've lived there your whole life." I replied, smiling at the blunt way she liked to phrase everything, "But this." I stretched again, "Is definitely better." I swiped my wrist across my forehead, the thick sweatband soft against my skin, this was another reason I was thankful for the sun, my actions last night with Damon hadn't exactly been well thought through, choosing for him to bite my wrist of all places, one of the most noticeable places. So luckily when I awoke this morning, sun warming my skin, I had an excuse to wear something to cover it up.

"So Elena, how's it going with your uncle?" Bonnie asked.

"Johns here?" Matt exclaimed, "Poor you guys."

I laughed with everyone else as Elena groaned, burying her head in Stefan's chest and mumbling, "He is a nightmare!"

"He's not that bad!" Jeremy argued with his own grin.

"Yes he is! He's really creepy and he's really rude to Jenna." Elena fought back, frowning at her brother, "And he's all obsessed with the town council," I saw her thinking through her next words carefully, not everyone present was aware of the towns situation, I know Matt, Tyler and Caroline weren't and no one had mentioned Jeremy having any knowledge, "He doesn't stop talking about it. It's aggravating!"

Jeremy snorted leaning over and grabbing some chips from the middle of our circle and repeated, "He's not that bad."

"Well people," Tyler said, sitting up, "I love you all, but I'm bored, so guess what I brought boys?"

"Condoms?" Bonnie quipped.

"No." Tyler narrowed his eyes, "A football." Caroline gave an audible groan.

"Oh, my bad," she grinned sarcastically, screaming as Tyler threw the football he had pulled from his bag in her direction.

"Boys versus girls?" Matt suggested with a knowing grin.

"No way!" Elena exclaimed, "You three" she indicated the older boys, "are on the football team."

"You can have Jeremy on your team." Tyler quipped.

"Screw you!" Jeremy laughed, grabbing the ball from where Bonnie had stilled it and launching it toward Tyler, who caught it effortlessly.

"I'll play" I grinned, I'd never played American football before. The football we had in England was what Americans called Soccer, something that had confused my dad and I to no end when we had first arrived, "I've never played before."

"I'll teach you." Stefan offered, kissing Elena's forehead and climbing to his feet. I followed suit, realising there was probably an ulterior reason for his eagerness, "We'll head up this side."

"'Kay," Tyler laughed, "Me, Matt and Jeremy against you guys, anyone else in?" he indicated the girls who shook their heads.

Stefan led me up the park a bit, so we were beyond hearing distance of the others and said, "How are you doing?"

"I'm good." I replied, anticipating that question.

"Really?"

I took a deep breath, "Yeah, I mean, it's still kind of hard to take in but I'm getting there."

"I'm sorry you had to find out the way you did," he said, looking at me sadly, but I also knew that he was paying attention to what the other team were saying, "If we had it our way you would never have found out."

"I'm glad I know, I like being in on things." I grinned, watching as he dropped some bags I hadn't realised he had brought with him, one of them mine, to make a goal the equal size of the one opposite.

He laughed and said, "Aim of the game: get the ball through their goal and stop it getting through ours." I nodded and he continued, "In response to what you said, it's good for us that you know because we don't have to be so secretive, but in retrospect it's better for us when less people know of us, less chance of being exposed you know."

"Sure." I said, watching as the other 'team' continued talking, "Are they working out a game plan or something?"

"Yeah, but I think we'll win."

"Why's that?"

"Because they're all reluctant to go near you. So I'll get the ball and give it to you, you run through the goal. We win." he grinned. He was very handsome, someone I would have been attracted to any other time, but every time I looked at him he was overshadowed by my memories of Damon's face. I felt a pang of sadness at the thought of him, he'd left so abruptly yesterday and I wasn't sure how to take that. Maybe I had completely alienated him, pushed him too far. Stepped over the line.

"So being a girl does have it's perks huh?" I asked, instead of continuing to mull over spilled milk like an idiot.

"We should have convinced one of the others to play," he mused, "They would be even more reluctant."

"I think we can do this," I said with a smile, "We'll show them!"

For an hour or two we played and suffice to say, if Stefan wasn't on my team I would have lost badly, Tyler and Matt were better than I'd expected and Jeremy was surprisingly good too, I hadn't seen the school team play yet so I hadn't known what to expect. The game was rougher than I'd thought at least when the guys tackled each other it was, they didn't like to tackle me as much, what with me being a girl and all.

The game ended, due to injury, mine, it had been an accident, Jeremy held the ball and Stefan had gone to grab it, I'd been caught in the general crossfire and gone to the ground with them, Stefan and Jeremy had laughed but my knee had struck the ground hard and I couldn't stand properly for a while. "Lets call it!" Matt suggested wiping sweat from his brow.

"Yeah." I groaned, rubbing at my knee, nodding as Jeremy asked me if I was okay, "Yeah, I'm good, It'll probably bruise, but it's okay."

"Who won?" Bonnie asked, "We gave up watching the first time Kaye fell over."

Handling that comment in the most mature way that I understood, I poked my tongue out as I hopped back to my place, Tyler steadying my arm until I was stood still.

"Thanks." I grinned as he dropped back onto the blanket, others following suit, except Jeremy who still stood too, just behind Elena who had retaken Stefans hand.

"I'm totally beat." Matt spoke, lying back onto the blanket, placing his hands behind his head.

"You're all sweaty!" Caroline whined, to which Matt laughed.

"Hey, there's Uncle John!" Jeremy exclaimed, pointing to the far end of the park where sure enough the man I'd met last night was strolling through in loose fitting jeans, and a simple t-shirt, he looked nothing like Jeremy and there was no similarity to Jenna though I didn't actually think Jenna and he were blood related.

"Jeremy don't!" Elena hissed, as he made to call him over, he ignored her, earning a laugh from Stefan and called his name. Their uncle looked up, waved, and changed his current course, heading straight towards us.

"Nice one Jeremy!" she hissed, plastering a smile over her face as John approached us.

"Hey guys," he smiled, his eyes glancing at each of us one by one, "Matt! How are you? I haven't seen you in a long time."

"You're right," Matt replied, standing, "It's been too long."

"It's a lovely day isn't it? Jeremy, Elena would you care to introduce your friends?" he asked, eyes Stefan who had his arm around Elenas now tense shoulders.

"Yeah," she said, "Uncle John, this is Matt's new girlfriend Caroline. You know Bonnie, Tyler Lockwood, obviously you know him, Stefan Salvatore, my boyfriend and that is Kaye." she introduced us one by one.

"Salvatore huh?" he mused, "As in the founding family?"

"Yes." Stefan said, the strange tone returning to his voice, the same one he got when someone asked questions that could steer to the truth about what he was.

"Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm sure we will be seeing more of each other soon."

Stefan nodded and John turned my way with the same charming smile, "Kaye. Good to see you again."

"You too." I smiled politely.

"You know each other?" Elena asked with a frown, probably wondering why I hadn't mentioned anything to her before.

"Vaguely, we ran into each other."

"That sounds about right," Jeremy grinned, "We're now well aware of how clumsy she is." I shot him a playful glare and John said the one thing I'd been dreading he would say, "So how's your wrist Kaye?" His eyes landed on my wristband.

"Uh, It's fine." I answered quickly, "Wasn't as bad as it looked."

I noticed Stefan and Elena eyeing me from their place and said, "It was just a nick."

"Well then," John said, "Will I see you all at the founders day kick off?"

Everyone around me nodded and I realised that they were all from founding families, "Kaye?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No, I just moved here, its nothing to do with me"

"Well I'm sure we could extend an invitation your way!"

"Really?" I asked, smiling, forgetting the creepy feeling I got when he had seemed so interested for me to be there. I didn't think it was in a perverted way, it was just how I felt when he'd told me that I could tell him the truth last night, he just seemed to know that I was lying, "You'd do that?"

"Of course. Any friends of Elena's and Jeremy's are friends of mine."

"Thank you!" I replied, excited, meeting Bonnies excited eyes too, I wasn't usually one for shopping or glamorous parties but I was excited to be going somewhere with my new friends.

"So I'll see you all around." he gave a small wave before heading off in his original direction.

"I told you he was a creep!" Elena said once he as fully out of earshot.

"Awh, he's not that bad!" I repeated what Jeremy had said a few times.

"Yeah yeah." Elena murmured, squealing as Matt threw some chips her way.

I grinned, dropping down onto the blanket, glancing at the group as they laughed and joked, it seemed strange to be here now, carefree and enjoying myself, after the news I had just learned, this was the exact day that Elena longed for, a normal day. It was care free and there was no vampire threat hanging over us, no lust for any ones blood, no evil people attacking me. Every thing was normal. I laughed at some terrible joke Matt made, basking in the sunlight, warm and content. Ignoring the fact that there was still a load of escaped ancient vampires lurking around. Ignoring the fact that I may miss Damon just a little when I wasn't around him. Ignoring the fact that at any moment we could all be thrust back into it all. Right now, we were normal teenagers, granted one of us was over a hundred years old, another was a witch and another was a doppelganger descendent of another vampire. Today was a day for us to forget all of that so I put it out of my head, face to the sun, feeling like nothing in the world could go wrong and nothing could ruin this feeling.

**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thank you =]**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**


	23. Vicki Donovan

**To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC**

**Chapter 23- Vicki Donovan**

**Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC**

**A huge thanks again to Eline, I always look forward to your reviews! And your suggestions! Jeez! You've got the greatest ideas! And I think it fits here so yay! Thanks! =] Keep them coming lovely! Also! I read your biography thing on your page! Thanks so much for the wonderful mention, though I do have to say one thing - It is Tyson, not Tyler, Its all good though a mistake made by others too! =]**

"You look beautiful." I heard his voice say behind me and I felt a small smile creep across my lips as I finished tying my hair back in a simple bun at the nape of my neck, "I love it when you leave your neck exposed."

I shivered as he wrapped his hands around my waist, sliding them up and down my sides, I stepped back, wanting, needing to be closer to him.

"Stefan will kill us if he finds out." I knew he was grinning, as he rested his chin atop my head. I sighed content, not worried in the slightest that he had probably destroyed my hairstyle. It didn't matter, I hadn't really spent that long on it anyway.

"I know," I whispered, loving the feel of being cocooned in his arms, nothing had ever felt so right.

"He'd kill you, if he knew this is how you really felt, then he'd come after me for, poisoning your mind."

"I know." I frowned, this was supposed to be a good time, not ruined by the fact that it was all wrong, "Stop talking."

"I'm just stating the truth."

I turned in his arms, smiling up at his beautiful face, his eyes, those God damned beautiful eyes staring down at me, "Shut up and kiss me." I stated with a grin and I didn't miss the glint in his eyes as he leaned towards me, murmuring, "Kaye, wake up."

I pulled back, his lips inches from mine, "What?"

"Kaye wake up!"

I groaned as he faded away and was replaced by blinding sunlight and Bonnie's smiling face as I opened my eyes, "Hey there, sleepy head!" she grinned.

"Wha.? What's happening?" I asked, burying my head into the pillow, squirming away as Bonnie poked me in the ribs through my quilt.

"What's happening is that its noon and we're going shopping!" Elena's voice said from somewhere in my room.

"I never agreed to any shopping." I grumbled, not wanting to move.

"That's because you weren't coming but since my uncle got you an invitation to the Founders day kick off, I'm guessing you'll need something suitable too." she said wistfully, moving things around on my desk, I frowned into the pillow, I would have to rearrange everything into its proper place later on. It took a little while for her words to sink in, but once they did I shot up a huge smile adorning my face, "He got the invitation?"

"Here." Elena held up the formal looking piece of card, "The founding families don't get invitations, its tradition, but others do."

"Wicked!" I said excitedly.

"Yeah, it would be even more wicked if you got you butt out of bed, put some clothes on and did some shopping with us!" Bonnie cried, pulling the covers from my body which had me inwardly thanking God that I wore clothes to bed, or that could have been a rather awkward moment.

I took too long getting ready, at least that's what Elena and Bonnie complained, through the door of my bathroom, "How did you guys get in anyway?" I asked through a mouthful of toothpaste, grinning at the obvious answer they gave. My dad.

"You couldn't have called first?" I asked, returning my toothbrush and pulling my door open, barking out a laugh as Bonnie stumbled through into the bathroom, "Didn't anybody ever warn you not to lean on other peoples doors?"

She shot me a playful glare as she righted herself, not so subtly changing the subject as she asked, "What were you dreaming about just then anyway?"

I felt my face growing hot and thought that luck was probably on my side that I had already turned away from them and was heading out of my bedroom door, "I don't remember." I lied, there was no way I would tell them I had been dreaming about Damon, or that I had been for a week now, since our last encounter, it seemed like years away now, as did our 'normal' day in the park, school seemed to wash away any fun memories and make them seem so long ago.

"Well whatever it was, it must have been good, you were grinning like the cat who got the cream."

"Really?" I asked nonchalantly, as we descended the stairs, "Well if I remember I'll be sure to tell you."

I guessed they were happy with my answer when Bonnie chirped "Okay" and Elena said, "Your dad said to tell you that he left money on the counter, I think his exact words were- make her buy a nice dress, she never wears girly dresses."

I groaned and protested, "I do too! Well. Maybe not dresses…" I trailed off, seeing the flaw in my argument, that flaw being that he was right, "Anyway, I'm sure you two will change that."

"Yes we will!"

"I give up!" I exclaimed, walking into the shops changing area where both Bonnie and Elena were both hidden behind thick curtains trying on dresses, "I cant find anything."

"Okay! We'll try somewhere else in a while!" One of them called. I flopped down onto the sofa, biting one of my fingernails, something my mum had constantly scolded me for as a child, as Elena asked, "So are you two bringing dates?"

I laughed at the same time Bonnie scoffed, "No!"

"Why not?"

"The men here suck!" Bonnie laughed, "They're either far too old or far too childish, I'm going to die alone, old and decrepit." she stated overdramatically, earning a cough from Elena who I think might have fallen over.

"What about you Kaye?" Elena asked, voice breathless, she was probably trying to right herself again. "You seen anyone around that you like?"

_Yes, _"No."

"Cant blame you there. You got a boyfriend waiting for you back in England?" Bonnie asked, pulling back her own curtain, frowning at the two dresses over her arm, that she obviously hadn't liked.

"No." I grinned, "To be honest with you… I've never really had a boyfriend, I've always been so caught up in my schoolwork or just generally avoiding parties and stuff, I just, I don't know, I never really thought about it."

"Really?" Bonnie asked, she sounded shocked.

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"But look at you!" She said incredulously, "You're beautiful."

"Thank you," I laughed, "I guess." she patted my head as she came to stand next to me, waiting for Elena.

"Have you ever kissed someone?" she asked.

"Yes." I nodded with a laugh.

"Phew!" Elena laughed, then called through her curtain, "So you've never really had a boyfriend?"

"No," I laughed, "I never seemed to attract anybody. I never really wanted to."

"Then you move to Mystic Falls and attract the attention of a vampire, big change huh?" Bonnie said, loud enough that Elena wouldn't hear and laughed, immediately clapping her hand over her mouth once the words had escaped, eyes wide.

"Yeah," I said quietly, "The wrong one"

"I'm sorry" Bonnie said quickly.

"It's okay," I grinned, probably slightly wider than it needed to be, placing a comforting hand on her wrist which hung near me, "You don't want those dresses?" I changed the subject, indicating the ghastly canary yellow thing and the plain black one hanging over her arm, she shook her head, relaxing as Elena stepped from her changing room groaning, "This is going terribly, I don't want these either."

I stood from my seat with a sigh and asked, "So where to next?"

"Another one?" I groaned as one of the girls threw another dress over the door, this one a silky blue number, "Too short." I stated without even taking it off of the hanger, it was soon replaced with a long red thing, I grimaced, "Too prom."

I heard a frustrated sigh and rolled my eyes, they were the ones who had decided to search for me, after all they'd both found theirs and I was making no leeway by myself, truthfully I was thankful, there was so many dresses out there that in my eyes they all seemed to blur into one huge colour wheel. I giggled at a sudden mental image of me arriving at the Founders day kick off wearing a dress made of hundreds of other dresses, too fat and padded to make it through the door.

The latest dress was soon replaced with another, a soft pink, knee length dress with intricate black lace designs. "Hmm," I considered it for a moment, running a hand over some of the lace design and finally decided, "I like it!" I stated, ignoring the sound of a high five.

I hanged quickly, dropping my clothes into a pile, I didn't really care much for creases, I did the ironing at home anyway, as I adjusted the strap I heard a phone ring and Elena excuse herself.

"You decent?" Bonnie asked, stepping through the curtain once I called back yes, "That is awesome!" she exclaimed, a huge smile over her pretty face.

"Thanks!" I laughed, "This is the only one I liked, thank goodness it fits."

"I know your size." she grinned.

"Is that some witchy power thing?" I asked excited, wide eyed.

She rolled her own eyes and said, "No, I checked the tags in you wardrobe before you woke up, it took a while to change the English sizes into ours but I worked it out." her smile turned triumphant and I patted her on the back, glancing again into the full length mirror, I really did like the dress. I could see Bonnie smirking behind me as she leaned towards me conspiritually and whispered, "I think you'd blow Damon away."

I coughed in shock, shooting my eyes to her face through the mirror. "Excuse me?"

"Honey," she laughed, "I heard you murmur his name in your sleep, your lucky Elena wasn't paying attention!"

"Bonnie! I did not!" I knew I was probably wrong, how would I know what I murmured in my sleep? I was exactly that- asleep.

She shot me a 'yeah right' look and I frowned, "Look," I started, "It's… it's not like that! I don't, I mean, he's, I.." I trailed off and she laughed at my expense. Oh damn was I busted.

"Kaye, it's okay. Damon's not exactly the obvious choice, I personally would never, you know, what with him being the evil equivalent of Stefan, you know drinking from humans and what not, but, you're the only one he's fed on more than once and you're still alive. That sounds so creepy, but what I'm saying is your still alive and for Damon, that must mean something right?" I considered it for a moment, he'd said that he had kept me alive because I was feisty and my blood was slightly better than others, in my opinion that wasn't exactly cause for celebration, yet I couldn't help but think of it as a good thing either.

"You cant say anything, not to Elena, Stefan or anyone. Even that I've thought about him would start them off."

"Hey! I know that! I've been around their rants remember! I wont say anything. Come on, lets buy your dress!" she said with a friendly smile, throwing her arm around my shoulders, "You just got to promise me that you'll be careful."

I looked at her, she looked so sincere, "Of course I will."

She grinned and asked, "Do you have shoes to go with that?"

"Yes!" I said, almost too quickly, there was no way I was going to spend the rest of the day searching for shoes too, I was exhausted, and I truly did have some nice heels at home, I'd just never had the occasion to wear them.

"I wonder where Elena's at?" Bonnie mused as we joined the short line to buy, I shrugged, handing over the cash as we reached the check out. We were just thanking the woman who had checked out my dress when Elena shot through the entrance, her eyes were sad, she looked, well, guilty.

"What's happening?" I asked.

She seemed to direct her reply more to Bonnie, "That was Matt, some hikers found Vicki's body, he and his mother are distraught," she glanced between us, "I've got to go and make sure they're okay."

I nodded and Bonnie said, "Okay, send him our condolences."

"Sure," she paused, "Bonnie, what do I do? How do I pretend?"

She shook her head in reply and said sadly, "I don't know honey, but you can."

Elena nodded and said, "I'll see you guys later," Once she had gone and Bonnie and I had left the shop, deciding that we would have to walk home, I voiced the question that had been on my mind, "Bonnie? What did she mean when she said, 'How do I pretend'?"

I noticed Bonnie grimace, "This Vicki girl, Matt's missing sister right? What happened to her?"

"I don't know what the police will say, but what really happened was Damon." she stated, watching me closely, probably gouging for my reaction, I sighed, somehow I guessed that would be her answer.

"Guess that throws what you said back in the changing room out of the window huh?" I mumbled, "What happened?"

She swallowed, "Vicki was in the wrong place at the wrong time, Damon was hungry and it went too far, I don't know whether he felt guilty or was bored, or what, but as she lay there dying he changed her."

"So she's a vampire?"

"She was for a while, but she got out of control, according to Stefan they tried to teach her not to feed on humans, but she went wrong and tried to get to Elena and Jeremy. Stefan had to steak her."

I sighed, once she'd finished and said, "So this vampire thing, it's all one big mess huh?"

She paused, linked her arm through mine and sighed with a small smile, "Yeah."

I thought for a while, imagining Damon drinking from this poor girl, noticing her dying in his grip, changing her at the spur of the moment, had he felt guilty? Was it simply boredom? "Stefan really is one of a kind isn't he?" I asked frowning.

"Yeah," she replied, "He's got a lot of resolve, strength, determination. I don't think he even remembers how to hurt a human."

"Elena is lucky." I stated.

"She is, I don't envy her though, she knew about all this along time before I did and way before you, it must have been hard to hide it from everybody and now she has to comfort Matt when she knows the truth. I couldn't even imagine."

"Yeah, I agree."

"But we've all got to help you know? Tomorrow night, we've all got to be there for Matt and his mother."

"Yeah." I said in agreement as we made our way towards our respective homes, a sudden thickness had fallen in the air, I knew it was only us who felt it, us who knew what was truly happening.

"It'll be okay in the end." Bonnie stated, "I just know it."

"A witch thing?" I asked, hoping to lighten the mood.

"I hope so." she grinned, "Cause if it is, I cant be proved wrong."

**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thank you =]**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**


	24. Founders Day Kick Off

**To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC**

**Chapter 24- Founders Day Kick Off**

**Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC**

**Nah Eline, I love your long reviews, they make me very happy and that they do in depth means I can see exactly what you appreciate and/or what could be improved =] Its great for me as an author and I feel like Ive gained a new friend in you which is wonderful =] So keep it up, have your reviews as long as you wish =]**

**Thanks also to Amy cakes (I don't always log in either) Herioneandmarcus, snowfairy24, cookiedow, XxanimecuiteixX, kladgraf2007, sage1993 and DarktsukiO, for reviewing, Ill stop babbling now and get on with that whole typing thing I do that leads to a story =]**

**A/N: As I mentioned before I'm not following L.J Smiths or the shows exact line of events, though they are fantastic, I want to do my own thing, so basically I'm more than likely not going to have Stefan getting his whole bloodlust thing back, mainly because he is a pivotal figure point in how the others are trying to prove a point to Kaye about Damon. Hope it doesn't affect people too much, hope you don't mind.**

**Also, Bonnie is at the Founders day kick off.**

"I want to go home." I complained, sidling up to Elena as John Gilbert gave his speech, somewhere near the front of the room, standing primly next to Mayor Lockwood and some other people I guessed must have been important, though I didn't know who they were. He was sprouting something about working together and protecting each other, in a speech that seemed slightly too overbearing and pointed. I was barely listening though, the Founders day kick off so far had been, not what I'd expected, at first the music had been this rubbish classical stuff then after much persuasion from Elena, Bonnie and I, Stefan had compelled the DJ to play something better. That said, the party hadn't necessarily picked up much, sure people were dancing and a lot of the older guests were drinking, but it was a lot more stuffy and formal than I had imagined it would be and I felt like I stuck out like a sore thumb. I didn't know who half the people were, except for the Lockwoods, Jenna, John and a few other familiar faces. Many people commented on my accent and I felt that the comment was more of a dig at the fact that I didn't really have much right to be here. Elena had told me how rigidly they liked to stick to tradition around here.

Caroline was not present, which seemed strange to me, she seemed like some one who would like it here, Matt had said she had gone to the grandmothers, I didn't pry for a reason why. On the subject of Matt, he seemed to be doing okay, almost as if he had already resigned himself that his sister was gone before they had even found her body. He had accepted everybody's words of condolences and comforting hugs, explaining that his mother was doing worse than he. Eventually he'd joined the dancers, though some of us expected there was some illegal drinking involved.

"I don't think he'll ever stop talking." she murmured, with a grin, I laughed, though I hadn't entirely meant Johns speech. We joined the crowd in their applause once he had _finally_ finished talking and the music began again, some modern dance song I hadn't really like back in England. It seemed I couldn't stop complaining at this thing. I liked my dress though, it was comfortable and I didn't look completely out of place, my heels were hurting a little but it was nothing I couldn't deal with. The main thing nagging at me was that I hadn't yet seen Damon, I'd been told that he was here but I hadn't glanced him in the crowds and had eventually given up looking feeling stupid for doing so in the beginning.

"Kaye. How are you enjoying yourself so far?" John Gilbert said from behind me and I realised why Elena had surreptitiously slunk away just seconds before. I let a smile pull across my face and lied through my teeth, "It's great Mr Gilbert, I'm having a lot of fun, thank you again for securing me an invitation." Don't get me wrong, I hated lying, but since moving to Mystic Falls I'd had to do it a lot more often to either avoid Elea and the others killing me for ignoring their warnings or in order to not hurt peoples feelings, like now, John had worked hard to get me an invitation and I didn't want to throw it back in his face by telling him that I wasn't enjoying myself.

"It was no problem, any friend of Elena's is a friend of mine." I was sure he had said this some when before but smiled anyway, "What did you think of my speech?"

"Oh it was very informative," I said, "Of course I didn't have a clue what you were saying some of the time, since I haven't been here long, but it was… good and.." I trailed off, eyes just to the left of Johns face where I could see Damon approaching in a black shirt and trousers, his eyes levelled on the back of Johns head.

"I'm glad you thought so, I think.." Elena's uncle began, to be interrupted by Damon's, "Kaye."

"Hi." I said, meekly, it was strange seeing him now after so long, after a pause I said, "Uh Damon, this is John Gil-"

"We've met." he cut across me bluntly, shooting a look to the other man which I couldn't quite decipher, "Could I borrow you for a while?" he asked me. I nodded probably a little too eagerly and excused my self from John, I followed Damon through a few people, watching as he pushed through some big doors onto the balcony, usually scotch in hand, following without any further thought.

"That was rude, what you did then, you didn't need to be rude to him." I scolded with a frown, crossing my arms across my chest, in much the same way Damon had.

"I don't much care for the guy." he smirked, leaning against one of the concrete walls, this place truly was beautiful.

"That's no reason, did he do anything to you?"

"I'm just slightly angry with him is all, the fact being that I snapped uncles little neck about ten minutes ago and pushed him over this ledge, but there he is doing his speech and in full conversation with you." I felt my eyes widen, How could that be true? Was John a vampire too? "You look delectable by the way."

I ignored his comment, fighting to keep the blush from covering my cheeks, and instead opted to ask, "Is he a vampire too?"

"No," he smirked, "Uncle has a magic ring, stops him dying. Alaric Saltzman has one too, I should know, I killed him once too."

"A magic ring?"

"Truthfully, I don't have a clue."

"You killed my History teacher?" I was getting a headache again, he always gave me headaches.

"He tried to stake me." My eyes widened again, "In my own home would you believe? I thought it was very rude of him."

"It seems a lot of people want to kill you" I commented as I made my way to the ledge leaning over, staring out at the gardens, the numerous flowers and grassy areas were truly stunning, like nothing I ad seen back home, a few feet from Damon, "So why did you kill Mr Gilbert?"

"Oh you know," he started, turning and mirroring my position, "He's a little too smug for my liking, his hair is so seventies I would know, he's on the council, his voice just irritates me, he knows about me and Stefan, his presence just generally irks me and-"

"Woah, backtrack," I cut in, "He knows about you and Stefan?"

"Yup," he shrugged, "Threatened me and all, not a nice man. Then, after his speech before he comes for you that is, he talks to me."

I laughed, "You like telling stories don't you?"

"Can I continue?" he asked, I couldn't be sure if he was angry or joking so I just nodded, "He tells me," he paused dramatically and I laughed again, "that he knows a lot more than we know, than we can even imagine and if he dies the information, including all he knows about Stefan and I goes to the council."

"Then what happens?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask, I was too busy trying not to kill him. Again." I grinned.

"You have this thing about killing people don't you?" I couldn't help but remember what Bonnie had said the previous day in town, when he didn't answer I said, "Damon?"

He turned his eyes towards me, "Yeah?"

"Did you kill Matts sister? Vicki?"

He replied without hesitation, "Yes." I frowned, I'd already known the answer, what caused my frown was that I wasn't scared of my friends sisters murderer, "Does that bother you?" he asked.

"Yes." I paused, "No."

I heard him scoff, "So which one is it?"

"I don't know, you didn't mean to right? You just took too much? That's why you changed her?"

He shook his head and growled, "Why do you do that?" The guy really did have crazy mood swings.

"Do what?"

"Why do you do all you can to see some good in me?"

I sighed, "Because there is. I'm alive aren't I? There's got to be something in you."

"You're.."

"Stupid I know." I cut across him, "Naïve, reckless, idiotic, suicidal. Try one I haven't heard." He chuckled, something I liked the sound of and replied, "I'll try and think of one."

"What do you do with yourself?" I asked, "When your not annoying Stefan or Elena I mean? What do you do, you're immortal, don't you get bored?"

"I do lots," I raised my eyebrow and he continued, "I drink, I play, I.."

"Sit alone, mulling over the eternity you face ahead of you." I supplied with a smile.

He grinned, "Sometimes I think about you."

I coughed, "Really?"

"Yeah, mainly about drinking from you."

"Oh." Yeah, that would be right.

"But sometimes, I just think about you."

I swallowed, was he joking? Oh God, I wasn't good with this sort of thing. What was this anyway? Was he going to try and drink from me again?

"Oh."

"Yeah. How did you get in here anyway?"

"The door? Who invited you in?"

"Ah you know," he waved it off, "So how did you get in? You're not a founding family."

I hesitated, "I, uh, John Gilbert got me an invitation."

My statement was met by silence, and when I looked towards him he was so still I could have been talking to part of the wall. Finally he asked, "Why is he so drawn to you?"

"My charming personality?" I joked, feelings need to lighten the mood that had suddenly dropped drastically.

"Its not that."

"Thanks." I deadpanned, deciding to pursue other, more probable reasons for Johns interest, now that I knew that he had knowledge of vampires, more importantly the Salvatores it was more than plausible that there was other reasons for his continued interest in me, after all I was around vampires a lot and- _"Well," he grinned, "If you feel the need to tell me what really happened there, I'll be sure to listen." _I gasped, ignoring Damon when he asked me what was wrong, _"So how's your wrist Kaye?" His eyes landed on my wrist band._

"I knew he was a bad guy!" I exclaimed, "The first time I met him! Asshole! Getting me an invitation and buttering me up!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Damon asked impatiently, a frown crossing his features.

"He knows," I said, "that I know about vampires. I ran into him the day I let you bite me, he saw the bite and I told him I fell. He knew." I explained.

He shook his head with a grimace, pushing himself off of the wall, "I'm sorry Damon," I said, following suit, "I really screwed up didn't I?"

"What?" he asked, "No, you didn't know who he was."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No." he smiled gently, resting a hand on my forearm and rubbing gently, "I'm just mad in general. At everything."

I shook my head and mumbled, "It's all going bad isn't it?"

He nodded, absentmindedly stroking a thumb beneath my eye, I suppressed a shiver, as he said, "Yeah, very bad, very quickly." I grimaced, nodding as he asked, "You okay?"

I stepped away and replied, "Yeah, it's just a few weeks ago I would have a laughed if someone had told me vampires existed. Now I'm stood here with a vampire, talking about how everything is going bad because some one else is going to tell the council, who work to get rid of vampires. It's all just- crazy."

"That's what I thought, when I found out, before I was changed."

My eyes met his, "What was it like? Back then? What was this place like?"

"Different, stuffy and formal." he grinned, as if he'd read my mind back at the party, "Boring… peaceful."

"Do you miss it?"

"Sometimes, but then, alcohol, porn, TV, comfortable clothes all changes for the better." I laughed at his openness "What about you? You ever miss home?"

"Yeah. I miss being able to visit my mum, but that's all, here is infinitely more interesting." I mused for a second, "I think I'm going to sit down."

"On the floor?"

"Mhmmmm" He told me to wait, and I watched as he pulled off his jacket, I hadn't even noticed he was wearing, he must have acquired it at some point on the way out here, and laid it on the floor telling me to sit on that. I sat and he followed suit, arm brushing mine.

"Damon?" I said after a few moments of silence, "Do you sleep in coffins?"

He choked on a laugh, grinning down at me he shook his head, feeling slightly foolish I continued, "How do you go out in sunlight?" He was still grinning as he pulled off the ring on his hand, I hadn't noticed until now, I took it from his fingers and turned it over in my hands as I inspected it, "So it stops you from burning up?"

"Yeah." he finally spoke, leaning his elbow on is knee as he did, "I don't know how they work, we got them a long time ago."

"Can you turn into a bat? Or smoke?" I asked, handing back the all important ring, no longer trusting myself with such and important part of Damons survival, not even for a minute.

"No." he paused, considering his answer I guess, "But I can turn into a crow."

"Really?" I asked, turning on my makeshift seat towards him, "A crow? That's awesome, there's this crow that keeps hanging around my house, its huge! A crow? That's…" I paused in my ramblings, realisation dawning, "A crow around my house and my car." My eyes shot towards him, "That's you!"

He smirked at my face, "You were watching me! For ages!" He didn't say anything and I felt slightly nauseous, "Oh God, I fed you! What the hell? Why?"

He grinned, hand returning to my forearm, "You intrigued me. I've told you this."

"You were watching me." my voice incredulous. Unbelievable.

"Did you-?" I started but he cut me off with a laugh and he replied, "No. I didn't see anything inappropriate." I nodded thankfully and he continued, "Not that I didn't want to."

"I cant believe you." I groaned, head in my hands, grumbling to myself about embarrassment and stalking and being angry, well aware that he could hear me.

"Your dad didn't seem to like me." he mused, "He's not an animal person is he?"

I narrowed my eyes as I lifted my head from my hands and mumbled "You're a creep."

I stood angrily, tripping slightly on the sleeve of his jacket that was led across the ground. Sure I'd always known that Damon was strange, compulsive, weird even but turning into a bird and watching was just inappropriate and crossing some kind of line. The words, Vampiric and stalker came to mind. I heard him standing too, frowning as his hand wrapped around my wrist and he pulled me backwards. "Get off me." I sighed.

"You're really mad aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes I'm mad! Wouldn't you be if the roles were reversed, it's creepy, you bird stalked me!" He laughed and I growled, "Its not funny."

"Of course it is." As I fought to pull away, "Kaye! I didn't mean to make you angry."

"No?" I raged, "Then why the hell else would you do this?"

I hadn't expected him to kiss me, I hadn't really expected any reply but for him to let me storm off, instead I felt myself being pulled roughly towards him, spun, my back pressed against the wall, one of his hands still wrapped around my wrist, the other on the back of my neck and his lips were on mine. It was nothing like I'd imagined, I'm not really sure how I had imagined it to be, but it couldn't have been anything this… amazing. At first his lips were soft, gentle, I sucked in a breath, still as they moved against mine, but they hardened, as I began to move, my breath hitched as his tongue slid across my bottom lip and I allowed him access, breathing heavily, unable to believe that this was truly happening. The feel of him, pressed against me, his mouth on mine it was kind of surreal and over far too quickly as he pulled away, grinning at the stupid little sound of protest I made as he did so.

"Gotta go." he whispered, breath tickling over my lips, I could see him smirking.

"Why?"

"The witch is coming." he whispered into my hair as he pulled me close, breathing deeply.

"Kaye?" I heard Bonnies voice call my name and frowned, but as I turned back to Damon I saw he wasn't there. "Dammit" I mumbled, before calling, "Coming Bonnie!"

**So there, it's done, he kissed her, I generally had a different out come for this chapter but I saw the way it was going and thought what the hell! =]**

**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thank you =]**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**


	25. You care

**To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC**

**Chapter 25- You care.**

**Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC**

**Huge thanks to those who reviewed =] Hope you al continue to do so, and those of you who aren't- you should! It makes me feel better =] Thanks a lot you guys you really make me happy! =]**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So this is in Pearls P.O.V. It's not a new one, as she was the original 3rd**** person one, I hope you all picked up on that before hand =]**

**I apologize for the X's its ridiculous and I ate them but every other thing I use to space things like jumps disappears when I upload, (if you don't see them then don't worry it hasn't worked again!) aha!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N- I've recently created a poll for this story, please help me out and take it on my profile! Thanks!**

**Pearls P.O.V**

I heard her breathing before I heard the engine of her car a hundred years spent in a silent tomb allows for fine tuning of your senses, hearing, smell, sight, so whilst mine was infinitely better than any humans it was also better than most vampires, as most of us entombed have found upon our escapes. The sound of the engine came next, louder than most things, still strange to me, after all I hadn't been free in this strange future for that long, I glanced towards her father as the engine cut out, he was sleeping soundly on the couch, under my insistence of course. My original plan with him had been the one off meal but on discovering Damon's presence that night in this very house had set something else into motion, my continued presence in the girls life, which meant, no matter how much I hated it, her fathers life too. I was sure she wouldn't be very co-operative if I just killed her father.

Her footsteps echoed in my ears as she made her way up the drive, innocent and sweet blooded, but not for me to touch. At least not yet. The key in the lock, the strange scratch that came with it, the door opening, her voice calling out, "Dad? I'm home."

I stepped around the wall, where I'd been standing, my practised human smile stretched across my face, Anna had told me I would need to practice being human again. I had to fit in. She was startled by the sudden appearance of someone other than her father, I heard her heart speed up dramatically. Humans, startled so easily.

"Pearl." she gasped, "Hey." There was nothing quizzical about her voice, nothing suspicious or even curious. I was just accepted at face value, something she must do a lot, surely if she knew Damon's true nature then she would not be hanging around him.

She reeked of elder Salvatore, his scent was al over her, mingling with her own, a strange bitter sweet smell, if there was any way to see how opposite they were, how wrong, their mingling scents were the answer. I wanted to grimace at the smell, human mixed with death, walking, living death. Even the thought of how the mix came about was enough to make me feel ill.

"I'm here with your father," I said by way of explanation, though she hadn't asked, "He's sound asleep on the sofa."

"Sounds about right." she grinned, "Would you like anything? I'm sure dad told you to help yourself but still.. Anything you need?"

I shook my head, "I'm good thank you for the offer Kaye." she nodded as she hung her coat on the hall pegs, his scent coming off her stronger as she moved, I wrinkled my nose. At least her dress was pretty. Maybe I would make her wear it on that day we start our plan, Damon seems to like her in it, it would make it just that little but more bitter sweet.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" I asked, "Paul said you were at the Founders day kick off."

"Uh, yeah." she said vaguely, seeming to go into a trance like daze, a small smile flickering over her face, "You know." she said after a while, "It's kind of posh and stuffy but okay overall."

"Any handsome boys there?" I asked, ignoring her comment on the party, of course I knew, all in the tomb inhabitants did, we were the originals after all.

"No, not really." she said, "Uh listen, I'm going to head off to bed, not to be rude or anything, I'm very tired."

"I can imagine." I replied, only I noticing the dryness of my voice, I smiled largely, "I'll wake your father, I'm just leaving too."

"G'night Pearl," she sent me a soft smile, beginning to ascend the steps, "I hope I see you soon, you seem to make my dad really happy, maybe you can bring your daughter round one day."

I nodded yes, though I had no intention of doing so, not in the family type way she suspected, the day she met Anna, and of course my other 'family' would be the day she died. The day Damon watched her die. The day we took back Mystic Falls.

**Xxxxxxx**

**Damon's P.O.V**

"Brother." I called in response to the persistent knock on my bedroom door, "Unless you want to see my naked body I suggest you don't open that door!"

"Do you have someone in there?" he asked through the wood, I rolled my eyes as I pulled on a pair of dark jeans, much more comfortable than any suit, Id had to wear today.

"Unless you consider the shower in the next room company, then no." I pulled the door open, "Company!" I scoffed, "You wound me, always thinking the worst of me!"

He folded his arms across his chest, sending me an, in my opinion, quite rude look, sometimes he was just like me.

"What can I do for you Stefan?"

I pulled on a black shirt, as he leaned against my door frame eyeing me suspiciously, I grinned, "Brother. I know I am extremely beautiful, but you are my blood, staring like that, it's illegal."

He frowned, mumbling something about me being a dick. "Such language!" I exclaimed, pushing past him, and making my way down the hall, I could hear him following suit. At least he wasn't angry, I didn't really want my mood to be deflated. I descended the stairs, deciding to walk very slowly, smirking at the impatient huff I heard from behind me. Once we'd reached the living room or the study or whatever it was people killed these rooms these days, I poured myself my usual glass of scotch and slumped down into my seat, I smirked, "What can I do for you brother?" I repeated.

He narrowed his eyes, taking the seat opposite me, "Where did you get off to after John Gilberts speech tonight?"

"Oh you know, around." I said vaguely.

"Were you with anyone?" Oh dear, he's on to me isn't he?

"No." I decided to lie anyway.

"Oh really? Because I was talking to Mayor Lockwood, and you came up in conversation-"

"I always do." I interrupted with a smirk.

"And." he stressed, "He said that he saw you leaving towards the balcony, with a cute little blond girl, he said she was English. Do we know anyone who fits that description?" Jeez! He could be sarcastic sometimes. Yeah, he could definitely be just like me.

I pretended to contemplate that question for a while. "Kaye! Damon. She is the only one who fits that description in town, if you hurt her.."

"I didn't hurt her." I growled leaning forward.

"Then what were you doing out there?" he sounded slightly hesitant, as if he didn't really want to now the answer.

"We were talking."

"Talking?" I smirked, remembering her lips under mine, soft and pliant, yielding, I chuckled and nodded, "You expect me to believe that?"

"Well, I'm not actually lying for once so I would hope so." I stared at him for a while, he was frowning angrily, arms tense, I could imagine him trying to hit me or something, though he wouldn't get very far in his tries, "If you must know, little brother, we were talking about John Gilbert."

"Why?"

"Because he knows, that Kaye knows what we are and obviously he knows what we are too."

"And he has a ring like Alaric." Stefan mused, "How does he know about Kaye?"

"He saw the bite marks on her neck," at his glare I raised my hands in a defensive gesture, "I know, I know, my bad, anyway, he knew what they were and apparently she is a shit liar."

"Dammit!" Stefan raged, "First the council, then Alaric, now John Gilbert, I cant believe she let him figure it out."

"It wasn't her fault!" I growled, probably a bit too quickly, I didn't miss the look of shock that passed over my brothers face. "She didn't know about him, then."

_Why are you defending her Damon?_

"Well as long as she knows, she's just added to the people who are in danger when this all comes to head." he said angrily, "Maybe we should just make her forget?" he mused.

"What?" I exploded, dropping my scotch onto the ground, "What the hell do you mean?"

"Well, I'm with Elena, so I cant erase her memory, Bonnie is a witch so I cant do much there, but Kaye.."

"Stefan." I warned.

"I'm just trying to narrow the list of people we have to protect." he defended, "Why do you care so much?"

"Kaye, doesn't deserve that." I said, sounding completely irrational and hypocritical, I knew what he said made sense but I couldn't entertain the thought, she would feel so betrayed and hurt, she knew about me, what I was, how I was and she cared about me anyway. I couldn't lose that. Wouldn't lose that. Of course I wasn't going to kill her and I had no misconceptions of anything permanent but I wasn't willing to let that happen.

"Would it be any different to what you did to her? Over and over?"

"Shut up." I grumbled, knowing he was right, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Is it worth it Damon?" His gaze was impenetrable, "Whatever it is you think is happening with her, is it worth it? Pearl and Anna, all of those tomb vampires are still here. The council and John will go after anyone who is in lenience with us. She was endangered the moment you laid eyes on her."

"You spoke to her first." I retorted childishly. He was right of course. Saint Stefan was always right.

"This argument is ridiculous Damon," he stated, "Are you willing to protect her?"

"Of course I will." There was no hesitation in my answer, there was no need to even think about it. The only thing I did feel the need to think about was why I was so quick to agree, to fight for her.

"What is it with her Damon? What's happening?"

My eyes met his, so familiar, a face I had despised for such a long time when I loved Katherine, could think of nothing else and though I still loved her, when I looked at my brother whom she had betrayed me with, played me with over and over I no longer felt such a twist in my gut, such hatred.

"I don't know what's happening." I said, opting for honesty instead of the remark he had probably expected from me.

"I think I do," he said softly, "How many times have you seen her Damon? Watched her? Spoken to her in secret?" I ignored his question instead leaning down to grab my glass, side stepping the spilt drink as I moved to the table, pouring myself another glass, I needed to stop drinking this stuff. "Let me guess," he said, rather pompously I thought, "You cant stop thinking about her, cant get her scent from your mind, when you sit there moping over Katherine and the past she seeps into your thoughts." he paused for a moment, I said nothing, my back to him as I gulped my drink, "You want to kill her, just to get her out of your thoughts. You're not in love with her by any means, but you care about her. That's your problem. You care."

I heard him standing, then say quietly, probably from the doorway, "Just don't hurt her Damon, in any way." Then he left me, drinking by the fire.

**Shit ending, buuut it is 2.24 am, sleep needed, hope you enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yeah, so Pearls quite ominous =] and Stefans suspicious, what could go wrong there? =]**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thank you =]**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**


	26. Getting out

**To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC**

**Chapter 26- Getting out.**

**Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC**

**Thank you to Eline who took the time from school work to read and review! That's dedication for you! And no I'm perfectly fine, I don't really sleep that's why the updates are so consistent! =] And to Vee baby, I'm glad your converted, and I have no intentions of making her a Bella type character, she's lightly based on my little sister who literally tripped on nothing and hit her head on the stairs at one point so I think it's a little comedic! Glad you like it and hope I don't disappoint. I like Bonnie too, always thought she should have a bigger role so I decided to give her one in my story =]**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N- I've recently created a poll for this story, please help me out and take it on my profile! Thanks!**

**I want them on be in a school holiday, so they are! =] Southampton is actually where I live, but I have no name creativity so I used that!**

**Kaye's P.O.V**

I woke the next morning, still in my dress that I had collapsed in the night before, having barely made it to my bed, feeling slightly, well, euphoric. Okay, the entire night hadn't been fantastic but the end had been wonderful, something I never would have expected, some one like Damon, kissing me, his expert lips teasing mine, I could almost feel them now, thinking back, the shadow of his kiss lingering on my lips. I grinned as I stretched, deciding I needed to shower and change. I vaguely wondered what time Pearl had left last night and once I'd showered and changed I pushed open my dads door, to find him still sound asleep in his bed, I hadn't heard him come up last night and my eyes were thankful that he was alone, or that would have been another awkward situation. I grinned as a loud snore erupted from him where he was bundled under his covers. The digital clock on his bedside table read 7.30, I was up early, I quietly closed the door behind me and tip toed down the stairs, subconsciously glancing out all of the windows, relieved when I saw no Damon-crow.

School holidays were something that kept me going, when school began to bore me I daydreamed of the holidays that were coming and for some unknown reason, I always woke earlier in the holidays without the need for alarms. I didn't want to call anybody, there was probably no one awake anyway, the kick off had lasted to the early hours of the morning, though Bonnie, Elena, Stefan had I had left much earlier than the other guests. I poured a bowl of some pretty tasteless, crunchy cereal my dad liked, and sat down to the table, trying not to clink the spoon to the bowl very much, my dad was usually quite a light sleeper. I couldn't finish it all and poured the left over down the sink, squealing as the Damon-crow squawked past the kitchen window and I dropped the bowl into the sink, thankful it didn't smash. I scowled as I leaned open to shove open the window, if he was going to keep scaring me like this I'd get angry again. I scoffed to myself as I thought that, not that I could do anything anyway, he was a supernatural being after all. The huge bird hopped onto the window sill, "You know this creeps me out." I grinned, taking the bowl from the sink and washing it, returning it to the drying rack and turning back to the window, the crow was no longer there. I turned back to the kitchen, gasping as I saw him stood, arms folded across his chest, smirking. "You scared me." I cried, pressing a hand against my heart, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Was the bird necessary?" I asked, pulling out a chair, and gesturing for him to take one too, he didn't, opting to stay standing instead.

"I am the bird, so yes it was necessary" he smirked.

I scowled, "I'm still angry about that."

"Oh I don't know," he grinned, "You didn't seem so angry before I left last night."

"Shut up." I grumbled, noticing his eyes shoot to the ceiling, my dads footsteps could be heard moments later, it must be cool to have super sensitive hearing or whatever it is they had. I made sure my eyes didn't meet his, I didn't need my dad coming in and catching me blushing at the good looking stranger, at least to my dad, in front of me.

"Kaye?" My dad said, stepping into the kitchen, rubbing at his eyes, "You're up early."

"It's the holidays dad, I'm always up early in the holidays." I replied, grimacing as he noticed Damon for the first time and narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Hi there." he said. Damon grinned and lifted his head in greeting.

"Did you just get here?" my dad asked, and I could only imagine what he would be thinking, after all he was asleep when I got in for all he knew Damon could have been here all night, I felt my cheeks flush at the thought.

"Yes sir," he grinned, I felt my eyes widen at his politeness, the guy was a good actor, which brought up a lot of thoughts and self doubt I didn't want to deal with, like, was he acting with me? "I think I scared your daughter."

"Is that why you screamed?" my dad directed to me and I nodded, confused by my dads pointed look then, "Oh, dad! This is Damon Salvatore, you know Stefans brother? I met him a while ago. Damon this is my dad."

"Ah yes, Stefan. I cant see any resemblance, though you both seem very polite." I scoffed and covered my laugh with a cough, clearing my throat with a grin.

"So what are you doing today?" my dad asked me, ignoring my outburst, he knew what I was like anyway. I opened my mouth to answer that I didn't know, but was interrupted by Damon saying, "Well sir, I was hoping to take Kaye out for the day."

"What?" father and daughter asked together, though I would imagine that mine was more of surprise rather than having not heard him properly, "Where to?" my dad asked, shooting a questioning look my way before returning his eyes to Damon who grinned and shrugged, "Wherever the day takes us I guess."

"Sure, okay." my dad said, rolling his eyes, probably at how sappy that had sounded, "I'm going to take a shower, have fun." Damon raised a hand in goodbye as my dad leaned towards me and hissed, "Be careful." Once he had climbed the stairs Damon chuckled, "So you're introducing me as Stefans brother now?"

"He knows Stefan. He, Bonnie and Elena came to tea, he wanted to meet my friends."

"I'm not your friend?" he asked, in mock hurt.

"Not at the time you weren't, at the time I'd just been attacked by and found the existence of vampires and I'd been warned away from you, over and over. So, no, not at the time."

"Touché." he grinned, "You should probably avoid Stefan for a while, he's aware of our… exertions."

"What?" I exclaimed, "How?"

"Apparently the balcony isn't the most private of places." I felt the blood drain from my face, the balcony. Oh God, did Stefan see us outside? Did he see the..

"Kiss? No." he answered, I hadn't even realised that I'd asked that question out loud, he smirked as I blushed, I never blushed, I was beginning to dislike the affect he had on me. "He knows that John knows of your involvement."

I nodded, wanting to grimace at the mention of his name, I still felt stupid regarding that situation. "What does he plan on doing?" I questioned, he shrugged in reply, and told me that they hadn't decided yet, "We've got a lot on." he sighed, "We still need to find the vampires from the tomb and now John, we're working on something."

"So why are you really here?" I asked, "That was a good act by the way, with my dad then." I could now hear his shower going upstairs and couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah, parents love me."

"I wouldn't say he loved you. He probably prefers Stefan." I joked.

"Ha-ha" he deadpanned, "Grab your coat and lets go."

"Where are we going?"

"Wherever the day takes us." he repeated, looking at me as if I were stupid. Heck, I was following a vampire who murdered my friends sister to God knows where. I probably was.

"That was cringe worthy the first time" I mumbled as he handed me my jacket, when had he gotten that?, I raised an eyebrow thanking him, and pulled it on. I called out a goodbye to my dad and shut the door hearing the automatic latch of the lock. Damon's sleek car was parked along my driveway behind my own, much shinier and modern, perfectly fixed. I saw the fleeting image of the bonnet open, smoke billowing from the ruined engine and suppressed a smile, then I remembered that the only reason the car had been that way was because Damon had been thirsty and I was home alone. Then the thought that he had given me the opportunity to change my mind about him coming into my house entered my mind and I felt thoroughly confused again.

"So are you going to get in the car?" he asked, having already unlocked it and climbed in the drivers side, he was now leaning through the car, over the passenger seat holding open the door, staring up at me.

"Are you thirsty?" I asked, hoping it sounded like I was making a joke.

"No. I've already eaten, now get in." he replied, settling back onto his own seat, I sighed and climbed in closing the door gently, and buckling myself in.

The euphoria began to sink back in as the car sped along a highway I hadn't known existed until now, I felt , despite every problem I could think of, happy. It didn't escape my attention that I was driving in a great car, next to probably the most handsome man I had ever met, who wasn't really a man. It was the kind of thing that preppy teenagers dreamed of, the man, the car, all that was missing with the dog. Of course none of this was truly mine but I couldn't help the huge smile on my face.

I don't know how long I'd been in the car before we passed the opposite end of the sign I had passed the first time I had driven into Mystic Falls, this side read, **You are now leaving Mystic Falls.**

"Damon." I said, glancing at the sign, "are we supposed to be going this way?"

He didn't answer me, "Damon!" I shouted, "Where are we going?"

"Relax Kaye," He replied, his voice the epitome of cool, "We're going to Southampton."

"Southampton?" I asked, the name sounding familiar.

"It's a little town not far away, we can hang around for a little, shop or whatever it is you girls like to do."

I studied his profile in silence for a while, he was not someone I would have cared for before I'd gotten to Mystic Falls, of course I would have definitely spared him a second glance but I would have cared more for someone like Matt, someone lighter to Damons dark, someone sweet and gentle. But here I was in his car, my heart speeding up every time his eyes found mine, staring unembarrassed at his dark frame. I could see things too, the differences in him, he was tense right now, his jaw was clenched, he wasn't smirking, his lip wasn't quirked like it usually was. That meant something was wrong.

"Why?"

"Cant I just take you out?"

"Damon, I mean you no offence but you don't strike me as the sort of person who would just randomly take a girl out - shopping. Especially one you barely know."

"Hey. I'm soft at heart." he shrugged and I noticed that we had gained more speed, almost in the hundreds now.

"Damon." I said lowly, "Pull over." When he didn't reply I said, "I know you heard me now pull over." The car slowed and I felt my heart slow with it, at least we were no longer in danger of crashing. He finally pulled over and hit on his hazard lights, so we couldn't be scolded by any passing cars.

"What's really going on?" I asked, turning in my seat and leaning against the door to face him, "Why are we leaving town?"

He was silent for a while, staring out of the windscreen, I clenched my jaw, "Fine, if you wont tell me, I'll walk back." I clicked off my seatbelt and wrenched the door open angrily, knowing I was being stubborn and ridiculous, anyone else would have been excited, flattered that someone was taking them out, but, no, not me, I had to notice that something was wrong.

"Are you seriously going to do this?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes." I said stubbornly, as he grabbed my arm again, quite roughly this time.

"Come on Kaye, its for your own good. I had to get you out of Mystic Falls. Stefan's gotten Elena out too."

"What's happening back there Damon?" I growled as I processed what he had just said and the red flag started to rise, "Tell me what's happening."

"The council are fighting back." he said, his eyes following a red car as it cruised past, slowing down to process what had happened to the side of the road.

"What do you mean fighting back? How do you know?"

"I'm on the council remember, Sherriff Forbes loves me."

"What is happening?" I asked again, slower.

"They're hunting. It was John Gilberts idea. They're going after the vampires from the tomb, and any humans who might be aiding them."

"Do they have any idea where the tomb vampires are?"

"I don't know, the vampires, Frederick, the one who attacked us in the car park, they're all pretty sneaky, but that's not the point, the point is John Gilbert knows that you know about us, you cant be there when the council are running about."

"Will my dad be okay?" I asked.

"He'll be fine," he said, without hesitation, "Just stay with me today. Don't go back there."

"So this is your charming way of keeping me safe?" I asked, feeling pleasantly flattered.

"If that makes you feel any better." he quipped, "Now, get back in the car."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thank you =]**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**


	27. Conflicted

**To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC**

**Chapter 27- Conflicted**

**Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC**

**Thanks again guys =]**

**I'm so sorry for the wait, only as you may know Im the lead singer of band and go to a music college and I had a gig Thursday night and on that night I also got a call asking me to be an emergency replacement for Friday night, so Ive had two days of non stop rehearsal, learning songs for Friday and playing, then partying Friday too! I hope this makes up for the wait! Sorry again!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N- I've recently created a poll for this story, please help me out and take it on my profile! Thanks!**

**Kaye's P.O.V**

Southampton was appropriately modernised and built up and extremely busy and Damon's presence gained the expected amount of attention from female, and some male, admirers. For most of the day we'd wondered through the town and it was obvious that Damon was agitated and distracted and I couldn't say that I didn't feel the same way, just imagining what could be happening back in Mystic Falls was enough to give me the jitters. "What do you thinks happening back there?" I asked Damon as he led me towards a bench in the middle of the town. I was careful not to mention anything to do with the predicament we were in or the V word.

"Sheriff Forbes said she would keep me informed, it was her idea for us to get out."

"Are people going to get hurt?" I asked.

"I don't think so, only vampires, this," he gestured to us, and all around us, "is just precaution. If the council find out there are humans coercing with us, said humans would disappear under suspicious circumstances."

"And John knows that I know, and Elena is an obvious guess." I mused, "Does the Sherriff know about me?"

"No. But because John does, it's precaution."

"Right." I glanced around us, a the numerous shops and little businesses and cafes, it was not really like Mystic Falls, too big and busy, much like it had been back in England where I'd lived. I noticed groups walking past, everyone either blatantly staring or sending little glances Damons way, and from the corner of my eye I could see him basking in the glory, smirking. _Oh God! I'm jealous! _

"Won't the council realise we're gone?" I asked.

"Yes." I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help a smile at his lame answer.

"So they might get suspicious?"

"Stefan and his girlfriend have disappeared together, that's not exactly weird. And I've taken the new girl in town for some much needed stress relief."

"So they will get suspicious." I grinned, "At least that there is something going on here." I gestured between myself and him with a hand.

"Isn't there?" he asked, leaning forward, elbows on his knees, narrowing his eyes.

"I don't know." I replied calmly, "you're hot and cold, one minute you say such harsh things, then the next your kissing me. I don't know where I stand with you."

"Are we going to do this now?" he sighed, "Are we gonna do the whole 'What are we' talk?"

"No." I huffed, slouching back on the bench, "Apparently not."

"Look." he sounded like he was angry, "I don't know what we're doing, what we are." I smiled slightly at his use of air quotes on the last three words, "I'm just as- confused as you are. I don't know what I want."

"Well make up your mind, it's getting boring." I groaned frowning as he chuckled at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up." I mumbled, leaning my head against the bench back, watching the passers by.

**Damon's P.O.V**

She'd been pretty placid, complacent, until the whole, 'what are we' talk, if you could call it that, I knew that anyone else would have pushed it, listed all of the flaws of whatever it was we had, complained and screamed and probably cried, instead she'd just told me to 'make up my mind' which had pretty much shocked me into laughter.

It hadn't been long until she'd fallen asleep, with her head resting on my shoulder, just where it had fallen when her eyes had closed. Sure, it had been tiring today, in the way that it only was when you drove for a long time and did nothing much else. The town hadn't really appealed to her, she had obviously already grown used to the more rural sides of Mystic Falls and its surroundings, much like I had upon my arrival, though I would never had admitted it out loud.

I didn't want to contemplate what she'd said, I had much more than I cared for on my plate as it was, but she was right, as usual and I'd realised that I didn't know what was going on with us, what we were. My heart was with Katherine, it had been for over a hundred years, always would be as far as I was concerned, but it was hard to back up my beliefs when my head said, "Kaye. Kaye. Kaye."

Where my heart beat for Katherine, my mind pulled for the other, more human option.

When I had kissed Kaye, she'd been gentle, compliant, nervous even, I'd been in control, she was flustered and innocent and it had been- nice. But wit Katherine the roles were reversed, she was domineering, controlling, strong and knew exactly what she wanted, what she liked. The differences were immeasurable in every way, the way they looked, spoke, acted, who they were in general. Kaye was the light to Katherine's dark, the good to her bad, the innocent to her conniving. I could never see Kaye sleeping with my brother, Go forbid, or playing with, messing with anyone for her own gain but I couldn't get Katherine out of my head. My heart.

My dreams were the worst, taking the love triangle ordeal to a new level, in some I would relive memories of my time with Katherine, sometimes the way she would bite me as we made love, or how she would smile as I confessed my undying feelings for her but never return the gesture, sometimes I would dream of the day they took her away, the vervaine coursing through her system as they dragged her from my life. Hw I lashed out at Stefan, my father, vowed to find her again and how I never did.

Some times though my dreams would be of Kaye, how it might be to make love to her, how it had felt to kiss her, how she was just there, a trusting, willing constant. Her fear when I drank from her, her determination and strength, sometimes just her voice or the way she had essentially trusted me with her life that night at Mystic Grill.

Other times I would dream of them both, not in sexual ways, even I wasn't that sick, sometimes they would merge into one, Katherine's face and Kaye's personality, feelings, way of life.

Sometimes, and this was always the worst, I would lose Katherine, over and over and Kaye would be there to make it okay again, but then in some bizarre way, I would lose her too, maybe I would lose control or there would be some kind of accident, but I could never keep her. I always lost them both, one by one.

"What are you thinking about?" her voice interrupted any in depth thought I slid my eyes down to her, where she still rested on my shoulder, face tilted towards me, I leaned down, just the few inches it took and touched my lips to hers, just once, softly. Amused by my own actions, I grinned, softly, gently, slowly, those were never things I had associated myself with when it came to this sort of thing, not even back in my human days when any sort of intimacy was frowned upon before marriage but with Kaye it seemed right, she didn't seem like the fuck and run type, or the type to take things too quickly, heck she was too virginal for that. "Nothing really." I said, as a late reply to her question, whilst she was napping I'd received an 'all clear' text from the sheriff, "We can go home now."

"It's over?" she asked, lifting her head from mine, cheeks flushed, I liked to think that was the effect that I had on her and not the cold wind.

"Yeah, I got an all clear from sheriff Forbes," I flashed my mobile, "Want to go?"

"Yes please." she yawned, stretching, "I don't like this place."

"Oh." I pressed my hand to my heart, pretending to feel wounded as I stood from the bench, stretching my legs, "I bring you out and you tell me you hate it too my face! 'm wounded!" She laughed as she stood too and told me to shut up, latching her arm through mine as I pushed my hands into my pockets. She eyed me questioningly when I pulled my arm away, her face abruptly falling at the harsh rebuke, but smiling again when I took her hand in mine and held it securely.

We made it to the car quickly and back onto the highway, before she asked another question, "Did they catch them? The vampires from the tomb?"

"I guess not, or the sheriff would have mentioned it in her text, or called or something."

"So there's going to be more days like this?" her voice sounded slightly hopeful.

"Maybe." I paused, "Or they have a plan B. I wont know until the next council meeting."

She nodded, "Where could they be hiding out?" she mused.

"I don't know, Frederick is strong, dangerous, Pearl is so smart, and cunning, conniving, Anna does as she's told, they're all one big team. It'll be hard to stop them." I replied, staring in front of me at the road, like any good driver would, that's why I didn't see the fear in her eyes at first, only the sound of her heartbeat speeding up a lot more than was natural. "What's wrong?" I asked, glancing at her. Hr eyes were wide, face drained of colour.

"Pearl?" she asked, "Anna?"

**Kaye's P.O.V**

His frown deepened as he said, "Yeah."

"They're vampires? From the tomb?" I asked, willing myself to have heard wrong.

"Pearl is. Anna was around then too but she didn't get caught, she got her mum out when we opened the tomb, when I was searching for .. Katherine. Kaye? What is it?"

_I stepped behind him into the kitchen and saw the lady in question sat there, she had to be in her mid thirties, not too much younger than my dad, she was petite, with dark hair and the same coloured eyes, she was beautiful and had this serene elegance about her that probably wouldn't have gone amiss in the olden days of royal balls and horses and carts._

_"Honey this is my friend, Pearl." She smiled widely._

"Oh God." I said quietly, "Oh my God."

_"Oh." she grinned at my curious look she said, "My daughter, Anna, she knows them, she's seen you with that group."_

"Oh no."

"Kaye, the whole epiphany thing is cute and all but I'd really like to know what the hell you are talking about." he said calmly, hands tightening on the steering wheel, eyes shooting towards me every now and then. I felt too sick to speak, my stomach ached, my heart was pounding in my chest, my breathing was heavy, ragged.

"I cant breathe," I stammered, "I- I cant - I cant breathe."

I felt the engine cut out and heard something rustling, climbing across, I wasn't sure what was happening, then an arm was around my shoulder, rubbing my back, the other in my hair, he was murmuring something, "It'll be okay." or something like that I don't know. When I felt calm enough to speak I pulled away.

"Pearl." I said, "Dark hair? Dark eyes? Small?"

He growled, "Have you met her?"

I felt tears building up behind my eyes, "She was there, at the hospital. With my dad, I remember now, I walked into her. She's dating my dad."

"Dating your dad?" he asked in disbelief.

"He's completely enamoured with her, he said she's a keeper, but Ive never seen them… I've never seen anything remotely relationship like. I. He.."

"She's compelling him." he stated, righting himself on his seat, buckling his seat belt, and starting the engine again. "It must have been her who attacked him."

I swallowed, "Get me home Damon. Get me to my dad."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thank you =]**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**


	28. I cant do this

**To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC**

**Chapter 28- I can't do this.**

**Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Reviews seem to be drying up a little lately. I hope no one has jumped ship or finally realised how bad this is! So please if your not reviewing do so and let me know what you think! =] Thanks to everyone who has =]**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**A/N- I've recently created a poll for this story, please help me out and take it on my profile! Thanks! Ive got a few ideas and the most voted will be the one that I go for.**

**Kaye's P.O.V**

"How long now?" I asked Damon for what was probably the tenth time, ignoring his sigh as he said, "Not long." the same answer he'd given me every time, but it was too long, even a minute was too long, as far as I knew my dad could be being ripped to pieces right at this minute and we were too far away to get to him or be able to make any difference.

"Stop imagining the worst case scenarios." Damon said, " I can hear your heart going crazy every time you do."

"I'm sorry that I'm freaking out Damon!" I cried, "I'm sorry that we're here and he's back in Mystic Falls with a murderous vampire!"

"Okay, okay." If he could have raised his hands he probably would have. I knew I was being ridiculous, it didn't matter how much I screamed and shouted or panicked, it wouldn't change where we were, we wouldn't get home any quicker. "Don't you have super speed or something? Cant you run us back quicker than this?"

"No, Kaye. This isn't Twilight, its not the movies. I'm a fast runner, but we're doing over a hundred and twenty miles per hour right now, we cant get much faster than this."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "I'm just scared, the idea of him being hurt…" I trailed off, shaking my head angrily. "I feel sick."

"Look. It's understandable. We're gonna get there, your dad is going to be okay."

"Promise?" I asked in a small voice glancing over to the guy who was fast becoming my rock and my safety.

"I do honey." I nodded, eyes wet and glanced back out of the window as the trees whizzed past, he was right, we were going damn fast but like I said, it wasn't quick enough, we were here and he was still back there. I sat in agitated silence for the rest of the journey home, tapping my foot on the floor, glaring out of the window at the scenery which may have been familiar if I'd been able to see it for more than a millisecond. I thought I saw the Mystic Falls sign at one point though it could have been anything and the relief began to flood in when Damon, said, "Just a few roads away now." I sighed, though I felt relieved I also began to worry more, wondering what I might find when I got home. What did Pearl want with my dad? Was his blood sweeter than other peoples too? Or was she using him, to get to me maybe? What was so special about me? Why was all this happening? So I was friend with Stefan and something with Damon, why did that draw Pearl to my dad? Did she even know about Damon and I? My head ached with the questions and I scrambled to unbuckle my seatbelt as Damons voice sounded, "We're here" I had thrown open the door and leapt from the car before the engine had even stopped, ignoring Damons calls to wait for him, that there could be some kind of trap. I stumbled up the path and shoved my key into the lock, my hands were shaking at I couldn't turn it, "Argh!" I screamed loudly, relaxing as Damons hand covered mine, steadying me and the lock clicked open. I pushed through the door, calling, "Dad? Dad, are you here? Dad!"

I rushed through the hallway into the kitchen, glancing around, "Dad!"

"Kaye?" I heard him call at the same time that Damon said, "He's here, I can smell him." I heard his footsteps upstairs and ran through to the hall, meeting him at the bottom of the stairs, hugging him tightly.

"What's up?" he asked, as I pulled away and checked him over like a mother would her injured child.

"Are you okay?" I gasped. I grabbed his face in my hands laughing in relief as he nodded, confusion covering his features and said, "Why are you crying?" He noticed Damon leaning against the kitchen door, smirking and whispered, "Did he hurt you?" completely unaware that Damon would have been able to hear a pin drop in a disco. I shook my head, laughing through my tears, "No daddy." I sighed, "I just missed you that's all. What would I do without you?"

"I'm not going anywhere." he grinned, before straightening up, pulling out of my grasp and growing serious as he turned to Damon, "Are you staying long?"

"No sir." Damon replied, also straightening, "I was just leaving."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Once I'd closed the door behind Damon I made an excuse to quickly leave my dad downstairs and go to my room, he'd started asking questions. Had Damon upset me? Why was I so sad before? What was happening? I'd managed to avoid answering any questions so I hadn't had to lie or tell him any of the truth either. I wasn't sure if I would be able to tell my dad about vampires. He would freak out and probably pack our bags and move us away to the furthest corner of the world. For so many reasons I couldn't do that.

I was also keen to get upstairs because I knew that without a doubt Damon would be returning, or already in the house, we would need to talk about things, namely my dads future safety and I had a few things I needed to say too. I didn't particularly want to but I knew what I needed to say and do to sort this out.

I stepped into my room to find him lounging on my bed, the only reminder of any of the worry today were his creased clothes, in every other way he was just Damon. "I told you he'd be okay." he smirked.

"Yeah, you did, I'm sorry for flaking out in the car, I cant stand the thought of him getting hurt."

"I know." he said, sitting up against my headboard, I frowned at his booted feet on my bed as I sat on the chair next to my desk.

"What do we now?" I asked, "About my dad? How do we protect him?"

"We give him vervaine." he said without any hesitation.

"Whats that?" I asked, I couldn't remember hearing that word anywhere before.

"It's a herb, or a plant or something, I don't really know the scientific jargon but if a human consumes it their blood becomes poisonous to vampires, if you have it anywhere on your person then we cant compel you or hurt you. You're insusceptible to the things we can do."

"Why haven't I heard about this before?" I asked, thinking that it could have made a big difference in the past.

"I don't know, I was always surprised when you never had it, I would have thought Stefan and Elena would have insisted you had it, I'll have to see about that." he mused.

"You want to give me something that is essentially poisonous to you?" I asked incredulously.

His eyebrows furrowed as he said, "I guess. If it keeps you safe."

I wanted to hug him, thank him but instead I straightened up on the chair and said, "We need to talk."

"We are." he grinned.

"I'm being serious Damon, I have something I need to say."

The smile slipped off of his face and he climbed over the side of the bed, resting his feet on the floor, adopting a more serious expression, though as usual there was still the hint of the smile.

"I cant do this." I said.

"Cant say it? Its okay. Take your time."

I shook my head quickly, "No. This." I gestured around me, at him, at the floor where my dad sat in the living room beneath us, "This whole situation, this whole vampire thing. I cant do it."

"What?" he asked, his word muffled my an incredulous laugh.

"I'm not like this, this isn't me. I'm not Elena, I don't run around after vampires, run from them, I dont do daily panic and fear and pain, I cant handle it. I'm me, I'm normal, I'm from a town in England, I stopped believing in the creatures that go bump in the night when I was eight. I cant do this. I'm scared."

"It's only normal to be scared." Damon said, his eyes penetrating mine, staring deep into my soul, only now it was no longer unnerving, it was more warming, more comforting. I ignored that feeling and concentrated on what I was trying to say. What was important now was my dad.

"No. Damon, I don mean it like that. I'm scared for my dad. I cant risk him Damon, he's all Ive got in this world and if he got hurt because of me, of you, of this," I gestured between us again, "I don't know what this is and I really don't know why Pearl is around me and my family, but if dad got hurt I could never forgive myself, I could never forgive you."

"Nothing is going to happen to him Kaye. We wont let it."

"John Gilbert knows about me. Pearl knows about me, God knows who else does too, every time I'm with you I'm in danger, dads in danger, I don't want something to happen that will make me spend the rest of my life hating you. I never want to hate you Damon, but if my dad was hurt or worse, killed, because of you, of my interaction with you… I wouldn't be able to stop myself." I hadn't been able to look him in the eye as I'd ranted my speech, opting instead to stare at my feet, I blinked and he was in front of me lifting my chin, making me look at him. "I cant do this with you, if it puts him in danger, he's all I've got" I repeated in a whisper.

"What can I do Kaye?" he asked and his voice sounded sad but I couldn't be sure, I didn't think I'd ever be able to understand him fully. "What can I say? We will keep you safe. We will keep your dad safe."

"I was thinking," I swallowed, "What if…" I paused closing my eyes placing my hands on his forearms, "What if you made me forget?"

I felt him stiffen beneath my hands and I thought I could hear his teeth grinding together. "No." he growled, "Your dad is in danger whether we do this or not. So are you. Pearl knows you, both of you, your part of this now, so is your dad, whether you like it or not. Pearl is conniving, smart and very patient, she does not give up until she gets what she wants. She is dangerous, she is everywhere. Don't you think you'll be just a little safer if your on alert too?" I frowned, "If she comes for you and you don't remember who she is, let alone what she looks like, you'll die. If you know her, then you've got more chance of living."

I groaned, "You know I'm right." he said, the sound of the smirk returning to his voice.

"I don't know what to do Damon."

"I'm going to find out some Vervaine for your dad, you put some in his drink, and we'll find some sort of jewellery or something to put some in, you do the puppy eyes and Bam! He's vampire proof."

"Okay." I answered, nodding.

"Kaye? Don't ever ask me to do that again." he said, sounding angry again, I shot my eyes to his face. "You're different, I cant let you forget me."

I nodded again, knowing exactly what he meant, unable to form any words to convey those emotions, those feelings. Unable to tell him how I knew what he was trying to say, what he meant.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, leaning into his chest, so strong and solid, a constant lately.

"We're gonna make this okay." he said, running a hand through my hair.

"I know." I breathed in the scent of him deeply, something sweet yet distinctly masculine, "But." I pulled away, "I need to think things through. I need to… be on my own for a while. I need you to stay away from me and my house and my dad."

He stepped away respectively, I bit my lip and continued, "Just until I've worked things out."

He nodded, "Okay, however long you need. I'll get Stefan to sort the vervaine."

"Thank you." I shouldn't feel so bad, why did I feel so bad? So he'd kissed me once and he was a handsome vampire, it shouldn't hurt this much to say goodbye.

"No problem." I stepped forward and stepped back again he looked hurt, I hadn't meant to hurt him, he looked angry too but more than anything disappointed or betrayed, "Be careful Kaye."

"You too." I nodded, watching him walk to my window, crack it open and climb out, without a second glance to me. I waited until I knew he was gone before I closed the window, pulled the curtain and cried.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Okay don't hate me for making her hurt Damon like that, I have a plan to go with this and shes very worried about her daddy!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thank you =]**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**


	29. Vervaine

**To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC**

**Chapter 29- Vervaine**

**Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Fuck! Why is it that every time I plan something the actual show completely contradicts it! Fuck! So. For the purposes of this story ignore the books and the show! =] Fuck! **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Thank you to everybody who reassured me that I still had awesome readers, good luck to all of those with exams and finals and stuff! You'll all do amazing I'm sure! Eline! It doesn't sound weird or crazy! It's awesome! Thank you so much! =]**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**A/N- I've recently created a poll for this story, please help me out and take it on my profile! Thanks! Ive got a few ideas and the most voted will be the one that I go for.**

**Damon's P.O.V**

I slammed through the door, ignoring the splinter of the doorframe as I did so, stalking into Stefans bedroom where I could hear Stefan breathing and mumbling something about having to replace the door frame.

"Pearl" I growled as he raised his eyes from his book, he was reading sat against his head board.

"What about her?" he asked.

"She's been around Kaye!" I raged, "She's the one who attacked her father and she's been inside her house. She burrowed her way into Kayes life through her dad!" I raged kicking the desk in his room, glaring after it as it slid across the room, smashing into pieces as it slammed into the wall.

"How?"

"She compelled her dad, she _dated_ him!"

"Are they okay?"

"Yes. For now. No. I don't know! Kaye freaked out when I told her who Pearl was she had a freaking panic attack, and we get back and he's fine and then she asks me to make her forget and then makes me leave and-"

"Did you?" he asked. "Make her forget?"

"What? No! Of course I didn't! I'm not stupid, Pearl wants her for something, I cant risk her forgetting who she is then getting caught!"

"Okay." Stefan climbed off of his bed, straightening himself, "Calm down Damon."

"Calm down? No I wont calm down! Could you calm down if it were Elena? Did you calm down when she was in danger?" It took all of my willpower not to hit him, attack him, destroy everything around me, including him.

"Okay. Okay," he defended, raising his hands in the air, stepping away from me, "So Pearl attacked her dad?" I nodded exasperatedly, "What does she want with Kaye?"

"Nothing." I said, "She wants me to help her remember? I think Kaye is bait or insurance or something. Leverage, she threatens her and I do her dirty work."

"Would you?" he asked frowning, "Would you do what she says if she was using Kay as bait, if Kaye was in danger?"

"No." I said without hesitation, "But I'd do all I could to get her safe again."

"Even if it meant saying goodbye?"

I ground my teeth together and grumbled, "I wont have to say goodbye, she was smart enough to end it before it began."

"What?"

"She asked me to stay away, until she gets her head together." I explained, running a hand through my hair.

"So what do we do?" my brother asked. It was even more annoying when he kept asking questions than it was when Kaye did.

"You can do whatever you want. I'm going to find Pearl. Then I'm going to kill her, then every other one of them, one by one." I decided, out loud.

"You really think you could do that? Last time you fought Frederick you almost lost. Last time you saw Pearl she pushed your eyes into the back of your head. You cant beat them." he replied calmly.

"I can try!" I raged back, "They're going to take back Mystic Falls if they don't die. Everyone dies when that happens, including all of your human friends, including Elena!"

"Damon, listen to me. Going alone is stupid. We don't know what they're doing yet, we do not know! We need to wait, lie low, just for a while, we need to know what is happening inside out before we do anything." His words made sense, they always did. After all Saint Stefan was always right, always calm and collected and never pushed or pulled or ran on pure instinct. He planned, waited patiently and almost always won. I had no choice but to listen, because if I were to find them alone and unprepared I would lose and then Kaye would be left unprotected, Stefan would be alone in his protection of everybody. _I'm an idiot_. Besides, I told myself, I wasn't exactly one for walking into certain death anyway.

"Okay. Fine." I grumbled, stalking from his bedroom and into my own, calling behind me, "Stefan. Grab some vervaine from downstairs and something to put it in to give to her dad." I heard his footsteps descending the stairs and made my way towards the drawers in the corner of my room, I pulled open the top draw and reached inside, rummaging for what I knew was in there. My fingers grasped the old pendant I had dropped inside the day I'd arrived in Mystic Falls, along with a few other items it was something I had owned since I was human. The necklace was nothing like Elenas, I thought it more beautiful, more delicate. It had been given to me by my father once the existence of vampires had been discovered in Mystic Falls, he had told me to give it to Katherine for protection, of course this was before he had learned of what she was. I didn't really know why I'd chosen to keep it with me for all these years, even after Katherine had been taken from me, I'd kept it and never had reason to use it. Until now I guessed. "Here." Stefan's voice interrupted my thoughts, "I liquefied some, so she can lace her fathers food or drink with it. And I think this will do for jewellery wise for him."

I eyed the bracelet in his hand, as he fumbled to place some of the poisonous herb inside, "Yeah," I said, "That's his style." The bracelet was plain, silver, boring, "He has none."

My brother grinned at my comment and eyed my own hands in which the necklace lay, "Give me some." I commanded, gesturing to the herb in his hands.

"You're giving that to Kaye?" he asked, handing over the vervaine, knowing full well the story behind it, as he had been there at the time.

"Yes, she needs vervaine too." I stated, ignoring the curious looks he was sending my way as I shoved more than enough of the herb inside, before clasping the locket shut.

"Are you going to take it to her?" he asked, attempting to hand me the liquid and the bracelet.

I shook my head, "No. You are. Now. She doesn't want me there remember."

He took the necklace from my outstretched hand and said, "I'll make sure they both get it." before swiftly turning and leaving me alone.

**Kaye's P.O.V**

It was less than an hour before I heard a knock against my bedroom window, I was still sat against my wall, though I was no longer crying. My heart had leapt at the noise, and I'd found myself wondering if it were Damon, coming back, ignoring my request, coming to fight with me, convince me I was wrong, so I leapt to the window, and ripped open my curtains, face falling as the Salvatore that I saw at the window was not Damon, but his younger brother. I felt awful for even wanting it to be Damon, after all I had cruelly sent him away after all he'd done for me. I had no right to expect him to do anything for me anymore. "Hey Stefan," I mumbled, pulling open my window and allowing him to climb through. Wondering what it was with vampires and windows, that must have been how Damon had gotten in tonight once I'd closed the door behind him and it was certainly how he had left.

"Hey." he said, straightening his jacket, the bag in his hand rustling, "Are you okay?"

"Fine." I said quickly."

"I heard what happened." he said hesitantly, "Damon would have brought this over himself," he lifted the bag "but.."

"But, I told him to stay away." I finished, "I know. What is it?"

"Vervaine. For you and your dad. Damon said it was urgent, you had to get it soon." I winced, was everything he said going to cut at me like this? Damon leaving my house, then going home and rushing to find vervaine, could I feel any worse right now?

"Right." I swallowed, "Thank you."

He smiled, rummaging through the bag, from which he pulled a small vile of some liquid I hadn't seen before, "That's vervaine?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, liquefied. Put this in something, a drink or food, it'll make his blood poisonous to us."

"Yeah, Damon explained what it was." I replied taking it from his hands and putting it on my desk.

"This." he pulled out a silver coloured bracelet, "Has vervaine in it too, give it to your dad, I'm sure if you say it's a gift then he will keep wearing it." In this the vervaine was encased in a small silver box on the bracelet, in its herb form, a purple colour. "If you clasp this down," he pointed to the clasp, "then he probably wont realise there's something inside."

"Right thank you, this is the sort of style he likes too."

"Damon said." I bit the inside of my cheek. "There's something else too."

"What?" I asked, as he pulled something else form the bag.

"This one's for you." he said, placing a necklace in my outstretched palm, it was a simple pendant on a chain, it was beautiful but mainly it looked old. "There's vervaine in it."

"It looks old." I commented, dreading the reply, but somehow knowing what it would be.

"Damon has had it for a long time." I swallowed, feeling like I wanted to cry again but refusing to do so in front of Stefan, "It's important to him." he added, "Here let me."

He reached out and took the necklace from my hand, undoing the small clasp, "Turn around and lift up your hair." I did as told and couldn't help but think that it should be Damon who was doing this, as he clipped it around my neck. "Thanks" I said, dropping my hair, I turned to face the vampire, I'd considered asking his opinion on the matter of Damon, he had constantly told me to stay away from his brother and I hadn't really spoken to him much since he had learned of my continued involvement with him anyway. I decided to take the high road and find out. "Did I do the right thing?" I asked, "In asking him to stay away?"

"Kaye I." he began but I interrupted with, "Truthfully Stefan, did I do the right thing?"

He seemed to be considering my words for a moment as he dropped down onto the chair by my desk, "A few weeks ago, I would have a said yes." he started, "But now.. I don't know. He drank from you over and over so I figured you were just another food source, you were just something to play with. Then things started to go strange, he went out of his way to protect you from Frederick. He just kept coming back to you and not for food either."

"I know, I didn't understand it myself. Are you mad at him? At me?"

"At first yeah, then when I really looked at it, I was just shocked, I haven't seen him genuinely care for someone since well Katherine, but he was scared for your safety, the way he took you out of here when he council were rampaging, the ay he came home tonight, he was so angry at Pearl and the others for getting near you he wanted to go after them by himself, I had to fight to top him. He was hurting, I haven't seen him like that for a long time. Not since-"

"Katherine?"

"Yeah. Kaye, I cant say that what you did was right or wrong, but its your choice, its your life." he said as he stood to leave stating he was going to Elenas for the rest of the night.

"Stefan." I said, as he made his way to the window, "Does he hate me? Is all this-" I gestured to the vervaine on my desk and the necklace, cool against my skin, "just because he was keeping a promise?"

Stefan shook his head, "I don't think he could ever hate you Kaye.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thank you =]**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**


	30. Kaye and Bonnie

**To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC**

**Chapter 30- Kaye and Bonnie.**

**Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**It was my birthday Saturday so I had to take an update break, plus being back at college means more work and we've got our graded gigs coming up soon, and a load of festivals and things. I've got gigs on the 19th****, 20****th**** and 21****st**** so lots of rehearsals are being crammed in. But after that weekend the updates will be much more frequent. Also, you probably don't care, but Ive been nursing a little birdie that fell out of its nest back to health =] It's doing good and is starting to fly so it should be leaving me anytime now =] I named him Ziggy =]**

**Nearly 200 reviews! Yay!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**A/N- I've recently created a poll for this story, please help me out and take it on my profile! Thanks! Ive got a few ideas and the most voted will be the one that I go for.**

**Kaye's P.O.V**

"Bonnie, I really don't feel like going out" I moaned, as the girl continued to bounce up and down on my bed, I opted to take a seat on the chair instead inwardly cursing my dad for letting her up when I'd specifically said I didn't want to see anybody. As much as I loved Bonnie and the girls, I didn't want to see them, or their sympathetic eyes and opinions and Bonnie would be the worst of all, after all she was the one who had been almost excited about the idea of 'Damon and I'.

"Kaye!" she shouted, "it's been almost a week! You've got to get out of the house!"

"Yeah, I know." I agreed.

"You cant keep feeling sorry for yourself."

"I know." I sighed, it had been a week since I'd asked Damon to keep away from me and I hadn't seen him since, which had been to say the least, well, hard. It was of my own doing of course but I had sort of grown accustomed to seeing him, feeling embarrassed around him, looking at him. His absence was glaringly obvious. Hurtful in a way.

"Then you'll come out with me? Just me and you, no gross PDA with Stefan and Elena, no Caroline to get us in trouble. Just me and you." she smiled and I had to admit that a little fun did sound tempting.

"But, there are a load of vampires after me." I protested seriously, "I'm safer here, so are you."

"So throw caution out of the window!" she sighed dramatically falling down onto my bed on her stomach.

"That would not be logical captain." I grinned, "I could be killed."

"Ah you could be killed by a car." she joked, though she abruptly turned serious, "Come on Kaye, you've got your vervaine, I've got mine, we'll be okay." I stared at her for a moment, her eyes were wide and pleading and in the end I gave up, "Okay!" I sighed dramatically.

She squealed. "We're gonna have the best time!"

"Really? Where are we going?" I asked, vaguely wondering what I should wear.

"Oh, amazing places!" she laughed.

"The Mystic Grill then." I deadpanned decisively, pulling a pair of jeans from my drawers and a new shirt, "Now get out so I can change, I'm feeling too lazy to go all the way into the bathroom!"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"I'm cold." Bonnie whined, wrapping her thin jacket around her, I shivered as she did so, doing the same, regretting my decision to choose my jacket over my thicker winter coat, I had used continuously back in England.

"Me too." I replied, my teeth chattering slightly, "I don't even know which way the grill is, lets just go home!"

"No!" she cried, "We will do this! It's this way… Why do you live so far away?"

I laughed, the air from my mouth white in front of my lips, whirling and entwining. I breathed onto my hands and rubbed them together, warming them. "Bonnie?" I asked, shoving my hands into the small pockets of my jacket as far as they would go, my wrists and the top of my hands still exposed, to the cold however.

"Yeah?"

"How did you react, when you'd first found out about vampires?" I had promised myself I wouldn't bring up any of that business but it seemed I couldn't help myself.

"Well, it was slightly different for me Kaye." she said, and she sounded very motherly as she did, concerned, "I mean, I felt things around Stefan, saw visions, bad things, I found out because of who I am." she hesitated, "I guess I was shocked, but at the same time, I was going through so much in my own life that I didn't really pay that much attention to it."

I nodded, "Right." I hesitated, bit my lip and grinned, "Hey Bonnie?"

"Hmmmmm?" she asked, attempting to warm her own hands and seemingly failign as she shivered again.

"Could you show me something? A trick?" When she didn't answer I continued, "You don't have to if you don't want to of course." She shifted her eyes from me to the ground, glaring heatedly at the asphalt in front of my feet. "Bonnie?" I asked, "I'm sorry if I offended you, I didn't mean to, I understand if you don't want to, what with your gran and all. I'm sorry. Talk to me Bonnie!"

She continued to glare at the ground, arms folded across her chest. I was scared I had made her angry, upset her in some way. I hadn't meant to, I had just wanted to see.. "Woah!" I cried jumping back, as the ground in front of me burst into flames, a small controlled space exactly where she had been glaring. "Did you do that?"

She nodded, laughing, and I held my hands out above the fire, warming them, "Wow." I said, "That was so cool. What else can you do?"

She blinked twice and the fire dispersed immediately, my hands grew cold again and I laughed. "Must be pretty handy." I commented, walking again, hoping we would actually make it to our destination tonight instead of staying out in the cold.

"At first it was terrifying, I couldn't control anything, but then it got better and yes, It can be pretty handy now." she smiled, linking her arm through mine.

"You ever set anyone on fire?"

"No." she laughed.

"You ever wanted to?"

She laughed again, "Once. Caroline. There was a car wash, she was being a bitch, I set a fire and all, though it wasn't on her. Of course she was under Damons control at the time, it really wasn't her fault."

"Right," I swallowed, "Damon."

"Oh. I'm sorry," she cringed, "Tell you what- from now on, there is no more vampire talk, or witch talk, just girl talk, normal every day girl talk." she grinned and emphasized, "Normal."

I smiled, "Honestly, I forgot how it feels to be normal."

"Yeah." she sighed wistfully, "Normal and boring, I really miss that."

"Uh, sarcasm not appreciated!" I cried, nudging her in the side with a laugh to let her know that I was joking. "Come on. Lets get inside before my fingers drop off!"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

We'd spent hours at Mystic Grill, tucked away in our own little corner and the laughter had continued through the evening, as we'd promised we had talked of everything but the important things that were happening around us, we were just like the other girls around us, we didn't know about things that go bump in the night we were innocent, normal. As I had told Bonnie, I 'd forgotten how that felt. What surprised me though was that it seemed.. Wrong… to feel that way. It seemed strange, wrong to talk about unnecessary, unimportant subjects, it felt slightly childish and ridiculous and there was a glint every now and then in Bonnies eyes that told me she felt the same. Though hiding from vampires and fearing for your life and the life of those around you wasn't necessarily the best thing, it was our thing. Mine, Bonnies, Elena's. Humans who knew of the existence of vampires. That was us. This was just…wrong. The realisation had hit a few hours into the evening and been nagging at me ever since. "This is strange isn't it?" Bonnie asked, smiling and cringing in unison, I was never sure how she did that. "Yeah." I replied, "I think its safe to say that while we can hang out like this, the whole V thing is normal for us. Trying to hide that is stupid."

"V thing, I like that." she laughed, sipping her cocktail thing she had somehow blagged for us. How she had gotten served I don't know, I liked to think she had used some sort of mind control rather than asking someone else to buy it for us. I'd opted for a cocktail with much less alcohol, but it was strong nonetheless and my eyesight was slightly fuzzier than usual, also I was giggling like a lunatic, which is something people always seemed to do when they were tipsy. How Bonnie had convinced me to drink I would never know, maybe it was the mind control thing?

"Well, people would think I was crazy if I said the whole word." I stated.

"They think you're crazy anyway!" she quipped, spilling her drink slightly and I found myself wondering why I was willing to drink when it was just Bonnie and I, but not in more, masculine, stronger, more protective company.

"Thanks." I laughed, shaking my head.

"You know, I'm tired, and you're all blurry, I need to get home." Bonnie yawned, pushing her chair back.

"Agreed, though I think my vision is probably better than yours." I stated, standing also and pulling on my jacket, "It's going to be cold."

"Maybe we could make a fire." she winked.

"No way." I said with finality, following her towards the door, giggling as she stumbled slightly and grabbing her arm, feeling wobbly myself. The cold air hit us hard as we stepped through the door, chilling my cheeks and nose immediately.

"It looks like I'm smoking!" Bonnie giggled as she puffed air out of her mouth in another plume of visible breath. I laughed with her as we made our way down the road, towards both our houses, though she would be turning off of the road that was coming up on her left, she only lived a few minutes from the grill. "Hey! Hey!" a female voice followed us up the road, and I turned around, a small dark haired girl in black jeans and a black leather jacket came running up behind us smiling, "Hey," she said in relief puffing loudly, "You dropped this mobile."

"Oh! That's mine!" Bonnie said, taking the phone from the girls hand, "Thank you so much! I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost this!"

"No problem," the girl replied sweetly.

"Well, I have got to get home. My legs are wobbly."

"Drinking night huh?" the girl asked, sending a knowing glance towards Bonnie.

"Yeah." I nodded, smiling.

"Do you need help? Getting her home?" the girl asked.

"Uh," I sent a glance towards Bonnie who was wobbling on the spot. How much had she drank tonight? "Yeah, if you don't mind." I grinned, as she shrugged and said Not at all.

"Thank you."

She went one side, and I the other, a hand on Bonnies back as we led her towards her house, me leading the way. I wondered at the girls strength as she didn't seem to even heave a sigh as Bonnie stumbled. My alcohol fused brain told me this information could be of important but my thoughts were too hazy to take any notice of.

Once we had gotten to Bonnies, knocked the door and waited for someone to help her in, receiving scalding looks from her mother, we made our way back down the main road, "Thank you for helping me," I said to the brunette, "I couldn't have gotten her there alone."

"It was no problem. It's nice to finally meet you Kaye?" The girl smiled, only now something was different.

"Do I know you?" I asked, heart beating slightly faster.

"You do, I'm going to need you to come with me."

"Excuse me?" I asked incredulously, Who did this girl think she was? Good question actually who was she? How did she know me?

"You heard. Like I said, It's nice to finally meet you Kaye, I'm Anna."

I swallowed, my heart stopped, stomach dropped. And I finally realised what had happened, what I had gotten myself into.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"**That would not be logical captain" is a quote from Star Trek. I love Star Trek both new and old! =] Couldn't resist! Watching the original series as I wrote this was sooo distracting! **

"**Crack my knuckles and say Oh Boy! I got a clean bill of health from Doctor McCoy!" Love! =]**

**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thank you =]**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**


	31. Falling into his arms

**To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC**

**Chapter 31- Falling into his arms.**

**Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**I'm surprised at doing this update, I just give up on learning songs for now and thought I would give you all a gift!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**A/N- I've recently created a poll for this story, please help me out and take it on my profile! Thanks! Ive got a few ideas and the most voted will be the one that I go for.**

**Kaye's P.O.V**

"Anna." I gasped as realisation dawned on me.

"My mother told me I simply should meet you." she smiled, menacing now instead of beautiful as it had been when she had helped to get Bonnie home. Oh God, she knows where Bonnie lives. It's okay though, Bonnie has powers, she can take care of herself, it's me I need to worry about right now. Since I am, after all stood in the middle of the night, alone, with a vampire who was essentially a bad guy.

"You don't need to hurt me." I said, attempting to control my breathing, knowing full well that she could probably hear my elevated heart rate and laboured breathing.

"I know." she replied.

"Are you going to?" I asked, hoping maybe I could apply some sort of movie technique to this situation and bide myself time, maybe even get away. I knew that if somebody was to come by now, there would be no chance they could help me, she would kill them in an instant.

"I didn't come looking for you, you know. I was just going about my merry way and suddenly I smell you." she said, ignoring my previous question, "You see, my mum sent me after you, that day you were in the river with Damon. Tres cute by the way. I was meant to scope you out, find you, before Frederick and Laurence came along and well, you know what was meant to happen after that." She made a slicing motion against her delicate neck and I cringed thinking back on how close Damon had come to that being the out come. "We're like those police dogs you see, once we've focused on a scent. It doesn't really leave us." I shivered.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked dreading the answer.

"I don't know." she replied, sounding genuinely frustrated, "I don't know what she wants!"

"Your mum?" Why was I asking questions? She was probably going to kill me for God's sake!

"Who else?" her voice sounded bitter and I thought she would leave it at that but, "I love her so much, I spent so long getting to that tomb, I just wanted her out, I didn't know the others would follow."

"Now the council are after you." I stated, taking a tiny step away from her, heaving a sigh of relief when she didn't seem to notice her eyes were trained on the ground, if she had powers like Bonnie another raging fire would have started by now, maybe the whole distraction thing would work after all. "Yes." she sighed.

"Why don't you leave?" I asked, another step. "Why don't you and your mum get out of here?" Another tiny step.

"I wanted to." she growled.

"But?" I prompted, praying in my head that she would keep talking, so I could keep edging away, she looked like she may even be turning away slightly. That would be even better.

"But she's my mum, and she's so damned intent on getting her.. Revenge! She wont go anywhere!"

"Why don't you make her? Use vervaine or something?" I suggested, raising my voice, not wanting her to notice the distance I was causing between us in this deserted darkness, because of the diminishing volume of my voice.

"She'd kill me." she stated sombrely and I noticed that I now had enough space between us, I turned on my heel and sprinted as fast as I could away from her, just to crash into a body after a few metres, her body. She stood with her arms folded across her chest, her face distorted with anger. "Did you really think you would get away?" she snarled, reminding me of every single TV and movie villain I had loved to hate over my years of watching them. "Do you not get the concept of vampires?" She growled, taking a menacing step towards me. I should have tried to stare her down, held my ground, but I couldn't, her eyes were penetrating, furious so I stumbled backwards. "You." she spat, pushing me hard, so I dropped to the ground, landing roughly on my elbows and back, feeling my jacket rip as it scraped the floor I hissed at the pain that shot up my arms and down my legs, "Sit. While I decide where we go from here."

"You don't have to do this." I said, the desperation obvious in my voice now that I had tried to escape and it had failed even though deep down I had known it wasn't, as despite popular belief I fully understood the vampire complex. "You could let me go."

"Back to Damon?" she asked, "If he knew that I had touched you, I'd be dead, really dead." It seemed like she was talking to herself but I knew she meant it to be aimed at me. I shook my head reverently, "No, no, no, no" I disagreed, "it's not like that with us, he wouldn't hurt anyone, kill anyone, not for me."

"You think?" she scoffed, "You really are ridiculously naïve, you cant even see what's right in front of you."

"You're right." I agreed, laughing self depreciatingly, "I'm an idiot. I didn't know Stefan and Damon were vampires. I didn't know that your mum was. I don't get it. But that doesn't mean I have to get hurt. I didn't do anything wrong, I got caught up in this by accident, it wasn't my choice."

"Shut up!" she screamed, "You're pathetic! I don't do sympathy kid!"

"I'm sorry." I hissed. Not wanting to anger her any further, I valued my life and limbs after all. I paused, "Just please let me go."

Her eyes darkened and she lunged towards me, growling, wrapping a hand around my neck and lifting me clean off of the ground, feet inches from the floor. She held me suspended in the air, my feet dangling, kicking but doing nothing, I could feel my head growing heavy and found it very hard to breathe, "I told you to shut the hell up!" she roared, squeezing tightly, I coughed, choking, trying to speak but all that came forth was a choked gargle. "I should kill you now."

"Please.." I coughed, shaking my head. No.

"No doubt theres vervaine coursing through you right now, I should snap your neck." I felt the tears spilling over my cheeks, knowing this was it, when I heard a familiar voice say, "Put the girl down." I hit thudded to the ground again, coughing, clutching at my throbbing neck, I could hear some kind of commotion above me, voices, shouting and a loud bang and then there was a hand held out in front of me, male, John Gilberts. "Are you okay?" he asked, as I took his hand and he hauled me to my feet, feeling dizzy as the blood rushed to my head. I nodded, "How, how did you get her to go away?"

"Gun, wooden things, it usually gets them to go away." he stated.

"Right. Thank you."

"Come on, I'll get you home. We'll talk."

I shook my head, "No, I have to go somewhere."

His demeanour changed quickly, from charming and heroic to angry, stiff. "Don't you think you've had enough vampires for one evening?" he rumbled angrily obviously knowing what I was thinking.

I stared at him wide eyed, stumbled back again, "Stay away from me." I ignored the slightly ungrateful feeling I'd gotten as I did so, after all he had saved my life. I stepped away from him as he reached for me and turned back in the direction I had been running before Anna had intercepted me, noticing the sharp wooden thing lying on the ground, it must have come from his gun. I ran down the road, hoping he wasn't following me, slower than before, stumbling ever so slightly. My vision was blurred and I felt dizzy, my neck throbbed and my back, legs and arms hurt from my numerous falls. My shoes were not made for running either so by the time I had made it towards the familiar dirt road my feet were aching and probably blistered to hell. I crunched up the road, toward the familiar mansion sized house. Hoping, praying that someone was in, vaguely remembering something that Bonnie had said about Stefan being at Elenas. The house loomed above me as I tripped up the stairs, thudding against the door, and began to punch it hard, wanting to attract attention, calling out. I slammed my fists against the door, over and over, banging, banging, praying that someone would open up. He had super hearing for Christ's sake surely he could hear! Unless he wasn't in, maybe he'd gone out, maybe he was out enjoying himself having forgotten all about me. The door opened beneath my fists and they struck broad chest, relief flooded through me at the sight of him, so missed over the last few days and so needed right now. "Damon." I sighed, falling hard into his arms.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**It's freaking late right now and I like his chapter sooooo I don't wanna ruin it by being all exhausted! =] Hope you enjoy and sorry again that it is short =]**

**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thank you =]**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**


	32. Us against the world

**To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC**

**Chapter 32- Us against the world**

**Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**So the festivals and gigs are over for about two weeks, though I still have to go into college and do coursework. But that doesn't effect you cause I'm going to do all I can to update a lot more than I have been lately! They all went fine by the way! If anyone wants to then add me on Facebook- Jess Tyson and check out the videos I have up, there will be more up over the next few days! If you don't want to then stick with my fiction instead! Haha! Any way! I hope you enjoy this!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**A/N- I've recently created a poll for this story, please help me out and take it on my profile! Thanks! Ive got a few ideas and the most voted will be the one that I go for.**

**Kaye's P.O.V**

"Kaye? Kaye?" His voice saying my name. It was soothing, made my heart stutter, I felt like hadn't seen him for years and years and that this was some kind of long awaited reunion when in reality it had been less than a week. I didn't know whether I was going to cry or scream or keep him held to me until my heart slowed and he had taken away all of my fears and all of our problems had dissipated. Also, deep inside a new fear had arisen, the fact that I was seventeen, hadn't known him very long and yet Damon already had the power to quell my fears and make me feel both completely inadequate and like the most important person in the world at the same time.

"What happened?" he murmured, I could feel a hand stroking gently down my back, both comforting and sensual in a way that only Damon could master. I breathed in deeply, my face buried in the crook of his neck, in the same way he had so many times before, though of course I couldn't smell his blood or anything other than the scent he always carried with him, that was both sweet and masculine and completely unique to him. I shook my head against his skin, signalling that I didn't want to talk right now and I knew he understood because he stopped talking and just continued to hold me close to him. Cold air blew through the open door, and cocooned us, freezing, but I was too tried to move and just wanted to stay how we were for a while longer before we pulled away and everything came crashing down once more. I was well aware of how dangerously pessimistic my thoughts were but decided that was a problem for another time. I breathed deeply again, drawing in as much personal strength from him as I could, steadying myself. As I pulled away from him, I said, "Sorry, I know how you are with this touchy feely crap."

His eyes were intense, "Let me close the door." I stepped out of the way and he did as he said he would and I followed him as he led me down the familiar hall towards the warm room I had been in before. He sat me down on the chair next to the sofa and crouched down in front of me, perfectly balanced, "Talk to me." he said, rubbing my cold hands between his house warmed ones and I found myself thanking God that he wasn't like the Twilight vampires I had to reverently read about in the past, his warmth was so welcoming. Sitting in a comfortable chair drew my attention to everything that hurt, my aching feet, throbbing neck, painfully scraped arms and legs. I was gaining a headache too. I closed my eyes, blocking out his questioning gaze, steadying myself, wondering where to start or what to say, after a while my eyes shot open as an angry animal like growl ripped from his throat. "What is that?" he asked, indicating the hand shaped bruise I knew was already forming around my neck.

"Anna." I whispered, "I saw her."

"Tell me everything." he said angrily, gripping harder on my hands.

His posture changed slowly throughout the tale as I told it, growing less and less relaxed, his shoulders tensing and his jaw clenching. He growled every so often as I mentioned an injury or an attack and at the mention of John Gilbert I thought he might break a bone in my hand, his grip was so tight.

"Damon?" I asked, once I had finished, "Are you okay?"

"I'll kill them for touching you." he said clearly.

"No" I shook my head, "John saved my life, as much of a creep as he is, he saved me. And Anna.. Well I don't think everything is as it seems with her. I think she is an unwilling party to this."

"No. Kaye. You are an unwilling party to this, she has free will and she chooses to do this."

"She's scared Damon." I reiterated.

"Cant you stop being so caring for once?" he shouted loudly causing me to flinch, though he hadn't moved from his crouch in front of me. "She tried to kill you! If you had any sense at all you would have stayed away from me as soon as you remembered! None of this would be happening." I blinked and in an instant he'd said, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I whispered, though my hands were starting to throb in his own, "I cant feel my hands." He let go immediately and rocked back onto his heels running one of his hands through his hair. The coolness that returned to my hands at the absence of his touch and the emptiness that I felt was disconcerting.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"A lot of things." he replied vaguely, then at my insistence, "How to stop something like that happening again."

"I don't think we can stop it Damon," I spoke the thoughts on my mind, "We tried the whole keeping apart thing and I was attacked, I was attacked when I was with you too. This isn't something we can stop, its something we have to deal with, we have to wait out."

He sighed angrily, rising from the ground in one fluid motion where he began pacing back and forth, his steps large and agitated. "Damon, Stop pacing you're making me nervous."

"You should be nervous!" he said, and though he didn't shout and he didn't particularly raise his voice there was an intense anger in his voice.

He stalked towards the small table where he kept his usual scotch and glasses and though his back was to me and blocking the table I knew he would be pouring a generous amount of the liquor into a crystallised glass. His head tilted back and I knew he was swallowing it before pouring himself some more. I frowned, feeling slightly sick at the thought of anymore alcohol, as I lifted myself from the seat and made my way quietly behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head against his shoulder, not tall enough to be able to see over him, settling on his shoulder blade instead. I felt his back stiffen and I didn't know if it was because he was angry, at Anna, at me. Or if it was because he had realised over the time away from me that he really didn't want me. Either way I didn't want to let go, not just yet anyway. If he was to turn to me in the next few minutes and tell me that he wanted nothing to do with me then I would walk away with dignity and a huge amount of heartache and fear and lave him be, working out a way to protect myself without his help. I felt his hands prying mine from around him and realised that I would probably have to do just that, immediately my mind began whirling for ideas, maybe I would have to leave Mystic Falls. Acquire some acting skills and convince my father that I no longer wanted to be here. "Back when I was human," his voice cut through my thoughts as he turned back towards me, standing less than a foot away, so close, "I always dreamed of adventure, that's why I joined the army, that's why I fell for Katherine. She was different than everyone else. That's why I was more excited than anything when I found out what she was, I think that's part of why I wanted to be a vampire."

I didn't say anything, it seemed like he needed to say these things.

"You'd think that being what I am, it would constant adventure and excitement, and it was, for so long. Even though I spent years searching for Katherine, getting to this point, the excitement was addictive, the danger was exhilarating." His icy eyes were boring into mine, so beautiful and sad, "But now," a hand landed gently on my shoulder, soft fingers tracing the bruise on my neck, "Now it's not so fun. I could never see why Stefan was so… boring. Why he lived the way he did, why he came here, why he goes to school and doesn't have any… fun. But I realised that all this crap. Vampires fighting, tombs opening, getting Katherine back. It's not good, there's no thrill not when someone you care about is caught in the cross fire."

I felt my chest restrict, as far as I could remember this was the first time he had ever admitted to caring for me, sure he'd told me I was intriguing and he hadn't killed me but he'd never said anything like this before. Surely I would remember if he had. Unless he'd made me forget, well , then that was a whole other story.

He realised I was crying before I did, and a thumb wiped a tear from my cheek.

"What do I do now?" I whispered, voice cracking on a sob, "I'm scared."

"I know."

"What I said," I swallowed, "About sitting it out, fighting back. It was all talk. I don't what to do" he nodded as if he had known all along and he probably had, "Maybe I should convince my dad that we need to go back home, to England. Surely they wouldn't follow me. Their business is here. I could even try and convince Elena to come, just for a while, just until this is over."

He shook his head, "You'd never make it, not if they thought you were trying to leave. Besides, you're safer here, with me and Stefan and I hate to say it, but the council too."

"But you said so yourself, we cannot win this."

"Kaye. Look at me." he said, trapping my face gently between his hands, uncharacteristically gentle, caring, the Damon only I saw, "We're going to sort this." I shook my head quickly, surely we had no chance, "Hey." his voice harsher now, "It's me and you Kaye. Us against the world."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Sorry its short and the endings seems a bit unfinished but its ten past 2 in the morning at the mo so yeah! Bed!**

**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thank you =]**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**


	33. John and feeble protests

**To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC**

**Chapter 33- John and Feeble protests.**

**Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**I'M SO SORRY ITS TAKEN SO LONG! I HAVE RE-WRITTEN THIS OVER AND OVER CUS IT SUCKED! AHA! BUT IT'S SORTED NOW! NO MORE WRITERS BLOCK FOR ME! HOPE ITS GOOD!**

**Big shout out to Katarina who unfortunately doesn't have Fanfiction but is reviewing via face book! Thanks so much! This ones for you!**

**Eline! I've missed you! Glad you're feeling much better and I really hope you have a fantastic time in Italy! No worries about the reviews! You concentrate first and foremost on having fun and there will be chapters waiting for you when you return! =] And yeah, Ziggy is fine now! He's flown away =[ It was a sad time as well as a good time! **

**Please keep reviewing and a huge thank you to everybody who has put me on alerts and favourites. It makes me feel great =] Thank you! Xx**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**A/N- I've just uploaded a new story- This time based on Jasper Hale from Twilight =] If you like him then check it out =] Its completely different from this so should be good! Let me know what you think if you do so =]**

**Damon's P.O.V**

_John Gilbert is a stupid man. _I thought as I watched him pacing through the trees very close to the boarding house where I had left Kaye sound asleep just minutes ago after I had picked up his scent not too far away. Any other man would have figured that it would be safer to stay away from the vampire he had threatened, rather than go looking for the girl who had run into his arms. But of course, John Gilbert was no ordinary man. No. He was stupid, suicidal even. I was still angry, seething and there he was, pacing like a mad man in my direct view, so easy just to leap on and drain, then hide away the body. It would be much less than he deserved for even touching a hair on Kaye's body, for being anywhere near her to save her life.

_Save her life_. They were the words that kept me from leaping as I wanted to. He had after all, made it possible for her to come back to me.

If I was honest with myself I didn't know why I was here, I didn't know why I didn't just stay in the house and ignore him, surely he wouldn't try coming to the house, yet the way he was pacing, heading he might have been.

Stupid man! I didn't know whether I had the strength to talk to him without snapping his neck, ripping his ugly little head from his body. What I really wanted was to go after Anna, I wanted to find her and hurt her, body part by body part, I wanted her to feel the pain she had put Kaye through ten fold. I don't think I had ever been this angry! This homicidal. But I hadn't intended to leave Kaye either, for fear of her freaking out when she awoke, shed fallen asleep not long after our conversation and I'd just been tucking her into my bed when I had noticed Johns scent. I growled as I jumped into Johns path, where he had been pacing and his eyes betrayed n fear as he took a step away from me.

"Damon." he said calmly, which made my blood boil, he was one of the few people who wasn't scared of me when I was like this, I had felt my face change as I'd leapt towards him. Most humans would have ran, but as I had said, he was not most humans and he, like Kaye, Elena and Bonnie, did not fear my animalistic vampire form.

"What brings you here?" I growled.

"Kaye, is she here?" he replied with a question of his own.

"Why is she so important to you?" I asked, more curiosity than anger now, face returning to its normal state, the face that attracted attention and attraction not fear.

He ignored my question and once again asked one of his own, "Is she safe?"

I nodded, "Yes."

There was no relief on his face, nothing that I could read, just the cold calculated manner that we were used to seeing from him, something told me that all of this, everything that was happening, he had planned it all.

"Do you know who the vampire was?" he asked, "I didn't recognise her."

"No." I lied instinctively, "I plan to find out."

He nodded and turned away as if to leave, but turned back to me before he'd taken a step, "I've heard all about you Damon." he said, "Your relentless quest to find Katherine in the tomb. Katherine not being in the tomb. Your uncaring attitude towards all humans. What makes this human so different?" he indicated the direction of the boarding house, which told me he had known where he was going all along and maybe he had been waiting for me to smell, then find him.

I made no effort to reply, there was no need, he seemed to already know what he was saying. "Does she smell better than others? Does she taste better? That was you that bit her wasn't it?" I shot him a wry smile, he already knew the answer to those questions too. "I've never understood a humans fascination with a vampire, take my niece for example and your brother. They say that they are in love and yet there's the compromising fact that Stefan will live forever and yet Elena has a limited lifespan. Why would a human want to change into a" he looked disgusted for a while, "monster."

"Isobel wanted to." I stated, knowing that it would take a knife to his heart and twist it painfully.

His hands fisted at his sides and I smirked, "She came to me remember. And I made her a monster."

For a moment, I thought he might argue, fight back, attack me even but instead he said, "Would you make her a monster?"

"And why would I do that?" I asked, narrowing my eyes, not liking the strange smirk that flashed across his face.

"You're in love with her aren't you?" he questioned, the innocence in the question completely shot to hell by the smirk in his voice.

"What in the world gave you that idea?" I growled. No way was I in love with her, or anyone for that matter, Katherine was my love, she was all there is. No one else.

"Oh your not?" he asked. "Then you wont mind when she takes my side?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saved her life, I'm human, she trusts me."

"She knows you used her, to get to me, to Stefan. She knows who you are." I replied coldly.

"Does she know who you are?" he asked, his voice as icy as mine, "The real you."

"Yes I do." a third voice interrupted mine, as I opened my mouth to reply, "I know everything."

"Kaye." John smirked, "Glad to see you're okay."

She nodded and made her way towards me, standing steadily by my side, I frowned, I hadn't heard her coming, I was far too distracted these days and I didn't notice the things going on around me. "What are you doing here?" I asked quietly, so only she could hear me.

"I woke up and you were gone. I heard voices." she replied in a voice just as quiet, eyes trained on John.

I noticed she was wearing my leather coat, the one she had returned to me the first time she had been at the boarding house. It was far too big and fit like a dress, and had I been in a better mood or in a better situation I would have laughed at her but right now all I could concentrate on was what John was saying.

"Kaye, Damon said you do not know who the vampire who attacked you was. Is that true?"

She must have been quick to catch on as she replied without hesitation, "I don't know who she was. Maybe she was one of the tomb vampires?"

I wanted to hug her, "No. The council were aware of the vampires inside, this one wasn't one of them." She shrugged.

"I don't know then." She said, the confusion evident in her voice, her eyes moved from his face to mine and she said, "I'm going to go back, thank you John, for saving me."

He nodded, shooting an amused smirk to me, as she touched my hand and walked back in the direction of the house.

"She's very observing." he said, indicating that she had probably noticed that some things needed to be said. "So she does know all about you, and yet she's not running and screaming. Strange girl."

"Why did you really come here?" I asked, "You don't care about her health, what are you planning?"

"Like I'd tell you." he grinned in an oh so mature manner. He chuckled to himself then said, "I just wanted to know if she was going to die with you. That's all."

"What?"

"When the council and I kill you all, and rid this place of vampires for good." he stated as if I should know what he meant, "I just wanted to know if she was going to die with you."

"She has nothing to do with this, none of it."

"It would seem differently wouldn't it. She was part of this the moment you decided to stay around her. Even the vampires agree by the looks of it." He nodded and flipped an imaginary hat, "See you around Damon."

I let him go, after all, his threat at the Founders day ball still hung above my head, if he died then the council found out about Stefan and I and much more that I couldn't even imagine.

I made it back to the boarding house and found Kaye curled up in my chair by the fire, wide awake now, the fear and sadness no longer in her eyes as it had been when he had arrived earlier that night.

"Hey" she smiled, her English accent even more prominent when she said words that were more American originated, I smiled slightly. "Is everything okay? Is it all sorted?"

"Yeah." I replied, running a hand over her hair, "Yeah, its all fine."

She stood up and pulled me close to her, hugging her arms around my chest in an intimate, couple like gesture, resting her head against my shoulder. She didn't say anything, but I knew that she was thanking me. I frowned as my arms seemed to wrap around her at their own accord as if I'd been doing this my whole existence. It was wrong in so many ways, she was a human, she wasn't Katherine and yet these protests seemed feeble even to me as I breathed deeply, my nose against her hair. As her scent filled my nostrils and my mind and her body pressed against mine, the protests went away completely and there was just us, just for those few moments.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Cheesy as shit ending I know! Ha! Stay tuned for the next chapter soon! =] Again! Sorry for the wait!**

**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thank you =]**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**


	34. Founders day Part 1

**To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC**

**Chapter 34- Founders day Part 1**

**Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**As I mentioned before, my story line is rather different to that of the show, for example, if I put Katherine in the story right now, the whole thing would be shot to hell! Soooo! Just a prior warning that this Founders day will NOT be the one you have seen on television.**

**Here's the differences I know of so far:**

**No Katherine… yet.**

**Anna's alive cause I didn't like that she died. (Cause she's awesome =])**

**The device is completely different.**

**Bonnie, as you know, is still okay with vampires.**

**John is still alive.**

**Damon is not in the fire, that happens at the same time as something I'm writing.**

**Damon doesn't kiss Elena/Katherine!- It would break Kayes poor little heart!**

**No Jeremy suicide.**

**The fireworks hold no special significance.**

**Hope you don't mind too much!**

**Please keep reviewing and a huge thank you to everybody who has put me on alerts and favourites. It makes me feel great =] Thank you! Xx**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**A/N- Ive edited this one, Thanks to Rose, who pointed out something that I forgot to add which was in my notes and an important part!**

**Kaye's P.O.V**

"So you stayed at the boarding house?" Elena asked for what had to be the fifth time, "With Damon?"

"Yes." I said exasperatedly as I attempted to stick yet more white tissue like paper to the huge float ahead of us which was nowhere near finished with only an hour or two to go before the big parade. "Well at least we got the Battle of Willow Creek float finished!" Bonnie said cheerfully, glancing over the grey and black paint that covered our old clothes, then glancing back to the Miss Mystic Falls float we were currently working on.

"We have to get this finished too!" Caroline whined from the other side of the float, "We cant be driven through town with half a float! That would be so embarrassing!"

"We'll get it done Caroline." Elena said, having forgotten all about her previous questioning of my night. She was now staring absentmindedly at Stefan who was a few feet away from us, climbing a huge ladder that was placed against a tree, a long line of decorative lights held in one of his hands. "Do you ever wish Damon was more like Stefan?" she whispered, picking up some bundles of white paper herself and slowly gluing it to the float, eyes on me.

"I don't know." I frowned as I dripped glue down my palm and wrist, wiping it on my paint covered jeans, "I guess sometimes I do, but there isn't really anything going on between us. Not really." I kept my voice low so only Bonnie and Elena could hear on this side of the float, Caroline, who was humming to herself n the other side was unaware of anything since her own run in with the elder Salvatore brother. "But then I guess if he was more like Stefan then he would never have bitten me and.." I paused and both Bonnie and Elena said, "And what?"

I grinned, "and, I think somehow, that would have been worse."

"Aww!" Bonnie cooed, grinning at the large are she had just completed, "That's cute."

"Shut up!" I laughed, throwing a bundle of the tissue paper in her direction.

"Be careful Kaye." Elena said gently, "Just, be careful."

"I am, Elena. Besides. Like I said, nothings going on, not really. I think he just wants a friend."

"Yeah a pretty little blonde friend." she grinned before shouting towards Stefan who was now admiring how he had hung the lights in the tree, grinning with Matt and Tyler who had helped, "Stefan! Get your ass over here and help us!"

We watched as Matt and Tyler laughed and slapped his back, grinning when Caroline screeched, "You guys too! You're not getting away with it!"

"You know," I grinned, as the three dawdled towards us, "ignoring the fact that there are vampires after us, I think today will be a good day."

It took less than an hour and a half to complete the Miss Mystic falls float with three more pairs of hands at the ready and once we were finished it looked beautiful, fit for a queen as Stefan had said. The roses, white and red, made the final touch, scattered around and encased in parts of the float. Elena's dress was flowing and her hair curled and she looked stunning stood in front of Stefan as the float cruised past, Caroline, looking beautiful, she grinned and waved, beaming as they called her name as Miss Mystic Falls. Matt, the handsome prince behind her. "We did a good job!" Bonnie grinned as the float stopped in front of us and the occupants, our friends and two other couples form the school, continued to wave, grinning quite manically. I felt a body step up beside mine and grinned as Damon waggled his fingers in Elenas direction, a smirk crawling across his face, Bonnie chuckled and used a hand to cover her smiling mouth from Elenas view, who in response had turned to Stefan and rolled her eyes.

"Nice float." Damon said dryly, swinging his eyes down to mine.

"Thank you." I grinned.

"So this is the reason you left so early this morning?" I cringed, and nodded mutely, remembering how I had snuck out of the boarding house at seven that morning, leaving Damon sleeping on the sofa which he had taken after insisting, in what I though to be a very gentlemanly manner and probably completely out of character for him, that I take his bed.

"Yeah." I whispered, "I'm sorry" I smiled to Elena and Caroline as the float started up again nearing the parades end, and the crowd started to mill around, after all the Miss Mystic Falls was the last float. "I promised them I would help."

"So there's vampires after you but you feel its more important to decorate some stupid floats?" he asked, his voice was calm and he hadn't moved position.

"I'm sorry, you looked peaceful, I didn't want to wake you." I replied, softly squeezing his hand.

"Yeah well." he grumbled, "Your dads looking for you. He's over there." he pointed towards a big crowd where I thought I could see my dad milling his way through.

"It still creeps me out when you do that." I mumbled, "I'll see you later?"

"Sure."

I pushed through the crowd towards my dad who was grinning widely, "The floats were fantastic!" he gushed, hugging me close, "I bet your knackered! You've been doing it all day! How was Bonnies by the way?" I guessed Damon must have text him from my phone last night or something.

"No, I'm okay!" I laughed, we were both talking louder, to make our voices heard over the humdrum of the crowds. "Are you having fun?" I asked him.

"Yes, it's, uh, different than I thought it might be! More, uh, yeah its good!"

I laughed, glad he was enjoying himself, even if he couldn't put it into words himself.

"Kaye, I'm going to go and find the guys from work okay, come find me later?"

"Sure dad, I'm going to find a bathroom." I took a few steps before turning back to him and grinning, "Don't get too drunk!"

He winked before heading off into the crowd and I continued on my path towards one of the small café's. Once I'd used the bathroom I decided to find Elena and Stefan who would more than likely be with the others now, no longer confined to the float. As I stepped back into the street, I felt a shoulder on my hand, yanking me back roughly into the alley next to the café, a cloth covered my nose and mouth and a sweet scent filled my nose. My vision blurred as I struggled against the arms around my torso. And finally, maybe from lack of air, or maybe it was the stuff on the cloth, I passed out.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

My head hurt and my eyes were watering. Those were the first things I noticed, then as I made to stretch my arms and legs against the hard surface I rested on, I realised that I was tied to something. With rope no less. I groaned, straining against the binds as I glanced around me, I recognised the living room that I sat in as Elena's. "What the hell?" I whispered, struggling on the chair again. What the hell was this? Was it some kind of Founders day tradition to play a prank on someone. Who was behind this? And was it really necessary to have knocked me out? I heard movement behind me and said, "Elena? Jeremy? Guys? What the hell is going on?" I tried to twist around, grimacing as my spine strained against the wooden chair I was sat on, probably one of the ones that belonged in the kitchen.

"Guys? What are we in some kind of movie? What is going on? Elena, this isn't funny!"

"Elena is still out."

"John?" I gasped, "What are you doing?" My eyes followed him as he came around and stood before me, hands clasped together in front of him in his usual stance.

"Keeping you safe kid." he said in a tone that said I should have known the answer.

"Safe from what?" I groaned, "This is kidnapping you know."

"This." he said, holding up what looked like a rifle, only instead of bullets the casing covered what looked like small vials of a clear liquid. He ran his hands over the gun, a small smile on his thin lips.

"What is that?" I asked, taking the bait. "What's in those vials?"

"It's a tranquilizer. You shoot this into a human, it does nothing. But you shoot it into a vampire and Boom!" I jumped in my limited position as he raised his voice to emphasize the Boom. "They're completely paralysed. We've tested it you know, it lasts a long time, plenty time enough for the council and I to round up each and every vampire and burn them up."

"Why?" I asked, imagining the repercussions, anything could happen, people could be hurt, Damon and Stefan could be hurt. "You could hurt someone."

"We plan to." he grinned, "Each and every vampire, including the Salvatore brothers. Which is why you are here. We already worked out a way to distract Elena but you, I'm the only one who knows about you."

"You don't know anything. There's nothing to know."

"Then look at it as a precaution." he smiled.

"But you don't know half of the vampires!" I cried, "You could get it wrong."

"Nope." he grinned smugly, making me want to punch his stupid face, "You see, we've done our research. There's Pearl, Anna, Frederick, the Salvatores and many more. We know what we're doing. I'm going to go round up the animals now."

"John!" I cried as he made his way towards the exit, "John! You cant do this! Let me go! Dammit! Let me out of here!" The door closed behind him with a thud, leaving me alone with my cries and everybody too busy to notice that I was missing and a weapon in his hands, firmly aimed towards vampires, namely the Salvatores.

**Damon's P.O.V**

I didn't tell the others why I left the group, not only were Caroline and Bonnie's girlish squeals irritating me to the point that I wanted to hit them both, but Elenas dress made her look painstakingly like Katherine. Also, Stefan and I had the suspicion that something was being planned tonight. Whether that be by the tomb vampires or the council and John Gilbert, we weren't sure. The other thing, was that I had seen Kayes father numerous times and no sign of Kaye herself which had annoyed me more than it should have. The sun had set hours ago and the fire works were scheduled to start soon but I wasn't really interested in seeing them, being immortal meant that I had pretty much watched the development of things like fireworks and technology, they didn't hold much interest for me these days. It was late and it wouldn't be long until morning.

As I made my way through the trees towards the boarding house, on high alert for sounds of distress far away, back in the celebration, or a phone call from Stefan that indicated trouble. It was because of this high alert that I noticed the scent, masked in some kind of strong cologne, but familiar nonetheless. "John." I said, rolling my eyes, and turning in the direction of where he stood. It was as I turned, that it hit me, square in the chest. In mere seconds I felt the liquid inside taking effect, my legs began to feel weak, as the liquid swirled around my unbeating heart and through my blood stream. My throat began to feel hoarse and my arms heavy, I couldn't stop myself from tumbling to the floor like a rag doll, not necessarily paralysed but heavy limbed, unable to move. I groaned as my insides began to burn. "What the hell is this?" I asked, and my voice came out more as a whisper than anything else.

"This," he indicated the small glass vial still pierced into my chest as he leaned over me and pulled it from my skin, earning an accidental grunt of pain from myself, "Is what is going to rid this place of vampires once and for all. Each member of the council has one of these," he raised the gun, "and right now, they're taking them out one by one."

I growled, earning a grin. I was going to kill the bastard.

"I earned a similar reaction from Kaye." he mused and I growled again, "Oh she's fine." he laughed, "She's out of harms way, I'll let her go tomorrow morning when this is all over."

I felt a bigger feeling of relief than I should have, which worried me a little, though my mind was a little preoccupied with my impending death. At least she was safe.

I groaned as the heat inside my body worsened, gasping at the pain, "Does it hurt?" John grinned, "We made this in the council you know, I'm surprised you didn't hear about it, of course, we didn't tell the sheriff either, or most of the council for that matter. This completely emancipates a vampire, so we can round you all up and burn you all later tonight. Isn't that nice?" The smugness in his voice angered me, made me want to jump on him and rip his head from his body, but I couldn't move, let alone attack him. "It'll probably hurt a little more for you though," John grinned, "I saved this one especially for you, there's a little more of everything inside. Because I've got a different plan for you." I narrowed my eyes, "You're gonna stay here, all night, and you're going to burn alone. Your brother will be with the others in the fire, nice and quick, but you are gonna steam, because you piss me off. You're going to meet the sun." I growled again and this time he was full out laughing at me, he pulled a steak, with a wicked looking point from his pocket and slammed it down into my chest, an inch or two from my heart, I cried out in agony as I realised that the tranquiliser inside me was also inhibiting the advanced healing process of my body and I continued to bleed around the weapon. "You didn't think I'd let you go this easy did you?" he asked, as my eyes met his, then he did the thing I had hoped he would have forgotten, he lifted my hand and wrenched my ring from my finger.

"You have about, hmmm," he checked his watch, straightening himself "Two hours until the sun starts rising, that'll be about the time you start to steam, then after that I'd say another hour? Good luck Damon, I really hope its quick."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Oh shit! It looks pretty useless doesn't it! =]**

**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thank you =]**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**


	35. Founders day Part 2

**To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC**

**Chapter 35- Founders day Part 2**

**Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**I'm so sorry for the stupid last chapter! I had it on my notes that John would specifically take Damons ring but I forgot! So a huge thanks to Rose for pointing it out to me! Good person =]] So I edited it! And its sorted now, so yes John has his ring, so Damon can go burny =]**

**I had finished this ages ago but my internet was shit so I couldn't upload =[**

**Please keep reviewing and a huge thank you to everybody who has put me on alerts and favourites. It makes me feel great =] Thank you! Xx**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**A/N- I've just uploaded a new story- This time based on Jasper Hale from Twilight =] If you like him then check it out =] Its completely different from this so should be good! Let me know what you think if you do so =]**

**Kaye's P.O.V**

Everything around me was quiet and in the distance, back in town I could hear the faint sounds of celebration, of people who had no idea what was happening all around them. I'd given up struggling, it hadn't helped, if anything it just seemed to make the binds, I thought it was rope, tighter. I'd also tried hooking a finger into the lengths around my wrist, and wriggling my hands free but nothing had worked, I was well and truly stuck and I couldn't stop my mind wandering. What had happened to Elena? Surely she was more of a threat to the councils plot than I was, what with her actually being in a serious relationship with Stefan. Had John taken her somewhere? Or was se a pawn? Part of their plan? Would Damon and Stefan realise what was going on before it was too late? Were they okay? Safe? Damon had always been a lone wolf, he would probably be lurking in the woods somewhere, alone, with no one to warn him. Or, the more positive side of my brain argued, he and Stefan had thwarted all the plans already and they were all fine, and coming for me now. I knew that wasn't the case though. Only John, the council and I and the already caught vampires knew what was happening. I could care less about Pearl and Anna and the vampires from the tomb but Damon and Stefan deserved nothing bad, they deserved life, freedom, not a painful blistering death that would surely befall the others. I heard a key turning in the lock and prayed to the Gods above that it was Elena and the others, safe and sound, but instead of course, instead of any friendly face I was met with one John Gilberts smiles. "Hi Kaye." He said, as if I were just a houseguest, lounging on the sofas rather than a prisoner against my will tied to a kitchen chair, "You feeling okay?" He was probably referring to the sheen of sweat on my face and my pale skin. That was something fear could do to you.

"Let me go John," I pleaded as he dropped the gun onto the hallway counter and pulled his jacket from his shoulders. "I wont tell anyone. Ill keep it a secret."

"This isn't a movie Kaye, I'm going to let you go, after sunrise, you only have a few hours don't worry."

"What's happening out there?" I asked, referring to one person in particular, and he knew.

"Nothing that you can help with Kaye." he smiled sadly, "We've rounded up quite a few. It wont be long now." I sensed double meaning in his words. He was referring to one person too. I took the bait and asked, "Where's Damon?" I paused, "And Stefan?"

"Stefan, I really cant say, I don't have a clue, last I heard though he was caught in the fire." My heart sank, for Stefan, for Damon, for poor, poor Elena, I felt a stray tear fall down my cheek and swallowed as he continued, "And Damon, is otherwise preoccupied."

I sucked in a heaving breath, "What did you do to him?"

"He is, somewhere in the woods, paralysed, probably in pain, waiting to meet the sun." I felt a odd sensation, and fought to keep in my cry of relief, surely John wouldn't know that it was the ring that kept Damon from burning up in the sun. But, Oh no please no, he was pulling a small object from his pocket and it was so painfully familiar. I sniffed and started to cry, properly, snivelling, mewling sounds, sobbing, as John said, "I made sure to take this." He rolled the ring around in his fingers, and the intricate design glinted from the overhead light. "So the sun will actually do its job."

He turned, pocketing the ring once more, out of reach even if I could escape, and made his way to the kitchen, for a while I could hear him rummaging around, probably in the fridge. He returned with a bottle of beer and I imagined myself smashing it over his head and watching him wallow in his pain, but I knew I couldn't do it even if I had the chance. He placed the beer on the small table near the sofa, carefully making sure it was on a mat, a small habit, even when he was keeping someone prisoner.

"Kaye." he said softly, crouching down in front of me and laying both hands over my knees, I tried to jerk away from his touch or kick out at him, but my feet wouldn't move. "Kaye," his voice was soothing, like that of a father comforting his chid after a nightmare, "I'm sorry you have to go through this pain. I felt the same you know, my wife Isobel, Damon turned, she's Elenas mother, I'm her.."

"Father." I interrupted, "I know all this."

"Right. I'm just saying, the pain of losing someone you love, you care about, it goes away, it will go away eventually." he reached up tenderly and wiped a tear from my teach, I cringed and spat, "Don't you dare touch me! You sonofabitch! Don't you dare compare yourself me, you monster!"

"I'm the monster. Your boyfriend is a vampire." he stated, standing again.

"Please. Let me go, at least give me a chance to try and help him. Please. I'm begging you!" I didn't care how pathetic or ridiculous I looked. "Please."

"Sorry, Kaye" he shrugged, standing and heading for his beer, "We gotta do what we gotta do."

Suddenly, John was no longer in front of me, and there was a bookcase falling and splintering and crashing to the floor to my right, then John was sprawled underneath the rubble and a hand was fumbling with the ropes around my wrists, then I felt the blood rushing back to my hands and a girl was fumbling with the ropes on my ankles and I felt the same familiar sensation of blood retuning to my feet. Free in record time.

"Thank you." I sighed as I stood from the chair, legs shaky, an arm wrapping around my waist. I stumbled back as I saw her face, familiar and imploring "Anna."

"I'm not going to hurt you." she said, raising a small hand in a gesture of peace, "I'm here to help, I was on my way to find Jeremy and heard the conversation."

"Why are you helping me?" I asked, still expecting her to jump me, fangs bared at any time.

"Stefan saved my life, he got me out of the fire. They burned a load of the vampires in town. I don't wanna be the bad guy. You deserve to have Damon, at least now you have a chance."

"Cant you go?" I asked, voice pleading, "Your so much faster than me, take his ring to him."

"I cant." she said, apologetic, "I have to find Jeremy. He's in the woods by the Boarding house. Hurry." Why Jeremy? I wondered but decided to ponder that thought when I had more time. The vampire made for the door as I stumbled towards where John lay and picked my way through the broken rubble of what had once been a case and most of the inside wall. "Anna."

"Yeah?" she asked, having already opened the door.

"Is your mum okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "she never came to the celebrations." She left, no indication she had been there at all but the mess around my feet and my freedom. I rolled John over, ignoring the blood on his forehead, not caring in the slightest if he was injured and riffled into his jeans pocket with my fingers, slipping my index finger through the ring and pulling it from the pocket.

As I ran through the house I noticed that the gun no longer lie where John had left it, Anna had probably taken it, should he wake up before someone else could get it, I also noticed Elenas car keys hanging on the rack by the door, thanking God that she had gotten a lift to town from Stefan today and not driven herself. The door slammed behind me, and I sprinted down the drive and climbed into the car, thankful for the electronic door unlocking.

My hands fumbled with the key in the ignition and finally the car started. I don't know how many speed laws were broken in my travels, I probably wouldn't even be able to tell you if I had hit someone on my way. Everything was hazy and focused on nothing but getting to the woods, to Damon. I pulled the car over at the side of the road as the woods came into view and didn't bother to take the keys from the car. Elena wouldn't mind if she knew the reason for me taking the car and if it was stolen, well, I'd buy her another one or something. I didn't really care at that moment.

I pulled the ring from my finger and buried it deep into my pocket and sprinted into the woods, wanting more light to see a familiar trail but also wanting the light to stay away forever until I'd found Damon and safely returned his ring.

"Damon!" I screamed, running blindly through the woods, searching frantically for a familiar trail, "Damon!" I noticed the path that led to the house, "Damon!" I screamed in frustration as I saw the house looming ahead of me, with no Damon anywhere in view. I could see the sky lightening, above the house and the panic welled up inside of me, making my chest ache, "Damon!" I screamed, "Answer me! Can you hear me? Damon!" I lumbered back into the woods, crying, leaving the house behind me, screaming his name, his protective ring weighing me down, heavier in lead in my pocket as the sun began to rise faster and faster. The sky above me lightening more and more, the air warming along with the light. Signalling both daytime and Damons death.

"Damon!" I stopped, swirling around in circles in the clearing that I now stood, screaming as the sun rose, heavily above the tree lines, knowing I was too late, Damon was burning, right at this moment, somewhere around me, somewhere so close and I was helpless to do anything. I pulled the ring from my pocket and ran my fingers over the design, resolving to give it to Stefan as son as I found them. "I'm sorry Damon." I whispered, resolving to keep searching, at last until I found something of him, his clothes, remains, any indication of where he was. I would not give up.

No longer screaming his name, I began to jog North, away from the boarding house, when I heard a hissing sound, similar to that of the sound you hear when frying an egg. Or the searing skin of a vampire in the sun?

"Damon? Is that you?" I asked, though I knew it was fruitless, I would probably find nothing but charred remains, gagging at the thought of seeing Damon that way, his beautiful face broken, body burned, I stepped forward anyway, crunching over the leaves and ground. When I came around the base of the tree I stifled a gasp as I dropped down by his side, he was huddled in a small patch of shade, my hands shook as I grabbed one of his own, the one that wasn't burned and pushed the ring onto his finger. "Damon, honey." I whispered, taking his face into my hands, flinching as I saw the state of him. One half of his body, his left arm charred and blistered, his left cheek the same, his eye peeling and scarred, reminiscent of the famous Phantom of the opera. His eyes met mine, wet, not with tears, maybe exhaustion and he looked like death, no pun intended. "Hey." I whispered, eyes raking over the rest of his body, taking in his burned clothes, and the large wooden stake in his chest. "Shit!" I hissed, "Damon, what do I do? Is it safe to take this out?" His eyes held fast to mine and his head nodded up and down slightly.

"Okay. I'm going to count okay. Ready?" He nodded again "From five." Without waiting for confirmation I began to count down, "Five, four, three," on two I ripped the stake from his chest "Two." He cried out in response, and I pushed my hand down on his chest trying to stop any blood flow, having no idea how, I wasn't a damn doctor! "Why aren't you healing?" I cried. His eyes lowered to his chest and he tried to open his mouth to speak, the side of his lips burned too, "John." he croaked.

"Oh God, the tranquiliser?"

"Yeah."

I nodded, "What do I do?" The sun was shining on us completely now, and I was so thankful that John had kept the ring and not thrown it somewhere out of the way. I searched around me, and grabbed the stake I had dropped, its point still bloodied. I gabbed the edge and cringed before scratching across my arm, just above my wrist, deep enough to draw blood but not to hurt too much. "Hey." I grabbed his face in my hands again, hating the feel of the blood trickling down into my elbow, "Drink form me, you'll heal." I lifted my wrist towards his mouth and dropped my butt onto the floor, leaning back against the tree next to him, "Here. Just don't do the cliché movie thing and take too much 'kay?"

If he could have I'm sure he would have smiled as I helped him angle his head towards my wrist, "Okay, there we go."

I flinched as his teeth bit into my arm, relaxing as he began to suck, the sensation familiar to me, as long as he was okay. Eventually, his body began to move at his own accord, and he lowered himself to my lap, I jumped as he removed his mouth from my wrist and led his head into my lap, curling into himself, in a defensive, fragile way I had never seen on him before. "Damon." I whispered, stroking a hand over his hair, only the burnt side of his face visible to me, I moved my hand to his shoulder, he was shaking and I could only imagine the pain he was going through as his body healed.

I leaned my head back onto the bark and waited.

I don't know how long it was until Damons head moved from my lap, I didn't even realise until I felt a cool hand on my neck, I shifted my face towards him and sighed, smiling, "You're pretty again." I blurted, earning a kilowatt smile.

"Yeah I am." he smirked and I lunged forward, pulling him into me, wrapping him in my arms tightly, lying my head onto his shoulder "Don't do that to me again." I scolded, pulling away and kissing his newly reformed lips softly. I rested my forehead on his and grinned as he said, "I didn't exactly plan it."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

We walked slowly into the remaining crowd, blinking against the bright sun light and grimacing at the sounds of the people and panic around us.

"I see Elena!" I cried, grabbing Damons hand and pulling him through the crowd towards the brunette. "Elena!" I called, she turned to the sound of her name and a huge smile broke out across her face, she grabbed the arm of Stefan who I no noticed stood beside her and pointed in our direction, the relief on Stefans face was indescribable as his eyes found his brother. Bonnie, ran up beside them and pressed a hand to her heart as she saw us, smiling. "You're okay!" she cried throwing her arms around my neck, "I was trying to search for you but I couldn't find anything!" I didn't ask how she was searching and she didn't supply any information, it was probably some witch thing that I wouldn't understand.

"I knew you'd find him." Another voice said from behind us as Elena hugged me and Stefan patted his hand on Damons shoulder after taking in his burned clothes and the dried blood over both of our bodies. Damon growled and Stefan clamped his hand down on his shoulder "She's okay." he said.

I nodded in agreement, "She helped me get to you." I said to Damon, glancing Jeremy stood behind Anna, holding her hand tightly. I knew that Elena must have noticed it too but she chose not to say anything. "Thank you." I said to her, and she nodded.

"Is my father okay?" I asked, and Elena nodded, explaining that he had gone home, someone had told him I was already at Elena's. "Lucky guess." I grumbled.

"Is Caroline okay?" I asked, "Where is she?"

"She was taken to the hospital." Stefan said sombrely. "She was in a car crash with Tyler."

"Have you heard anything?" I asked, "Is Tyler okay?"

"Not really." Elena said, "He's uninjured but his father is dead. He was caught in the fire."

"Oh God." I whispered, "Poor Tyler." I felt Damon squeeze my hand that I hadn't realised he was still holding.

"Matt went in the ambulance with Caroline." Elena supplied before I could ask of his whereabouts.

"This is a real mess isn't it." I said sadly, as another figure approached us, this time it was Alaric. He nodded to Damon and I, though of course his attitude towards Damon was to be favoured.

"This is all of them." he said, and I noticed a gun similar to the one John had, had in his hand, which he handed to Stefan who snapped it in two and dropped it onto the floor on a small pile I hadn't noticed we were circling until now.

"And here's Johns." Anna said, snapping it in much the same way Stefan had.

Stefan pulled a disposable lighter from his pocket and dropped it onto the pile and we watched as the guns went up in flames. " Give it a few days and we'll break into the council in some way, get the instructions, burn them too. They wont make this again." Anna said forcefully, every bit the good guy now.

"What do we do now?" Elena asked, aiming the question at Stefan more than anyone.

"I don't know." he said, a strange finality in his voice, "I really don't know."

**Imagine the camera panning outwards into a long shot, sad music =] **

**There's the end of my finale =] More up soon! R & R if you please! =] Thanks!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thank you =]**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**


	36. Nightmares

**To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC**

**Chapter 36- Nightmares.**

**Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**So, the beautiful Ian Somerhalder tweeted that VD is back in production now. So I'm going to upload as much as possible of my own ideas before its return in what I'm told is around September. **

**Hope no one minds too much that I'm not following much of the canon, but then I did warn you over and over!**

**Please keep reviewing and a huge thank you to everybody who has put me on alerts and favourites. It makes me feel great =] Thank you! Xx**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**A/N- So, I've recently fallen back in love with True Blood and a certain Eric Northman (Yum) So if anybody knows of any particularly good OC stories with him please let me know!**

**I've stared a Jasper/OC story for Twilight. Its totally different to this one! Let me know what you think if you decide to read!**

**The poll for this story is still open if you haven't taken it, if you have then please let me know what you voted and maybe a reason why so I can see what everybody wants as a sort of outcome general outline thing. Thanks guys. On with the story!**

**Damon's P.O.V**

"So you were essentially saved by a girl." Elena grinned as she and Stefan lounged on the sofa in the boarding house, as I sat, still in my burned and ripped clothes by the fire. I shot her a glare as she laughed harder, "But you were saved by a girl, that must be the ultimate knock to your masculinity!"

"Give it a rest Gilbert." I growled and the Katherine clone rolled her eyes.

"Guys. Come on." Stefan interrupted, ever the peacemaker, "We've got more important things to worry about than Damon being saved by a girl." No one missed the twinkle in his eye, or the way his mouth twitched at the corners as he said it. He earned himself a glare too.

"Is Kaye still in the shower?" Elena asked, and I listened upstairs for a moment, the sound of running water still easily heard by Stefan and I through the thick floors and the soft sound of her humming. I grinned, "Yeah."

"Any news of John?" Stefan asked, once we had discerned that she was not in the immediate vicinity to overhear our conversation.

"No, Alaric, Anna and Jeremy went by the house, but he was already gone." Elena replied, "They said there was a mess but they cleaned as much as they could."

"Was she hurt?" Stefan asked quietly, aware, as I was, that the water had now shut off upstairs and her footsteps could be heard.

"I don't think so." I said harshly, "There are some bruises on her wrists and ankles, where the bastard tied her up but she's okay."

"Why her though?" Elena asked, "What could she have done to stop anything, she was as helpless as I was."

"I think John thought there was more going on than there actually is." I replied, "I think that he thought maybe she was something to do with the vampire attack that Pearl was planning, the council were well aware that Pearl was planning something too, maybe he though that Kayes connection to us, spread to them too, maybe they thought we were all in on it."

"That's a lot of maybes." Stefan groaned.

"But, then surely he would have thought I was something to do with it too." Elena said, frowning, "I mean, I've known you guys longer, I've been with Stefan longer."

"But you are his daugh-, niece." I said, "Sorry."

"It's okay, I had to learn who my father was some time." Elena said sadly, " I just wish it wasn't him is all." Stefan pulled her closer into his side and I was reminded of a brief time in the 1800s when I had seen Stefan pulling Katherine close, her smirk huge as she sensed I was near to see.

"Where would he go?" Stefan asked, stroking her arm, "We cant just ignore the fact that he's gone, he's a danger to us all. Who knew he was capable of orchestrating a plan like that of tonight?"

"And, as Damon said, Pearl and the remaining vampires are still planning something." Elena added.

"Much more vigorously now that the council attacked first, they're going to be angry for vengeance."

"Yeah," I grunted, "Pearls angry enough as it is, this will push her over the edge. And we're all aware of what she'd capable off."

"Especially you" Stefan quipped, the amused gleam returning to his eyes. I didn't even bother to glare this time as I remembered the excruciating pain I had felt as she had pushed my eyes back into their sockets when I had refused to help her.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I am far too tired to be thinking about any of this right now. Come to bed?"

"Well if you insist." I grinned, earning another roll of her eyes.

"You know I meant Stefan." she sighed, "Go find Kaye or something."

I raised an eyebrow as the couple stood from the sofa, "Oh, you want me around your friend now?" Elena shot a glance to my brother who gave a long suffering sigh and neither provided me with any reply, or leverage for a smart ass comment I was practically famed for. "Oh you guys are no fun." I grinned, following them both up the stairs, acknowledging their "Good nights" with a nod and entered my own bedroom.

Kaye sat, in a pair of my bottoms and one of my t-shirts, on the edge of my bed.

"You go through my drawers?" I asked with a laugh at her attire.

"Yeah." she grinned, "I hope you don't mind, I didn't want to sleep in my clothes." She indicated the dirt and blood covered clothes on the floor.

I shook my head, "It's okay." I made my way to the bed and grabbed one of the pillows, ready to head to a cupboard in the hall and grab some blankets.

"You don't have to do that you know." she frowned, "You don't have to sleep on the coach."

"I'm not." I replied, "I was going to sleep on the floor." I pointed to a spot a few feet from the bed, "Right here."

She chuckled, "Okay. You don't have to do that either."

"You want me to sleep with you?" I asked, scrutinising her face, hoping she would pick up on the double meaning I'd deliberately added.

"Yes." She frowned, "In the bed."

"Oh really?" I smirked.

She didn't blush this time, but her widened eyes told me she had understood my meaning, "I mean, sleep. Not-"

"Sex?"

"Yeah. Not sex. Just sleeping." She said, awkwardly now.

"I'm sorry," I said, laughter in my voice, "I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything."

"Shut up." she grumbled, knowing full well that I had intended just that, she pulled back the covers and climbed into the cool sheets and the first thing I noticed was how right she looked buried in my bed, this time she wasn't scared or sobbing, she was there because she wanted to be. I pulled off my shirt and jeans and climbed into the bed next to her, not even hesitating to pull her into my chest and kiss the top of her head. She sighed contentedly as she snuggled into me. It felt completely right and I fell asleep quicker than I ever had before.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\**

"Damon?" her voice woke me, it was still pitch black outside and I couldn't really see her, nor, when I reached out, groping along the bed I couldn't find her either.

"Kaye? Where are you?" I asked, sitting up in the bed, I felt cold, "Did you open a window?"

"No." she giggled, and suddenly I knew where she was, I could feel her, crawling over my legs, hands pushing my chest back down onto the pillow, stroking my arms, shoulders, neck, stomach, "What are you doing?" I croaked as she straddled me, knees one each side of my hips, so unlike Kaye, yet it was her voice that replied, sounding a little put out.

"This is what you want isn't it?" I frowned in the darkness, "Me?"

"You know I do." I growled, breathing deeply as her lips met my stomach, grazing higher, towards my chest, small teasing little kisses, over a nipple, up over my shoulder, my neck, my chin, then her lips attacked mine, not soft like the last time, but hard, in control. She pulled back, cupping my face in her hands, "Your so beautiful." she breathed, "You're mine."

I grunted, unable to speak, this was something I had dreamed of, yet, now it seemed to be happening, something didn't seem right. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong baby?" she asked, kissing my neck again, "Your not very compliant." her warm breath made my skin prickle, it had been a long time since someone had made me feel so lustful, so wanted. My hands seemed to move of their own accord, my body had its own life, whilst my mind was searching for whatever wasn't quite right my hands were lifting to her body above me, on hand running down her side, over her butt, her thigh, the other entwining with her hair, wrapping around the back of her neck, pulling her into me, my body moving, flipping her beneath me, taking control, kissing her deeper. Then there was blood in the equation, warm and familiar. But it wasn't hers, I pulled away and I could see her now, it was lighter, or my eyes had adjusted, her lip was wet with blood and so was mine but then I saw that her teeth were too, her sharp teeth. Then I took in her eyes, red, black veins on her face. I shot back, faster than any human speed, slamming against the wall and tripping on my own feet. "Kaye?" I whispered.

"What's wrong Damon?" Her voice was mocking, "I thought you wanted this?"

"What happened to you?"

She frowned, "You did."

"No." I argued, "No I didn't. I didn't do this. Kaye you're.. I."

"Kaye's dead." Another, deathly familiar voice came from the blondes throat and then she was changing, hair growing, darkening, features changing, face returning to normal.

"Elena?"

"Try again lover."

"Katherine." I stated. "What did you do to Kaye?"

"Did you forget me that easily?" she asked, "Why didn't you come and find me, I knew you'd get into the tomb, Pearl will tell you where I am if you help her. Don't you want me baby?"

I shivered, it had been a dream to hear her speak to me again, "I love you Damon." I shuddered at the words, having missed her for so long. Her cool hand touched my cheek, her lips met mine roughly.

"Katherine." my brothers voice said from somewhere to the right and when I glanced at him I saw his hair long, wearing his clothes he had been in the day Katherine was taken from us. "What are we doing with this one?" My eyes followed his to a figure, huddled in the corner of my room, blonde head hidden beneath her elbows, body shaking.

"Kaye is for Damon. He takes her, then we can all be together again." Katherine stated and then I felt sick as Stefan's friends, my acquaintances began to appear before us. Bonnie, Elena, Matt, Mayor Lockwoods son Tyler, Caroline, Jenna, Jeremy, Anna, Pearl, Frederick, Kayes father, all of them, fanged and pale pushing me forward with their commands.

"Damon, baby. This is the only way. If you kill her, everything can go back to normal."

I stalked forward, my body moving on its own terms, face changing, as I crouched down beside her. Her blue eyes met mine, wide, filled with tears and as I nuzzled her neck ready to bite I heard her whisper, "I knew you would kill me."

I bit down, drinking, every drop, every morsel of what kept her alive, nothing mattered more than having all of her. "Everything can go back to normal." Katherines voice said again. And then, as her body went limp in my arms, no longer breathing I understood_. I don't want things to go back to normal. _

I woke with a start, sweating, panting. I realised I held something in my hand, her wrist. "Did I hurt you?" I asked, releasing her reddened skin.

She shook her head, "You were groaning in your sleep. Sounded like a nightmare."

"More of an epiphany." I said, frowning into the dark.

"You okay though?" she asked, stroking a hand down my cheek, so different to how I had dreamed her. I nodded and led back down pulling her with me gently, sighing as she settled down into a comfortable position. "I had a nightmare too." she whispered quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I dreamt I was on a cliff, near the edge, then there was someone else on the other side, you had to choose between us and you let me fall." She said the words with little emotion. Not whining like another girl would, not with self doubt or self depreciation. She just said the words, bluntly and truthfully. I frowned. I didn't know what to say in reply, I couldn't really look up and say, "I would never leave you."

I didn't know what the hell was happening, I didn't know what my own dream meant, let alone hers too. Besides, I didn't think she wanted to hear, not exactly a lie, but maybe an exaggeration of the truth. I couldn't willingly leave her, but were I in a situation where I ay have to chose between, Kaye and say, Katherine, I didn't have a clue what I would do. Her next words abruptly stopped my thoughts.

"You are going to kill me aren't you?"

I paused, then replied truthfully, "Probably," there was no sharp intake of breath, barely any reaction at all, "Not with my own hands, but I'll probably, inadvertently get you killed yes."

"G'night Damon." she replied, snuggling further into my chest.

"Strange, strange child." I mumbled, and faintly heard her chuckle tiredly.

As sleep took me again, I was left with one last thought, _She's not Katherine _and then, as she pressed a tiny kiss to my chest, another thought followed, _Maybe, I don't want Katherine._

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thank you =]**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**


	37. The news

**To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC**

**Chapter 37- The news**

**Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**My mum made me realise something today- I have a thing for blue eyed ,blonde or bad guy vampires. **

**Damon Salvatore, Eric Northman, Jasper Hale?**

**Maybe its like a fetish or something? =S**

**Big thanks to Egyptian Kiss for the list of Eric/OC stories, Yours- The Vikings heart- is rather fantastic! And thanks to yifrodit for that one too! Ill be reading them soon! =]]**

**Also some of you have pointed out how Damon is not too thankful to Kaye for saving him, to be honest, I don't think he would be a grovelling thankful person after wards. He's too manly and right now he's obviously really confused. But he is thankful in his own way- she's still alive after all isn't she ? =P**

**Please keep reviewing and a huge thank you to everybody who has put me on alerts and favourites. It makes me feel great =] Thank you! Xx**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**A/N- I've stared a Jasper/OC story for Twilight. Its totally different to this one! Let me know what you think if you decide to read!**

**The poll for this story is still open if you haven't taken it, if you have then please let me know what you voted and maybe a reason why so I can see what everybody wants as a sort of outcome general outline thing. Thanks guys. On with the story!**

**Kaye's P.O.V**

I woke early the next morning, limbs entangled with Damons, warm and secure, eyes level with his closed lids. I smiled and snuggled closer, breathing deeply, the sweet, manly scent that was his in my nose. I fleetingly wondered what it might be like to experience that smell with the super sensitive senses of a vampire but then threw the thought to the back of my head, I didn't fancy having to die then living forever in order to find out. I was old fashioned I guess you could say and well used to the idea of one life and said life being short. No matter how tempting prolonging that life seemed when I stared into the face of the troubled vampire whose arm was currently holding me in a vice like grip into his chest. Troubled, it seemed like a funny word to use to describe the guy in front of me, but it fit, anyone who mercilessly killed innocent people, drank from them, used them, anyone who had suffered through the past Damon had would have been troubled. It was part of him, the hard core past, the pain, it was something to be accepted along with the good. And there was a lot of good to Damon too.

This was especially evident as he slept, his face, usually smug or pinched in worry was relaxed, softer, vulnerable and innocent could even be used to describe him. There was no fear, no pain, nothing, just peace and hopefully pleasant dreams.

I stroked a hand gently down is cheek and moved to disengage myself from his grasp, which had marginally loosened as he shifted positions. Once I'd manage to untangle myself from him, I stumbled out of the bedroom, blearily rubbing my eyes and yawning. I tip toed down the hallway stepping even quieter past Stefans room so as not the wake the couple inside and slowly descended the stairs, cringing a few time when they creaked beneath my feet. Once I'd made it down, having waited at the stairs for a minute to see if I'd woken anyone I made my way into the study room I had been in many times before, spying Damons usual drink and glasses on the table, glancing at the rows of books on the newly fixed shelf, I now thought that it had more than likely been a fight of some kind between the vampires that had caused such a breakage, Damon could never be clumsy enough to 'fall over' I made a mental note to ask about it later.

Before I could flop down onto the sofa, I heard hushed murmuring coming from the kitchen, deciding straight away that it wasn't any threat because the vampires would have been in reaction straight away had it been, I made my way to the kitchen. Elena stood, her back to me, talking on the phone, despite her hushed tones her voice sounded stressed, angry and she seemed to be arguing to the person on the phone, she was still in her pyjamas, and her hair was a mess.

"Bye." she growled, pressing the end call button with force, jumping, startled as she noticed me upon turning around. I smiled, "Everything okay?" I indicated the phone she was now setting on the kitchen table.

She sighed, "That was Jenna." she stated, "She said it was too late to ring last night, she wants to know if I had anything to do with the mess in the house."

"She angry?"

"About the cleaning yes, mainly she's just pissed at John."

"Any news on him?" I asked, slightly nervous as to the answer.

"No." she groaned, "I told the others last night- Alaric, Anna and Jeremy went to search but he was already gone, Jeremy and Anna pretended that Alaric took them home and they discovered the mess."

"Good cover story." I mused, "What about the ropes and all that?" I asked.

"They hid anything that looked like someone other than John was there. They also went back to the burn site and binned all the remains of the guns too."

"I cant believe all that happened, I mean, Mayor Lockwood was caught in it too. Caroline was injured, there are so many things that could have been done differently, people could have been spared." I whispered.

"Matt and Bonnie are going to see Caroline at lunch time." Elena said, taking a seat at the table. I pulled out another one and sat too as she continued, "They're going to see if and when she can have visitors and we're all going to go when she can."

I nodded, happy to have been informed of their plans. After all, Caroline was my friend now too and I was very worried about her.

"I know its early, but have you heard anything about Tyler and his family?" I asked.

"No. But I bet its all over the news by now." Elena replied solemnly. We stood at the same time and made our way to a room with a TV I pushed the power button as Elena settled into one of the seats. I sat next to her as she flicked through the channels looking for a news station.

"Here's one." she said quietly, raising the volume a little. The newsreader on the screen, a pretty, twenty something blonde with heavy make up, preened to perfection, a self satisfied smile on her face that said, 'Look at me I'm on the television after picking up a huge story!' Her voice was far too cheery to report the solemn story.

"Founders day disaster." she said, eyes shining with uncaring abandon, "The annual founders day celebration ended in disaster last night, with a fire and the horrible unfortunate death of ur beloved Mayor Lockwood. The Mayor was caught in a fire late last night, police are unsure as to whether or not the fire was deliberate and are investigating as we speak. Local teenagers were also in a car accident on the other side of town, a spokesman said that the teenagers are in safe condition and will heal. Police are unsure as the whether there is a connection between the fire and the crash." The reader smiled solemnly as a picture of the ruins of the barn appeared on the screen next to her, "These are the pictures of the devastating fire that killed the mayor." The picture faded and the reader continued, "The Lockwood family where unavailable for comments at this time, the investigation continues."

"Poor Tyler." I murmured, thinking back to my own pain at the loss of my mother. I could tell by the downwards tilt to Elenas mouth that she was thinking the same thing. I reached over the sofa and took her hand, squeezing gently. "He'll be okay. He's strong." I continued, more as comfort to myself than Elena.

"So, uh, Carolines okay." Elena said, changing the subject.

"Yeah. We'll go and see her as soon as we can." I agreed with a small smile.

There was a small silence, not awkward before Elena said, "You find it weird right? Jeremy and Anna?"

"Yeah." I said without hesitation. "But then, that might be because I had no idea they even knew each other and the first time I met Anna she tried to kill me."

Elena chuckled, "You think she helped because of Jeremy or because of some hidden agenda?"

"I think, Elena, that you need to not read too much into things, I think Stefan is proof that vampires are completely capable of love. I, personally, think she just cares about Jeremy. Maybe if we give her a chance she could be a good guy."

"I guess your right." she sighed, "But it'll be hard to trust her right away, she tried to kill you, she once kidnapped me and Bonnie."

"Damon has done bad things hasn't he?" I asked. Elena frowned, confused as to why I was saying this.

"Yeah?"

"Exactly. You trust him, it took a while but you do." I stated, "Why should Anna be any different?"

"You should be a shrink." Elena mumbled switching off the television with a remote and stretching. I laughed, stifling a yawn and nodded, "Ive been told!"

"So what do we do now?" she asked, rubbing at her eyes.

"Now," said another voice form behind us, causing us to jump from our seats, "You hang here, till we work out what's happening next."

"Stefan." Elena said exasperatedly, as if this was a regular occurrence, which thinking back, it probably was, "We cant just stay here. I've got to get home to Jeremy and talk to him, Kaye has to go home to her dad."

"She's right, I didn't even tell him I was staying out, he'll be panicking if I don't get home today."

"We don't know where John is. We don't know what Pearls planning." Stefan stated.

"Ask Anna." Elena countered, folding her arms over her chest, her face a mask of defiance.

"We don't know where John is." Stefan repeated.

"He's not going to do anything in broad daylight. Besides Jenna will probably kill him before he gets to anyone." Elena argued.

"As much as it pains me to admit it, Stefans right. Its not safe." Damons voice interrupted.

Elena scoffed, "When did you become your brother?" she shot to Damon as I smiled up at him and added, "Morning."

"Aren't you amusing." Damon shot back to her sarcastically, squeezing my shoulder as he came up behind me.

"I really do need to get home to dad though." I piped in, "He really will panic."

"I don't doubt that." Damon replied with a roll of his beautiful icy eyes.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\**

"Dad! I'm home!" I called as I stepped through the door, waving goodbye to Damon who had driven me home after much persuasion on mine and Elenas part. Mainly we had, had to persuade Stefan as after just a few minutes Damon had stalked out of the room and told Stefan to 'handle it'.

"Kaye?" My dads voice came from the kitchen, "Where have you been? You scared the crap out of me!"

"Dad I'm sorry.." I started as I made my way to the kitchen cringing as he cut me off, I'd never heard him so angry before.

"Have you seen what happened last night? The mayors dead, there was a crash involving teenagers, a fire, numerous people were hurt and then I don't hear anything from you all night, I was up all night calling hospitals and authorities to see if you were hurt somewhere Do you have any idea how scared I was. The thought of losing you too Kaye…" he trailed off as he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry dad, I stayed at the boarding house with Elena, Stefan and Damon. We saw all the chaos and it was quicker and safer to go there than trying to get home. I thought you would be okay." I said, feeling extremely guilty at my lack of thought when it came to informing him of my whereabouts. "I thought you would have preferred for me to stay somewhere else rather than try and walk through the chaos." I felt my gut wrench at my blatant lies, glad he was still holding me as my face would surely have betrayed my guilt. He pulled back and shook his head, a small smile creeping onto his lips. "You couldn't have called me?" he asked.

"Honestly?" I smiled back, "I completely forgot." _Between the being kidnapped, saving a vampires life, and being exhausted, needing sleep. _"Elena and I watched movies and .."

"So is there something going on between you and the older boy?" he interrupted eyeing me sceptically.

"No." I replied, probably faster than was necessary. Groaning inwardly as his eyes found the large and very obviously male clothes I was wearing. "Uh, these are.." I started.

"He's a good looking boy Kaye." a knowing tone to his voice as he interrupted. "He did take you out that day and he lives at the house you stayed at last night."

"What are you saying?" I asked, cautiously, meticulously planning any answers to his next remark. I couldn't tell him I was 'with' Damon, because I technically wasn't, at least not as far as I was aware. I didn't have a clue what was going on there, and I couldn't tell my dad that either. He would surely get the wrong idea. As far as I knew, Damon and I were… something. We kissed, well once properly and a few pecks here and there. We helped each other, I cared about him and I think he cared about me. So our, relationship, if you could call it that hadn't gotten off to the best start, more of a predator-prey thing but now, well, I still had no idea. Back to square one.

"He seemed charming enough, but Ive heard stories.."

"Dad." I groaned.

"But," he raised his hands to shoulder height, a gesture that shouted _calm down _"you know me Kaye, I like to make my own judgements, I like to think that people can change."

"Dad, he's not as bad as everyone thinks." I said.

"I'd also like to think," He continued as if I hadn't spoken, "that if anything is going on then your being…" _please don't say safe, please don't say safe, _"safe." _Dammit!_

"Dad." I started, "Please don't." If I wasn't careful this was going to turn into one of those extremely awkward birds and bees, father, daughter talks. We'd had one of these on my fourteenth birthday, even though my dad thought it a little premature, and that had been bad enough, it would be even worse now I actually had a handsome, older, albeit un dead, person in my life. What was I saying? No way did I think of Damon in a birds and bees way. Oh God. Kill me.

"I just need to know that he's treating you right, and that I'm not gonna have any little blond, blue eyes grand kids running around." I think if I'd blushed any brighter I would have set the house on fire.

"Oh God dad, I'm going to pretend you never said that, go up to my room and scoop my brains out."

"Kaye," he said seriously.

"Dad. It's all good, no worries." I said cringing, forcing back a giggle as my mind wandered, showing my images of little blond and dark haired toddlers running around with pale faces and pointy teeth.

Was it even possible for vampires to have children?

"Are you?" he asked, "You know?"

"Dad!" I cried, "No! My God! No!"

"I love you Kaye!" My dad called after me, as I trudged out of the kitchen, suitably embarrassed for his tastes.

"I love you too dad!" I called back with a small smile as I started up the stairs, "Like I said, I'm now going to go and do something extremely painful to my brains until I forget this conversation!"

"Like what?" He shouted, laughter in his voice.

"Bang my head against the wall?" I called, stepping into my bedroom as he continued to laugh. I smiled, pulling the draw strings on the bottoms I wore tighter deciding to keep them on, and tugged the shirt over my head, grabbing one of my own and replacing it. I turned to the mirror, running my hand through my hair and gasped.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\**

**Okay, little cliff hanger. Like I said sorry for the wait!**

**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thank you =]**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**


	38. Beginning of something terrible

**To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC**

**Chapter 38- The beginning of something terrible.**

**Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Please keep reviewing and a huge thank you to everybody who has put me on alerts and favourites. It makes me feel great =] Thank you! Xx**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**The poll for this story is still open if you haven't taken it, if you have then please let me know what you voted and maybe a reason why so I can see what everybody wants as a sort of outcome general outline thing. Thanks guys. On with the story!**

**I had to make you wait a bit longer to see what was in Kayes room! Sorry! =P Also.. I have an awesome story arc thing! Aha! It'll be weird at first but you'll get it eventually =]**

**Damon's P.O.V**

"I don't know what my mother is planning Damon." Anna repeated defiantly crossing her arms across her chest.

"So that night you attacked Kaye.." I continued, anger evident in my voice, "You're mother didn't send you?"

"No." she spat, "I recognised her scent, I was going to take her to my mum. But then I was distracted."

"If you had've.." I began, but she nodded, cutting me off with a laugh.

"Yeah. I know Damon. But hell, I made up for it didn't I? I set her free and she saved you. You should thank me." I narrowed my eyes, signifying that it was never going to happen.

"Why did you help us?" I asked, curiosity gaining the better of me. She glanced up at me from her place on the dirty floor of the woods, arms still folded over her chest. "You know why Damon."

"Jeremy?" my voice incredulous. Her prolonged glare told me all I needed to know, "Jeremy Gilbert? That's kind of ridiculous."

"How is that ridiculous?" she cried.

"You're just as bad as Stefan. Risking everything for a human." I recognised the uncertainty in my voice the moment the words came from my mouth, the anger was completely transparent. She smirked, "You wouldn't do the same for Kaye?" I frowned, still standing before her, staring down at where she sat. "If she were in danger right now, you wouldn't drop everything to help her?"

"Why should I?" I said defensively, cursing myself for bringing anything like this up in the first place.

"So why did you take her out of town the day the council paraded around, looking for us?" She asked.

"Fun." I answered, smirking.

"You're out of practice in lying Salvatore." she grinned, "I can see it all over your face. The way you threatened me just now, the way you protected her. I'm in love with Jeremy, well and truly in love with him. What's your excuse?"

I glared at her, having gleamed all of the information I needed, believing that she didn't have a clue what her mother was planning. As she had told me, she hadn't seen her mother since helping Jeremy on Founders day. I shook my head at the pathetic, smitten vampire and stalked away, ignoring her laughter and pushing any questions or thoughts from my mind, I didn't need this right now. I didn't need to think about anything deeper than the fact that I wouldn't kill Kaye, it wasn't love, it wasn't anything. It was just Kaye. And me. Just now.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\**

**Kaye's P.O.V**

"Damon?" I frowned, "You scared the hell out of me! How did you get in here?"

Damon stood with his back to me, quiet, unmoving, his black hair surrounded by a halo of sunlight from the window opposite. "Damon?" I glanced out of said window, looking for his car, "Where'd you park your car? I was sure you went home." I noticed one of his hands clench into a fist at his sides, "You okay?"

I received no reply, but for his other hand clenching too, "Damon?" I dropped down onto my bed and sighed, "Why are you not talking to me? You're kind of creeping me out, a little." Nothing. "Damon! Is this some kind of joke?"

I groaned angrily and launched myself from the bed, grabbing onto Damons shoulder, in response I heard the vampire growl and stumbled backwards as he launched himself at me. But something was wrong with him, not only that he was attacking me but with how he looked too, his face wasn't how it was supposed to be, nor was it in its vampire form, there was something darker, scarier like a permanent shadow over his features and his eyes, instead of the red and black that I was used to seeing, were completely black, the pupils and the space that should have been white, black as night.

I hit the bed with a thud, thankful it wasn't the floor for fear of my dad coming upstairs and seeing all of this. "Damon?" I whimpered, "What are you doing?"

_He's gonna bite me, he's gonna bite me! _"Damon." I pleaded as his face advanced towards mine, and squeezed my eyes shut tightly bracing myself against the inevitable pain that was sure to come. After a few moments when it didn't come I opened my eyes again and noticed that I no longer felt the weight of another body pushing me down, I glanced around the room as I sat up, flustered and noticed Damon was nowhere to be seen, my window was still closed so he must have left through my door. "What the hell?" I murmured.

I stumbled over to where I had left my bag when I'd come into my room and rummaged around for my mobile. I quickly keyed in Damons number which I had memorized and waited two rings before his voice said, "Hello?"

My first instinct was to scream and shout and question him, _What the hell was that? What were you thinking?_ Instead, something told me that I should take another course and instead I asked, "Where are you?"

"Kaye? What's wrong?" His voice asked and I imagined him hiding behind a tree, eyes blackened, waiting for me to hang up, pretending over the phone that he was somewhere else.

"Where are you Damon?" I asked again, ignoring his questions, a hardness lining my voice.

"I'm at home." He stated after a slight hesitation, then, "Has something happened? Do you need me to come over?"

"No!" I cried, probably a little too quickly, "No, stay where you are." Why was he lying to me? Why wasn't I asking him what the hell just happened? "When did you get there?" I asked, meaning the boarding house.

"Uh, after I left yours?" his response was more of a question than a response, "Kaye? What's wrong? I drove straight home, is this some kind of.. What? No Stefan she's fine. I don't know I'm trying to find out.. What? Shut up will you?" There was a pause and some mumbling, during which I frowned and wondered why he would fake a conversation with his brother, then an idea hit me.

"Damon! Damon!" I interrupted loudly, "Shut up a moment!"

"What?" he replied, exasperatedly.

"Could you put Stefan on?"

"…What?"

"I need to speak to Stefan. Please?" I heard a scuffling, a grunt and finally, to my relief or maybe fear I heard, "Hey, everything okay? You sounded panicked over the phone when you were talking to Damon."

I sucked in a deep breath, "Yeah. No. Everything is fine. I just… I wanted to say hello. So Hello."

"Hi?" his tone questioning like he didn't believe me at all. I wouldn't have believed me either.

"I've gotta go, tell Damon I'll see him later okay?"

Before I received any reply I hung up and collapsed back onto my bed. Damon was indeed at home and Stefans voice had proved that. But then how in the world had I just seen Damon? How in the world had I felt his body pressing me into the bed, waited in fear for an attack from his teeth? If I hadn't felt the body, been knocked across the room by the body then I would have thought I was just seeing things, after all the fact that his eyes had been completely black told me that what I had seen wasn't normal, even for vampiric standards. I ran a hand through my hair, staring up at my ceiling, I had seen movies where people were going completely bonkers and could see, feel and hear strange things, but surely, were that the case here and I was going completely crazy then things would have happened before now, surely I would have seen things before. Then again, I was friends with vampires and a witch, there was obviously something slightly crazy in me. I groaned, wrapping a hand around the pedant that contained vervaine that I hadn't removed since Stefan had given it to me all that time ago. I shuddered, breathing deeply, confused, a headache forming. So now I was seeing things. I shuddered again, somehow knowing that this was just the beginning of something terrible.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Pearls P.O.V**

"Is it done?" I asked, speaking quietly over the phone, ignoring the look of confusion Frederick and others who remained shot in my direction.

"Yes. The first stage has been completed." The voice replied from the other end of the line, the glee evident to any ears.

"Wonderful." I purred, a smirk making its way over my face.

"Yes. The human should be considerably startled and confused."

I smiled, "Yes. Well done. I shall contact you when I need you to complete the next stage." The recipient of the phone call hung up without another word and I turned to the waiting vampires.

"Well Pearl," Frederick growled, "I hope whatever you have planned is good considering there are now so few of us, partly due, no doubt to your traitorous daughter."

"Yes." I replied, "Annas betrayal was not something I planned." I stepped forward and proceeded to explain everything. I told them how I planned to destroy Kaye, then in turn destroy Damon, then Stefan. Then how I planned to eventually take back Mystic Falls.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\**

**Shit end, but im tired!**

**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thank you =]**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**


	39. Here we go again

**To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC**

**Chapter 39- Here we go again.**

**Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Where have all my reviews gone? I'd like to know what you're all thinking lately if that's possible =] Missing some of my wonderful regulars! Hope you haven't left me!**

**A/N- Today, at like 3am (its 1.24 now so I'm in a rush) I'm off to the airport and heading to America. So I'll be gone for two weeks and wont be updating at all. I know I haven't been totally consistent lately but thought I'd let you all know I'm not abandoning any story or anything just for a few weeks! And Ill update ASAP when I get back! **

**On a brighter note… Harry potter land is in the itinerary! I cant actually wait for that! AAH! So yeah, here's my parting gift to all you lovely people! Hope you like it!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\\\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Kaye's P.O.V**

"Bonnie," I asked as she dropped onto the seat opposite my own in the Mystic Grill, I had chosen a corner seat, out of the hearing range of other students, some we knew, and other locals. Bonnie and I had arranged to meet up in an hours time to go and see Caroline in the hospital, as she was only allowed a few visitors at a time, Elena and Stefan were there currently, but I had called and asked her to meet me here at this time, I could see from the curious expression on her face that she wondered why, "I need to ask you something."

"I knew there was a reason you wanted me here." She smiled, handing me one of the glasses of water I hadn't realised she'd been holding, at my bewildered expression she explained, "I figured that after everything that happened last time we were here, water would be the best choice." I nodded agreement, "So what is it? Are you okay? Did Damon do something?"

"No." I frowned, slightly annoyed that peoples first conclusion was that '_Damon must have done it._' "No. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What about?" She asked around the rim of her on water glass.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you know, your, uh, gift?" I said in a whisper, even though there was nobody immediately close enough to hear our conversation.

"Oh, me being a witch?" She asked.

"Well not you personally, but…witchcraft in general?" I was aware that my statement sounded like more of a question.

"Okay?"

"Maybe not even witchcraft, I don't really know what I mean to be honest. Just a few questions."

"Okay then, go ahead." she smiled, a slight glimmer of confusion in her eyes.

I paused, contemplating my question, not even sure myself as to what I wanted to know, talking to Bonnie about witchcraft just seemed like the next almost logical step in my contemplation of what the hell had happened yesterday morning, what in the world I had seen and felt.

"Do you like have books? Spell ones?" I paused, "No. Ignore that. Like spells, do you have good and bad spells? Like, can you mess with people?"

"Of course." she replied slowly, "There is an opposite to everything. Good and bad. Though my grandma always frowned upon the bad spells."

"Like voodoo?" I asked, deciding to ignore the fleeting look of shock that passed over Bonnies face.

"Well… I guess voodoo can work if you use magic with it. But it really wont work if you not a witch." she eyed me sceptically, "You're not thinking of trying anything are you? Did Damon piss you off? Want revenge?" _Damon gets the blame again_. I thought, and I couldn't miss the underlying nervousness, though she had tried to mask her serious questions with jokes.

"No." I sighed, mind scrambling for an explanation other than, _I hallucinated something weird last night and am probably going crazy and am asking you about witchcraft because I'm hoping that maybe it could be an explanation other than the fact that as I said before, I'm probably going crazy. _I didn't think that would get me anywhere other than a padded cell, or in a less dramatic world a comfortable physiatrists chair. "I saw this movie last night, one of my dads that he bought from England. This really bad English film where some girl uses magic to make her rivals life hell. I was just really curious as to if any of this could happen in real life." I lied, pretty impressed at my quick thinking, though slightly worried again that I as becoming rather good at this whole lying business.

"Really?" she asked, "Sounds awful."

"It was awful. In a completely, shit acting, shit plot etc way." I grinned, recalling some other bad films I had seen in my life.

"So what sort of stuff did this girl do? Could I borrow this movie one day? See if any of its anywhere near accurate?" she asked.

"Of course my dear." I replied cheerily, making a mental note to look for, if possible a film like I had described.

"So what sort of things did she do?" Bonnie asked, and I vaguely wondered when the questioning had turned to myself, having to think quickly again.

"Vivid hallucinations." Wasn't that the truth, well hallucination. Singular. "Pain. Illness, hair loss, you know, bad things." Bad, made up things.

"Ah right." she nodded thoughtfully, reminding me a lot of Hermione Granger, a witch from the British Harry Potter series, a very smart witch. "There are curses. No majorly bad ones like in Harry Potter." _Could she read minds now? _"But, like I said, my grandma wasn't fond of anything of that type so she didn't tell me much about it, I only really know what I learned from books and stuff you know." I nodded for her to continue, "Like, you can do verbal spells on specific people. Some rather bad. You know, bad illnesses, like the stuff you mentioned in the film, which makes me want to watch it all the more."

I cringed, vowing to get her off of the movie subject as soon as was possible.

"So there are bad witches?"

"Yeah of course. There's no villianesque evil side or anything but some people chose to use their gifts for bad." she replied, "Like at the car wash we held, before you arrived, Caroline made me angry and I set the ground on fire, I would guess if you can harness that then yes, some would use it for the bad."

"Right. How would one go about these curses?" I asked.

"Well they would more than likely need some DNA, hair or nail clippings or something to that idea." She paused, "A good spell and Boom!"

I blinked, smiled, and thanked her for her information, mentally throwing away the idea of witchcraft from my mind and moving on to the theory that I was probably just overly tired and imagining things. Not that I really, truly believed it was witchcraft, after all I would never even think of accusing Bonnie and by accusing witchcraft I was almost tarring her with the same brush.

"So it was a good film then huh?" she asked, having almost finished her drink.

I nodded, sipping from my rather neglected one as Bonnie glanced at her watch, "Shit! Kaye we should be getting to the hospital!"

"Wow." I stated as she showed me the face of her watch, "Have we really been here that long?"

"Time flies when your talking about the creepy and paranormal right!"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

The ride to the hospital took less than ten minutes, which I had originally believed to be from luck on our side, but which I was later told was because of Bonnies uncanny ability to use her 'gift' to change the traffic lights as soon as we approached one that even remotely looked as if it may turn red at any point. Something that could come in very handy, even in small places like Mystic Falls.

We were admitted to Caroline's room five minutes after our arrival and met Stefan and Elena on our arrival at her door, "Hey." Elena smiled, looking much more relaxed than we would have expected.

"How is she?" Bonnie asked, as I opened my mouth to do the same.

"A lot better than expected," Stefan replied, "the doctors told me, after some persuasion as I'm not a family member, that the general panic came from the fact that her body went into shock after the accident," he paused, the continued, "there was some minor bleeding but the shock made it seem like things were worse."

I nodded and bid them both goodbye as Bonnie stepped into Caroline's room, I cold hear their excited voices greeting each other, Caroline did seem fine indeed.

"Kaye?" Stefan said, gesturing for Elena to go on down the hall, a quiet plea for privacy, Elena hugged me goodbye and jogged out of earshot, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah?" I replied.

"It's just, we were rather freaked out yesterday morning when we got your call."

"Call?" I frowned, "Right, of course, no, I'm fine. I just thought I saw something, thought I saw Damon in my room but obviously he had already gotten home. Maybe I'm cracking up." I grinned, ignoring how serious of a statement it actually seemed there and then.

"You sure?" he asked, "You seem tense, weary. Different."

"Since when were you so fine tuned to me?" I asked a little too defensively then, "Sorry. I shouldn't have snapped, I'm really tired. Didn't sleep well last night."

"I'm not fine tuned to you." Stefan replied, not affronted at all at my tone and rudeness, "My senses. I can tell when things are up. I'm around you a lot so in a way, I guess, yeah I am fine tuned, more than others anyway, but nowhere near as much as Elena for example."

I nodded, "I'm fine really. Like I said, tired."

"Yeah," he nodded slowly, eyes scanning over my face, on which I wore no make up and was probably slightly too pale, but I truly hadn't slept well that night. I could see the suspicion in his eyes too, he didn't believe me, but knowing Stefan he would probably worry even if I were being completely truthful.

"I'd better get in to see Caroline." I stated taking a step back, "Actually I m going to run to the bathroom first but, yeah." _Awkward_.

"Sure. See you around Kaye."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/**

In the bathroom, once I'd finished my business and washed my hands, I leant over the sink breathing heavily staring at my white washed face in the mirror.

The walls were white like the rest of the hospital, and giving me a slight headache, I hated lying to my friends and when one of those were a vampire who could sense things. I had completely mislead Bonnie today and I hadn't seen Damon since he had dropped me home. He hadn't tried to call either, but then Damon never did seem like the clingy, _call every day _type. I shivered as I remembered Damon's face, vampiric, distorted, completely wrong and not Damon at all. Would I be able to look at him again without seeing him that way, in that light? Of course I would have to try, I cared about him after all.

I leaned down to the sink and turned the cold tap to full blast. I cupped my hands under the spray and splashed my face once, twice, then a third time. Reaching blindly for the paper towel dispenser, I found it and pulled out some papers, dabbing the water from my face. As I turned my eyes back to the mirror I squeaked in shock, behind me, stood Elena, but she wasn't Elena. The left side of her face was, pretty much caved in, battered, ripped to shreds. Blood leaked over her face, her right eye was bruised black as night and her lips were dry, flaking, and split. Her mouth opened, no sound came out. I closed my eyes tightly. Maybe she'd go away if I closed my eyes. Open, she was still there.

I spun around, she was still there, not some mirror phantom.

"Elena?" I squeaked, knowing, but also not knowing that it was not really her. Stefan would have been here, there would have been panic, commotion, not just her here, after she had already left.

"Why?" she croaked, her voice ripped and broken, harsh like her face, gurgling like blood clotted in her throat, "Why would you do this to me?"

I shook my head wildly. "Elena?"

I took a step back and gasped as my foot slipped on something wet, water, I, myself had spilled there not minutes ago. I saw the ceiling , the doors behind Elena and Elena who was not Elena herself rising above me, as my legs splayed beneath me. Ten my head struck something hard, the sink I thought and that was the last thought before the pain was all encompassing and I passed out.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**So yeah, its short but I thought a nice cliff-hanger of sorts would tide you all over while I am away! =]**

**Yes.. The Harry Potter reference maaaaay have been because I cant get freaking Harry Potter land out of my head! I must have written the names Draco or Harry a million times in place of the VD names. Good thing I read my chapters back before posting! You would have all thought you'd been transported to a Hogwarts spoof of VD!**

**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thank you =]**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**


	40. Game On

**To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC**

**Chapter 40- Game on.**

**Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Thank you to those who wished me a good holiday. It was good. Harry Potter land is amazing and I dragged my family there about ten times! Well worth it! **

**However- I have a valid reason for not updating straight away. My step dad moved out- I helped him so yeah no time until now. Hope everyone likes this! Please let me know!**

**I just saw the season 2 premier! Shit! Poor Damon! He always gets the shit end of the deal. Therefore in my mind and my VD reality he can keep Kaye =] **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\\\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Kaye's P.O.V**

"Kaye." A voice said above me, "Kaye? Are you with us?"

His voice was followed by a groan that I recognised as my own, "Damon?"

"No. I'm the other one." He chuckled, "Stefan."

I nodded, a stark pain shooting through my head.

"What happened Kaye?" I groaned again as I opened my eyes, the bright florescent light only partially blocked by Stefan's body, assaulting them immediately.

I opened my mouth to reply but opted fro another groan instead.

"You okay? Double vision? Funny hearing?" Stefan asked as my eyes focused on Elena who stood, thankfully clean and uninjured, eyes worried in the doorway.

"I slipped." I said, not technically a lie, "There's water on the floor."

"What made you slip?" Stefan asked, eyes piercing and strangely knowing.

"Nothing." I shook my head, "I wasn't paying attention and tripped on my own feet. I'm fine."

"Okay. Lets get you up and home."

"No. I still want to see Caroline. I'm fine. Just a headache." I rambled as he wrapped one arm around my waist and the other under my arm and helped to hoist me off of the ground.

"You've got a pretty nasty bruise there." Stefan stated, "If it keeps hurting you should get a doctor to look at it."

I nodded, ignoring the next flash of pain that sent through my head, a the wave of dizziness that overcame me as I tried to take a step towards the door and Elena. "I thought you guys left?" I questioned, prodding my forehead gently with two fingers and wincing at the pain it elicited over the rest of my face. "Shit that hurts." I hissed, looking at Stefan expectantly, waiting for an answer to my question.

"I heard you scream." His reply was emotionless, expectant and honest and knowing. I swallowed, "Well thanks for coming back."

"You screamed, as you fell right?" He murmured, "That's why." I nodded, catching Elena's frown, I was obviously the only one who could hear him now. "If there was something wrong, you could tell us, or Damon."

"I know." I said a little louder, "Nothings wrong. I just slipped."

Stefan nodded, suspicion flitting across his face again, like it had just minutes ago in the hall. I turned to the mirror, grimacing at the pale reflection that looked back at me, not only was my forehead bruising but my cheekbone too, I was surprised I hadn't gotten a more serious injury or a concussion, "That's attractive." I complained, fingering my injured cheekbone.

"Right. Okay. Come on." Stefan laughed, still unsmiling.

He led the way to the door and I followed behind slowly, still slightly dizzy. As we reached Caroline's door he nodded again and Elena, after confirming that I was in fact okay, sent me a quick goodbye.

"Hello?" I asked, plastering a quick smile across my face, "I seek Caroline!"

"Kaye!" the blondes voice squealed loudly, causing me to flinch again, "What happened to your face? Your cheekbones bruised!"

"Hey! Don't worry about me silly! You're the one who is in the hospital!" I replied, stumbling to the seat next to the bed, the opposite side of Bonnie who was frowning.

"Are you okay?" The witch asked, "Did you slip in the bathroom?"

"Yeah." I nodded, "You know what I'm like."

"Clumsy." Caroline grinned.

"You seem well." I stated, grabbing the blondes hand, "I heard you were in critical condition."

"Yeah. I was. Surgery and all. But then I was just fine. I don't know." she grinned, "I'm not going to complain though."

"No of course not." I laughed, eyes roaming to Bonnie who mouthed 'Damon' with a pointed look. I nodded once, swiftly, aware that Caroline no longer remembered Damon was a vampire. He must have given her his blood so she could heal.

"So what happened Caroline?" Bonnie asked, the question that had been on all of our minds since the accident, since that night, yet a question that none of us had addressed or had answered.

Caroline seemed to sober at the question, "I've been answering this question all day."

"Sorry." Bonnie whispered.

"It's okay." She replied, "It was just weird you know, I don't understand what happened. There were people falling around and the fire was so close and things were being shot and I don't know what they were but one of them hit Matt and he was fine."

"Then?" I prompted, knowing exactly what she was talking about, remembering John explaining that the serum would not affect humans, but plastering a confused frown to match Bonnies own on my face.

"Then one of them hit Tyler as he closed the car door, so we figured nothing would happen and we started speeding off, we were scared we had to get away, but, but then he started screaming and going crazy, like he was in pain. He lost control of the car and we crashed." she finished, reaching over for a grape from her bedside table.

"Tyler was in pain?"

"It seemed like it."

I frowned, he must have been injured, after all the serum didn't affect humans, Matt having been shot concluded that and Tyler was nothing if not human. Maybe it was some kind of side affect, a one off accident.

"How is Tyler?" Caroline interrupted my thoughts, "I heard about his father."

"I don't know." I replied and Bonnie agreed, "His funeral and wake is in a few days though, I'm sure we'll see them all there."

Caroline nodded, "I'm not aloud to go, the doctors keep expecting me to relapse or something because I healed so quickly. Ive got to stay in for a while."

"It's probably for the best. Just in case." I agreed, earning a withering glare from the blonde which told me without a shimmer of a doubt that she was definitely better. I laughed, thoughts of murderous Damon hallucinations. broken, beaten Elena's, thumping headaches and possible concussions and suspicious Stefan, flying from my mind.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"I know what you did." I stated, a few hours later as Damon opened the door at my insistent knocking. His eyebrows shot into the air, almost hidden by the black hair across his forehead. "What did I do?" he asked, stepping aside and letting me in.

"Healing Caroline." I stated, pulling off my coat, "That was good of you."

"Yeah well." he shrugged nonchalantly in reply as his eyes roamed across my face, he stiffened as his gaze lingered on my cheek. "What happened?" he growled. "Did Pearl or someone get to you?"

"No." I chuckled, "The hospital sink did. Water on the floor is deadly you know."

"You slipped?" he asked incredulously. I nodded, "C'mon Kaye, not even your that clumsy."

"Apparently I am." I grumped, "My head says differently."

"So how is the annoying cheerleader?" He changed the subject, probably sensing my need to do so, "High pitched and chatty still?"

"Stop being so mean Damon, if you really thought that you wouldn't have helped her." I stated with a smile, flopping down onto the seat nearest the fire, the one I knew Damon preferred to sit in.

"If I hadn't Stefan would have." he replied, ignoring my blatant thieving of his seat and opting for the sofa instead.

"And you just cant stand for Stefan to have the spotlight can you." I laughed and he chose to ignore my comment, "Where are Stefan and Elena anyway?"

"On a date." he groaned, visibly shuddering.

"Is that wise? With all these 'enemies'?" I asked.

"Eh. Stefan will keep her safe, as long as you guys aren't alone too much, til we figure everything out."

"I was alone today at the hospital."

"No. You were with the witch. Hence magical powers blah blah blah."

"Why do you not like Bonnie?" I asked, frowning as he rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Why not?"

"You're horrible." I mumbled, "She's my friend."

He grunted a response, eyes glued resolutely on my face, "Stefan already told me what happened today, you know. With your face."

"Did he now?"

"If someone did something.." he started.

"Damon. I slipped. I'm an idiot remember."

"Well yes-"

"Damon!" Stefan's voice interrupted any insult the older brother was about to retort with, "Damon! Where are you?"

"In here brother." He rolled his eyes, "So impatient."

"Come with me, now." Stefan growled as he stormed into the room, eyes ghosting over me with a frown before he gestured to Damon again, "Now."

I pulled myself up from the seat, ignoring Damon's withering look, "I'm not staying here." I growled.

Elena waited by the front door, face pallid, sickly looking, she waited as the boys slunk past, taking my arm as we followed out. "What happened?" I hissed. Elena shook her head, opting to drag me quicker towards where the boys stood by Stefan's car.

The ride to our destination was silent and tense. No one spoke, Damon and I didn't question anything, and the wait seemed to take forever, it seemed like we would never get there. Stefan pulled up and parked swiftly and Elena had flung her door open before the engine had even switched off. I recognised the house as Elena's but didn't say anything as I followed them in a rush into the house.

"Jeremy and Jenna are out, thank God." Elena explained, breathless as she led the way up the stairs, "I cant even imagine what would have happened if they had been here."

"So what happened then?" Damon asked from behind me, exasperated.

"We think one of the surviving vampires got in." Stefan answered, "Must have been invited in by someone. We didn't clean up. Wanted you guys to see it first."

The smell was what hit me first, with my simple human senses it was almost overwhelming, iron, blood. "Jesus." I grumbled.

"You have no idea." Damon replied, "It's not human."

We reached the top of the stairs and instead of going to one of the bedrooms like I had expected they led us to the bathroom, where the stench was even worse than before. Damon peaked in first and I noticed Elena's face looking grim and disgusted. Resisting the urge to clamp my hand over my nose I peeked inside and gagged at what I saw. Slumped in the bathroom sink was a carcass of some kind, it could have been a rabbit or something of similar size. Except it was bloodied, ripped apart, destroyed. "Oh my God." I groaned, feeling light headed, thankful I hadn't eaten anything that day.

Then, my eyes drawn back, against my will towards the scene, raised to the mirror, where I saw the most spine tingling thing so far. Words, crudely written on the reflected surface, by a bloodied finger. I swallowed, shuddered and reached out towards Damon, fingers wrapping around his wrist, seeking comfort from his touch. The words read GAME ON and I knew without a doubt that it was more then a warning of worse things to come. It was a promise.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**The game on thing is not to do with seeing it in the premier. I couldn't think of anything else to say, bloody annoying! Wracked my brains for ages before thinking, screw it! **

**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thank you =]**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**


	41. See how you like it

**To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC**

**Chapter 41- See how you like it.**

**Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**I've noticed people have been asking me why Kaye is so secretive about what's happening to her, my general reasoning is that- vampires and creatures are running amok, both John and Pearl are after them with separate plots and so much is happening to so many different people that she doesn't want to trouble anyone with something that she isn't sure about. That's my reasoning anyway =P Anyway… on with the fic! **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\\\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Kaye's P.O.V**

Game On. How could two words be so menacing and terrifying? Ignoring, of course the fact that they were scrawled across the mirror in blood, how could two words strike fear into the heart of not only myself and Elena, two human, defenceless girls, but two centuries old vampire too. Of course neither of the Salvatore brothers openly admitted that they were scared. There was no tremble in their voices, no shaking of steady hands. No indication of any fear at all, or in Damon's case, any emotion at all. But there was, and I knew Elena could see this too, a stiffness to their movements as they moved to rid the bathroom of any evidence of what had once been there, a certain darkness in Stefan's eyes as he removed the carcass from the house, a mechanical touch to Damon's movements as he vigorously cleaned the mirror.

There was also the fact that nobody could meet the others eyes. There was unspoken conversations, quick glances between the brothers, fearful glares from Elena, intense staring at parts of the wall, but no words, it was like no one had anything to say, or what they did have to say wasn't something that anybody wanted to hear. There were so many questions and yet so little incentive to ask them. Who did this? Pearl? John? Another? How did they get in? Who invited them? What happens next? Where do we go from here?

I wanted to ask Elena if she was okay, Stefan what he would do to protect her, Damon what the next step was. But no words would come, I couldn't voice anything I was thinking.

The first to speak was Elena, as we sat, the two of us in the living room, staring at the blank television as Stefan and Damon still worked to clean the bathroom, mainly the remaining scent of blood. "I'm scared."

I slid my eyes towards her, nodded, "Yes. Me too."

She swallowed, obviously eager as me to talk, but finding it hard to search for the words, "This must be weird for you right? All this scare and doubt?"

"It's not exactly new." I stated, "The moment I met Damon all this went to hell." I flinched at how bitter my voice sounded, at whipped my head to her immediately, "I didn't mean it like that. I mean, I wouldn't change anything even if I could."

"I understand." she replied softly, "Sometimes I wonder, but I could never give up Stefan."

"Yeah."

"They will keep us safe you know. They always do."

"I know, I tru-" I began, but was interrupted by a deafening crash from upstairs. We shot from our seats simultaneously, "What was that?" Elena gasped.

Another smash followed the first followed in quick succession by a thud, then another. I found my self unconsciously stepping towards the hallway, the stairs, Elena hot on my heels. As we reached the bottom of the stairs we heard another crash and a grunt of pain that sounded scarily like Stefan. "Someone's up there!" Elena hissed. I had the sudden urge to giggle. "Why do we always walk towards the danger?" I groaned.

There was another crash, a growl and a shouted, "Back off Damon!"

Elena groaned, then, "You cant win brother!"

"Not again." Elena sighed before rushing past me and sprinting upwards. I followed quickly behind flinching as Elena cried, "Stop it!" I still expected, as I reached the landing, to see some new vampire at the brothers throat but instead I was met with the sight of Damon and Stefan only, moving so fast I could only see blurs, snarling like animals, attacking angrily. Elena stood helplessly before them, shouting for them to stop, slightly bewildered.

I stepped up beside her, still not used to the unnatural speed and ability they possessed, "Stop it!" I cried in unison with Elena, as Stefan, hit Damon in some way and sent him sprawling into another room. Damon shot past in a blur and then Stefan was on the floor and they were moving too quickly, flashed of Stefan's blue dress shit, streaks of black hair and pale skin.

"This isn't helping anything!" Elena cried angrily, voice piercing and seemingly resonant as the blur became still, both boys dishevelled and glaring at the other angrily, "Let go." she said angrily, glaring at both boys who each had fists clenched in shirts, or in Stefan's case, hair. They both let go reluctantly, Damon pushing his brother too roughly so that he hit the wall with a thud, a hand coming up to rub at his head that ached from the impact. "How are we supposed to get through this if all you two ever do is fight?" she asked, at that point I felt scared of her, and a small twinge of sympathy came from me towards the boys.

"We need to work together. Whoever did this," she gestured the bathroom, where the smell of thick bleach wafted into my nose, "had more of a chance of winning, doing worse, if we cant stick together."

Stefan had the good grace to look sheepish and guilty, Damon continued to glare at his brother, seemingly ignoring Elena completely.

"Look." Elena sighed resignedly, "I don't know what happened, I don't know who said what. Right now I'm too tired to care. We just need to sleep and think this through tomorrow. Damon. I think you need to leave."

At his personal address, Damon blinked, shot another angry look to his brother then stalked towards the stairs, a hand grabbing my arm as he swept past, "Come on." he growled. I'd barely had time to take a breath and protest before we were out of the door and in the rapidly darkening and cooling night outside.

"Damon. You're hurting me." I said quietly indicating the death grip he currently held on my arm. He looked at me sharply, then let go. No apology or explanation in sight as he began to stalk ahead of me. "Wait up." I called, "So much for sticking by me at all times."

"Hurry up then!" he growled as I sped up my footfalls to reach him.

"What the hell happened back there?" I asked, his anger seemingly catching.

"It's none of your business."

I opened my mouth to argue, but promptly closed it, far too exhausted to even try right now, "Damon," I sighed exasperatedly, "Are you going to take me home?"

"Lets go for a walk." he said, still facing ahead, "I need to cool off."

I nodded though he wasn't looking my way and didn't see it and followed silently, a few steps behind, frowning at the ground below my feet, only vaguely aware of where we were heading. "The school?" I asked, as we stopped and I cast my eyes around the dark, empty parking lot.

"I cant remember the last time I went to school." Damon mused wistfully, eyes trained on the building I had literally come to despise on Monday mornings after a long weekend filled with, well vampires and numerous death threats. Not parties like normal kids.

"And your complaining about that?" I laughed, "I'd love to forget about school."

"I can make that happen." he replied gravely.

"No. I have this lovely thing called a vervaine necklace." I quipped, wrapping cold fingers around the locket on my neck.

"Come on." Damon replied after a few moments, returning to his brisk pace, I realised belatedly we were heading towards the river we had been in the first time I had almost met Anna.

"It's cold." I huffed, rubbing my hands together, hoping to generate heat, as we stepped through the clearing, the river just ahead.

"Here." He replied monotonously, removing his thick leather jacket, "I don't really feel the cold."

"Of course you don't." I replied, taking the jacket and quickly slipping it on, "Its warm, if you have body heat wouldn't you feel the cold?"

"Apparently not." he answered, as he flopped down onto the floor. I frowned again, wondering if I was too young to get frown lines, I did it so often around these vampires. I dropped next to him and sighed, "Damon?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wonder what your life would have been like if you weren't changed?"

"No. There was never anything other than Katherine. Then when I lost her, I spent all my time looking for her." he answered honestly, icy eyes trained on the still waters ahead of us.

"What would have been expected of you? Back then?"

"Wife, kids, job, death."

"Pretty much like now then?"

"No. My job would have been to kill vampires. We knew about them then, my father hated them, you could say he was the original council for Mystic Falls. Stefan and I ere expected to do the same."

"Then Katherine came along." I guessed, looking at him, much more interesting than the water.

He nodded, eyes narrowed, "Were you and Stefan ever close?"

"Before Katherine. Yes."

I paused, then, "Do you think she'll ever come back? Katherine?"

"Maybe. She was always unpredictable."

"You want her to though." I stated, not even needing to ask the question. He frowned, taking a leaf from my book I thought, and mumbled, "Sometimes. I don't really know."

"I don't understand." I said, rather bravely considering the mood he was in, "I don't understand how you can love someone so wholly, so unconditionally for so long after everything she did to you. All the lies and manipulation." His eyes slid in my direction, "I mean I know I'm only seventeen and your over a hundred and I've never loved anyone so passionately, or at all really other than my family. But, if someone had hurt me, led me to believe they were dead or entombed for hundreds of years- well, I'd want to forget them I think."

Silence followed my speech, after a while I thought maybe I had crossed a line, until he replied, "Then you could never know."

"Hmm?"

"I can hear your heart beat you know. It speeds up when you look at me. You're right, your seventeen, you don't know what love is."

"I didn't mean it like that. I wasn't saying it badly." I said hastily, "I just, I think its sad that the only thing in this world that you love, the only thing that makes you human is Katherine. I wish there was more for you." I didn't think I had ever felt more sincere about anything in my entire life. No matter how short Damon thought that to be.

This time I didn't receive a reply, but the silence wasn't frosty either, nor was t comfortable. It was the silence I had learned to relate to the moody Damon.

I waited a few minutes, unable to see more than a few feet in front of me due to my only human eye sight, no doubt Damon could probably see for miles, then I leaned over to Damon, quietly as possible and bit into his t-shirt clad shoulder hard, vaguely noting that despite the cold weather and me wearing his coat, he was still very warm.

"What was that for?" he asked indigenously, not even bother to rub at the bite mark, it probably only felt like a pin prick anyway even though my teeth and gums were literally throbbing right now.

"Just thought I would show you how it feels." I grinned, "See how you like it."

He grinned in reply, before facing ahead again, a small smirk playing at his lips. I sidled closer and lead my head onto his shoulder, "Sorry." I whispered, meaning for more than just biting him, for everything, even the things I had no control over.

"Yeah. Shut up." I would have been offended had I not heard the small smile on his voice. Instead I grinned and closed my eyes against the night, snuggling closer to his warmth. "Bitch" I mumbled. Damons responsive chuckle was the loudest thing in the darkness.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thank you =]**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**


	42. Farewell Mayor Lockwood

**To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC**

**Chapter 42- Farewell Mayor Lockwood.**

**Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**So Ive skipped a few days I think =] And as Ive mentioned before I am sipping the canon Katherine part right now. Though I may be keeping Caroline turning into a vampire. Not too sure yet =] Depends if I can fit it into my storyline or not. And the werewolf thing will be taking more of a backseat because obviously this is mostly Kaye's POV and she's not part of that- yet.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\\\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Kaye's P.O.V**

Mayor Lockwood's memorial was nowhere near a sombre as I had expected it to be, to my general surprise most people were laughing and joking as if at some kind of party. When I mentioned my qualms to Elena who stood with her family in the Lockwood mansion, Jenna explained to me that this sort of do was in order to celebrate the deceased's life, not to necessarily mourn over their deaths. It made sense, after all the only other thing like this that I had been to was my mothers and I'd been too completely overwhelmed with grief to even remember what was going on when I woke the next morning.

"There's so many people here." Jeremy commented, "I wonder if this many people would turn up to my funeral?"

"Why? You planning on going somewhere?" Elena asked in mock seriousness, and surely the conversation would have been hilarious if we hadn't all known that he was dating the daughter of the vampire intent on killing us. Even though Anna had proved herself it was a touchy subject.

"Come on guys, that's hardly appropriate." Jenna hissed through the side of her mouth as Mrs Lockwood approached us, Tyler hot on her heels. For someone who had just lost her husband she looked awfully radiant and impeccably made up, but then I guess different people handled grief in different ways.

"Hello Jenna, Jeremy, Elena." she smiled, shaking Jenna's hand gently. "Thank you so much for being here, it means a lot, and of course you understand how this feels." Jenna nodded sympathetically, "If we can be of any help, to any of you," her hazel eyes included Tyler, "Then please let us know."

"We will do, thank you. Kaye dear, I've just seen your father. Ill repeat what I said to him, thank you very much for being here and loaning your support, despite not knowing my husband very well. I'm sure you will continue to be a support to my son through this difficult time."

"Of course I will Mrs Lockwood." I replied, shaking her extended hand, "I know how this feels."

"Of course you do." Mrs Lockwood exclaimed as if she had forgotten, "Well thank you for being here."

They moved on with a smile as was custom, to greet other guests, but not before Tyler hugged, and personally thanked both Elena and I.

"Seriously Tyler," Elena said, "If you need anything. It's okay to ask. Oh and Caroline sends her best wishes, she's sorry she couldn't be here."

"She is alright isn't she?" Tyler asked gently, guilt lacing his voice, "I haven't been able to go and see her yet, not with all of this."

"Of course, she understands." Elena amended.

"She's fine, they said it was miraculous." I added.

"I just, I still don't know what happened that night." Tyler murmured, "Everything was just-"

"Awful." Elena supplied, her voice holding so much more, so much that only a select few of us knew and understood.

Tyler nodded, "I should go back to my mum, thanks for being here guys, Ill see you later."

"He seems to be okay." Elena whispered once Tyler had moved on.

"Yeah. I guess." I replied, watching the door as Elena's boyfriend stepped through followed by Bonnie. Elena's face visibly brightened. Any signs of remembering any crazy message from last night erased.

"And here is the Adonis." Jenna mumbled, visibly staring as she always did. I chuckled and Elena groaned as she watched Stefan change paths and head towards Tyler and his bereaved mother. He offered his condolences in a sympathetic, muted voice and Bonnie followed suit.

"I'm going to get some air". I stated as they began to head towards us, Stefan was still in the habit of staring at me strangely when we were together and I didn't know why. It was the sort of look you gave someone when you just knew that there was something strange there and you couldn't quite put your finger on it. Bloody super human perception or whatever it was. I manoeuvred my way through the people, some I knew but most that I didn't and sighed as I stepped through the doors into the open balcony. I hadn't had any impromptu visits from my phantoms or nightmares since the last in the hospital. Though I had received the longest lecture from my father that I had ever gotten in my short life. First, the moment I had stepped through the front door he had materialized from the living room, complaining that I hadn't called to tell him I would be home late and he had been worried, then, once he had caught sight of my bruised face he had panicked, asking me over and over what had happened. Had someone attacked me? Did I need to go to the hospital? Was I okay? How many fingers was he holding up? Eventually though he had calmed down enough for me to recount the same story I had told both Stefan and Damon. He had, adamantly, checked me over himself, despite his severe lack of any medical abilities then admonished me one more time for not calling and for being far too clumsy for safety, then allowed me to head off to bed. This morning, I had spent hours trying to cover up my face, only to wash off the makeup over and over at risk of looking like a complete clown. Eventually I had decided to just apply some foundation and hope nobody got close enough to see, that didn't stop a few of my school mates asking questions and if I wasn't so sure I was going completely barmy I would probably believe the tripping story myself by now.

"What a fun party this is." Damon's distinct drawl broke me from my reverie, "The music could be a little more upbeat though."

"Funny." I mumbled, glancing over to where he stood, jacketless, obviously not feeling the chill that snaked around my bare arms, well I hoped not, since I still had his jacket at home. Only I could own my own jackets and someone elses and still forget to wear one out. "At least your fashion choice fits in, I swear I would faint if I ever saw you wearing any colour."

"Black is in Kaye! Besides, it suits me, brings out my _mysterious_ side!" he joked.

I hummed in response, "Have you paid your respects to the Lockwood's yet?"

"Of course. Like the good boy that I am." he replied, leaning gently against the wall, arms crossed against his chest, smirking of course.

"Good."

"I also spoke to Sherriff Forbes, told her how sorry I am about Caroline's accident. I also reassured her that I am still completely on the band wagon when it comes to going Buffy on some vampires ass."

"I'm impressed." I grinned.

"So." Damon smiled slyly, "You look good in black."

I rolled my eyes, "Inappropriate."

His response was a hum, noncommittal and arrogant nonetheless, "Do you know what happened that night?" I asked, "Why was Mayor Lockwood thrown in the fire?"

"Jeez." he huffed, "I'm here complimenting you and all you want to talk about is death."

"Damon…" I growled in a lame impression of him when he is angry.

"Fine." he faked a wounded look, then widened his eyes in an ominous way, dramatic pause, then, "I have no idea."

"Damon."

"All we know, from witnesses, ooh I sound like a police officer, anyway, he accidentally got hit by one of the guns and went ape shit so they figured he was one of us and crackle, burn he is caught in the fire."

"Would you keep your voice down?" I hissed, "If a family member or friend heard you talking like that you would break their hearts!"

"Well you asked!" he grinned.

"Look, there's something else too. Something Caroline told me." I said, ignoring his previous comment, "She said that both Matt and Tyler got hit by one of them, it didn't affect Matt at all but-"

"but what?"

"It affected Tyler, just like it did the mayor."

"Both Lockwood's?" Damon questioned, more to himself than anything, "They aren't vampires, we would know, or if not us then somebody surely would have."

"Tyler isn't a vampire Damon." I interjected, "For starters he is always in the sun and doesn't wear any jewellery like your ring but also, he honestly has no idea what happened that night. He's in the dark as much as we are."

"I said, literally seconds ago, that he couldn't be a vampire."

"Yeah." I said, "I was just reiterating what you said. So what else could it be then?"

"Maybe they're pixies?" he jested.

"Do they exist?"

"No." Damon deadpanned raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I would have had that reaction to someone telling me vampires existed before I came here." I defended.

"Damon." Stefan's voice sounded from the doorway behind us.

"Brother."

"Kaye. How are you?" Stefan asked.

"I'm fine. You?"

"Good." Right, because that wasn't strained at all, "Damon. I saw you speaking to Sheriff Forbes, do you know anything?"

"Nope. No vampire sightings or threats or anything of the sorts. Aside from the ones to these lovely humans we seem to be around so much." My eyebrows closed together on my forehead and I shot a glare in Damon's direction.

"They don't know about that do they?"

"Not a single clue. Anything from the Lockwood's?" Damon asked, pointedly ignoring my, I thought, quite impressive glare.

"Nothing. Mrs Lockwood has no idea what happened, Tyler is just as confused."

"Told you." I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest in a very Damon like manner.

Stefan's eyes shot to me, puzzled, and Damon proceeded to explain what I had previously told him, something Caroline hadn't told him and Elena in the hospital.

"Strange." Stefan murmured, "Its probably nothing, maybe there is something supernatural in the Lockwood genes, something to do with their ancestors? I'm sure we'll figure it out."

"I don't doubt that for a second." I sighed, "You guys are so old, you probably know everything. So, on that note, I'm heading back inside 'cause it's cold."

I waved goodbye and headed inside, in search of my dad who was probably still around here somewhere, the warmth felt good on my exposed arms. I swivelled around a few kids from school who waved and smiled, eyeing my face strangely.

As I moved around them I caught the bottom of my black dress on a metal zip, I groaned at the ripping sound that followed and turned back to the culprit with a frown.

"Oh. Sorry about that!"

"That's okay Tyler." I said, watching as he removed the lace from the jacket zip.

A chuckle, "I'm not Tyler."

"Oh!" I gasped, "I'm sorry. You sound like him and look like him a little too. But you're not him."

"No. I'm his uncle. Mason Lockwood." his grin was blinding as he held out his now empty hand for me to shake.

"Kaye Holt." I replied, shaking his hand, "I'm sorry about your brother."

"Yeah me too. He was a good man." Mason answered, but something told me he didn't believe the words he spoke, "You're British?"

"Yeah, moved here a while ago. I go to school with Tyler."

"Well, It was a pleasure to meet you Kaye, if you'll excuse me I must go and find my sister in law."

"Of course." I replied as he turned away.

"Who was that?" Another voice sounded from behind me.

"That, dad, was Tyler's uncle. I caught my dress on his coat."

"Only you Kaye, Only you." my dad sighed, "I'm going to head home."

"Okay. I'll see you at home then and I promise to call if I'm going to be late."

"You'd better!" he warned with a grin before kissing me on the cheek and turning towards the exit. I smiled back and turned in search of Bonnie or another friendly face.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Another chapter coming very soon- and no the whole Mason Lockwood/Kaye thing is not going to be a love triangle thing- as far as I know cus I kind of hate them! =P**

**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thank you =]**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**


	43. Problems at the carnival

**To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC**

**Chapter 43- Problems at the carnival.**

**Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**So this is the carnival- I'm a little behind with the series obviously so just to reiterate- I'm doing my own thing mostly! **

**Also- in the last chapter I said at the bottom that I hated them- I meant love triangles. Not the Lockwood's. Personally I think Tyler and Mason would get it if I were given half the chance- have you seen those guns? Nothing on Damon though!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\\\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**A/N- After Halloween (31st) I wont have internet for something like five days- Now- If I don't completely kill myself from boredom during that time I will keep writing and post as soon as I can get it back! Also Ill try and update before we lose it!**

Kaye's P.O.V

"So I tried to call Caroline at the hospital." Elena explained to Bonnie and I as the carnival crowds erupted around us, "I've got this whole list of things to do and don't even know what half of them are and I just know she'll kill me if something goes wrong tonight."

"Elena. Chill." Bonnie laughed, "I'm sure everything is sorted, just try and enjoy it yourself. Even Caroline being the slave driver she is wouldn't work this hard."

"She's right Elena." I added.

"Besides, tall dark and brooding approaches." Bonnie giggled as Stefan silently wound his arms around Elenas waist and kissed her temple gently.

"We'll leave you to it." I grinned as Bonnie mock bowed to the couple. I had been in a good mood all day, having spent it lazing around the house with my father and so far the carnival was running spectacularly. Bonnie wound her arm through mine and skipped forward. "This is seriously amazing, we never had anything like this back home." I stated gazing around me in wonder.

"Home?" Bonnie asked, "Isn't this your home now?"

"Course it is." I replied hastily, "You know what I mean!"

"Do you miss England?" Bonnie turned serious.

"Sometimes. My old friends, we never really kept in touch, but mainly I miss visiting my mum, it was always a comfort to visit her if I was sad or scared about something. I can do that here." I replied honestly.

"She's with you though." Bonnie smiled sadly, pointing a finger towards my heart, "Here." then my head, "and here."

"I know." I swallowed, voice cracking slightly, "Thanks Bonnie."

"So!" she cried, "Where shall we head first?"

"Fortune teller?" I asked.

"It's not as fun when you've got your own powers." she replied sullenly.

"Touché, want to throw some soft balls at glass bottles?" I offered, gesturing towards the booth a few feet away.

"Nah, they're rigged anyway."

"Of course they are. You'd be a picky date you know that?"

"I agree with that completely." she laughed, "Over there- I see Stefan and the evil brother!"

"Bonnie!" I scolded, "Stop that."

"Hey!" Stefan greeted, eyes still on Tyler who was cheering loudly after winning yet another arm wrestle, the crowd of boys and men alike around him, watched in awe.

"He's strong." I commented impressed as he easily dropped another hand to the table.

"Abnormally so wouldn't you say?" Damon drawled, bending to my ear height.

"Or high school athlete strong." Stefan replied, obviously aware of Damons ideas about the Lockwoods, "He's in all the teams Damon."

Damons eyes stayed trained on the boy as Tylers uncle I recognised from Mayor Lockwoods memorial stepped up to the stool, grinning at his nephew who seemingly agreed to take him on. Cheers erupted as uncle and nephew flexed.

"My moneys on the older guy." Bonnie whispered.

The two brunettes grabbed arms and struggled for a few seconds until Tylers knuckles hit the table, he grinned and gestured for people to now face his uncle, the winner.

"Hmmm." Damon murmured, "Who is that guy?"

"That's Mason Lockwood." I answered automatically, "He's Tylers uncle."

"When did you meet him?" Damon asked.

"The manor."

"I wonder.." Damon mused aloud, stepping behind his brother and pushing him forward roughly, "If you could beat him." Stefan stumbled slightly and turned to glare at his brother before deciding to go through with it anyway and turning towards the table. He said a few words before taking a seat opposite a grinning Mason. I watched intently as they grasped hands. After a few seconds both hands began to shake with excursion and Stefan began to frown. Eventually, Stefans knuckles hit the table with a thud, Damon growled.

"Wow." I murmured, "Mason really is strong."

"Must you sound so awed?" Damon complained, turning his attention back to Stefan with a , "You didn't even try." which made him sound like a completely petulant child.

"That's just it Damon." Stefan said, "I did try."

"And he won?" I asked, staring at Mason who was still beating competitor after competitor.

"Kaye, I'm going to head over there." she pointed towards a smaller group of people, headed by a boy I recognised from a few classes, "Sure." I grinned, "Say hi to Carter for me." Bonnie blushed as she turned away grinning.

I could hear Damon and Stefan bickering behind me but a flash of blonde caught my eye on the other side of the crowd as I moved to join their conversation. "Caroline? Ill find you guys later."

Whether somebody heard me I didn't know.

"Caroline!" I called, as I pressed my way past the crowds still surrounding the Lockwood brother. "Caroline?" I was sure it had been her I had seen, I recognised the jumper she was wearing, she had worn it to school a few times before. My main question though was should she be out of hospital by now? She had told us in the hospital that she wouldn't be able attend both Mayor Lockwoods memorial and this carnival. She had been devastated.

"Caroline!" I called catching up to her after practically running, when had she become such a quick walker anyway?

"What Kaye?" her voice sounded.

"Are you okay? Should you be out of hospital now?"

"I'm fine." She replied turning to face me, she stared, intently at me for a few minutes of silence breathing deeply, hands shaking at her sides before she ripped her eyes from me and roamed them around the carnival in search of someone else. "Don't I look fine?"

"Yeah, you look great Caroline," I said slowly, "but I thought the hospital was keeping you in?"

"They changed their minds." her response was vague, distracted and she seemed to be trying her best not to look at me or even- breathe?

"Right- Are you-"

"Where's Matt? Or Damon?" She cut over me.

"Uh- Matt I don't know- Damon is-"

"Thanks." She said over me again, before pushing past me and walking away.

"Huh." I wrinkled my nose, "weird."

Left alone I made my way back towards the crowd where she had headed, in search of someone. Damon and Stefan no longer occupied where we had been recently stood and Bonnie was still occupied in a long conversation with Carter and some of his friends. Elena was still off somewhere sorting out some stuff, that had to be the reason she was no longer hanging with Stefan. Caroline was obviously in a bad mood and ignoring me and looking at how she had stalked off ignoring everyone else who greeted her too.

"Sucks." I mumbled to myself as I moved past more people.

"Hey! Kaye right?" A voice called from behind me.

"Mason. Hey. Someone beat you then?" I gestured to where another guy had just taken his place and was arm wrestling one of the football team.

"What?" His eyes landed on the table, "Oh no. I didn't want to be there all night. Told someone else to take over. Your friend though, the tall guy? He put up a good fight."

"Really?" I puzzled, "You must be stronger than you look, cause Stefan's pretty damn strong."

"Must be." he replied vaguely.

The conversation wilted, nothing left to say to a stranger and it was with only a little relief that I saw Damon making his way through the crowds looking slightly harrowed and flustered. I frowned questioningly as his blue eyes met mine and he inclined his head in a gesture for me to go to him.

"Uh, I have to-" I stated pointing to where Damon stood.

"Ah right. Boyfriend?"

"No. No." I said as I glanced to Damon again who looked more impatient than usual. "Sorry I-"

He nodded with a smile as I made my way towards Damon, "What's up?" I asked immediately, "You look frazzled."

"Frazzled?" he coughed incredulously, before he shook his head and said in a more serious tone, "You need to come with me." He grabbed my arm quite roughly and pulled me through the crowds of people, it wasn't until we had passed the carousel that he stopped walking and by that time I was finding it almost impossible to catch by breath and rambling angrily about stupid vampires and not needing to breath.

"Have you seen Caroline tonight?" he asked, ignoring me, not even smirking like I had thought he would.

"Yeah, she said the hospital let her out, she was acting weird." I replied, "Why?"

"Did she touch you? Are you-"

"I'm fine." I replied incredulously, "Why would Caroline hurt me?"

"Because she's a vampire." He said in such complete seriousness that I at first assumed he was joking and let a laugh rip from my throat.

"Oh that's a funny one Damon." I laughed, "You're joking right." The serious expression never dropped, "Please say you are joking? Oh God, you're not joking."

"No."

"H-How?" I gasped, "She was fine. As in human fine."

"I gave her my blood, it was still in her system. As for who killed her. I don't know." He explained.

"Maybe she flat lined?" I asked hopefully.

"Not possible. Not with my blood in her system."

"Then someone-" I trailed off, "What do we do now?"

"We kill her."

"What? No!"

"That's exactly what Elena said." he answered.

"And as well she should have!" I cried, "You cant just kill Caroline you ass!"

"She's technically already dead so-"

"What is with you? Jesus. You're so-I- I cant even be near you when you're talking like that." I fumed, stepping away. "We cant kill her."

"I was hoping you would understand Kaye. She's dangerous. It's like another Vicki Donavan all over again. Its just a matter of time before she kills someone."

"Like you did?" I asked, ignoring the fact that it was probably a low blow, "Is she any more dangerous than you? Or Stefan? What if it was someone else in her place? Like Elena or me even? Would you kill us?"

"Yes." Was the deadpan answer without any hesitation or deviation before the space he had stood was completely empty.

"Damon!" I cried, "Son of a bitch!"

I stumbled forward, sprinting towards the edge of the parking lot where I couldn't say for certain at all but I thought he may have headed. My head was spinning. Caroline was a vampire. How could she be? She was dead and she came back but she couldn't flat line with vampire blood in her system. No, she was fully healed so that meant someone killed her. Oh God. Who killed her?

There! A familiar leather jacket. Boy am I glad I returned that to him. And black hair and its unmistakeably Damon and he's heading towards someone who I have no doubt is Caroline. "No." I groan, sprinting faster.

I don't call for Damon or Caroline, I just keep running towards them and then as if in a blur I'm there and Damon is slowly walking towards Caroline, stake held behind his back and before I can call out to Caroline I notice something else I the corner of my eye and then, there, on the van is a body and as I skid to a halt I see it's Carter and I don't know whether to scream or cry or puke and suddenly I've launched back to the ground, hitting it hard and I'm retching and mumbling "Oh God, Oh God, Oh God."

I looked over to Caroline and Damon and he's embracing her, and she's crying, there's so much guilt in her and she's staring wide eyed at me, she's covered in blood, but all I can think is that I cant remember Carters second name. I don't think I ever even knew it and I feel so guilty because now he's dead and Bonnie adored him and now everything is ruined and Caroline has to die. But she's still Caroline- Caroline Forbes. My friend. I pull myself up from the ground and Damon is pulling the stake back and there's a blur and Damon's on the floor with Caroline hidden behind both Stefan and Elena, the latter of which is also horrified by the sight and smell, Oh God the smell of death and so much blood, of Carters corpse.

"We're going to help you Caroline" Stefan promises over her sobs and admissions of guilt and apologies. I can hear Elena yelling at Damon, who replies with some heartless comment about needing to bury a body if they cant kill the vampire. I still feel sick. Ive never seen a dead body before. Not a human. Not a human.

"Hey guys! What's happening? Caroline?" Bonnies chirpy voice sounds, before she takes in her surroundings, Elena hiding her face from view of the body, me looking sickly, crying, Damon holding a freaking shovel, Stefan holding a sobbing and blood covered Caroline.

"What happ-" she draws in a shocked breath and the tears spring in seconds, "Carter?"

Elena stops her running to the body, stops her touching it and seeing too much of what is already imprinted in our minds forever. "Who did this?" she cries, eyes immediately landing on Damon who does nothing to dispel any accusations.

"I'm so sorry Bonnie. I didn't. I couldn't handle" Caroline spoke up, almost rambling.

"Caroline?" Bonnie whimpered, "You?" There was an obvious hint of disgust in her voice, "I-" She returned her gaze to the body, then to me, then to Damon and Elena.

"Come on Caroline." Stefan said quietly, "Lets go."

I watched him lead her away, then turned back to Bonnie who glared angrily at Damon. "This is your fault." she growled in a voice that wasn't hers and yet was. Then, although later I might think it my imagination I saw something change in her eyes, and if Elenas gasp was anything to go by then she did too. It wasn't the usual flash you saw when she did something magic, no it was more like there was someone else there, a sort of shadow. But before I could ponder anything more Damon grabbed at his head, screaming in a way I had never heard before. "Its your fault. You have to die. This cant happen again." Bonnie said, level, emotionless.

Then fire sprouted from the ground, raging, crackling, heading straight for Damon.

I heard Elena scream as it engulfed him, or perhaps that was me. "Bonnie stop it!" I cried, running towards where Damon rolled around the floor, crying, screaming in agony, only to stumble backwards again as the flames reached closer towards me.

I could hear Elena screaming at her to stop and I heard myself begging, "Please stop. Please."

"Bonnie!" Elena cried, stepping in front of the witch, pushing her. The jolt seemed to knock something within her as the flames abruptly stopped. Damon stilled, panting, heaving. I gasped and dropped down beside him, gently touching at his face, wiping at tears. "This isn't us Bonnie! This isn't you! We don't kill people!"

"It's his fault Elena," Bonnie whispered, "Carter is dead, Caroline is a vampire."

"He didn't do it Bonnie." I added from my position, "He didn't touch her."

Her eyes met mine, she blinked, if another shadow passed this time I didn't see it. "I- Oh my God- What did I do? Im so sorry, it wasn't me I - I don't know what came over me, Damon I'm sorry! Please I-"

"Just go Bonnie." I said quietly as Elena took her arm gently and began to lead her away only to meet Stefan and a newly clean Caroline on their way. Stefan eyes the scene before him wearily, his brother still on the ground smoking slightly, though no longer vocally pointing out his pain. I could already see his burnt skin healing through his clothes.

Stefan shook his head, and glanced at Elena, "Tell me later." he said as Bonnie stared guiltily at the ground, shock written on her own face.

"Tell them what you told me." Stefan directed to Caroline.

"The- The woman who k-killed me." Caroline stumbled, "She was short, brunette, late thirties, pretty. She said to tell you that she's still here. She's, she is still watching."

I drew in a deep breath as silence engulfed us, "Who is she?" Caroline asked.

I swallowed and met Damon's pain filled eyes, "Pearl."

_**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**_

_**2am! Sleep!**_

_**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thank you =]**_

_**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**_


	44. Presumed innocent

**To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC**

**Chapter 44- Presumed innocent.**

**Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**I hope everyone is keeping up with me and my differences to the canon show. Let me know if you have any questions and Ill get back to you as soon as possible! Thanks again to everybody! 3**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\\\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**I guess I do still have the internet =P Good times! But that may change so keep your eyes pealed!**

**Kaye's P.O.V**

Things moved slowly after my realisation. Stefan took Carters body into the woods, he would be discovered soon and his death blamed on an animal, much like the victims before I had arrived in Mystic Falls. It felt like an awful injustice to the poor kid who Elena explained had been compelled into a fight with Tyler to bring forth any supernatural type reactions, which Mason had intervened with in a more than unnatural way. The new theory was that there may be werewolves in Mystic Falls. I wanted to feel angry at Damon for recklessly endangering an innocent human but as I knelt beside him where he still slumped on the car park asphalt, he looked so helplessly pathetic I couldn't bring myself to. Elena took Bonnie home. Bonnie. Bonnie who had completely flipped from the good friend I knew to a most powerful, heartless witch in a matter of seconds. Bonnie, who though she had admitted she didn't really like Damon, would never have hurt him in that way. Caroline stood awkwardly in the corner waiting for Stefan, torn between helping me to help Damon and running away forever.

"Pearl did this Damon." I whispered as I wrapped an arm around Damons shoulder, trying to help him off of the ground, "She's so much closer than we thought. That could have been any of us."

"I know." He hissed, concentrating on his current pain and predicament.

"So what do we do now?" I asked, once we was stood straight.

"First we go to mine so I can drink, then we meet with Anna and find out what the hell is going on."

"Anna doesn't know anything Damon." I stated, "it's the same answer every time someone asks, she doesn't know."

"Its always worth a try." he growled as we began to hobble forwards towards Damons car that I hadn't even seen until now, "You." he pointed to Caroline, "With us"

I heard the new born vampire following quietly behind us as I helped Damon into the drivers seat.

"Shouldn't I drive?" I questioned, still taking in his broken, only partially healed sight.

"Your not driving my car." He growled angrily, as if I had just asked him to marry me or something.

"Ok." I mumbled, "Jeez." I moved to the other side of the car and climbed into the passenger seat, seeing Caroline already in the back seat.

I buckled my seat belt, taking note that neither Damon nor Caroline needed to.

"Stefans going to call Anna, they're going to meet us, and Elena at the boarding house." Damon explained, unsuccessfully hiding a wince as he started the engine and pushed his foot onto the accelerator.

"I wish you would let me drive." I grumbled.

"I've seen you drive." he replied with a grimace and I wasn't sure if it was aimed at my driving or because he was in more pain.

A silence overtook us as he pulled onto the busy road, I pulled the mirror above my seat down and took sight of Caroline sat behind me in the reflection. Her eyes met mine through the glass and I found myself glancing away quickly, unable to look into her eyes. I flipped the mirror back quickly and settled into my seat.

I stared out of the window, watching the other cars fly past, wondering what problems the people inside were facing, how many of them were hurting, how many of them spent their time running from someone after them, how many of them were terrified, how many of them could currently feel their blond, newly turned vampire friend breathing on the back of their neck. _Wait. What?_

"What are you doing?" I cried, as I shot forwards in my seat, only to have the seatbelt lock and yank me back. I began to struggle as I felt Carolines hand on my shoulder and I heard her growl. The car pulled to the right with a squeal and the responding sounds of horns as we cut across the lane was muffled by my pounding heart in my ears. My hands fumbled with the button of my belt and once I was free I pulled the door handle and wrenched open the door. I stumbled out and Caroline was close behind.

"Stay away!" Damon growled, suddenly in between myself and Caroline whose face was completely changed.

"Just one bite." She begged, "Just one taste." Her voice sounded really panicked. Her eyes turned to Damon pleadingly, "Please!"

"I said, stay back."

Looking at the way Damon stood, hunched, I didn't think that he would be much of a match for Caroline right now. _Please, don't less this escalate into a fight._

Cars slowed down as they passed to allow for the driver to gage what was happening. I couldn't see whether or to the tell tale signs of a vampire resided on Damons face as his back was to me, I was thankful that it was dark and Caroline had her back to the road. The last thing we needed was for someone else to see them.

"Kaye is not a meal Caroline." Damon growled.

"Then help me dammit!" she cried, "Please. I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't. It hurts."

"Look. You've got two choices." Damon said, "I can let you past now, you can kill Kaye and I leave you here, the sun comes up in a few hours and you wont make it to safety in time." I held back an indignant cry at one of her choices being to kill me as he continued, "Or, you can step away, get in the car and stay away from her. Ill get you to safety and Stefan can help you through this. You choose."

Caroline shook her head, breathing heavily. "I'm sorry Kaye." she whispered. "I'm sorry."

I smiled at her sadly and nodded, "Its okay."

"Lets go." Damon said gruffly. "Caroline take gunshot, we don't need you behind any humans right now."

She turned back to the car like a wounded puppy, guilt weighing her down. "Thank you." I breathed, my heart rate slowing, "You okay?"

Damon nodded, "Come on."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The others were already sat inside the living room of the boarding house when we arrived. As we stepped through the door, Caroline headed straight to her own little corner, ignoring the curious glances she received from Anna, who sat gracefully on a sofa and Jeremy who sat with her. Elena sat on the floor by Stefans legs and Damon headed straight to the stairs without a word to anyone.

I sighed and took a seat on the floor opposite Elena, against the wall.

"Bonnies sorry." Elenas voice sounded towards me, "She doesn't understand what happened. She said she keeps getting random power bursts."

I nodded in reply, a headache forming and my eyes feeling tired. I pulled my legs to my chest and rested my head on my knees gently. "Are you alright Kaye?" Jeremy asked, I nodded against my legs in response. I heard footsteps ascending the stairs again and lifted my head to see Damon looking as good as ever stepping into the hall, and Stefan standing. "I'll take Caroline downstairs." Stefan said, and we all knew he meant to their blood stash. Elena nodded and smile tightly.

"So what did I miss?" Damon asked, replacing Stefan in the seat behind Elena who not so subtly shifted away.

"We don't know anything." Jeremy stated.

"And why would you know anything short stuff?" Damon asked with a condescending smirk.

"Because I'm with Anna and she says-"

"Well why don't you let Anna speak for herself?" Damon interrupted Jeremy ignoring the glare from his sister and himself alike.

"Listen Damon." Anna interjected before an argument could start, "I keep telling you. I don't know anything. If I did I would tell you without any hesitation. I'm in just as much danger here as the rest of you."

"And how is that Anna?"

"I helped you!" She cried, "Because I betrayed them and freed Kaye and they're after me too. I have to hide away because my own mother will kill me if she catches sight of me. Because I fell for Jeremy. Because I helped you guys."

"You know we're thankful for that." I said from my spot, "Me especially."

Anna nodded at me and turned back to Damon, "I don't know what they're planning. I never will. But there are some things I can tell you and Ive already told the others."

She paused, when no smart retort came from Damon she continued, "My mother is smart, she's devious. She really is. But I know her better than anybody, and I really don't think she's capable of orchestrating something of this scale."

"This scale? I thought you didn't know anything."

"I don't, only what I heard when I was there. They're taking back Mystic Falls. But the things they've done so far. Your friend down there, the attacks the jibes. Integrating into Kayes life. The wolves arriving right now. Convenient wouldn't you say?"

"So the Lockwoods are definitely wolves?" I asked from my space, staring from Damon to Anna to a grim looking Elena.

"Tyler admitted it to me." Jeremy answered instead, "I went over there and tricked it out of him. Mason changes now. But for Tyler the curse hasn't yet taken effect."

"You think your mother is working with the dogs?" Damon asked.

"I think it's a very strong possibility. But like I said, I think there are others involved too. I don't think my mum is working alone. The way she planned, the way she was when I was still there. Methodical and calculating. She'd following orders."

"Whose?" Damon asked.

"I don't know." She replied, "I never saw anybody, only those vampires in the tomb. But I am almost positive that there's someone else. Some one my mother is scared of."

"That doesn't excuse anything Anna." I said, almost regretfully.

"The things she's done. Caroline, my dad. Its unforgivable."

"I'm aware. I'm not saying she deserves it. You need to know though, there has to be someone else."

"We just have to find out who." Elena added, "Until we do, nothing is certain."

"No one is safe." Jeremy added looking every inch his younger age.

Damon flopped back into his seat with a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. I knew exactly how he felt. I climbed off of the ground and mumbled a "To the kitchen." when Elena asked me where I was going. The brightness of the kitchen in comparison to the rest of the boarding house was almost blinding to my eyes, yet it was also a welcome change to the darkness that seemed to be everywhere in Mystic Falls lately. A sort of clean, clinical, bright change.

"You okay?" Elena asked as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Headache." I grumbled, leaning on the counter and squeezing my eyes shut. "What was it you said about Bonnie in there?"

"She's sorry." Elena repeated. "There's something wrong with her powers Kaye, she started crying when I got her home tonight and the photos on the walls started shaking and vibrating."

"What do you mean?"

"She said that she's been getting these like power surges recently. She doesn't even remember what happened with Damon tonight, she said she sort of blacked out."

"Oh she was very much awake Elena."

"I know." She replied sadly.

"Are you worried? About Jeremy being a part of this?" I asked her.

"Terrified." she replied at once. "Anna will protect him though. They really love each other."

"Yeah. Caroline tried to eat me in the car." I added as a last minute thought, "She's lucky to have Stefan to help her through this."

"Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"Good." she eyes me over once before saying, "Stefan called Alaric, he's grabbing some books, some information on wolves and bringing it over. To help us. Tomorrow were going to take Caroline to Bonnie to get her a ring spelled so she can walk in the sun."

"Good plan. She deserves to be able to go back to normal. As normal as is possible at least."

"Yeah." A silence took over the next few minutes as we stood in the kitchen, in that time we heard Stefan and Caroline return to the living room and a murmured conversation restart. The group was reunited as one when we heard Alaric at the door.

"Hey guys, I brought everything I could." He spoke, as Elena and I stepped out of the kitchen, his eyes scanned the room, lingering on Jeremy with a disapproving scowl, who defiantly ignored him. He frowned as he caught sight of a miraculously clean Caroline. "Caroline, what are you doing here?"

"She was changed. By Pearl." Stefan explained quickly, "Anna thinks she may be working with the werewolves."

"I'm sorry Caroline." The teacher told her sadly, she shrugged in response, unashamed and seemingly batter.

"As much as I hate to break up the sympathy party." Damon cut over, "We have some learning to do. Big hairy dogs. Human most of the time etcetera etcetera.." I didn't need to be facing him to know he was rolling his eyes impatiently as he said this.

"Like I said," he replied exasperatedly, "I brought everything I could get without raising any suspicion from the council." He indicated a few books in his arms, "and then there's what we can find out over the internet, though I don't know how much of that can be trusted. The most important thing is that I got this" he placed the books onto one of the small tables and pulled a cracked, old looking edition off of the top of the pile.

"What is that?" Elena asked.

"It's old. I saw it once at a council meeting, I stole it."

"Naughty naughty." Damon tutted.

Alaric ignored his comment and moved to take a seat, Elena, Stefan and I followed to do the same. "Here." Caroline said, scooting over from where she sat and revealing a space big enough for me, I hesitated and could feel Damons eyes boring into my back.

"No. It's… I'm okay."

"I wont attack you again. I promise. I'm okay now." She said, and there was such a sadness and guilt in her eyes only a heartless person would have said no. I could almost hear Damon calling me reckless as I sat next to her, legs brushing at the close proximity.

_Please let Damon have been lying when he said my blood smelled better and more potent than others. _I held my breath for a few moments and it seemed like the others did too, until Caroline, after making no move to get any closer to anywhere she could bite me cried, "It's okay!"

Elena blushed slightly and Alaric looked taken aback before he opened the book in his lap. "This seems to be the only thing that could be completely trusted. After all, it's the councils and everything in here about vampires is true."

"Is it handwritten?" I asked, from where I sat, I could see some words in what looked like pen or ink.

"Yes. It seems to be a sort of diary, or an information book on the supernatural in Mystic Falls, all the way from the 1800s."

"No." Stefans voice sounded, "No way."

"What is it?" Elena questioned quietly as Stefan stood and made his way towards Alaric hand extended for the book. Once the book was placed into his hands he gently flipped some of the pages, eyes skimming the writing quickly. "Damon." he whispered.

Then Damon was stood next to him reading too, and as I watched them from my place a more vulnerable expression on both of their faces I saw a kind of brotherly attitude and reunion like atmosphere. "This book was our fathers." Stefan spoke by way of explanation.

"I thought as much," Alaric replied, "There are a lot of first hand accounts of the night they entombed the vampires, how they hunted, who they entombed, there's information on how vampires infiltrated the people on-" he stopped abruptly but Stefan filled in for him, "Katherine."

"Yes."

"Can I see?" Elena asked, standing.

Once Damon had handed her the book she began to read through it slowly, eyes pulling in the information written before her, this time Damon stayed standing, arms crossed against his chest, eyes focused on the black book in Elenas hands. "Where did you find it?" he asked, "Ive never seen it in a meeting before."

"Sheriff Forbes," he shot a quick glance to Caroline who was now interested, "She knows where its hidden. Apparently there's a few things like this. They think the book has been lost. It'll turn back up when I'm done with it."

"So it's been passed down through the years?" I asked, "Council to council?"

"It seems so." Stefan replied.

"What does it say about Werewolves then?" I asked.

"The usual." Elena replied, flipping to relevant pages, "They weren't as feared as vampires were back then, in fact they didn't mind werewolves very much at all."

"Did the wolves work with them?" Jeremy spoke up for the first time.

"I didn't know anything about wolves back then." Anna said, "Did you guys?"

Both vampires shook their head no and Elena continued, "I don't think that they worked together, they just weren't as much as a threat, they were a sort of unwilling ally I think, because they went for vampires too." Jeremy nodded thoughtfully, unconsciously tightening his arm around Anna's shoulder. I thought his human gesture of protection was sweet.

"What else?" Damon asked.

"It's a curse that's passed through generations in the blood, it has to be triggered though."

"By what?" Jeremy asked, leaning forward onto his knees.

"Killing someone, whether that be accidental or on purpose. It triggers it."

"Tyler hasn't killed someone that we know of has he?" Caroline asked.

"No. But Mason obviously has." I stated, "I mean, the strength must come from triggering the curse right?"

"Yeah," Elena read, "Strength, senses, speed and the transformation at the full moon and there's something else."

"What?"

"It's smudged but I think it says that a werewolf bite can-"

"Can what Elena?" Damon growled.

"Kill a vampire."

"Brilliant." I grumbled.

"That proves it then surely?" Anna asked, "My mother must be working with them, or using them somehow."

"But" I interjected, "As far as we know the only werewolves were Mayor Lockwood who is dead, and Mason, who as far as I know seems like a nice guy. Tyler hasn't triggered the curse yet. How do we know its not a coincidence?"

"Because this is my mother were talking about." Anna growled, and I flinched away from the powerful glare she shot towards me.

"But the wolves haven't done anything, as far as we know the mayor kept it hidden and never hurt anyone and Mason has caused no trouble. We don't know for sure."

"Why are you trying to protect them?" Anna asked, standing from the sofa.

"I'm not." I answered, "I just don't like the idea of running off and killing someone who is probably innocent."

"I don't mind." Damon contradicted.

"No." Stefan said vehemently. "We don't do anything. Not yet. Alaric, take this book back to where you found it. Don't get caught. we cant just go about this without thinking. Everybody calm down, stop arguing, they want us to fight. We have to stick together."

"I'm going upstairs." I grumbled before stalking from the room.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Ooooooh tension….**

**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thank you =]**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**


	45. Give up?

**To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC**

**Chapter 45- Give up?**

**Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**I am sooo sorry for taking so long I'm just days away from coursework deadline and gigs and have no time! Im trying! I truly am! Thank Mandi757 for giving me a great review that made me go straight to my documents to complete this chapter!**

**I hope everyone is keeping up with me and my differences to the canon show. Let me know if you have any questions and Ill get back to you as soon as possible! Thanks again to everybody! 3**

**Also a heads up- I have nothing against Twilight! Im ficcing about Jasper it just sits in the chapter.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\\\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Damon's P.O.V**

"Well everyone, it's been a pleasure talking to you all." I grinned, standing from my seat and stretching, "but I have better things to be doing."

"Damon." Stefans voice sounded warningly.

"Hush brother." I smirked, "You have guests to entertain."

Ignoring Elena, her kid brother and the others I left the room quickly and headed for the stairs. Once I had reached the top I called out, "Kaye? I decided not to kill anybody tonight." I tapped a hand on the door to my bedroom. "Kaye. You're in _my _room."

It was a few seconds before the door whirled open, unsurprisingly since I had heard her footsteps, she glared at me from the other side for a few seconds before turning back into the room and returning to her place by the window. "Kaye." I said, elongating the vowel in her name, "Are you angry at me?"

I didn't have to see her face to know she was rolling her eyes.

"Did Anna make you sad?" I smirked. "Kaye?"

She sighed angrily.

**Kaye's P.O.V**

I heard him chuckle behind me and spun around, "You know what Damon? Give it a rest okay? It's not funny. None of this is funny."

"It is a little." he grinned.

"No. Its not. People are after us, humans and vampires alike. Its not funny." I said incredulously.

"I'm literally shaking in my boots." he said with wide eyes, faking a shiver.

"You should be, because I bloody well am." I sighed, wrapping an arm around myself. _More than you could know_.

"Its just a couple of wolves." he dismissed with a roll of the eyes.

"Whose bite is fatal to vampires."

"So I wont get bitten."

"There's the council."

"Yes."

"John. He's still out there." I added, "Pearl, the tomb vampires."

Damon sighed, sitting on the edge of his unmade bed, "We're working it out Kaye." he said, all serious now. I turned back to the window and whispered, "How long are we going to talk about it Damon? People are in danger."

"I know."

"Do you?" I asked, quelling down a surge of anger because no, he didn't know, he could possibly understand because he lived for danger and fear and pain. That was Damon. "My dad. Jenna. Jeremy. Bonnie. Caroline was turned into a vampire, her life is over." I turned back to him, where he sat expressionless and emotionless as usual, not even his eyes showed anything like they usually did. "I don't mean to snap at you Damon." I shook my head and headed towards the bed and took a seat beside him, "I just, I never thought I would have to fear a full moon, or a walk in the woods, or a - a school dance." I paused, "I moved here thinking it would be a new start, I never though my best friends would be vampires and witches or associated with vampires in some way. I cant help but be scared. I don't blame you anymore."

I frowned at my own words, having not realised until that moment that I had even blamed Damon for anything in the first place.

There was a few minutes of silence which seemed much longer before Damon spoke, "You're sounding more American every day you know."

"What?"

"Your accent. The words you say. Sometimes the way you act." I shook my head, well aware that he was changing the subject but humoured him anyway.

"It must be all the Americans surrounding me." I replied.

"Must be."

I sighed into the silence and moved my hand, that had been resting on my knee, over his, squeezing lightly. "I am thankful you know" I said, "For all the things you've done for me, I couldn't be more thankful."

"I don't do it for you." he stated, narrowing his eyes, "I do it for me. You taste good remember."

I scoffed and used my other hand to punch his arm lightly, "Rude!" I said, affronted.

"The others are leaving, guess they have to take Caroline home before the sun comes up. Don't want her to burn do we?" Damon said, standing from the bed and moving to the window, obviously watching those who were leaving.

"Don't be so crude. I said before, it's a serious situation." he hummed noncommittally, "What will happen to Caroline now?"

"There's nothing we can do, what's done is done, she's one of us now, there's no way you change that."

"I know."

"If we can convince the witch then we'll have her curse a ring, so she can go into the sun. It's up to Caroline though, what she does now." he paused as a smirk pulled up the corners of his mouth, "The stupid blonde will probably go to LA and try to be an actress or something. She'd make a convincing vampire. One of those annoying preppy kinds."

A bark of laughter burst forth from my mouth and I once was again reminded of Damon's' acute ability to make me laugh or angry or excited at any moment. "Like Twilight?" I asked.

"Can you believe I read those once?" he asked to my surprise, "I didn't get what was so amazing about the main girl, she seemed quite boring."

"You're just saying that cause she wasn't a supermodel."

"Supermodels are boring too." he stated, "I don't get the whole werewolf falling for a vampire thing either? Or the werewolf and vampire team thing, it just doesn't happen."

"I just cannot believe you read them." I laughed.

"And we don't glitter either."

"Of course not." I grinned mockingly, another thing I had probably learned from Damon, "you're too manly for that."

There was no reply, the replacement silence allowing the saddening thoughts to return to my mind, poor preppy Caroline transforming alone in a hospital bed, confident, strong Tyler who could one day become a monster possessing the most painful curse. Beautiful, kind Elena, in love with a vampire and constantly in danger. Bonnie, her magic apparently out of her control. Anna who has lost her mother.

_Everything is awful_.

"I know." Damon replied. He glanced at my face, "You said that out loud." he said by way of explanation.

"Do you ever think that maybe if we just gave up it might be different? Maybe we should just stop running?" I asked.

Then everything happened quickly and I ignored the small voice in my head telling me that everything seemed to move quickly around vampires. Damon Salvatore especially. As I glanced up I realised that Damon was no longer stood beside the window, then there was hands gripping my arms and I was no longer perched on the bed. Then there was a hard wall slamming against my back and I could see Damon again, face close, blue eyes boring into my own, his voice a growl as he said, "You want to give up?"

"Da-"

"Do you understand what would happen if we gave up? First Pearl and the others would take Mystic Falls. This means destroying the council, then killing and enslaving anyone they want, it would be a massacre, a complete bloodbath." He barely paused for a breath, "Then, they would take Bonnie, a witch is useful you see. They'd kill any vampire who refused to join, Caroline, Anna, Stefan." I refrained from mentioning that he had not included himself in the list. "Worst of all for you, they would keep everyone you love alive, your closest friends, your family, Elenas family and friends and after making you watch all of this they would make you watch as they killed the people you loved one by one. Then if your lucky they would kill you too. If your unlucky they would keep you around." I swallowed, struck dumb by the sincerity of his words.

"They would _kill_ you Kaye." I drew in a breath, certain of the agony I had heard in his voice during the last line, I blinked.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, pressing a hand gently against his anger lined face as far as his strong grip on my arms would allow. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I just- I know Damon, I know we're all that stands in the way. I just- I'm scared. I know I keep saying it but- I'm sorry."

The anger didn't dissipate as he moved to step back, "Damon-" I said louder, moving my hand to the back of his head, gently running my fingers through the shorter hair at the back of his neck. "I'm sorry." I stated firmly. He was so close, I could feel his breath mixing with my own and- Oh God just do it already!

I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his, my other hand moving to his forearm, sliding upwards to his neck. He was stoic and did not respond, I pulled back just half an inch, my lips still gently moving against his as I continued to whisper, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. Damon-" He growled, I jumped and moved to pull back entirely but instead of being pushed back I was pulled closer and then his lips were moving against mine. It was so different to the other kiss we had shared at the Lockwoods. The _one_ other kiss. How had it only been one? How had I gone so long without this? A hand was pressed against the small of my back and the other fisted into the back of my hair. This is why, I thought, this is why I've done all I have, this is why I could never give up. This was Damon. The arrogant, stupid, quite frankly mean, beautiful prat. This was Damon and me. I could smell him, feel him pressed closely to me, chest harder than the wall behind me, taste him. Then he was sliding a tongue against my bottom lip and it really hadn't been like this last time, and then his tongue was in my mouth and Jesus if this wasn't addictive and just wonderful. My hands moved of their own accord apparently, as they moved to his front, sliding slowly up his shirt, his skin warm beneath my hands. My breath hitched as he stepped back and I barely contained a whine at the loss of contact, but he was soon there again after removing his shirt in a blur too fast for my eyes. My hands were on his shoulders, his bare arms, his chest and his back as he kissed me again. I had never felt so close to someone, so intimate. I should have been scared, nervous, should have thought that this was so _fast_, but this was Damon and despite everything I trusted Damon. And then his hand moved to the hem of my own shirt and I felt cold fingers against my stomach, sliding upwards - "Damon!"

His movements stopped and he pulled away with a growl, "Good timing brother."

"Damon! We need to talk."

Another growl, eyes still burning a hole in mine, "You should go." I whispered, "It's probably important."

"Or he's just trying to piss me off." He murmured moving away and pulling his shirt back on with the same speed he had removed it. "I'll be quick." he said, voice laced with promise before he shot me a lingering peck on the lips.

I heaved a deep breath as he closed the door behind him, barely managing to contain my need to jump up and down and squeal like a teenager with her first crush. I sighed happily, momentarily able to forget all of the events that had led us here. I fell onto the bed with a grin and snuggled into the pillows and just seconds later sleep enveloped me.

**Damon's P.O.V**

I returned to the room an hour later, suitably pissed off at my brother who had wanted to continue the days previous conversation in private. He had first asked where Kaye was, probably with an inward smirk because he god damned knew what he was interrupting. I'd lied anyway and told him she was trying to sleep, which had earned a comment that she was reminding him more and more of a vampire everyday and if he hadn't known better he would have thought I had turned her. I replied with a don't tempt me brother, which had ended the conversation on a stony note. He had however decided to repeat most of the things we had heard that day from Alaric and the others, ending the recap with added warnings to not do anything stupid or start anything. A pointless hour if I ever did say so myself. When I had returned to the room, Kaye was already asleep, snuggled deep into the covers, hair mussed, face relaxed. I felt slightly sick at myself as I brushed a few strands of blonde from her eyes. She made me feel like a stupid sentimental fool most of the time, but sometimes, hearing her heart beat faster as she saw me, feeling her breath hitch as I kissed her, watching her eyes follow me even subconsciously, felt good. I closed my eyes and pulled my shirt off again, before joining her on the bed, not caring that it was still light out and not time for sleeping. I pulled her close to me and closed my own eyes, warm.

"G'night Damon." she mumbled sleepily.

"Its not night." I laughed.

"Good day Damon," she whispered without missing a beat even in her half asleep state.

I grinned wryly, finding myself wondering what it would have been like for her here in Mystic Falls if I hadn't immediately homed in on her. Would it have been better for her? Safer yes. But better? Maybe. Would it have been better for me? She sighed gently and snuggled closer into my chest. No. This was definitely better.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Bit shit ending there but its 2.10 and im up at 6.30 wish me luck! **

**I wish I was Nina Dobrev. She gets to make out regularly with Paul Wesley, The guy who plays Mason, (I would.) and of course Ian Somerhalder. Jealous is a weak word!**

**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thank you =]**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**


	46. It felt like hope

**To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC**

**Chapter 46- It felt like hope.**

**Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**I am a freakin' terrible person- I have completely neglected all of my fics- except a few one shots based off of the BBC show Merlin. This is why- I've not joined an music apprenticeship readying myself for a degree- how much coursework do these people want? Which also means that my hours, recording times, rehearsing times and lesson times have pretty much been doubled. Some evenings my little sister and I have been reacquainting ourselves with the American Queer as Folk series- all five of them. Then theres new True Blood and VD of course. I've also been working on my own feature length novel. **

**But yeah- no excuses really and I am sooo sorry!**

**I hope everyone is keeping up with me and my differences to the canon show. Let me know if you have any questions and Ill get back to you as soon as possible! Thanks again to everybody! 3**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\\\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Kaye's P.O.V**

There was no light when I awoke, so there was no doubt in my mind that I had been asleep for a while, though I couldn't know for sure, time had little significance when with the Salvatore's, when in this mess. It had been dark during our drive to the boarding house with Caroline and they had left just before sunrise. Then by the time Damon had returned from his private talk with Stefan it had been bright in the room. I figured I had been asleep for a long time. I turned to the side to find the bed empty of any tall dark and handsome vampires and sighed, trying desperately not to remember the toe curling kiss from before, for fear of seeking him out and kissing him again until I could no longer breathe. That would never have a good outcome. I sat up, wiping the sleep from my eyes, feeling more relaxed than I had in a while, though my eyes still hadn't focused to the dark I could tell that the room was empty and peaking my human hearing I figured the rest of the boarding house might be too. I couldn't remember any plans being made the night before, and if anything was to be planned then common sense said that it would take place on the full moon, if, of course it had anything to do with werewolves.

_Werewolves, vampires_, sometimes, in moments of clarity such as this it still seemed unbelievable, like a hazy dream.

I climbed off of the bed and straightened my clothes, shivering slightly in the cold, of course vampires had no need for central heating, or air conditioning for the summer. I felt around the room, patting down surfaces until I found a thick jacket that I guessed belonged to Damon and had seen there the night before. I felt warm against my skin, as if it had been spread across a heated surface or recently worn, which was ridiculous because there was no one here. Except, what was that? A noise in the kitchen. I felt a smile spread across my face as I leisurely made my way towards the door, the only person it could be was Damon or Elena, or of course Stefan. Safe. Friendly and in exactly the same predicament as myself. The stairs creaked loudly beneath my weight, echoing throughout the empty house and I heard the noise in the kitchen cease. "Damon?" I called, frowning in confusion as my voice echoed back to me, almost like the entire place was hollow, "That you?" Echoed again, like when you were a child in a tunnel and you could repeatedly call, "Hello. Hello." and hear your own voice calling back to you. Only this time there was nothing childish or excitable about the echo, it was hollow and eerie. "Damon?" _Damon_. No noise resumed in the kitchen and I called, "This isn't funny. Elena? Stefan?"

I pushed through the kitchen door huffily, well aware that no one dangerous would have been invited into the boarding house, none of us were stupid enough to do such a thing. "You guys are- What the..?" My eyes found nothing, the kitchen yes, but completely bare, walls painted a starch hospital white, the counters bare of any, admittedly unused, appliances, the cupboards upon inspection were also empty. Drawers where I knew there to be utensils and cutlery stood empty.

I jogged to the living room, feet loud on spotless floors, every other room, upon scrutiny stood empty in the same way, derelict and bare. Except in the study, there was something, I stepped closer and noticed the small table by the fireplace, on which stood the customary bottle of scotch.

"This is what its like." Damon's distinct voice called from somewhere in the shadows, not behind me, not next to me or ahead but seemingly from all around, every corner. I spun, "Damon?"

"This is what it is like to have nothing."

"Where are you?" My own voice sounded muffled now, like cotton wool had started to fill the room, the atmosphere became almost suffocating, and I couldn't breathe but then I was being pulled into a strong embrace and everything was moving so fast.

"It's okay," Damon mumbled, "You're okay."

"What's wrong with you're voice?"

And I was alone again, the warmth of his embrace still lingering on me, I knew this had to be a dream because no matter how strange life was people didn't just appear and reappear like magic. Unless they were Bonnie of course.

I shivered and reached down to pull the jacket tighter around me only to feel my hand skim over a silky fabric that I knew I hadn't been wearing before hand. I glanced down, awed by the silk midnight blue dress I found myself wearing, it looked old fashioned, white lace trim on the sleeves. "Beautiful." Damon whispered from behind me and as I turned I saw his hair was mussed, little blemishes touched his skin, his eyes were a little less blue and he looked decidedly more- human, "I love you Katherine."

"Katherine? I'm not-" I started, gasping at the reflection in the mirror that I saw in the corner of my eye, I hadn't noticed that before either, I guess people were right when they told me that I wasn't very perceptive. The eyes that met mine, the hands that moved to touch the face as mine did were not mine, the steps towards the mirror were not mine, they were Elena, Katherine.

"That's how he sees you." the mouth in the mirror said, and I felt mine moving along with it, like a long remembered song, a script learned word for word, comma to full stop. The voice however, was cold, harsh, Elena's but not, exactly how I would imagine Katherine's to be.

I shuddered as the human Damon, stepped up behind me, a warm hand placed on my shoulder and a smile that I rarely saw on his face, I was struck by how striking a couple we made, no, not we, Katherine and Damon. I'm not Katherine. I'm Kaye.

"I'm Kaye"

At the spoken words I felt the room begin to spin angrily and closed my eyes against an overwhelming surge of dizziness. "Second best." Another voice sounded, I opened my eyes to find Bonnie stood before me, eyes black as night.

Those two words, "Second best, second best, second best." began to resonate around me, each time belonging to a new voice, voices of people I loved, or people I knew, even people I loathed. "Second best." John Gilberts voice whispered before a rough hand covered by eyes and I felt myself falling, falling, wondering why my dreams couldn't be that of fields of flowers rather than some mind boggling Alice in Wonderland rubbish. When my eyes found light again it was fuzzy, blurred, as if I had removed glassed that I was in dire need for. I blinked heavily as the fuzzy face above be came into view. Tyler Lockwood, eyes blown wide, face tearstained, guilty. "I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to." he repeated over and over, a hand running over my face softly.

"What have you done?"

"I didn't-" Tyler's voice stopped suddenly as his body began to convulse, lumps forming beneath his skin, screams ripping through the air, eyes golden and animal. Werewolf. I squeezed my eyes tight expecting pain, to be ripped apart, mutilated, broken, but nothing happened and when I opened my eyes again I gasped at the sight, stood above me smiling. "Mum?" I whimpered, "Mummy?" My mum, dead, buried back in England. Gone, yet here she was, something only a dream could concoct, as beautiful as I remembered. "You're where you belong Kaye." She whispered as she placed a gentle kiss against my forehead, much like she used to when I was a child after she had read me my nightly bedtime story.

"Mum. Don't go-" I started but she had already left me.

And then there was a light, bright, blinding. The moon, full, and howling, and an overwhelming sense of urgent fear that I couldn't shake off even as I felt myself returning to the waking world with a scream.

"Kaye? What the hell?" Damon's voice sounded, raspy and sleepy, "Thought someone was killing you in here."

I found myself sat up in the bed, legs tangled in the covers and the vampire beside me, where he should be, eyes probably blown wide and confused, "Nightmare." I choked out, "I'm okay."

"You sure?" he asked, a hand running gently over my face much like Tyler's had in the dream, I shuddered, unable to suppress it.

"What happened?" he asked, sitting up too, shirtless, I blushed, thankful for the darkness, deliberately ignoring the voice in my head that cried, _Hello! Vampire sight!_

"A lot of stuff. Just subconscious memories you know." I replied hesitantly, "Just weird things."

"You're crying." he stated.

"Am I?" I laughed in a little shock reaching a hand up to my cheek to feel it wet. "Oh yeah."

"That bad huh?" he asked, lying back down and pulling me not so gently with him.

"At first yeah, but then, near the end, just before you woke me, it was beautiful, there was hope again." I sought his eyes in the darkness, gleaming even without any light to reflect, "I saw my mum. This is where Im supposed to be, she told me that, there's hope."

"It was just a dream Kaye." Damon stated hesitantly, a gentle hand stroking my neck, "not real."

"I know." I smiled, the thought of my mother washing away any residual fear from the rest of the dream. "I know."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Again, I'm so sorry to have kept everyone waiting! I'm not too sure about this chapter, the whole dream thing has an important part of the story! Swear! Its late here's so sorry for the crap chapter end! Anyways…**

**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thank you =]**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**


	47. Ultimate showdown

**To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC**

**Chapter 47- Ultimate showdown**

**Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**So a quicker update! Go me!**

**I hope everyone is keeping up with me and my differences to the canon show. Let me know if you have any questions and Ill get back to you as soon as possible! Thanks again to everybody! 3**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\\\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Kaye's P.O.V**

I was in the boarding house alone, having let myself in with the guest key Stefan had handed out to the group, the house had become something of a safe haven where we knew for certain no enemies had been invited in, or would try to attack. My dad had dropped me off a few minutes ago after I had told him a party would be taking place here, luckily he would not drive up the path leading to the house because the trees were so dense. Lucky, because should he see that no such party was taking place he would become even more suspicious. Recently, since I had been spending so much time away from the house he had been wondering what was going on, of course I couldn't tell him the truth so I let him believe what he wanted which was probably as far from the truth as could be. All I knew is that every time Damon was mentioned he got this look across his face that didn't exactly scream happiness. Suppose it could have been worse if he knew the real Damon and not the polite, watered down version he had met a long time ago.

When I closed the door behind me, I noticed all of the lights were off.

"Anyone home? Nope. Anyone hunting? Of course." I flipped the lights on and made my way to the kitchen in search of some food, which in hindsight I probably should have gotten at home first. After searching the kitchen, I decided on an inevitable takeaway, making a mental note to tell the brothers to stock up on food because from a numbers point of view there was myself, Elena, Bonnie, Alaric and Jeremy to Damon, Stefan, Caroline and Anna, ergo, a 5:4 ratio of humans to vampires. Food is an important thing to humans. I sighed and pulled my phone from my jeans pocket, shuffling to the window, I tapped in the number that I had memorized when we had first moved in and hadn't unpacked enough to have a working kitchen and waited for it to ring. I gently pulled the blinds on the window aside and let the moonlight flood the kitchen, "Hello, Paninis pizza, how may I help you?"

"Yeah, hi, can I get a-" I paused as I saw a shadow move near the trees and leaned closer to the glass, the shadow moved again, a figure stepping into the light.

"Miss? Miss? Are you there?" the voiced called from the phone, I cancelled the call and leaned even closer to the glass, "Elena?" I gasped when I saw the figure step into the moonlight. I smiled, and moved to open the window to call her in but something stopped me, the expression on her face, broken and painful. She held a hand to her stomach and turned her eyes towards me, though mine were focused on the blood spilling over her hand. I moved my eyes to her face as her eyes widened and she turned and stumbled back into the woods. "What the hell?" I asked, stuffing my phone back into my pocket for fear of needing it, and running to the back door, I wrestled with the handle and realised it was locked. I growled, and unlocked it, wrenching the door open, and stumbling outside. "Elena?" I called, as I reached to pull my coat closer around myself, before realising I had already discarded it in the boarding house.

I shivered but continued forwards anyway, inwardly cursing myself for my inability to stop running into potential danger and for calling out loudly when going towards said potential danger.

No longer calling Elena's name however, may make it harder for me to find her so I decided to call again, "Elena? Are you bleeding?"

As I moved further into the woods, I once again cursed myself, this time, for not bringing a torch or calling for help. I rolled my eyes and pulled the phone out of my pocket, and pressed Damon's number on my speed dial. It rang over and over and promptly cut off, of course Damon would be above having an answering message. Both Stefan's and Elena's phone rang without answer too. I tried Elena's again and listened hard but could not hear any ringing near me.

"Elena? Where are you?"

I moved deeper into the woods, passing the site I had found Damon burning in the sunlight all that time ago. "Elena?" I hissed as I saw her pass in front of me, "What the hell are you doing?" I followed behind her as she ambled ahead, "Ele- Ah!" I cried out as my ring tone loudly penetrated the quiet around me.

"Jesus!" I cried as I raised the phone I was clenching in my hand still, "What?" I spat into the mouth piece.

"So your jackets here but you're not. Where are you?" Damon's voice, sounding worried, asked from the other side. "Tell me you're not outside."

"What? Yeah of course I'm outside, I saw Elena through the window, she looked -"

"What?" he repeated my previous question, "Elena's here. Kaye get back here now. It's the-" As he spoke I stepped into a familiar clearing, a white light falling across the floor in front of me and over me, I glanced up to the sky and didn't need to hear his voice on the line to know how his sentence ended. The scene was eerily similar to my dream from a few nights ago, "The full moon." I finished for him, starting as I heard a low growl from somewhere over the other side of the clearing.

"Shit." I whispered, phone still gripped tightly and pressed to my face.

"Kaye, where are you?"

"I don't know."

"Get here now, a wolf wont necessarily go for a human but you reek of vampire and he'll smell it. We went to find Mason after we hunted, but he had already changed, and gotten away from what looked like bindings, it's too dangerous for us to track him in that form. Get back here."

I stepped back quietly, squinting my eyes to try and see something but to no avail, "Ok," I whispered, "I'm just going to put the phone down, I don't think I'm too far away."

"No. Don't put it down, keep talking to me." he said, "What the hell are you doing out there?"

"I saw Elena, Damon. I saw her out of the window, she stepped into the moonlight, there was no doubt that it was her. I swear to you I saw her."

"Okay, keep walking," I heard his voice become muffled as he questioned who I guessed must have been Elena on her previous whereabouts, every sense on alert, as a twig snapped somewhere near me.

"She says she wasn't in the woods Kaye."

"I saw her! She was bleeding- is she hurt?" I asked, wondering if it was another strange hallucination. Though a hallucination that was much more mild than the previous ones.

"She's fine. How close are you?"

"I think I can see the lights of the house, but Damon, the wolf is close, I can hear it."

"Kaye, I don't hear you running." I got the point quickly and began to run, the sound of my follower close behind, speeding up also.

"Damon." I squeaked, panicking a little, "He's-"

My sentence was interrupted my a loud howl and a heavy weight settling onto my back, I screamed as I pitched forwards and my phone flew from my hand as I hit the floor. I could hear Damon's voice calling through the phone that had landed face up a few feet away, soon joined by Elena's, thankfully unharmed.

The weight above me growled loudly, a sharp nail digging into my shoulder and back, piercing the skin, I scrunched my eyes closed and drew in a deep breath waiting for the inevitable pain followed almost certainly by death. It didn't come however, instead a cold touch nosed at the back of my neck, sniffing deeply. I released my breath and waited to see what would happen next as the wolf continued to sniff my shoulders and back. "M-Mason?" I questioned, rolling over as much as was possible with hundreds of pounds of dog on me, "Mason?" The sniffing continued, snuffling and a slight whining. My breathing became laboured as Damon's voice continued through the phone. "I'm human." I said quietly, "Mason?"

A loud, angry growl caused me to drop my head into the ground again as the weight left my shoulders, I quickly scrambled up, only to see Mason in wolf form, a huge creature, fur black as night, hackles raised, growling at the trees ahead of us, where Damon stood, eyes red and angry. I made to move towards the vampire, only for the wolf to whine slightly and step in front of me again. Damon's eyebrow quirked, "Let her past dog." he threatened as Stefan stepped up beside him, Elena close behind, "Two against one."

Mason growled, unwilling to step down, tail rigid, teeth bared and Damon took another step forward. My eyes met Elenas fear filled ones and I could see the same thoughts in her eyes. Vampire and werewolf.

The ultimate showdown.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**So a bit of a cliff hanger. Sorry but that's mainly cause It is 1.30am here and Ie gotta be up for college at 6.30 so yeah. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thank you =]**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**


	48. interesting

**To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC**

**Chapter 48- Interesting.**

**Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**I hope everyone is keeping up with me and my differences to the canon show. Let me know if you have any questions and Ill get back to you as soon as possible! Thanks again to everybody! 3**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\\\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Kaye's P.O.V**

I'm not about to lie, I've seen the Twilight movies, I've seen the Underworld movies, Ive read and seen vampire and werewolf things, about how their the worst of enemies and so on and so forth and from novels I've imagined how a fight would look, I've seen it in movies. But nothing can prepare you for the real thing. The noises are the worst I think, snarling, teeth clashing and flesh ripping, yelping and growling. I had to go by the sounds I could hear because, as was the norm when a vampire gets into a fight everything was moving too fast for the human eye to pick up.

I couldn't possibly say who was winning, or if anybody was winning at all. My heart was pounding in my ears, louder than the sounds of the fight, and I couldn't remember now who had pounced first, only that one minute everything had been still, a large wolf blocking the path to my vampire and then there had been a gust of wind made by their movements and then the bloody sounds. Elena had ran to me the moment they had moved, asking me, "Are you okay? You're bleeding, what happened?"

"I'm fine. I'm okay. Elena-" I gestured to Stefan, who seemed to be gearing himself up to jump into battle.

"Don't you dare, Stefan, it's too dangerous, if you're bitten you'll die." Elena cried, "Stefan! Stop this!"

Stefan blinked, before springing into action and leaping towards the loud snarling and ripping, "That's still weird." I mumbled, before I felt Elena tugging on my arm.

"Come on, we should get out of the open, it's safer under shelter of the trees." she explained as we stumbled towards where she had pointed. Elena shrieked as one of the trees closest to us splintered and cracked, reining sharp pieces of wood down over the ground and us, I glanced over and noticed the wolf, bloodied but still snarling as it righted itself back onto its feet and sped back towards where the brothers must have been.

"We should get back to the house Elena," I said picking my way over some of the debris from the broken tree, "this is not good."

"Not without Stefan!" she cried.

"Elena! Come on!"

"No! If one of them gets hurt I will never forgive myself. Neither will you, we have to get back to the house. All of us!"

"Then at least come even further back here." I called from where I stood further away from the monumental scrabble in the clearing, "You'll get hurt too." She scrambled closer towards me, eyes wide with fear, for herself, for Stefan, for us all.

We watched, huddled behind a rather large tree as the fight before us continued to blur and the horrendous sounds continued, feeling helpless, useless. Despite the noises cascading around us the loudest thing I could hear was my heart beating rapidly in my ears and Elena's heavy breathing beside me. Elena who was completely unharmed and uninjured but who I knew without a doubt I had seen in the woods. Now, however was not the time to mull over such things. Now, was a more pressing matter. The fight stopped abruptly after what seemed like hours but couldn't have been more than ten minutes, maybe even less. Immediately my eyes sought out Damon's form, hunched but with the dominating power, standing over the bloodied wolf, looking just about ready to commit murder. Then my eyes found Stefan who looked a little better off, but was clutching at a slowly healing wound on his side. The wolf was breathing heavily, a slight whine to the sound, blinking up at the two vampires, glaring seemed the more concise words, completely unyielding.

Elena took this time to run towards them, straight towards Stefan, hands ghosting over his chest and face lovingly checking for any wounds, eyes brimmed with relief when she saw he was mostly fine. I felt my heart clench slightly at the shining love in his eyes as he glanced down at her, something I had personally never seen in a person whose eyes were on me. If I survived all of this vampire crap I would have my whole life to find someone to look at me that way, I highly doubted Damon ever would, because contrary to what others believed I wasn't stupid, I knew that it was Katherine who was always on Damons mind, even as he kissed me, looked after me, he saw Katherine, I hadn't needed any nightmare to confirm as much. I also, sometimes, saw the way he would watch Elena, despite the attitude and probably faked contempt he seemed to hold, I saw the way his eyes would glance at her, not seeing her, but in fact the exact image of the woman he loved, had loved for hundreds of years. I saw how his eyes would follow her and how sometimes there would be this look on his face as if he was back somewhere long ago, in a time when he had thought she loved him too, and he would give an almost imperceptible shake of his head as if clearing his thoughts or memories and return to his usual ways.

Said persons voice brought me from my thoughts, this time, there was no wistfulness or wishing for the past, this time there was only rage, pure and unadulterated.

"I'll break his God damned neck!"

"Damon-" Stefan began, only to yank his brother back as the wolf, who I now noticed had a wounded leg and was currently unable to move snarled and launched forwards as far as he could to bite. "You can't get close enough while he's snapping like that, it's safer to wait until he's human."

Ignoring his brother Damon stepped closer again as I began my way towards the commotion. "It'll kill you Damon." Elena said worriedly, "What will you have achieved then?"

"Damon." I called, trying to cover up a minute trip over a branch, "Don't."

"I'll kill him."

"He'll kill you first!" I cried, glaring at the slightly smug look that seemed to cross the wolfs face, "It isn't worth it!"

Damon's eyes remained fixed on the wolfs form, but his anger seemed to fade a little as Stefan promised him that it could be finished later, in a safer way. "This isn't over." he growled as a warning to the wolf before promptly turning away and marching towards the house.

**.…_….**

The next morning came far too soon after what had to have been one of the longest nights I had been through. First the fight, then the stony silence that had taken up residence in the boarding house when we had returned, the glare that came across Damon's face every time we heard a faint howl from the woods that would have been much louder to vampire ears and the wolf must have been doing on purpose. Then there was the throbbing ache of my back, under the fresh bandages Elena had applied in the bathroom. There was my continual insistence that I wasn't an idiot but I had in fact seen Elena in the woods, at least I thought I had. Of course I didn't mention any previous visions. I hadn't been able to sleep that night, used to sleeping on my back and having to sacrifice my usual position for my front. However, even if I hadn't had the problems with my back my mind wouldn't have let me rest any, too much was happening to warrant sleep, to warrant anything other than extremely deep thought and obviously warranted a lot of ignoring me from Damon, including him insisting that I take his bed and sleeping on the couch . This morning, in the kitchen Damon had been much less abrupt and demanded I dress and accompany him to the grill for lunch, a stress reliever he had called it and there had been no further mention of my idiocrisies the night before. The journey had been quiet and the conversation still a little stilted but comfortable, but said journey had led me to standing in the parking lot as Damon stalked towards a now human Mason Lockwood who stood beside his own car, with what he had deemed to be the 'intention to talk'. I doubted that was his intention at all, after all I had noticed the tense line of his shoulders and the determination of his stride. I couldn't hear anything of the conversation, but I could see the confidence in Damon, the way Mason's eyes lit with a renewed anger as he noticed the vampire and the responding tension in his own shoulders. I could see the frown on his face as he glared at Damon, whose back was to me, I could see his mouth moving angrily as he talked with what I could assume was menace and threats, the hand gestures he made, sharp and pointed. Then, it was as if things slowed, at least the two men before me did, one minute they had been arguing in low voices, after all it was still most important for them not to be outed, and the next moment there was a blur too quick for the human eye to fully notice and Mason was doubled over, clutching at his stomach. My eyes widened and I ran towards them, only to see Damon stood gleefully with a silver knife clutched in a pale hand and Masons clutching hand was covered in crimson liquid.

"What did you do?" I hissed, glancing around, feeling lucky that no one seemed to have noticed what had happened, hopefully if anybody did glance over they would see a few friends talking by a car and nothing more. I moved my eyes to Mason who straightened out in his posture and smirked, "The silver thing is a myth Damon." I managed to suppress my sigh of relief, supposed enemy or not I didn't wish to see anybody die.

Damon growled angrily and I grabbed his arm, "Not here Damon, not now." His icy eyes moved from Mason to me, "You cant be exposed. Just go."

Damon's eyes promised a continuation at a later date as they returned to Mason before he turned away, "Kaye, you coming?"

"I'll be right there." He hesitated, I nodded reassuringly, he continued on to the diner.

"Are you okay?" I asked, turning back to Mason, taking in the blood on his smart button down shirt.

"I liked this shirt." He grumbled, sending a smug smile in the direction of the diner where I guessed Damon was still stood.

"Don't." I said, "He's not above killing you, you know."

"He can try."

"He would have, last night, if Elena and I hadn't talked him out of it, you should be more careful and not tempt him."

"I'm sure you'll stop it, you've got him wrapped around your little finger." he stated.

"I'm not joking Mason. Someone could've died last night, you attacked me." I replied, anger boiling slightly, "I can still feel where your claws ripped at my skin."

"I could smell vampire, when we're in that form it's all we know, then the human smell came through and I realised."

"I wont ask you to apologize, I know you wont." I said knowingly.

"You know me so well."

I ignored his sarcasm in favour of another statement, "You tried to protect me, from Damon. Last night, you were protecting me weren't you."

He paused slightly, blinked, "Vampires are our enemies, we'll protect humans. Don't take it personally."

I smiled wryly, "I won't. Just stay out of Damon's way for a while. He will kill you." I turned away, intending to end the conversation there and return to Damon, only to be stopped by a hand on my arm, keeping me on spot, his voice rumbled in my ear, "Maybe," Mason started and I shook my head imperceptibly towards Damon who looked just about ready to pounce again from where he stood by the diner door, "you should take your own advice, I've no doubt he'll kill you too. Eventually." I swallowed a lump in my throat that I refused to take as fear and pulled my arm away. "Goodbye Mason." I hissed, stalking towards Damon. So much for a stress relief.

**Damon's P.O.V**

There was not much remarkable about the conversation between Kaye and the wolf, though I had been impressed even from my point, where I could still hear them, when Kaye had subtly reminded Mason that she and Elena had essentially saved his life, also when she had grown angry and called him out for attacking her, I hadn't known she had, had it in her and the dog had looked just a tad remorseful when she had mentioned it. That was the most remarkable part you see, the dog, the dogs reactions and words, what seemed like genuine guilt and apologies came through his expression and eyes even as he said things that were not remorseful at all. Then, when Kaye had mentioned that he had tried to protect her that night he had hesitated, drawing more of my attention, he had seemed more shifty than usual and his explanation had been not only plausible but more than likely true. It was his heartbeat however that told me differently, like he had been called out on a lie. I couldn't think of what it might be, until he had grabbed her arm and told her that I would eventually be the death of her, his heart had sung of worry, nervousness, fear, anger and something else, a certain tenderness. I sensed this through my anger and extreme want to snap his neck there and then the moment he had grabbed Kaye, though she seemed to be handling herself just fine. Tenderness, the thing a lot of Kaye's friends felt for her, but she wasn't friends with Mason Lockwood, they'd barely spoken before. Perhaps Kaye would be a formidable enemy after all, there seemed to be something about her that warranted her living. "Damon." she brought me from my thoughts, a hand waving in front of my face, "Can we go in?"

"Sure. let's go." I replied, eyes finding Masons as he stared towards us, I placed a hand on the small of her back as she stepped through the door and Masons eyes followed the movement slowly. I smirked, _Interesting_.

**No, this will not become a love triangle, because as Im sure I have mentioned before I am not the biggest fan of them, and this whole Mason thing has a meaning and plot. Hope you enjoyed.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Hopefully the reviews will reach the 400s with this chapter! **

**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thank you =]**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**


	49. The calm before the storm?

**To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC**

**Chapter 49- Calm before the storm?**

**Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**I'm awful! Feel free to cyber kill me if you wish! I took so long to update! I just ran out of inspiration and energy but I'm back now! Hope you enjoy!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\\\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Kaye's P.O.V**

"So Bonnie spelled my ring for me." Caroline said happily, tilting her face to the sun with a smile, "Last night obviously. I think she realised that even though she doesn't like vampires I'm still her friend and it's pretty difficult to stay out of the sunlight all the time."

"How are you doing anyway?" I asked, pushing back the sadness at the mention of Bonnie, I hadn't seen her since the night of the carnival and her attack on Damon, she hadn't left her home much apparently, except it seemed last night, and had ignored my calls. Elena had said she had felt guilty. I hoped she would come around soon.

"I'm okay," Caroline said, still facing the sky, "it's hard, but its getting easier, Stefan has been giving me bags of blood so I don't starve to death and it makes the cravings easier."

"That's nice of him."

"Yeah, look Kaye, I'm sorry I tried to bite you that day, I didn't mean it." She said sadly, turning to face me where I sat in a similar posture basking in the sunlight.

"It's okay." I smiled at her, "I understand."

"You do smell really good." she sighed, looking away again, in what seemed like an action of avoidance as much as it was enjoyment of the sun, "Bonnie smells strange, its like I can smell the power she has."

I swallowed, "How was Bonnie last night?"

"She still hasn't been into contact huh?" I shook my head and though she wasn't looking she sensed it and continued, "She was, reluctant, angry, sad, but that's understandable, I killed the guy she liked, and she blames me for it. I blame me for it. But the same old Bonnie was there somewhere. I hope she'll come around."

I placed my hand over hers gently where it rested on the grass.

"Me too."

"How are Carters family? I feel awful for it."

"They're understandably sad, they're still grieving. The funeral was- horrible as you would expect. But eventually they'll be okay." I said honestly. She would know if I lied to her. She sighed softly but made no other noise.

"Every thing is messed up isn't it?" the blond asked, "I wish none of this had happened."

"Does your mum suspect anything?" I asked , finding myself unable to return the sentiment.

"No. But then she's never around anyway, she wont notice any difference." came the bitter reply.

"She will." I warned, "In a few years, when your looking far too young to be in your late twenties, thirties."

"I guess I'll have to die before then." she whispered, "or disappear."

I frowned, "Yeah. I guess."

"Caroline! Kaye!" Elena's voice interrupted the melancholy silence that had overtaken the fledgling vampire and myself. "It's good to see you guys!"

"Hey Elena!" Caroline waved cheerily, "Hey- Bonnie."

My eyes shot to the dark skinned girl who stood awkwardly behind Elena. "Hi." I mumbled, forcing a smile onto my face. The twosome sat beside us on the grass, Elena smiling warmly, though a little strained, a look we all seemed to have at this moment.

"How have you been?" I questioned the witch calmly.

"I'm okay. Sad." her eyes flicked to Caroline briefly, "But uh, mostly guilty."

I swallowed, as she continued, "I'm sorry guys. I'm so sorry for what I did, how I acted. I don't know what came over me. That wasn't me."

"It's okay." Caroline was the first to speak, "I forgave you the moment you gave me my sunlight back." Bonnie shot a teary grin to the blonde and grabbed her hand gently before returning her eyes to me, I swallowed again, fighting back tears and shot forward, pulling her into a tight hug.

"You're one of my best friends Bon. How could I not forgive you?"

She laughed gently and returned the hug, squealing slightly when both Elena and Caroline jumped in. We laughed freely for a few minutes before it fizzled out, three out of four breathing heavily, "You know," Elena said, "I haven't just laughed in a long time."

"Me neither." I sighed. "Guys suck."

"So do vampires." Caroline quipped and to my surprise Bonnie was the first to laugh again. "Has anybody heard from Mason yet?" She asked once we had all quieted again.

"No." I shook my head, "I mean, he stares at me when he sees me, like he's trying to intimidate me. You know?"

"Same" Elena sighed, "What about Tyler?"

"As far as anybody knows he's still human, Damon says that Anna has been watching him." I replied.

"Isn't that dangerous? With Mason around?"

I shrugged, "she insisted." I suddenly felt horrible for the fact that I was thankful it was someone else in danger and not Damon. My heart sped up slightly at the thought of him, though I tried to calm myself because there was no doubt that Caroline would hear my accelerated heart beat. We hadn't kissed again since that night, in fact he had barely even touched me. If I hadn't been able to read him so well I would think I had disgusted him or something, but I knew that with everything going on there was just no time for anything other than staying alive, adjusting and watching the enemy. Both John and Pearl and her vampire clan were still out there and now there was another new vampire among us, werewolves. I hadn't had any strange hallucinations lately but who was to ay I wouldn't again, especially since I had no idea of the meaning or the origin, I also didn't know how Bonnie was faring now with her magic but made a mental note to ask her. I sniggered to myself at my referral to Bonnie's power as magic, how infantile of me. I hadn't been infantile in a long time. Hadn't sat around like this, enjoying the sun, the day and my friends in a long time. Hadn't enjoyed much time alone with Damon, though from what I had heard from Elena, she and Stefan hadn't exactly been the most exciting couple recently. There was just so much going on it was impossible to be normal right now.

"I still can't believe that Tyler could be a wolf." Caroline, sighed sadly, "I guess a few of us were destined to become monsters."

"You aren't a monster Caroline." Elena growled, "You were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"It seems you all have a penchant for being in the wrong place at the wrong time." the masculine voice sounded at the exact same moment that a shadow fell across the place I had led myself down and blocked the sun.

"Mason!" Elena exclaimed, jumping to her feet with an agility I had only ever se on her in moments of danger. I didn't miss the way Bonnie's eyes narrowed angrily as she too jumped to her feet, nor the way that Mason automatically translated to Danger in my head, or the way that Caroline seemed to grown angrily even as she took a step backwards, her senses obviously making her weary of her natural born enemy, "What do you want?"

"Only one bloodsucker with you today?" he asked, ignoring Elena's question.

"Leave her alone." I said as I pulled myself to my feet, having retained the sense of mind not to stay seated in this sort of confrontation, fist clenching.

"Now, now," he smiled cockily, no sense of the Mason I ad met at the memorial to be seen, "we wouldn't want one of your friends to be exhibiting weird strength or power in a public place now would we?"

Elena narrowed her eyes and repeated her previous question, between clenched teeth. "What. Do. You. Want?"

"Just to ask you ladies to pass on a message for me."

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"It applies to you too, two things. One: I'm not stupid, I know you've got one of you watching my home, next time I see, smell or even think she's there- I'll kill her. Two: Tell the brothers- It's on."

"What's on?" I asked confusedly.

"Oh you don't know, your boyfriend stabbed me with silver. Doesn't affect us of course, but the sentiment was still there. Now its war. No holding back." He turned to stalk away,

"Mason!" I called, taking the few steps he had gone, "You don't have to do this, we'll talk to them, we'll make them stop. This doesn't have to get worse."

"It's too late." Despite his words there was no sound of regret to what he said, "Its good to see you're still alive for now blondie." he smiled before walking away with an air of finality.

"I'll kill Damon!" Elena cried angrily.

"I might go first." I grumbled as we gathered are things mutually and began to make our way to the cars.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"What were you thinking?" Elena cried, the moment she slammed through the door, Bonnie, Caroline and myself in tow, neither vampire sat in the living room seemed surprised. Damon sat comfortably on the sofa, face expressionless, almost bored and Stefan stood leaning against a wall, arms folded across his chest, angry too. Obviously this had been a solo mission on Damon's part. I sighed tiredly. Whodathunkit?

"Elena." Stefan interrupted, "I've said it all, that idiot doesn't seem to care."

I was human and I could almost smell the anger radiating around the room.

"I'm going to call Anna," Caroline interjected, "Tell her to stop."

"Stop?" Stefan questioned as the blonde left the room already raising her phone to her ear.

"Mason knows Anna has been watching him. We gotta pull her out." I said.

"You saw Mason today?" Damon questioned, stiffening.

"Yeah."

"How was-"

"He was fine Damon." I said sarcastically, "No blood, no late reaction to any poison."

"Of course we saw him, how else did we find out that you basically started God damned war?" Elena cried, "Do you know what he said to us? He told us to tell you that its on, that this time it's war. As if we didn't have enough on our plate already with an angry wolf, now he's probably planning ways to kill us too!"

Damon rolled his eyes, "He can try."

"He will." Bonnie grumbled.

"Like you did?" Damon shot, "I'm fine by the way."

"Shame." she murmured.

"Was it too much to ask for one day of peace?" I asked, dropping onto the sofa on the far end, as far from Damon as I could get, not trusting myself not to punch him and break my fingers.

"We got a few hours." Elena said, moving towards Stefan.

"The calm before the storm." Stefan whispered wrapping an arm securely around Elena's waist. Despite the heat I felt myself shiver.

**So yes, this one was sort of a filler that I needed to do before we got onto the major events coming in the next few chapters. I'll upload more soon!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thank you =]**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**


	50. Police interest

**To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC**

**Chapter 50- Police interest**

**Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**So I got my first flame today! Wow. They kind of hurt a little. But at the same time Meh! I've got great readers whom I adore and appreciate very very much. Thank you so much for your continued support and for not leaving flames as an anonymous reviewer. Flames are fine as is constructive criticism and I take everythign on board but refusing to sign in to do so is rather silly. Thankyou so much for everyone who has stuck by me!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\\\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Kaye's P.O.V**

"So why are we here again?" I asked whoever was listening.

"Because," Elena laughed, "Everyone has been so stressed lately, including the adults, what with setting up for this new park opening, Jenna is driving me crazy cause she's stressing out so much and we all need to get away, to chill out a little bit. Besides Caroline is out with Matt and having a good time, so we all need to as well."

"Agreed." Bonnie sing songed from behind us as she scanned the room for a free booth, "I haven't been out for a long time."

"Neither have I." I admitted. "Not without it ending in a dire situation or with someone hurt anyway."

"Well I'm getting a drink." Damon smirked, heading straight towards the bar. I rolled my eyes. Typical Damon. Damon who I was still slightly angry at for his actions a few days ago. Though nothing had happened over the last few days of any significance to our vampire or resounding werewolf problem which Damon had exacerbated in his murder attempt. So we all found it okay to forgive, if not forget Damon's foolishness.

"I'll go with him." Stefan stated as Elena and I followed Bonnie on her path towards an emptying booth.

"Elena," the witch said softly as she slid in, "Is it really wise for Caroline to be out with Matt? She's still pretty new to the whole vampire thing isn't she? Is Matt safe?"

"That's what I said to her." Elena replied, pulling her jacket from her shoulders, "but she's been working so hard and Matt thinks that she is ignoring him on purpose."

"She'll be okay." I said, sounding more confident that I felt, "she's strong."

"Yeah. I guess. I'm just worried about Matt y'know. After what happened to Carter." she sighed sadly. The short spell of silence was broken by the arrival of the brothers, carrying drinks for all.

"Move over." Damon demanded, nudging me across the booth and dropping a glass of coke before be.

"Careful." I mumbled, elbowing him in the ribs as Stefan slid into the booth on the seat opposite "with your bloody vampire strength."

Damon smirked and laid his arm across the booth behind me, "You don't usually mind. Last time I checked you rather liked it" His voice lilted suggestively.

"Damon!" Bonnie admonished.

"You can't just say stuff like that." I growled, blushing furiously and shaking my head.

"You're disgusting." Elena sighed

"And he's lying." I stated.

Damon's gentle chuckle was infectious and soon we found ourselves laughing and drinking freely, careless to anything else. Through the night our drinks had changed to stronger alcoholic beverages and I soon found my head spinning and vision blurring slightly. At some point Damon's arm had moved from the seat to my shoulders and I could feel him holding me against him, I liked the possessive contact.

"So, I think that I want to play a game of pool." Stefan stated, eyeing the group which now included a slightly intoxicated Jeremy and Tyler. Tyler's late arrival had caused everyone to be more guarded with their words, which was easy enough considering Elena, at the beginning of the night, had toasted that we talk of only normal teenage things tonight. Jeremy had also explained that Anna hadn't been able to make it for some reason, I couldn't remember the reason why, my mind was too fuzzy.

"I'm in." Tyler said, pushing back his borrowed chair on the end of the booth, "You in Gilbert?" he shot to Jeremy, "I'm still one up on you from the last game."

"Sure."

"I'm in. Two on two?" Damon added, knocking back the rest of his drink.

"You bet Salvatore. Let's go."

"Stefan!" Elena called as he manoeuvred himself from the booth, "No cheating." she said warningly, obviously referring to their more than human abilities.

"They'll cheat." I said resignedly, "Damon will anyway." I moved to take a sip of my drink and found it empty, "I'm getting another. You guys want?"

"Nah I'm good."

"No thanks."

"Sure? I'm just getting water, my heads a little fuzzy." I asked.

"Actually yeah, I'll have a water." Bonnie said, placing a hand to her head and rubbing it gently.

I nodded and made my way towards the bar, glad I only wanted water, because without Matt working I would have had to have asked Damon to supply the drink for me. I wobbled slightly but made it without injury and leaned up against the moderately busy bar, waiting for the girl behind it, someone I didn't recognise, to notice me.

I glanced around quickly, taking in Jeremy and Tyler's unsuppressed groans as they began losing the obviously fixed game between themselves and the brothers. I remembered Elena telling me that it was weird to see them getting along since they had basically hated each other when Vicki Donovan, Matt's sister had been around. Time and circumstances had mellowed them both it seemed. Especially poor Jeremy, who had lost so much and Tyler who had not only lost his father but faced many possible changes in the future. Changes for the worst.

I took in the other people around, a few students I recognised from school and mostly strangers, and Oh no, Sherriff Forbes moving towards the bar. I couldn't have the sheriff knowing that I had been drinking, I barely wanted to see her at all, knowing that she was part of the council and the past problems we had all faced.

I moved around swiftly, cringing as she called my name, "Kaye? Is that you?"

"Hi Sherriff Forbes." I replied, schooling my face into a smile, and hopefully a look of innocence.

"You're not drinking I hope?"

"No. Just ordering a water." I smiled, "If she ever gets to me that is."

"Good to hear. Are you hear with Elena?"

"Yeah and Bonnie, Stefan and Damon too."

"No Caroline?" she enquired.

"No. It's Matt's night off, they're on a date."

"Of course. So you and Damon are close? I was originally sat in a booth in the corner over there. You seemed rather cosy." She smiled gently, but something seemed, inquisitive in her eyes. Maybe the alcohol was just making me paranoid though.

"Uh, yeah he's really nice." I said, knowing that _nice_ was not a word to ever be used to describe Damon Salvatore.

"And Stefan and Elena. They're nice too huh?"

"Of course." I said shortly with a frown.

"What about Mason Lockwood. Do you know him?"

"Yes." I hesitated, "We've only met a few times though."

"He's mentioned you." she replied cryptically.

"Yeah? - Water please?" I said to the girl who had finally moved towards me.

"So how are you settling in here in Mystic falls Kaye?" she asked, taking a sip of her own drink I hadn't noticed she had, "It must be strange, moving to a new place such as this. Mystic falls has a way of being different to other places."

"It certainly does." I scoffed, "But I'm good. It's good here."

"What about your father? We still haven't found who attacked him."

I felt my blood run colder at the mention of my fathers attack, "I know." I grumbled.

"Do you have any idea what happened there Kaye?" the sheriff asked, probing.

I took a long look at the sheriff, wondering what her game was right now, she was obviously interrogating me, trying to make it seem like a friendly conversation. I was glad that hanging around with vampires made me more paranoid, otherwise I probably wouldn't have noticed anything.

"No. I really don't. I just want the attacker found." I said, swallowing heavily.

"We're doing all we can." Liz smiled, "You'll be at the park opening? Helping out?"

"Yeah of course I will." I replied, forcing a smile onto my face.

"Damon will be there?"

"I guess so." I frowned.

"Make sure he comes." she left as parting words before draining the rest of her glass and pulling on her coat. I watched her intently as she left the grill, head high and swallowed, it seemed like there was no chance for us to have even one night without anybody knowing anything or questioning us. I breathed in deeply, jumping slightly as arms snaked their way around my waist. "We won." A voice whispered against my ear. I recovered quickly, used to his incessant sneaking and replied, "You mean you cheated."

"A couple of shots perhaps." he chuckled, breath ghosting across my ear and cheek.

I laughed, "What did Liz want?"

"She was asking some questions, about how I'm settling in and what everybody is like. Kind of weird. You mean to tell me you weren't listening in?"

"Nope. Too busy winning. Shame we didn't bet money really." He said as I turned around in his arms.

"What's got you all cosy and touchy feely tonight?" I asked grinning.

"Do I need an excuse?" he asked, nuzzling his face into my neck.

"I guess not." I replied, unused to this gentle, nurturing Damon that seemed to have appeared over the last few days, well since he had attacked Mason that day, "Is this you apologizing for the Mason thing?" I questioned.

He shook his head and mumbled something against my neck, to which I laughed, "I'll take that as a yes."

He pulled back and frowned, "So how did Sheriff Forbes seem? How strange exactly?"

"Pretty insistent, but she was, I don't know, there was something in her eyes you know? Like maybe she knows." I answered.

"She doesn't know. She would have tried to kill us by now." he joked.

"Guys!" Bonnie called, "We're thinking of heading out!"

I nodded, and moved from Damon's embrace, towards the booth where my bag and jacket remained, silently contemplating the evening, my head no longer fuzzy. It had started out so well, we'd been laughing and talking freely and there had been no antagonism between the brothers, Bonnie had even laughed at Damon a few times and it had been great but Sheriff Forbes's questioning had really sobered me up and put me on edge. I could feel anger welling up inside me. Could we not just have one evening? I yanked my jacket on and pulled my bag over my shoulder before following the others outside where they had all stopped by the door.

"Mason!" Tyler's voice cried, before he bid the others and myself goodbye before running towards the werewolf, stood beside his car in the lot.

Said werewolf nodded in acknowledgement, eyes trailing over our group as a challenge, "Can I get a ride with you?" Tyler asked him.

"Sure." Mason replied, eyes still on us.

"I'd like to break him." Damon grumbled quietly, I placed a gently restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Lets go." Elena said pleadingly, "Don't start anything Damon."

Bonnie nodded in agreement as we began to make our way to our own respective rides, Jeremy moving towards Elena's car. It was moving towards the cars that I noticed Sheriff Forbes's car on the far side of the lot, in a shadowed area. She ignited her engine and the headlights lit up her face inside the car, I followed her line of sight as she nodded towards someone, and noticed that it was Mason she acknowledged.

I clenched my hands into fists and whirled around as the sheriffs car pulled from the lot.

"What did you do?" I shouted, storming towards him, where he had opened his door and was about to climb in next to Tyler. "Did you talk to her?"

"Kaye!" Elena called.

"Are you the reason she questioned me in there?"

"I don't know what your talking about kid." he responded calmly, closing his door, effectively shutting the would be werewolf Tyler inside.

"You know exactly what I mean! What are you planning?" I growled.

"If I was planning something I wouldn't tell you."

"Back off Mason!" I cried, pushing hard on his chest, "Whatever your doing quit it!"

"Are you stupid?" the dog roared, moving forward and pushing my shoulder hard. I stumbled backwards and barely managed to stop myself falling if it were not for the arms that caught me.

"Touch her again." Damon threatened in a low voice as he stepped up close to Masons face angrily.

"It was him." I said, disentangling myself from Stefan who had caught me, "He was talking to the sheriff, just now after she questioned me."

"What are you planning dog?" Damon asked.

Mason opened his mouth for some retort but was interrupted by Elenas beeping phone, she pulled it from her pocket and her face paled, "What is it?" Damon asked ignoring the wolf as he moved to talk again.

"It's from Caroline, something's wrong."

"What?"

"Matt's in the hospital."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**So I don't know what everyone thought about this? **

**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thank you =]**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**


	51. A quiet opening

**To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC**

**Chapter 51- A peaceful opening**

**Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**I'm awful! Feel free to cyber kill me if you wish! I've recently gotten a new job caring for a lady with cerebral palsy and balancing that with university (music degree) babysitting my sister and cousin when mother and auntie work respectively , redecorating my room and trying to have some semblance of a life I haven't been able to update much, plus VD.**

**So… SUPERNATURALLOVER1098- this chapter is for you, for kicking me into shape! Even if I am a terrible person who took ages! **

**Also this goes to mussymay14 for reviewing and making me work right now!**

**And also to Ambray- thanks for reading after all, here you go! =]**

**Please remember I'm changing everything so much that its essentially AU! Ive had people complaining that its different, if you want a story that is exactly the same as the show with an OC inserted then please look elsewhere, I don't know about you guys but I don't enjoy reading stories Ive already watched on TV!**

**So extremely late… here we go… **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\\\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Kaye's P.O.V**

"So, how is Caroline anyway?" I asked Bonnie as I pulled on my other heeled shoe, on the day of Mystic Falls big park opening, the excitement of which was only marginally dampened by just about everything that had happened in the preparation period, the current topic of conversation being Caroline's impromptu attack on Matt on their date a few night ago.

"She's angry at herself still. Scared to see Matt." Bonnie replied from her place in my doorway, "She knows Matt's fine and doesn't remember anything about the attack, but she's still pretty freaked."

"Understandable I guess." I mumbled, "I really don't want to do this Bonnie."

"Me neither. I'm sure it wont be that bad though." she assured.

"Just with Caroline and Matt and Sherriff Forbes and everything. It's just kind of strange."

"It always is here, isn't it?" Bonnie commented., "Have you heard anything from Mason?"

"No. Not since the diner incident. That's another thing I'm worried about. He's obviously planning something right?" I asked, sitting up straight and flexing my foot in the shoe.

"We'll just have to be vigilant. You ready to go?"

"Yeah." I sighed, "I just hope I don't break my ankle or something."

"I'll heal it. If you do."

"You can heal?" I asked askance.

"Well no.." Bonnie hesitated as we stepped from my room and I closed my door behind me, "I could learn?"

"No thank you." I laughed, "I'd rather take my chance with a hospital."

"Who's going to the hospital?" A familiar voice questioned from the bottom of the stairs, earning a startled shriek from Bonnie.

"Me." I growled as I regained my balance, shooting a glare towards the smirking leather jacket clad raven at the foot of the staircase, "if you keep sneaking up on me like that. Why are you here anyway? I thought we were meeting you there?"

"Change of plans." Damon said simply, "I'm driving."

"Why?" Bonnie asked sceptically.

"I have some news."

"Kaye!" My fathers voice sounded from the kitchen as Damon handed me my coat, "Are you leaving?"

He stepped through into the hallway, eyes narrowing as he took sight of Damon.

"Mr Holt." Damon said with a smile and a nod, arrogant arse immediately covered by his fake charming persona, "It's good to see you again. I came to give the girls a ride, it's quite a way to walk. Will you be joining us?"

"No." he hesitated, "I'm going with some workmates. That was nice of you Damon."

"Why isn't he an actor?" Bonnie whispered, awed by how easily Damon handled my father. I laughed softly and waved good bye.

"See you there, Kaye." My father bid me goodbye.

"So what's the news?" I asked, opening the passenger side door, only to see Stefan sat in the seat. "Oh sorry." I said as I moved around to the back seat.

"Where's Elena?" Bonnie asked as we moved to click in our seatbelts, a necessity when Damon drove as it was obvious that sometimes he forgot when humans shared the car with him.

"She's already at the opening, Jenna had a larger part in the process and Elena and Jeremy were roped into helping earlier than the rest of us." Stefan explained, looking at the girls through the car mirror.

"You're wearing the wrong shoes." Damon stated, eyes also on the passengers and not on the road, "you're signed up for painting and the likes."

"Told you." I grumbled with a nudge to Bonnies side.

"Oh hush." the witch scolded.

"So whats the news?" I asked again, glancing between the currently amicable brothers.

"I going to speak to Mason Lockwood today, offer a truce." Stefan said.

"Good idea," Bonnie agreed immediately, "At least until we've got all this Pearl stuff sorted. Better keep Damon on a leash though."

"I could throw you out of this car and be back in this seat and driving before the gas pedal even lets up." said older vampire threatened, wisely, Bonnie stopped talking.

The drive to the new park took minutes and I was impressed with what faced me, a not quite finished park, it would surely be lovely when it was done.

I pushed open the car door and stepped into the cool outdoor air, throngs of people moved around, some painting walls and objects, others dressed immaculately drinking wine. I spotted Mrs Lockwood, milling about in her finest clothes, Tyler too. Matt, fully healed and covered in paint, smiling as if nothing had happened, though to him, is memory at least, nothing had.

"There's Elena!" Bonnie said, pointing towards a wall where our friend stood on tip toes paintbrush in hand, "Come on." she said as she took off towards her, small heels clacking on the floor.

"You okay?" Damon asked, moving around the car as I watched Bonnie pick up her own paint brush.

"Yeah." I replied with a smile, "You think Mason will accept a truce?"

"If Saint Stefan asks then probably."

"Has he gone to do it now?" I asked.

"Yup." came the nonchalant reply.

"Are you going to help us paint?" I asked, as I noticed Bonnie impatiently beckoning me over.

"No way in hell." he replied, "I'm here to enjoy myself."

"Not even for me?" I asked with a small grin, not even attempting the puppy eyes that should have accompanied the question.

He tilted his head, blue eyes piercing as he moved closer hands moving to lean on the car, I shifted, sandwiched between the car and the vampire. My breathing quickened like it always did when in such close proximity to Damon. He grinned, "You see this jacket?" I nodded, "Its brand new. I don't want paint on it."

"Girl." I whispered.

"Mhmm." he mumbled as his lips captured mine. I couldn't say it was unexpected, except it sort of was, he didn't often get so close to me and could count the number of times we had kissed on one hand which made me question, what the hell was this? We weren't a couple like Elena and Stefan, we weren't friends with benefits though I suppose Damon was a damn good kisser so it kind of was a benefit. We weren't just friends either, this intimacy told me as much. Why wouldn't my mind stop questioning this? By the time I had stopped my mind wondering so that I could concentrate on what was happening, Damon pulled away as someone else cleared their throat.

"Stefan. That was quick."

Damon stepped away and turned to his brother, Elena and Bonnie moved towards us. "You talk to Mason?" Bonnie asked as everyone stepped into place.

"Yeah, I asked for a truce and he agreed."

"Do you trust him?" I asked, reading some underlying question in his explanation.

"Not completely no. But I guess we have to on this part don't we?"

"I don't like it." Elena said.

"Its all we've got." Stefan replied, rubbing a hand reassuringly from her shoulder to elbow, "Everyone keep an eye out while you're here."

"Right," Bonnie said, paintbrush still in hand, "We shouldn't stand around here looking suspicious, there are too many people around, we should all split up to our own jobs."

"She's right," Stefan said, pressing a kiss to Elenas temple, "Be careful."

At those words, we all parted, I followed Elena and Bonnie towards their previous position. "Here's your brush." Elena said, "Not that we can concentrate on painting with all this going on."

"I know." Bonnie grumbled, "It all seemed pretty simple on the way here but now Stefan has actually mentioned a truce and Mason has accepted its like were on some kind of tight rope you know."

"Yes I know." Elena replied, "Especially with Sherriff Forbes being so suspicious and John still around here somewhere."

I shivered as John Gilberts name escaped from Elenas lips, the things he had done, the things he had almost caused. Damon had almost died because of that man.

"Lets not think about this stuff." Bonnie suggested, "Even though we're the work we're here to have fun."

"Yeah," I smiled, "Lets have fun!" Even as I said it, I moved my paintbrush towards the pot of white and dipped it in gently, "Like this!" I cried, pushing the brush onto Bonnies nose with a cackle.

"Kaye!" she cried, as Elena laughed.

"You said to have fun!" I replied, as she dipped her own brush, "Bonnie, this dress is new!"

"I'm not planning on aiming for your dress Kaye." Bonnie threatened.

"The dress isn't new anyway." Elena contradicted, "You've worn it before."

"Shut up you!" I cried, at the betrayal, flicking the paint onto the other girls face who also screamed, and retaliated immediately. The pink colour she used felt cold against my cheek. "Okay okay quits." I laughed.

"Not until I've got my revenge too." Bonnie growled still advancing.

"No Bonnie! Wait!" I cried, my eye catching a commotion over by the bar, "What's going on with Damon?"

"What?" Bonnie asked stopping.

"Are they okay?" Elena asked, immediately dropping her brush to the floor and stepping forward.

"I don't know." I frowned, copying her action and following, her towards the bar, where Damon stood doubled over, face contorted with pain.

We moved quickly and soon found ourselves besides Stefan and Damon.

"What happened?" Elena cried and Bonnie glanced around worried, hoping we weren't being watched by anyone who was remotely innocent.

"Vervaine." Stefan stated, "Kaye, get some water. Elena find Jeremy, see if Anna knows something. Bonnie, go with Elena."

I nodded, and moved to the bar, grabbing a glass of water that probably belonged to someone else.

"Here" I cried, shoving the glass into Damon's out stretched hand.

He drank it down quickly, sighed at the cooling effects, still looked drained, in pain however.

"I will kill Mason Lockwood." Damon growled, attempting to straighten up.

"Stop it Damon." Stefan growled, using his considerable strength to hold tight to his weakened brother.

"Do you think anyone saw?" I asked, "Anyone dangerous?" Meaning the council members dotted around taking the empty glass from Damon's hand a holding tight to his upper arm. "Are you okay?" I asked gently.

"I'm fine." Damon replied trying to straighten up.

"No you're not. And you're not going after anyone either. Not here." I said.

"I'm fine. Get off me!" Damon growled the beginnings of a transformation on his features. I frowned and quickly let go.

"Fine. I'm going to find Elena." I sighed, moving quickly away from the drama, angry.

It took less than a minute to find Elena who was already on her way back in the direction of the brothers, Bonnie in tow. I pushed past people, without trying to be rude, murmuring excuse me and sorry until I reached them.

"I couldn't find Jeremy or Anna. They've probably snuck off somewhere. I doubt they know anything anyway." Elena said.

"Where'd they go?" Bonnie asked glancing towards the area I had just vacated through the throngs of people. I stood on tiptoes hoping to see them but the area was empty of sibling vampires. "When did so many people get here?" I cried, beginning to move forward.

"Where would they go?" Elena cried, pushing roughly through the crowd with no regard for apologies or politeness, Bonnie and I followed closely in her path.

"After Mason?" Bonnie suggested.

Before we could get any closer towards the table we'd stood at before with the solitary glass plonked carelessly in the middle and blonde head intercepted us. Caroline. "This way." she hissed.

She led us through the ever growing crowd of people, many of whom were volunteers like herself, sweaty and dishevelled. "My mum has been acting strange. Stranger than usual that is." Caroline began as we moved finally out of hearing range of strangers. "She's so secretive recently, I mean I know I'm not exactly telling her everything myself but she's so jumpy and closed off. It got worse as she got here, she keeps whispering to people, glancing around all spy like."

"So I figured I would follow her, listen out y'know, I guess that's one perk to being like me, freakin' good hearing!"

"Caroline come on!" Elena pushed impatiently.

"Anyway, I came over here to listen, see what I could gleam from around and I heard a gunshot."

"What?"

"A gunshot. From over there." she pointed towards the trees ahead.

"Can you hear anything else?" I asked.

Caroline tilted her head, face intent, still.

Her body started and she shot forward crying, "Another one! It's Damon!"

I followed after without hesitation.

"What's happening?" Elena cried.

"It's my mum!" Caroline cried and the pain in her voice was palpable.

"Is she hurt?" Bonnie asked.

"No." Caroline's voice cracked, "No, she's doing this."

I felt my heart pounding in my throat, legs burning from the strain of running what seemed like miles. "Where are they Caroline?" I cried.

"Wait!" the blonde cried, coming to sudden halt "I can smell blood. There's someone-" her sentence was cut off by a cry from my left. Bonnie, eyes wide, encircled by Mason Lockwood's arms.

"You really don't want to go through there." he smirked.

"Go on!" Bonnie cried struggling. I nodded, there was no use in staying behind when Damon and possibly Stefan were in danger, Mason was intimidating but I had no doubt he was there simply as a deter anyone from getting through. He was a grunt not a murderer.

I grabbed Elena's hand with an imploring look to Bonnie and launched forward again.

"No you don't!" I heard, as Bonnie squealed, a quick glance showed her hitting the floor butt first and Mason materialising as if from nowhere before us.

A hand closed roughly around my wrist at the same time another gun shot rang out, this time audible for everyone.

"Let go of me." I said, yanking my arm back his grip unrelenting, even as Elena grabbed at him from another angle, "You're hurting me!" I could feel the small bones in my wrist grinding together under the werewolves strength and felt tears prick in my eyes.

A fist flew past my face in a blur and the pressure was automatically released as Mason fell with a loud crash onto the ground, unconscious. "The strength is an upside to vampirism as well." Caroline huffed with a small grin of triumph.

I nodded my thanks, rubbing my wrist with my other hand as we grouped forward through the trees into a clearing of some kind.

"What is this place?" Elena whispered as Carline pointed to the opening in the ground, with stone steps leading into underground darkness.

"They're down there." she said, "My mum is killing them." And like a prophecy of some kind, like she had spoken an omen of death another gun shot rang out followed closely by Damon Salvatore's agonised scream.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**So I don't know what everyone thought about this? **

**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thank you =]**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**


	52. Dark Surprise

**To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC**

**Chapter 52- Dark surprise**

**Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn't stay away, the truth is, I didn't want to. Damon/OC**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Elena moved then, seemingly as fast as her vampire counterparts, stumbling blindly down into the darkness.

"Elena wait!" I called as Caroline sped after her, "They have guns!"

I gulped and followed after, wondering when this had become my life. I could hear movement and muffled voices below me and moved as quietly as possible down the steps, one by one, knowing the vampires below would hear me coming. Luckily, as far as I knew anyway, the others below were very much human with human senses.

I reached the opening just in time to see a blonde streak whip past, too fast for my eyes to properly pick up in the low light, the smell of blood however, was pungent enough to notice almost immediately.

"Caroline." I recognised Sherriff Forbes voice gasp.

I moved further inside, stumbling over what I knew without looking to be a body.

"Damon!" I cried, ignoring Elena and Stefan where they sat huddled together against the wall, he sat huddled, bleeding against the other side of the tomb, pale skinned, eyes sunken with pain.

"Damon." I whispered, kneeling to his level, avoiding his bloodied legs riddled with what was undoubtedly vervaine bullets.

Blue eyes met my own, "You have paint on your face." he rasped.

"You already knew that." I whispered.

"Here." Caroline's voice sounded, "Drink." A large body landed at our feet and I scrambled away from the lifeless corpse of the officer, shuddering.

Damon moved quickly and I noticed Stefan mirroring his movements on the other side, with the second body. I stood and stepped away unable to watch and met the eyes of the sheriff.

"I knew you knew something Kaye." She spat, disappointment evident in her eyes.

"They didn't deserve this." I replied turning away.

"They'll heal as much as they can." Elena stated, shimmying up beside me.

I nodded, resolutely ignoring the slurping sounds behind us. "Liz took vervaine, Damon will probably want to make her forget but I know Caroline wants to see if she can work things out."

Even as she spoke we could hear the blonde talking quietly to her mother.

"You stay away from me." her mother hissed, "You- your one of them- why are you one of them?"

"Mum-" Caroline started.

"No!" The sheriff scrambled closer to the wall, away from her child and I felt a lump form in my throat, the short time I ad my own mother she had been loving and understanding, I couldn't have bared to be in Caroline's position, to be something your mother had spent her life hunting and despising. To be hated this way.

"Mum-"

"You're vermin, all of you. You disgust me."

"Please" Caroline whispered, obviously sobbing.

"Stay away from me."

I felt Elena's hand slip gently into mine, she was no doubt remembering her own mother.

"Then we have no choice Caroline." Stefan's voice sounded, as he moved up beside Elena. "We have to make her forget."

"I'd rather forget than know that my child is a monster!"

"Fine." Stefan said, lurching forwards, seemingly fully healed, he grabbed the sheriff by her arms and dragged her forward, "We'll take her to the cells, wait for the vervaine to leave her system."

Elena followed close behind.

"Caroline-" I started.

"Don't." the crying girl spat following after the others, "Don't hurt her Stefan."

I turned towards Damon who was pulling himself slowly up the wall.

"Why haven't you healed like Stefan?" I asked, as I manoeuvred myself under his arm and attempted to take some of his weight.

"They shot me more." he replied through gritted teeth, "and Mason already poisoned me once today remember."

"Okay," I said, "We'll get you straight in bed when we get back."

"Oh really." he asked, his tone lowered to indicate his teasing.

"Shut up." I laughed, "We've got to get to your car at least."

"You're not driving." He groaned.

"Want to bet?"

….

The sheriff sat quietly in the dark cell, resolutely ignoring her daughter as she pleaded with her.

I grimaced at the sob in Caroline's voice as her other turned her nose away from her. The poor girl. How had she come to deserve any of this?

"How's Damon?" Elena asked as she stepped up beside me.

"Sleeping. He probably will for a while. He definitely took the brunt of it."

"Cant imagine why." Elena mused wryly.

"Must be his winning personality and sunny disposition." I mumbled, "Sometimes even I want to shoot him."

Elena nodded, "How long do you think it will take for the vervaine to stop taking effect?" I asked.

"Stefan believes a few hours." she replied, "He'll know when it's time."

I nodded, "I just feel so bad for Caroline."

"Me too." Elena agreed just as Caroline swept past us, making her way upstairs. Crying.

"I should-" Elena started only to be interrupted by Stefan's voice.

"I'll go." I said, "You see what Stefan wants."

I followed after Caroline slowly, not wanting to startle or annoy her whilst she was in such a state.

"Caroline?" I said, softly, noticing her outside.

"Leave me alone." She groaned.

"Caroline," I crooned, as if approaching a caged animal, "I'm so sorry. It's going to be okay."

"It's not going to be okay!" She shouted.

"Okay," I placated, "Maybe not now- but it will be."

Caroline laughed, harsh and bitter, "Will you shut up Kaye!"

"Ca-"

"You drive me crazy! With you're holier than thou better than everybody, everything will be fine attitude." Caroline cried, "What gives you the right to be like that! This is your fault."

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"This is your fault!" she repeated, "Pearl wanted you and no one else. This happened to me because of you! My mum hates me, Matt hates me!"

"How can you say that?" I whispered, "This was happening long before I arrived."

"But it's worse now! Before you got here everyone was friends, Bonnie could actually stand to look at me, everyone was fine, we didn't have Pearl plotting things and werewolves- Hell even Damon was happier!"

"I didn't do anything!" I cried, "I had no idea any of this even existed until I came here, until Damon pursued me!"

"That's exactly it. Pearl came after me. After all of us. She taunted us and changed me and is still out there now, just waiting because you couldn't stay away from Damon!"

"Caroline- come on." I whispered, "This isn't- I- they're going to make your mother forget, it'll go back to normal."

"I wont." She growled, "I'll never go back to normal. I'll never be able to be myself around my mum."

I felt tears prick against the back of my eyes, "Caroline-"

"I hate you."

"What?" I gasped.

"I've always hated you, from the moment I woke up a monster. Why couldn't you have just stayed away."

"Caroline- please-"

"I mean it!" the blonde cried, "Just stay away from me!"

Caroline turned on her heel and slumped back inside, shoulders seemingly holding the weight of the world. I swallowed down the lump in my throat and wiped at my face needing at that moment to just be at home.

I pulled out my phone and sent a quick _**going home, talk later**_, text to Elena and began the walk home. It luckily wasn't too far and I made it home rather quicker than I had thought.

"Dad," I called, as I stepped into the warmth, voice thick, "You home?"

I heard nothing in response and moved wearily into the dining room, the room sat empty, on the table an empty dinner plate and half finished juice.

"Dad?"

Next to the plate sat a plain wooden box, a soft pine, but pretty nondescript, a folded letter lay above it.

I moved slowly, and flipped the lid, inside was indented foam in the shape of a gun, smaller indents for what could have been bullets. Why would my father need a gun?

I remembered the note and quickly grabbed for it. Inside in neat handwriting read,

_Holt, _

_This should help you with your aforementioned vermin problem._

_Liz Forbes_

Liz Forbes was sending bullets and a gun to my father?

Vermin?

"_You're vermin, all of you. You disgust me."_

My breath quickened, heart pumping loud enough that I thought the neighbours could hear it.

A floorboard creaked in the hall.

"Dad?" I called, "That you?"

My father stepped slowly into the dining room, "Oh Kaye." he whispered, eyes flicking from me to the open box on the table, "Why must you snoop?"

He raised the gun.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**So I don't know what everyone thought about this? **

**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thank you =]**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**


	53. After

**To be with you Forever- Damon Salvatore/OC**

**Chapter 53- After**

**Summary: I knew he was going to kill me, This was Damon Salvatore, this could never end well and yet I couldn****'****t stay away, the truth is, I didn****'****t want to. Damon/OC**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

The world seemed to slow as my father pointed the gun to my face, "Dad?" I asked quietly, "What are you doing?" My eyes flicked between his face and the gun. I found myself wishing that I'd stayed at the Salvatores. "Dad."

"Why must you snoop into my things?" He repeated, "You've always been so nosey!"

"That doesn't mean you need to point a gun at me dad- this isn't you. Whatever the sheriff told you its not true."

"You mean about the vampires?"

I gasped, "How-"

"You think I didn't know?" he laughed bitterly, "What Pearl did to me?"

I clenched my jaw, "Dad-"

"I knew straight away! The moment I woke up, I remembered, the sheriff gave me vervaine and I've always known." he explained. "I knew about Pearl, about all of them! About your monster of a boyfriend and his clan."

I shook my head, how could my dad have known? He wouldn't have allowed Damon to be around me if he knew. I voiced those exact thoughts.

"I had to get him to trust me Kaye, I had to get all of them to trust me. But you ruined it. They hurt people baby, and I'm going to kill them all."

"Dad!" I shouted, "You-"

My father raised the gun, his finger tightened on the trigger and I screamed, ducking as I did so. Nothing came though, no ear shattering blast or terrible pain. I blinked the tears from my eyes and hesitantly looked up, to see nothing. No father, no gun. I took a deep shuddering breath, and rose form the ground. "Kaye?" My fathers panicked voice startled me, followed by frantic footsteps on the stairs, "What is it?" He cried as he stumbled into the room, sleep ruffled in pyjama trousers and shirt. He must have been in bed, I couldn't say for sure how long I had been at the opening and then Damon's. I swallowed, "Nothing." I whispered, "I'm sorry. Thought I saw a spider."

"You haven't screamed like that at a spider since you were a toddler." dad said,

"I know." I laughed, trying to keep scared tears from falling.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked.

"Nothing dad." I lied, "I'm okay."

"You sure?" he asked quietly, wrapping a comforting arm around my shoulder. "You're covered in mud and dirt."

I hugged him back tightly and shook my head, "I'm fine." I mumbled again.

"Okay, I'm going to head back up stairs." He reached for the empty box and note on the table, seemingly not noticing its changed position.

"Dad?" I asked, "Why didn't you go to the opening? You said you were going with work mates."

He hesitated and smiled, "I wasn't feeling too well, I told the others to go without me."

I nodded, "Sorry I woke you. Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine." He said, "Be careful if you head back out again."

"I will dad." I said quietly, watching him climb back up the stairs with the box and note held firmly in his hands.

I slumped back against the wall, legs feeling shaky and weak. Both thankful and terrified that I had imagined yet another horror in my head.

Once calm, I climbed to my bedroom and changed into clean clothes, leaving the muddied ones in a pile on the floor.

I sent off a quick text, _**Meet me, park, now.**_ And set out quickly, with little time to spare. I walked briskly, ignoring the ache in my legs from so much walking and running in such a long day. Thankful my heels had been kicked off the moment I arrived home and I was now wearing flat trainers and jeans. The park was almost empty by the time I arrived as the sky was darkening. Almost everything from the opening that I had mostly missed packed away.

"You couldn't have been a little bit more polite in your text?" A voice questioned.

"Mason." I said, eyes searching for him in the darker area, "We need to talk."

"Don't we just." Came the smug reply.

"Don't ever do that again." I growled, finding his shape and stalking forward, "I'm warning you, wolf, if any of them, anyone I love gets hurt again, I'll expose you for what you are. I'll tell the council, everyone what a monster you are and I'll prove it. You'll become some sort lab experiment or circus freak. I promise you I will tell everyone."

Mason laughed. "You're cute when you're angry."

"I'm serious! You almost killed them today, and you got humans killed in the process."

"Collateral damage."

"Mason- I'll tell everyone."

"Like that would make a difference?" he roared, swarming forward and slamming me roughly against a tree bark. I cried out as the bark splintered behind the force, but a large hand muffled the sound, "You think the council don't know that we exist? They know alright. They used wolves, my ancestors, to rid this place of vampires once and they damn well will again!"

The hand moved and I resisted the urge to spit in his face for fear of an imminent death. Instead I said, "Then I'll kill you myself. I'll find a way and I'll kill you."

This time the laugh was genuinely humorous, "You could try." His eyes raked over my form, "I could snap your neck right now."

"But you wont." I said, sounding much more confident than I felt, "I don't know why, but - you wont kill me."

Silence reigned for a few moments, before Mason stepped back and my feet met the ground again, I hadn't realised I had been lifted off of the floor.

"Word of advice." Mason said, "You're just a kid, stay out of this or you will die."

I shook my head and stepped away from him, before turning on my heel and marching away, holding my head high.

My next destination was the Salvatore's again which was thankfully not far from the park at all. I walked quickly, keeping my head down and avoiding any gazes, familiar or otherwise. The path to the house loomed before me and I walked on, hoping that Caroline had left already, I didn't think I could face her right now, maybe not for a long time and there was no doubt in my mind that she hated me right now. Even though I didn't know what I had done wrong, not really anyway. Her words had been hurtful and uncalled for but I couldn't bring myself to resent her or dislike her, she'd been through a lot today. I couldn't imagine the pain of my mother hating me. I'd been very close to my mother before shed gotten sick and throughout her illness she'd been a rock for us, for her family, despite her pain. Melissa had been wonderful in every way and I didn't think I could have handled her treating me the way Liz had treated Caroline.

When I reached the front door I found it still unlocked, meaning Stefan was probably still awake.

I stepped through, knowing he would have heard me and nodded towards him, where he sat on the sofa in front of the fire with Elena sleeping soundly on his lap.

"I'm gonna go check on Damon." I mumbled under my breath knowing he'd hear me.

He nodded and I made my way up the stairs. No sign of Caroline or the sheriff anywhere, thankfully.

I stepped slowly through Damon's door and into the darkness of his bedroom. Couldn't see anything in the muted darkness. "Damon?" I whispered.

A muffled groan came as a reply as I toed my shoes off and tip toed into the room when my eyes adjusted I saw that he lay sprawled out on his front, most of his face squashed into the large pillow. He looked comfortable, warm and more importantly that he was healing. "Howre you feeling?" I asked.

"Better." he mumbled, "Get in." I chuckled and climbed onto the bed, forgoing the covers, it was warm enough with the fire roaring on the right.

"What's up?" Damon asked, arm snaking around my waist. I allowed myself to be pulled closer and snuggled my face into the junction between his shoulder and neck. I shook my head, conveying not now, or maybe, I don't know, or just no. Either way Damon moved closer and whispered, "It'll be okay. Sleep."

I nodded, "Okay."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Abrupt ending- but I'm tired! Hope you enjoyed!**

**So I don****'****t know what everyone thought about this? **

**Please review and let me know if there are improvements, mistakes or good things =] thank you =]**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon =]**


	54. Author's Note- Long overdue!

Hey followers!

I'm so sorry about this!

I know I haven't uploaded a chapter in aaaages!

But this story is not finished!

I've been so very busy with two jobs, my third year of uni and all the work that comes with that, looking after my sister who has had alot of trouble with her diabetes recently and helping my mum move businesses(he shop has moved house!)

There is a chapter I am currently working on and it should be on soon!

Again, to those of you who are waiting- my sincerest apologies and I will be with you all again soon!

cheekbonesandcoatcollar x


End file.
